Houtch !
by Lounna
Summary: Houtch! La vie fait mal. Emily et Sirius se haïssent, se détruisent, prennent plaisir à faire du mal à l'autre. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parfois les sentiments changent: l'amitié se transforme en Amour, et tout se complique. Ça ne plaît pas forcement à Emily.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Lounna (ou Jenny)

Disclaimer: Tout l'univer, personnages (ou presque), sortilèges et blabla sont à J.K Rowling !

Petit mot: Voici une nouvelle histoire, je ne quitte pas les Maraudeurs comme vous le voyez. Je tiens à dire que mon autre histoire: Shadows and Fire, n'est pas terminée et que je la continuerai (évidement), d'ailleurs un immense merci à tout mes Reviewers (100 Reviews en tout O_o) :D

Cette histoire est centrée sur les Maraudeurs en général, mais davantage sur Sirius Black et Emily Grant (Une inconnue, tout droit sortie de ma tête).

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Laissez des reviews :D C'est ma paie morale. Mdr.

Plus_ jamais_ d'alcool.

POV Emily Grant. 

Tout commença un matin. Le moment que je préférais dans une journée, dans toute une vie même. Un temps de pause, permettant aux esprits ensommeillés de ne pas penser ou au contraire d'envisager la journée qui suivrait. Les rayons du soleil transperçaient timidement les rideaux blancs de la chambre, comme un voile irréel nous appelant vers le monde. J'ouvris mes yeux, je n'avais aucun souvenir de la soirée précédente, presque comme tout les matins depuis deux semaines. Je bougeai imperceptiblement ma main de côté en inspirant profondément. Au moment où je refermais mes paupières ma main toucha une autre main. Je bloquai ma respiration. _Merde, où j'ai bien pu le trouver celui-là_ . Je me redressai sur un coude vers mon inconnu, en me convainquant d'ouvrir une bonne fois pour toute mes yeux vers celui-ci. Et là, ce fût le choc.

« Black » criai-je mentalement. Je m'éloignai le plus possible de son corps inerte ou presque en essayant de me rappeler par quel moyen il était arrivé dans mon lit.

_Bien jouer ma vielle, t'arrives même à rapporter les plus belles ordures dans ton lit maintenant._

Je me frappai mentalement. Programme dans l'immédiat: Arrêter de fixer son joli derrière, se souvenir de la soirée d'y hier, le foutre dehors sans aucune politesse.

Je crois que la première partie du plan ne fonctionne pas. Quelle cruche ! Quand on est consciente de son penchant pour les belles créatures dans son genre, ce qui en soit un énorme défaut, on tache de changer et d'y remédier. _Ok Zen !_ Au moment où j'entreprenais une technique de relaxation bidon il se retourna et fit _accidentellement_ tomber le draps par terre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Au moins, j'avais du prendre mon pied. _Arrête de le fixer ! Arrête de fixer ce truc ! Bordel Arrête ! Et comment voudrais-tu que j'arrête de fixer un truc aussi viril ? _

Soit, je suis une jeune fille de 19 ans, c'est-à-dire, dans mes plus belles années pour découvrir les joies du sexe. Mais s'il se réveille, je pense bien, que toute joie aura volé en éclats.

« Argh! » murmurai-je.

« Ouqu'jesuis » grogna le corps inerte, fort bonnement fait.

_Oups!_ Il écarquilla les yeux et bailla.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda-t-il en se recouchant.

Ca c'était la meilleure ! Nous avions tout de même passé sept ans dans le même collège et il se trouvait, par le plus grand hasard des choses, qu'il était le meilleur ami de l'ex-copain de ma meilleur ami. Oui, c'est difficile à comprendre, mais on s'en fiche puisque je vous dit qu'il me connaît très bien et encore, s'il n'y avait que cela. Il fronça les sourcils et se releva en sursaut.

« Grant ! » Il tomba du lit dans une grâce peu comparable.

_Quel idiot, ça serait cool qu'il se soit fendu le crâne ! Si les flics m'interrogent je dirai qu'il avait une déficience mentale, et que je n'y suis pour rien. Ouais, super le plan ! _

Dans un crac inquiétant, il se redressa.

« J'ai couché avec Grant ! » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

« Au cas où tu ne t'en serais toujours pas rendu compte j'ai un prénom, comme la plupart des humains sur cette planète.

-Ouaip. Sans blague. Dit-il sarcastiquement. Tu peux me dire par quel malheur je me suis retrouvé dans ton lit ?

-Seulement si tu me réponds par quel malheur j'ai pu accepter de coucher avec un si mauvais coup !

Ca c'était simplement pour le vexer, car il venait de blesser mon égo.

-Moi un MAUVAIS coup ?

-Parfaitement !

-Tu ne te souviens plus de rien ! Enfin je crois. Dit-il en réfléchissant. Tu ferais bien de te couvrir tu vas attraper froid. Me dit-il.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais encore complètement nue sur le matelas. Je me levai sans aucune gêne et attrapai le premier truc qui arriva sous ma main. Ai-je besoin de préciser que c'était un tee-shirt du « Roi Lion » , ramené par mon père lors de son voyage à Paris ?

-En fait c'était beaucoup mieux avant !

-Grand bien te fasse. T'as l'air encore plus idiot que moi par terre.

-Je ne peux pas bouger tant que tu continues à me regarder.

-Ha ! Ca c'est la meilleur Mr Black, on ose pas montrer son seul atout à une jolie fille ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai déjà tout vu et touché.

-Retournes-toi Bordel !

-Comme tu voudras, dis-je, en regardant le miroir en face de moi qui le reflétait, sans qu'il le sache.

Il se leva, une main pour cacher son intimité, l'autre cherchant un vêtement. Il grogna en sortant de sous le lit sa chemise entièrement déchirée. _Ha merde, je crois bien que j'ai été un peu trop impatiente !_

_-_Une vraie tigresse ma parole ! Dit-il en cachant mal son énervement.

-Désolée. J'étais bourrée, je te rappelle.

-Non, non, non ! J'étais bourré, et tu as profité de moi. Corrigea-t-il.

-Ca c'est sûr ! Entre nous deux, je suis la plus prédisposée à profiter des mecs ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai la réputation d'être le plus salaud des Dom Juan, je te rappelle.

-J'ai peut-être cette réputation la et je couche peut-être avec tout ce qui passe, mais je fais au moins attention à ne pas coucher avec une fille aussi idiote que toi. Merde, j'ai du vraiment me faire chier cette nuit! Tona-t-il en enfilant un sous-vêtement.

Ma rage amplifia. Comment pouvait-il sortir des propos pareils ? Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, c'était aussi de ma faute, mais me reléguer au rang d'idiote ! Ca je ne l'accepterai pas !

Je me tournai vers lui, fulminante. Je mis un index sur son torse, en tachant de trouver les bons mots pour me défendre.

« Écoute-moi bien Sirius Black. J'espère au moins que ces paroles rentrerons bien dans ton crâne. Je mérite peut-être que tu me détestes, mais je ne tolérerai pas que l'on m'insulte ! Si l'on a couché ensemble ce n'est certainement pas de ma faute à moi ! La prochaine fois, tu contrôleras ça. Dis-je, en frappant dans son entre-jambe. »

J'enfilai un pantalon à la hâte, en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

« Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu nous laisse seules, moi et mon idiotie » hurlai-je.

Il attrapa avec rage sa chemise en lambeaux et sortit, sans m'accorder un regard et en ignorant avec belle prouesse qu'il n'était pas vêtu assez convenablement pour se promener dans Londres. Je sortis derrière lui en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. J'eu à peine le temps d'entendre la porte claquée et Lily entra, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est Sirius que je viens de voir sortir presque à poil ? » demanda-t-elle en posant sur la table une assiette de crêpes.

« Non, non ! C'était Aladin et ses quarante traqueurs.

-Voleurs. Corrigea-t-elle.

-Bouais. On s'en fiche, j'ai couché avec lui. Dis-je, en mordant rageusement dans un crêpe. Je me relevai rapidement. Elles sont cramées Lily !

-Je crois que ce n'est pas mon truc la patisserie. Dit-elle, la mine déconfite." Elle s'assit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

J'ouvris le robinet et me rinçai la bouche. Lily avait du mal à oublier _l'imbécile_ et une discussion sérieuse s'imposait entre elle et moi désormais. Je l'avais laissé essayer toutes sortes de remèdes, plus farfelus les uns que les autres, pour qu'elle_ l'oublit _définitivement. Elle s'était notamment prit de passion, plus ou moins, pour le point de croix, la cuisine chinoise, la danse, le saut à l'élastique et enfin le saut en parachute. Mais rien n'y avait fait, elle avait seulement conclut avec tous ces échecs qu'elle était incapable de faire une chose bien et intéressante.

« Écoute, ma belle. James est un salaud, tout comme son poteau. Ok ? Tu peux essayer autant de chose que tu veux et même essayer de te tuer en saut à l'élastique, mais ça ne changera rien. Il faut que tu tournes la page... Non, il faut carrément que tu la déchires, que tu la piétines et que tu la brûles. Oh, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. « J'ai vécu avec James pendant deux ans, comment veux-tu que j'oublis mon premier amour ? ». Et bien c'est simple, lorsque tu penses à lui, tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer qu'il est laid et qu'en plus c'est un beau salaud, ce qui est vrai ! Remémores-toi le mal qu'il t'as fait, et à moins que tu sois sado-masochiste, tu n'oseras plus penser à lui.

-Bouais. Je vais essayer. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le dis. Pour toi c'est facile, tu n'as jamais expérimenter cela. Alors tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait...

-Peut-être, mais j'ai suffisamment vu mes amis souffrir à cause des Maraudeurs pour en savoir quelque chose sur la question. Toi, Meredith et Kate, êtes tour à tour sorties avec un des Maraudeurs... et comment êtes-vous sorties de vos relations ? En petits morceaux pourris ! Les autres se sont très bien remises de la fièvre Maraudeurs, et comment ? En déchirant la page; Et non pas en s'imaginant qu'ils reviendraient vers elles.

-Je sais que tu as raison. Je suis pitoyable, pas vrai ?

-Seulement si tu continue de dormir avec _son_ tee-shirt. Dis-je en souriant.

Elle grimaça et partie se changer en quatrième vitesse.

POV Sirius Black

Non, mais ça c'était vraiment la meilleure ! Elle ose me mettre dehors ? Moi le meilleur coup au lit que Londres ait jamais connu depuis des siècles ! Je sortis dans le hall d'entré de l'appartement et m'arrêtai soudainement, me rendant compte de quelque chose d'un peu fâcheux.

« Ohh Mon dieux ! »

Je me tournai en grelottant de froid. Une vielle dame, la main devant la bouche et tenant entre ses mains ridées une laisse mangée aux mites, au bout de laquelle une sorte de saucisson à pattes aboyait comme un dément, s'était figée devant l'ascenseur.

« Y a un problème ? » demandai-je en haussant le ton.

« Je crois que vous avez oublié de vous habiller ce matin Jeune homme...

-Et alors ? On n'a pas le droit de se balader à l'aise dans sa ville maintenant ?

-Certainement mon mignon, mais à moins que vous ne vouliez attraper froid, vous devriez enfiler un vêtement.

-J'attraperai froid autant que je le voudrais, et ça ne vous concerne pas le moins du monde ! Rugis-je. »

J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avec hargne, mais il semblait que Merlin m'en voulut aujourd'hui.

« Il est en panne. » Dit la vielle.

« Sans blague ? » dis-je ironiquement. Ma mauvaise humeur était à son comble.

Je ramassai mes vêtements que j'avais laissé tomber en bas de l'escalier et sortai dans la rue, aussi peu vêtu que cinq minutes avant. Les gens se retournèrent, outrés et certaines filles gloussèrent sur mon passage. Je leur lançai, comme à mon habitude, de petits regards sensuels en tachant de garder une démarche sûre malgrès mes jambes qui tremblaient de froid. Je devais trouver un endroit discret pour transplaner. Démarche difficile quand on sait que l'on se trouve actuellement en plein centre de Londres. Finalement, la chance fut de mon côté et je m'engageai dans une rue sombre où des restes de vomis tapissaient le bitume. _Super! _Je vérifiai mes arrières et inspirai profondément.

J'atterris en plein milieux du salon, dérangeant apparemment une réunion entre amis. Je me dirigeais avec hâte vers ma chambre, malheureusement, mes faux amis me hélèrent.

« Hep Sirius ! Attends.

-Salut les gars. Ca va ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Je leur adressai un sourire rayonnant puis éternuai bruyamment.

« Y aurait pas un truc qui sert de mouchoir dans cet apart' ? Demandais-je, en jetant la boite de mouchoir vide sur la tête de James.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda James.

-A ton avis, à quoi sert un mouchoir Cornedrue ? Demanda Remus, de plus en plus désespéré par notre attitude.

-C'est pas grave, dis-je en reniflant.

-C'était vraiment très élégant ça. Dit Remus, au fond du gouffre.

-Oui Maman. Bon vous vouliez me dire quelque chose en particulier où je peux aller m'habiller et me doucher ?

-On voulait juste savoir, par quels heureux événements, le hasard t'emmène-t-il presque entièrement dévêtu aussi tôt le matin ?

-Il est 10 h, James.

-Dois-je te rappelais, vieux frère, que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire lorsque tu part accompagné d'un individu femelle la nuit, tu ne rentres en général pas avant... la fin de l'après-midi. Or, nous ne sommes même pas au matin.

-James, le matin commence vers 6 h du matin... murmura Remus

-Peut-être pour certains imbéciles, mais pour moi le matin commence aux environs de 11 h. Et ne dit-on pas que le monde appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tard ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça la citation.

-On s'en fiche en fait, revenons-en au sujet principal... POURQUOI T'ES LA AUSSI TÔT BORDEL ?

-J'ai couché avec Grant ! Dis-je en me levant. Et Lily est toujours aussi magnifique.

Je partis en courant le plus vite possible pour m'enfermer dans ce qui me servait tour à tour de chambre et de salle à manger.

Rapidement, des coups hargneux vinrent frapper contre ma pauvre porte innocente.

« Grant ? Emily Grant ? T'as couché avec elle petit veinard, encore ? Disait Peter.

-Mon bon vieux Patmol. Disait James, avec une voix de mère poule. Je vais enfin pouvoir approcher Lily, maintenant que tu as apprivoisé la harpie qui m'empêchait de la voir.

-James, elle ne t'as jamais empêché de la voir ! Dit soudain Remus.

-Mais c'est comme si elle le faisait. T'as vu comment elle me regarde quand je tape à sa porte ?

-Bouais.

-LES MECS VOUS DEGAGEZ MAINTENANT !


	2. Chapter 2

Leçon n°2: Apprendre à Lily Evans à _ne plus jamais boire. _

POV Emily Grant

« Lily ! » hurlai-je.

En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête ça fait bien une demie-heure que je cris son prénom dans tout l'immeuble. Ca pourrait paraître banal et normal en plein jour. Or nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit. Je crois qu'ici les gens sont habitués à ce qu'il y est un vacarne infernal de toute façon. Je ne savais pas du tout où elle avait pu aller. J'avais vérifié chez les parents de Kate, je sais qu'elle est très proche d'eux depuis la mort de ses parents, enfin du moins, elle _était_ proche d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive complètement saoule un soir d'été. Mrs Smouth n'avait de toute évidence pas jugé sont attitude correcte. Il faut dire que chanter « _Still Loving you_ »(1) à tue-tête dans une banlieue respectable et remplie de gens snobs, n'est pas très polie quoiqu'on en dise.

Si elle avait encore tenté d'oublier ses problèmes de coeur avec de l'alcool, soit je le retrouverai dans le lit d'un pauvre homme drogué ou bien chez James. _Chez James !_ Je remontai à l'appartement et attrapai un manteau à la hâte. Je ne savais même pas où il habitait. Je courus en quatrième vitesse hors de l'immeuble, me tordant au passage une cheville et ouvris la porte du hall. A cet instant, je me maudissai de ne pas savoir transplaner. _Quelle Gourde ! _Les rues étaient désertes d'hommes, ou presque. Quelques joyeux fêtards, assis sur un banc dégradé me jaugèrent du regard alors que je passais devant eux en boitant. L'un d'eux me siffla, sous les rires braillards des autres. Je n'accordai aucun regard à cette bande d'ivrognes et continuai d'avancer, sans trop savoir où je devais aller. Déjà que mon sens de l'orientation n'était quasiment pas développé en plein jour... imaginez seulement en pleine nuit. _Meredith. _Il suffisait seulement que je me souvienne dans quelle avenue elle habitait. Elle savait où habitait Rémus, et donc James.

POV Sirius Black 

« Mon pauvre James, si en plus d'avoir perdu l'amour de ta vie, tu dois perdre la totalité de ton fric... » tona Peter, histoire de remonter le moral de James.

« Peter, je croyais que cette soirée avait été mise en place pour ne pas que je déprime ? » dit-il, en haussant les sourcils comme un parfait crétin.

J'étalai mes jambes sur la table où étaient entreposées les cartes. Nous étions censés faire un poker. J'ai bien dit censer, parce qu'avec James et Peter, le moindre jeux de carte ou autre, terminait soit en bonne rigolade ou en bagarre générale. J'avalai encore quelques gouttes de Whisky Pur Feu en écoutant leurs railleries. C'est drôle de dire cela, mais ces mecs étaient vraiment les pires imbéciles que je connaisse et pourtant ce sont aussi des imbéciles dont je ne pourrais me passer.

« Bien sûr imbécile, je bluffais ! Rugit Peter

-Beh tu bluffes mal mon pauvre Queudver ! Répondit James.

-Pas tant que ça puisque j'ai gagné sombre idiot !

-Les mecs ... tenta le sage de la bande.

-D'ailleurs, le Poker c'est nul ! Décida James.

-Ah ouais ? C'est nul parce que tu perds !

-LES MECS FERMEZ LA ! Hurla Remus »

Les deux chamailleurs se turent, presque honteux que papa poule ait eu besoin de lever la voix. La lourde tension retomba aussitôt lorsque Remus éclata de rire. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux et en ouvrant dans une parfaite synchronisation leur bouche.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Remus, en se remettant difficilement de son fou-rire.

« J'ai une idée. On écoute notre Sirius raconter sa nuit avec la conquête de la veille ! Explosa Peter »

Évidement, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter comment se passer un « rendez-vous » entre un homme et une femme, ou presque, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tenter l'expérience, enfin... J'avais toujours pensé, du moins lors de nos années collèges, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de succés avec les filles à cause de son physique. Mais en vérité, le problème qui l'empêchait de conclure avec une femme, n'était autre que sa timidité maladive. Nous avions tout tenté pour lui. Je me rappelle du jour, où moi et James, nous lui avions organisé un rendez-vous avec une demoiselle, certes pas très jolie, mais aimable dans son genre. _Dans son genre, tu parles_. Elle l'avait complètement déstabilisé lorsqu'elle lui avait sauter dessus en plein dîner aux chandelles. Au moins, Peter était devenue un homme, même s'il avait été en quelques sortes violé.

« Patmol ? T'es mort ? » demanda James, en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux.

« Humpf... Je pensais à... ça n'a aucune importance.

-Bref, alors Emily ? Bon coup ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Comment t'en sait rien ? Tonna James, pensant sans doutes que je ne voulais pas en parler... ou que j'avais la flemme, au choix.

-J'étais complètement plein en fait. Ce que je me souviens, c'est d'une idiote qui me gueulait dessus. C'est dingue ça, je me réveille tranquille en lui demandant qui elle est. Ce qui est tout à fait normal ...

-Non, pas vraiment Sir'. Ce qui est normal c'est de se souvenir du prénom de la fille avec qui tu as couché. Expliqua Remus.

-Tout le problème est de savoir ce qu'est la normalité. Intervins James, en pensant que sa remarque était fort intelligente.

-De toute évidence, Cornedrue, tu as un peu de mal avec les citations aujourd'hui. As-t-on avis, tu trouves cela normal de tromper une fille que tu aimes et le lui cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte par elle-même ? Et ce n'est pas fini, trouves-tu aussi normal, que lorsqu'elle te pardonne, tu l'as largue comme une vulgaire chaussette pour le simple motif, que tu crois qu'elle ne tiens pas à toi ? Demanda Remus.

Un silence se fit, pendant lequel James se gratta la tête en réfléchissant.

« Je n'ai absolument rien compris. Mais Remus a raison ! Dit Peter joyeusement.

-Je trouve ça normal dans la mesure, où, si elle tenait à moi, elle m'aurait probablement écartelé sur place et hurler comme une furie !

-Ce qu'elle n'a pas fait, car Lily est intelligente et sait que cela n'aurait servit à rien face à un idiot pareil ! Intervins-je.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence durant lequel nous entendîmes des petits coups bref contre la porte d'entrée. J'enjambai les quelques coussins étalés par terre et me dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Au moment où j'ouvris, une rage folle sembla sortir de tout mes membres. Je refermai aussitôt.

POV Emily Grant. 

« Black ! Laisse moi voir James ! » tonnais-je en frappant de toute mes forces contre le bois de chêne.

« Je ne veux pas te voir et lui n'a probablement aucune raison de vouloir te parler. Alors, Bye ! » entendis-je.

J'enrageais. D'accord, nous avions eu une légère altercation ce matin, mais était-ce une raison de m'éborgner avec une porte d'entrée ? Je tentai à nouveaux le coup, mais ma main arriva en plein dans le visage de James.

« Merde, c'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui » dit-il.

« Oh James, je suis désolée. Je croyais que c'était Black...

-Quoi ? Demanda l'intéresser

-Euh... la porte. Je voulais dire la porte.

-C'est sûr que Black et porte, ça se ressemble atrocement. Ricana Black.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te parler à toi. Dis-je en l'ignorant. James, est-ce-que tu as une idée où Lily aurait pu aller ? Je pensais qu'elle était chez toi, mais de toute évidence je me suis trompée.

-Lily a disparu ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Je ne les pas vus depuis ce matin et elle n'a pas été en cours aujourd'hui. Un collègue à elle m'a demandé si elle était malade toute à l'heure, et une autre la vue dans un bar ce matin. Je crois qu'elle...

-...s'est bourrée la gueule ?

-Heu... oui. Elle était désemparée ce matin.

-Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis Cornedrue ? Demanda Sirius en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête. Attrape une veste, il faut aller la chercher.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Black.

-Lily est mon amie. Répondit-il simplement. »

Nous sortîmes dans la nuit noire. Ne sachant pas vraiment où chercher. James eu la judicieuse autonomie de nous dire que lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, ils avait l'habitude de prendre un café tout les matins au bar au coin de la rue.

« T'aurait pas pu le dire avant ? » se désola Remus.

James attrapa la manche de son meilleur ami et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le seul bâtiment encore éclairé à cette heure de la nuit. Il semblait vraiment inquiet. Presque _trop_ inquiet.

« James, il a quoi de si inquiétant ce bar ? Demandais-je

-Ce n'est pas ce bar qui est inquiétant, c'est le serveur, _l'enculé_ de serveur qui draguait sans cesse Lily lorsque nous y allions tout les deux boire un verre.

-Il a l'air de quoi ce serveur ? Demanda Rémus.

-Il a l'air du type qui couche avec la moindre âme en peine qui se présente devant lui !

-Merde ! Murmura Sirius. James on se calme, et on ne fait pas de scandale, ok ?

-On dirait Remus. Remarqua Peter »

Il entra dans le bar, presque désert. Il était fou de rage de toute évidence. Je reculais en entrechoquant malencontreusement Sirius. « Désolée » murmurais-je. Il me regarda, partagé entre deux sentiments. Il voulut sourire, je pense, mes ses lèvres ne formèrent qu'une bizarre grimace. _En même temps toutes les grimaces sont bizarres, ma vielle. _

« OU EST CE FOUTU SERVEUR ! Hurla James en s'avançant vers le comptoir. »

Le patron ne daigna même pas lever un regard vers lui et continua d'essuyer ses verres, dans sa parfaite caricature de serveur qui garde son self-control devant des ivrognes.

« Monsieur, je ne vous servirai pas ce soir, je pense que vous avez suffisamment bu » dit-il, d'un ton neutre.

« Que... Hein ? Je ne suis pas ivre !

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! Répondit le patron avec un sourire compatissant.

-Bordel ! Où est votre serveur ?

-Parti ! dit-il, en faisant claquer un verre sur le bar.

-Parti où ,sombre imbécile ? Demanda James en l'empoignant par le col.

-James, self-contrôle. Souffla Peter en imitant un bouddha empoté.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais moi ? Il est parti avec cette jolie rousse. Votre petite amie je crois ?

-ET VOUS L'AVAEZ LAISSER PARTIR AVEC _MA_ PETITE AMIE ? Tona James, en devenant plus mûr qu'une tomate trop mûre.

-Techniquement, James, Lily n'est plus ta petite amie ! Dit Peter en réfléchissant. Donc, tout individu mâle à le droit de la séduire. » James le regarda, prêt à le frapper. « C'est Sirius qui l'a dit » se reprit Peter en pointant Sirius du doigts. Je vis Black se frapper le front. Il avait compris qu'il devait intervenir s'il fallait que des morts innocentes soient évitées.

« Vous avez cinq minutes pour nous donner l'adresse du serveur qui est parti avec la femme qu'il aime ! » dit-il calmement, en pointant James du doigts. « James, lâche-le maintenant ».

Il le lâcha en fixant son meilleur ami d'un regard ému. Le serveur revint quelques secondes plus tard, un papier froissé entre ses doigts fripés.

* * *

(1) "Still loving you" de Scorpions. Si vous ne connaissez pas (Pour les incultes ^^) allez écouter, conseil !


	3. Chapter 3

Leçon n°3: Désormais, il faudra marcher droit. 

POV Emily Grant 

Nous étions à nouveau plantés devant une porte d'entrée. James, le regard vide et la bouche tremblante, essayait de trouver le courage pour entrer. En vérité, je pense qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas encore réfléchit à ce que ses gestes signifiaient pour lui et aussi pour Lily. Il appréhendait sans doute sa réaction. Après tout, Lily n'était plus sa petite amie depuis quatre mois maintenant. Elle avait donc, par surcroît, le droit de coucher avec qui elle voulait. Le problème ce n'était pas ça, c'était le fait qu'elle couche avec n'importe qui et n'importe quand, comme une parfaite gourgandine.

« James ? » demandais-je.

Son regard se transforma en un éclair. Il oublia tout et enfonça la porte en un grand coup d'épaule.

« Aïe ! » rugit-il en tombant face contre terre.

-Il y avait aussi l'option baguette magique. Constata Peter.

-Pet', c'est un moldu.

-Vos gueules, il va y avoir un meurtre. JAMES ! » tonna Sirius

Nous venions de nous rendre compte qu'il avait disparu de notre champs de vision. On entendis un grand « boum » et quelques « crac ».

« LILYY ! »

Sirius écarta Peter de l'entrée et se rua dans le couloir, se cognant au passage à un lustre trop bas. Je me rendais alors compte que j'étais la seule idiote à être rester sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

« Excusez-moi ma fille ! »

Je me tournais en affichant un sourire contrit. Un vieux monsieur, genre papa Noël, me regardait avec un air austère. Je lui serrai la main en tachant de faire retomber la tension.

« C'est un cambriolage ?

-Heu... en quelques sortes.

-Vous avez appelé la police ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas vraiment un cambriolage en fait. On cambriole juste quelqu'un. » Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, en devenant rouge pivoine. « En fait, il se trouve que ma meilleure amie est dans cet appartement, et que son ex-petit ami est venu la récupérer car elle est sur le point faire une grosse bêtise.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Ouaip. Je sais que c'est compliqué. Il n'y a pas la moindre raison de se faire du soucis » dis-je alors qu'au même moment un cris perçant et une explosion retentissaient dans tout l'immeuble.

« Heu... »

L'homme me repoussa et entra dans le hall en rugissant. _Je crois que j'ai encore fait une connerie._ J'entrai à mon tour, le ventre noué comme jamais et en croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'y est eu aucune boucherie. _Oh mon Dieux !_ Des multitudes de plumes de coussins tapissaient le sol et des éclats de verres avaient volés dans tout les sens.

« Lily, viens » dis-je, en la voyant complètement perdue au milieux du cimetière de draps. James était couché de tout son long sur le serveur, qui le regardait comme s'il voyait le diable en personne. Elle ne bougea pas et continua de regarder James attribuait un bon droit dans la figure de l'autre.

« Bordel Lily, lève-toi ! » dis-je en empoignant son bras. Elle ne fit aucun effort et je du la traîner or de la chambre.

_Merde, elle pourrait faire un effort ! _Imaginez seulement la scène, une imbécile tirant une triple imbécile presque entièrement nue et riant aux éclats, trois idiots regardant la belle scène qui s'offrait à eux, et enfin deux gargouilles entrain de se foutre sur la gueule.

« On dirait qu'il font des trucs sexuels dans ce sens là » dit Peter en tournant la tête dans tout les sens.

« SALAUD ! SALAUD ! SALAUD ! Criait James en ponctuant ses mots avec des coups de poings.

-PUTAIN QUI A AMENER CETTE ESPECE DE FOLLE ICI ! » disait l'autre, le nez ensanglanté.

« C'est absolument idiot ! Bande d'imbéciles arrêter ! » rugit le vielle homme en se jetant dans la mêlée. La bagarre virait à présent à un reglement de compte entre babouins. James en voulait au serveur d'avoir essayé de coucher avec Lily, le serveur en voulait à James de lui avoir refait le portrait, et le vielle homme en voulait aux deux autres d'avoir dérangé sa soirée en solitaire.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose avant qu'il n'y est réellement des dégâts ? Demanda Remus en se tournant vers ses deux autres meilleurs amis.

-Et louper une fin tragique où le serveur n'a plus de nez ? Non merci ! Dit peter, en explosant de rire en voyant James tirait de toutes ses forces sur les quelques cheveux gris du viel homme. Ils basculèrent et dans un gros tintamarres ils roulèrent par terre en continuant d'attribuer des coups à la moindre parcelle de chair qu'ils trouvaient.

« Ok, on y va là. Je crois qu'il va y avoir meurtre sinon. Dit Remus en remontant ses manches » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait il plongea en avant et atérit sur la tête de James qui hurla de douleur.

« Grant, je crois que tu devrais partir et amener Lily avec toi. » me dit Sirius en me faisant signe de me dépêcher. « On règle ça ».

Je tirais Lily, en tachant de me faire comprendre que la situation était urgente. Les voisins commençaient à s'inquiéter du bruit. Un père de famille et une bande de vieillards s'étaient attroupés devant la porte.

« Tout va bien, dis-je en passant devant eux. Ils sont entrain de jouer à qui criera le plus fort ! Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

Lily gloussa et tomba par terre.

« Ils se battent tous pour moi ! C'est une vraie boucherie ! James était vachement sexy Hummm, en montrant toute la force de ses muscles... ».

Elle enleva les chaussures que je lui avais mise avec grande difficulté. _Merci Lily ! _

« Très bien, cette jeune fille n'est pas dans son état normal. Dis-je en souriant. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, tout va bien »

Je ramassais Lily en lui intimant de se la fermer et nous descendîmes dans la rue. Tant pis pour les chaussures.

« J'ai froid aux pieds. Râla-t-elle

-Ca il fallait y penser avant ma vielle ! Non mais qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris d'aller te jeter dans le lit d'une merde pareille !

-Il était gentil. Il m'a dit que j'étais jolie, alors je l'ai embrassé et après pouf !

-Alors, si je te dis que tu es jolie tu va m'embrasser ? Quelle idiote ! Je croyais que tu allais arrêter de faire des conneries pareilles !

-Je suis désolée.

-Marche droit et je te pardonne.

-Oui, je te jure. Plus de bêtises, plus d'alcool, plus rien !

-Je te disais juste de faire un effort pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais ça me semble correct si tu fais les deux.

-Ah oui. Ca va être difficile. Droit, gauche, droit, gauche ! Dit-elle en fixant ses orteils avec concentration ».

Et elle continua comme ça durant tout le trajet. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait admirer la scène.

POV Sirius Black. 

James Potter est un imbécile. C'est drôle, c'est la première fois que je m'en rend réellement compte. Grâce à ses prouesses dans le domaine du réglage de compte, j'avais récolté un oeil au beurre noir et un petit orteil félé. _Et ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de douillet ! _

« Remus, passe-moi les petits poix » demandais-je, en regardant James ronflait sur le sofa. « C'est quoi déjà la formule pour réparer les orteils cassés ? »

« J'en sais rien, je suis trop énervée pour réfléchir là » dit-il en jetant le paquet de surgelés sur les fesses de James. Je l'attraper en maudissant mon meilleur ami.

« C'est dingue ça ! Il ne comprend rien, tu lui dis _James arrête_, beh non il continut. Heureusement, ça c'est à peu près bien terminé, si on exclu mon petit orteil cassé.

-James est un gamin. En fait non, ce n'est pas tellement le fait qu'il soit un gamin, je pense qu'il a murit légerement depuis qu'il est sorti de Poudlard, mais en fait, quand il pense à Lily, il devient aussi idiot que Peter.

-Euh ! C'est toi l'impartial d'habitude ! Rugit Peter, assis par terre.

-C'est aussi lui, qui dit les trucs les plus sage. Tu es connus mon cher Peter pour être resté gamin, c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime mon choux.

-Je suppose que je ne dois pas le prendre mal alors. Dit-il en réfléchissant.

-Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui, dis-je en regardant James parler dans son sommeil, on va droit à la catastrophe. Lily ne marche plus droit et lui non plus. A ton avis, si on essayait de les remettre ensemble, est-ce-qu'il essaierait à nouveau de faire du mal à Lily ?

-Il ne s'en ait même pas rendu compte. De toute manière la situation ne peut pas être pire que maintenant, non ?

-T'as raison vieux sage. Dés demain on monte un plan pour les remettre ensemble ? Mais je m'occupe de James et toi de Lily, je ne veux pas risquer de croiser Grant.

-Il faudra bien que tu la croises un jour ou l'autre, si l'on va dans ce sens. Je sais que ce qui sait passer avec Emily, elle t'as mis en rogne ...

-Ca date depuis longtemps, j'aurai pu oublier, mais elle a profiter de moi y a pas longtemps je te rappelles.

-C'est toi qui vois. Mais entre elle et toi, c'est plutôt toi qui est...

-Le plus disposé à utilisé une fille pour satisfaire mes besoins sexuels. Je sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

-James est peut-être immature en amour, mais toi tu es bien pire je pense. Est-ce-qu'on doit monter un plan pour lui aussi ? Demanda Peter à Remus.

-Ferme la Peter. Dis-je en lui attribuant un coups sur la tête. Je ne fais pas du mal à la personne que j'aime, _moi._

Ca c'est du moins ce que je pensais à ce moment là. Mais les gens changent. J'allais changer, plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Il fallait juste que je me rende compte qu'à un moment, il fallait marcher droit.


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà ! Un nouveau chapitre, pas très drôle contrairement aux précédents. Mais bon, un nouveau chap' quand même. :) Merci à mon unique revieweuse: Malilite. Et aussi aux autres lecteurs, qui mettent mon histoire en Story Alert. Laissez quand même des reviews, juste pour que je sache si mon histoire plaît ou non.

Ca fait mal, ça blesse, ça te détruit. Mais tu avances, inlassablement.

POV Emily Grant. 

C'est quand même dingue la vie. Un corps fait d'os et de chair, quelque chose qui vit et qui respire. Un être semblant être en parfaite harmonie avec lui-même. Un visage pâle de porcelaine contredisant toutes les apparences. Rongé par la souffrance et la culpabilité.

Lily, étendue sur un matelas de fortune, à ras du sol, respirait lentement, presque trop lentement pour quelqu'un de vivant. Comme morte de l'intérieur. Ses lèvres tordues par un rêve de mauvaise augure ou une pensée trop douloureuse. Je croisai mes bras, les sourcils froncées, essayant de comprendre sa relation avec James, car elle m'avait toujours fasciné. De son commencement, jusqu'à sa rupture. Même l'après me faisait réfléchir pendant des heures. C'était une chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment accordé d'importance avant, car je ne l'avais jamais vécu moi-même. Essayant de comprendre comment un simple coeur pouvait entreprendre et construire une relation amoureuse. Je n'y étais jamais parvenue, même avec les plus grands efforts du monde. L'amour ne se construit pas. Il surgit un beau matin, encore un matin, vous prend d'assaut sans vous demandez avis et enveloppe tout votre être, presque jusqu'aux entrailles. Je vis le petit corps de Lily remuait et attrapai à temps son bras, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. L'être humain, même le plus mauvais, est capable d'aimer profondément. Alors, pourquoi moi je n'en suis pas capable ? La vérité, c'est que j'espérais avoir, non, je désirais profondément vivre un amour aussi fort et destructeur que celui de Lily et James. Oui, un amour destructeur, qui vous fait aimer la personne que vous haïssez le plus au monde. Comme une décharge électrique, remettant vos émotions à la bonne place. _Tu parles, tu es incapable d'aimer. Tout les mecs avec qui tu as entrepris une relation amoureuse, se sont finalement épris de toi et toi... tu n'as rien ressenti. Pourtant, je suis capable d'aimer, je le sais, presque comme une évidence. La plus belle preuve d'amour que j'ai donné, c'est sans doute à mes amis. Une preuve qui réussit presque à voiler ce vide que je ressens depuis très jeune. L'amour maternel, je ne l'ai jamais connu. L'amour fraternel, non plus. Autant se diriger vers les amis, les seules personnes sur qui j'ai pu compter durant ma courte vie, le seul amour que j'ai connu, jusqu'ici. C'en est presque pathétique. Pauvre chiffonière qui pleure sur son propre sort, alors que sa meilleure amie est entrain de dépérir de l'intérieur. Et même, est entrain de détruire toute sa partie concrète, car son coeur est presque aussi mort que ta mère._

« Emily ? » Elle remua, en papillonnant ses paupières lourdes. J'attrapai sa mains à la hâte, comme pour la rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Je suis là. Est-ce-que ça va mieux ?

-J'aime toujours James ?

-Je crois, oui. Malheureusement. Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Tu devrais en être plus consciente que moi...

-C'est simplement... je viens de me rendre compte que tu es ma conscience. J'ai besoin de faire le trie, et tu es ma plus honnête conseillère. Est-ce-que je dois continuer d'aimer James ?

-Même si tu voulais arrêter, tu n'y arriverai pas. Ca ne se décide pas.

-Je sais. Mais si je pars loin, loin de lui, loin de tout se qui se rapporte à sa vie et à ses amis, si j'arrive à m'habituer à un autre environnement. Penses-tu que j'arrive à oublier tout ce qui a trait à lui ?

-A moins que tu sois victime d'un accident te faisant perdre la mémoire...

-Je dois essayer de me jeter du haut d'une falaise ?

-Pas question ! T'es assez suicidaire comme ça, ma vielle !

-Et aussi pathétique; je ne me souviens de rien...de la soirée d'hier. Pourtant je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. En rapport avec... je n'ai pas envie de dire son nom.

-Alors ne le dis pas. Ne réfléchis plus. Arrête d'explorer les travers de ton comportement et de tes émotions. Tu ne peux pas oublier, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Sois forte, juste forte et affronte la souffrance comme une grande.

-Comme une grande... J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine perdue dans une jungle. Proie à toutes les difficultés d'un monde hostile. J'ai juste envie de recoler les morceaux éparpillés... mais ça ne doit pas venir de moi, mais de lui.

-Tu sais Lily. Hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui m'a fait réaliser que James t'aimer toujours, presque trop.

-Ne dis rien. Je n'ai plus envie d'espérer.

-Tu es la seule maîtresse de tes choix. Seulement, je veux que tu saches, que James t'as empêché de faire une énorme bourde hier soir, et qu'il s'est jeté corps et âme pour te défendre. C'était violent.

-Super, alors maintenant, mon cerveau est en accord avec mon coeur. J'ai envie d'espérer. Mais j'ai trop mal. C'est comme un truc qui me ronge de l'intérieur, dans la poitrine. Alors, si même il venait me parler pour me demander d'engager une nouvelle relation avec lui, je dirai non. Simplement parce que je préfère la douleur d'un amour perdu, plutôt qu'un deuxième echec de coeur.

-Je pense que tu fais une énorme erreur, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais exactement ton point de vue il y a deux jours. Prend juste une bouffée d'air, pour voir les choses nouvellement, et va frapper à sa porte. Il attend juste ton accord, je sais que tu ne parles par sérieusement. Tu ne parles jamais sérieusement quand il s'agit de James. L'amour te rend stupide ma préfète.

-Je suis sérieuse. Laisse moi remonter la pente, même si je dois ramper. Je te l'ai dis, je préfère souffrir et avancer, plutôt que tenter une nouvelle relation qui mènera certainement à un echec encore plus douloureux que le premier. Je suis incapable de refaire l'expérience, même si j'en avais envie. »

Je l'a laissé à ses méditations. Je craignais qu'elle ne suive pas me conseils, et qu'elle continut à danser avec son passé, à se rappeler ses douleurs et ses bonheurs, essayant dans le même temps de ramper vers un nouveau bonheur. Rester dans la passivité, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. J'entrai dans la cuisine, la cervelle surchargée par la culpabilité. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Aller contre son gré et contraindre James à la convaincre à une nouvelle relation ? Et si ce stupide avorton, uniquement capable de se faire souffrir lui-même et les autres, la rendait encore plus malheureuse ? Et si Lily avait finalement raison de vouloir ramper vers un tout nouveaux bonheur ? Voilà que nos opinions s'échangeaient à présent.

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, le regard vide d'émotions, fixé sur la couleur beige des murs et sur la lumière qui reflétant sur les carreaux de la salle. Un discret bruit m'arracha de mon apatit. On toquait à la porte, doucement, timidement. Je me levai, surprise, regardais mon pâle reflet, dans la vitre de la cuisine et arrangeai mon tee-shirt, qui me servait de pyjama. Les coups redoublèrent, comme impatient. J'ouvris, méfiante. Des yeux bleus me dirent bonjour, imperceptiblement. Une mains ouvrit plus grand la porte. Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de mon interlocuteur invisible.

« Grant! »

Magnifique. La personne, la plus attendue de la journée sans doutes, se tenait devant moi, dans sa beauté presque troublante, son regard méprisant. Il me détestait.

« Black! » répondis-je, solennellement.

Il baissa le regard sur mes jambes nues, eut un sourire, puis fixa son regard sur la plante verte derrière moi.

« Lily, va mieux ?

-Pas aussi mieux que je le voudrais, mais médicalement elle va mieux.

-Tant mieux.

-Je pense qu'elle dort, tu n'as qu'à repasser plus tard. Je suis en cours, cette après midi.

-C'est à toi que je veux parler. »

Ces dernières paroles me refroidirent. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me parle, uniquement pour exprimer son ressentiment. J'avais autre chose à faire, que d'entendre un garçon avec lequel j'avais jadis passé des journées entières et qui me détestait aujourd'hui comme son pire ennemi.

« Je suis pressée » dis-je, comme pour me justifier poliment.

« Ca ne prendra pas des heures »

Je l'invitai à entrer et refermait la porte, avec une appréhension dissimulée. Il marcha vers la fenêtre, et entrouvrit les rideaux.

« Je ne voulait pas venir, c'est Remus qui m'y a obligé. Alors, ne prend pas cette visite comme quelque chose de délibéré et d'amical. Je te déteste.

-Fabuleux. Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici alors, si tu en avis comme de te pendre ?

-C'est à propos de James... et de Lily, naturellement.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Je... C'est difficile à dire, tu vas surement me prendre pour un égoïste, mais finalement je n'en ai rien à faire de ton avis.

-Parfait.

-James aime Lily.

-Lily aime James. Rajoutai-je, le plus naturellement du monde.

-Alors, nous avons décider de quelque chose avec les autres... Remettre Lily et James ensemble. Mais nous avons besoin de toi.

-Sans doute. Dis-je, en m'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisées.

-Bien sûr, tu sais déjà que James est...comment dire...

-Quelqu'un de sado-masochiste et incapable de marcher droit seul. Il a besoin de votre aide pour se remettre avec Lily, et ne pas la faire souffrir.

-Vrai. Ca me fait mal de le dire. Mais, tu as raison. C'est ce que nous pensions. Alors, James est incapable de vivre sans Lily et il en est de même pour elle. Par contre, ensemble et avant, il semblait que rien ne soit impossible et que même le bonheur pouvait leur être donné même dans la plus grande douleur, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sa voix défaillie et il fuit mon regard à nouveau. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire, mais ça me faisait beaucoup trop mal de le voir souffrir à cause de moi. Finalement, ne pas rencontrer son regard m'évitait à nouveau de culpabiliser.

-Lily est incapable de reconstruire quelque chose maintenant. Nous en avons parlé toute à l'heure. Mais je veux bien aider James a aller mieux, si cela peut rendre Lily heureuse, et donc de surcroît les raccommoder. Mais ça va être difficile.

-Très bien. Dit-il, rassuré. Je m'en vais maintenant.

-Super. Ravie de l'apprendre.

Il fit une grimaça et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta à côté de moi, de côté, cherchant à tout pris à ne pas me faire face, à ne pas rencontrer mon regard. Sa main frôla mon bras, qui tressaillit à ma plus grande horreur. Je levais mes yeux vers lui, qui fixait indéniablement la porte d'entrer. Les larmes montèrent. J'appelai à un regard, voulant être pardonné pour la première fois. Il s'obstina, fuyant et lâche, à regarder le bois, les mains tremblantes, les lèvres pincées par la même grimace de la veille. Il soupira, rongé par l'incapacité de dire quelque chose d'important. Il souffla un « merci » et partit hâtivement dehors; me laissant pantelante, immobile et perdue sur le seuil de la porte.

POV Sirius Black.

_Calmes-toi. Calmes-toi. N'y pense plus. Ton meilleur ami ira mieux dans peu de temps, cela devrait suffire à te rendre heureux. _

Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches du jean de la veille, je sortai dans la rue, après avoir préalablement trébuché à chaque marche de l'escalier menant à _son_ appartement. Le soleil se levait à peine, illuminant timidement les rues pavées de goudrons de Londres. Les routes, déjà encombrées de voitures, les klaxons nerveux résonnant déjà dans les rues faiblement éclairées. Une autre journée. Un autre matin, toujours le même, se répétant inlassablement. Une autre journée habituelle. Aller en cours, rencontrer des gens, discuter, manger, rire et pleurer de son propre sort. _La _détester, pour oublier la monotonie. Se saouler pour rire et passer la nuit avec une belle créature blonde écervelée, encore pour l'oublier. Je m'arrêtai devant la garre. La où nous avions jadis, attendus le Poudlard express. Je revis, comme dans un brouillard nostalgique, des centaines d'enfants de tout âge, attendant, sautant, riant, dire au revoir aux familles. Je les revis, James et Lily, se tenant par la main. Je revis Remus et Peter parler avec Emily. Je l'a revis _elle. _Désormais, celle que j'appelais « Grant », comme si son nom était une vulgarité pourrie, souriante, plus belle que jamais dans ses années de changement. Une jeune fille, grandissante et changeante. Elle parlait de runes, avec Remus. Peter, les écoutait pour se rendre intelligent, faisant semblant de s'interresser à leurs sujets de conversation. Moi, planté au milieux de cette cohue, la contemplant à elle. Comme si, cet être, unique soleil de mon coeur, allait disparaître, soudain. J'enviais, cette époque. Cette époque d'innocence, où les esprits sont incapables de se rendre compte du mal qu'un être humain peut faire à un autre. Comme si le bonheur pouvait être éternel. Trahison et coeur brisés, bannis des réflexions. _Allons, mon vieux Patmol, on dirait un grand père de soixante-dix-sept ans, regardant sa vie nostalgiquement ! Pathétique. Ne joue pas à la fillette, tu es un vrai macho. _Peut-être bien que non. Mais j'avais toujours fait comme tel depuis.

« ! »

Peter. Il me sauta dessus, hurlant de joie, presque ivre de bonheur. Je le regardai, comme si j'avais pris soudain conscience de sa déficience mentale.

« J'ai deux _très _bonnes nouvelles. Et une mauvaise. Jubila-t-il.

-Et donc ?

-Je commence par laquelle ?

-La mauvaise.

-Y en a pas. C'était juste, pour mettre une touche mélodramatique.

-T'es idiot.

-Donc, la bonne nouvelle... James s'est levé, il a mangé, il est allé en cours. J'ai vérifié. Je l'ai amené jusque devant le portail et l'ai regardé entrer.

-T'as remplacé Remus dans le rôle de la mère poule on dirait.

-Bouais. Fallait bien, on doit toujours tout faire ici. C'est fatiguant. Dit-il en faisant un geste modeste avec sa main droite.

-La deuxième ?

-Et bien, grâce à James et à mon statut de mère poule, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille. Merveilleuse. On se ressemble.

-La pauvre créature. Dis-je, en souriant.

-Ne te moques pas de moi. Tu devrais être heureux. On a discuté pendant deux heures et nous avons pleins de points communs. Et devines le meilleur dans tout ça ?

-Elle est plus intelligente que toi ?

Il m'attribua un coup dans les côtes, en prenant un air contrarié.

-Je ne te dirai plus rien.

-Allez. Peterrrr. Dis-je.

-Non, non. Tu ne sauras rien du tout. Sauf si ... il se tourna vers moi, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. Tu te met à genoux, et que tu fais le petit chien.

-Hein ?

-C'est mon plus grand fantasme. Et attention, tu ne te transformes pas !

-T'es complètement idiot. Dis-je, en s'agenouillant.

Je ne décrirai pas la scène. Imaginez seulement.

-C'est bon ?

-Bouais, t'aurais pu aboyer quand même, histoire de rendre la scène plus crédible.

-Accouche.

-Elle fait un bon 95 D !

Je me giflai mentalement.

-T'ES VRAIMENT CON !


	5. Chapter 5

Houtch ! Je suis de retour. Ca fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas posté déjà ?! Désolée ! Saleté de Lycée de crotte ! N'empêche, grâce à mon travail acharné (ou pas), j'ai réussi à avoir les encouragements du conseil de classe ! Hep, chui en S quand même ! Balaise hein ? En tout cas, voici le nouveau chap'. Je suis pas trop satisfaite :/ Mais bon... Lisez tout de même ! (Vous pourrez ensuite me dire si je me suicide ou non ? :D )

Chapitre 5: Bourdes. 

Je crois que James est en ce moment même entrain de faire la plus belle erreur de toute sa misérable vie. _J'entre, j'entre pas ? _Immobile devant la porte, j'hésitais. Déjà des bruits étranges m'avaient alerté vers deux heures du matin. James était sorti la veille au soir, il avait eu besoin de se changer les idées, et moi, en tenant mon rôle de meilleur ami lâche, j'avais été incapable de le suivre dans ses frasques. Seulement une soirée calme me ferait du bien, seul. Ma soirée s'était résumée à penser, dormir et fumer. Toujours fumer comme un pompier lorsqu'on a rien à faire, règle numéro un . Et aussi durant les moments de déprimes. Mais ce jour là, ce n'était pas un jour de déprime, juste d'isolement pour penser et encore penser. _T'es entrain de changer mon vieux, et ça te coûterait même pas un orteil que tu ne te l'avouerai pas à toi-même. Non, un Black ne change jamais. Il reste le même, froid et arrogant, caractéristique d'un véritable Black, même s'il renit sa famille comme la peste. Mon cul oui ! _

« Hummm Jamess ! »

Une voix féminine avait résonné jusqu'à mes oreilles. Une voix féminine non de Dieux ! Ma décision fut prise automatiquement. J'ouvris la porte en grand et entrai dans la pièce à demie éclairée, les sens en alertes, les poings serrés comme pour éviter de frapper quelque chose. James se releva, et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sous les draps bleus la jeune fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit. _Pathétique ! On a entendu vos ébats résonnés dans tout l'appartement, inutile de prendre cet air innocent !_

« Pat' ! La forme ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants de culpabilité.

J'avançai, malgrès ses protestations, et soulevai le draps, apercevant une chevelure rousse. Pendant un quart de seconde, je crus que c'était Lily qui était couchée là. Pendant un quart de seconde, lorsqu'elle releva sa tête endormie et qu'elle me regarda avec ces yeux verts, je crus voir la femme qu'il aimait. Mais ce n'était pas elle. J'entrai en furie inaudible, les membres tremblant de colère. Non, ce n'était en aucun cas Lily Evans, même si la chevelure rousse, plus courte et moins fougueuse que celle de Lily, et ses yeux verts émeraudes, moins intense que les siens, pouvaient portés à confusion. Il avait couché avec l'exact réplique de Lily ! C'était un comble, un débordement abusif.

« Non, mais ça va pas de déranger les gens à une heure aussi matinale ! » dit-elle, outrée. Cette voix là, ne ressemblait en aucun cas à la sienne. Elle avait un accent Français atroce, un anglais d'école primaire.

« Tire-toi, vite. » dis-je, une main cachant mes yeux.

« C'est vraiment impossible ces Anglais, moi qui vous croyez Gentleman...

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Gentleman ». Elle s'était avancée vers moi, dans sa nudité parfaite. Je m'empêchai de la regarder, mais bon... je ne suis qu'un homme après tout. Je me demandais même si Lily était aussi parfaite. _Ollaa ! On arrête-là mon vieux, t'es pas tant salop que ça quand même ... Non ?_

« Tous des animaux » rugit-elle. Ha elle avait donc parler durant ma surdité pensive ?

« Bon c'est quand que tu dégages ? » dis-je en reprenant mes esprits normaux. Elle me regarda, comme si elle était sortie de ses gonds, tout d'un coup. Sa main heurta ma joue, dans un bruit sec. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte. _Des tigresses ces Française ! Une deuxième Lily ?_

Elle se tourna vers James, qui était resté impassible durant le verbiage plus ou moins constructif, elle ne dit rien, se contenta de chercher des yeux ses vêtements. Je ramassai sa petite culotte blanche à mes pieds et la lui tendit avec un sourire narquois. La créature Française ne souffla ni merci, ni plus de paroles inutiles et commença à se rhabiller devant nous, sans aucune gene. _Tiens, va falloir que je me mette au Française maintenant ! Une fille qui sait se la fermer quand il le faut. Rare ? Espèce en voie de disparition ? Je l'ai déjà dit, je suis un vrai macho. _

« Sur ce, Bye » dit-elle quand elle eut finit, plus ou moins, d'enfiler tout ce qu'il fait à la place requise. Nous la regardâmes partir, sans un mot, dans une sorte de calme avant la tempête. Plus que quelques secondes, le temps que la porte d'entrée ait claqué, pour faire bonne impression, et j'explosai littéralement.

Le « Clac » résonna.

« BORDEL JAMES C'ETAIT QUOI CA ? UNE TENTATIVE DESESPEREE POUR COMBLER TA VIE SEXUELLE A NEANT ? AVEC UN CLONE DE LILY ? MA PAROLE T'ES VRAIMENT IMMORAL COMME TYPE ? ET AVANT QUE TU ME DEMANDE SI J'AI MANGER REMUS ... NON ! J'AI AUSSI LE DROIT DE JOUER LES MORALISTES DE TEMPS EN TEMPS SI CA ME CHANTE ! C'EST QUAND QUE TU VAS PIGER QUE TU N'ES PLUS UN ADO ? TU ES UN HOMME MAINTENANT ! ET NE REGARDE PAS COMME SI T'ALLAIT CHIALER, JE TE JURE JE TE GIFLE TRENTE FOIS PLUS FORT QUE LA GRELUCHE QUE TU T'AIS TAPE ! »

Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle, mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Je ne me mettais que très rarement aussi en colère contrairement à Grant ! _ET POURQUOI JE PENSE A ELLE ? _Ces yeux là, ce regard-ci, je ne l'avais jamais encore vu chez James. Je me rebrouais, conscient de mon erreur. Cela ne servait à rien de crier, de déverser ma colère sur lui. Qui étais-je pour lui faire la morale ? Un meilleur ami n'a pas à critiquer les faits et geste de l'autre... Je devais l'aider et non pas le rabaisser, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Il avait grandi... Certainement, il avait changé. Je me remémorais de temps à autre nos années collèges, comme nostalgique, à nouveau. Je me souvenais avec des détails d'une clarté éprouvante, notre attitude. Cette impression de se sentir superieur, d'avoir le monde devant nous, le temps devant nous... cette impression que tout serait possible étant deux, ou plutôt en bande. Mais la relation que nous avions tissé, moi et James, dépassait toute définition de l'amitié. Comme un coup de foudre. Une relation prometteuse, nous l'avions su dés le début. L'intelligence et le charisme, nous l'avions naturellement, comment le monde aurait-il put nous résister ? Deux gosses de riches, l'un pourri gâté, l'autre en débauche émotionnelle. Deux antipodes, et pourtant.

On m'avait toujours dit que l'on jugeait les progénitures, comme les parents, comme une exacte réplique des géniteurs. L'adolescence avait contredit tous ces propos naïfs. La periode rebelle, la periode 'je me fous de tout', la periode dans laquelle on se fond jusqu'aux entrailles pour se rassurer: « Nous sommes dans la norme ». Mais quelle norme ? Il l'avait dit lui-même, la normalité change selon les mentalités. Nous avions mal jugé la normalité. Même adolescents, la naïveté ne doit pas atteindre un certains point. Notre attitude avait toujours était excessive, tant en arrogance qu'en autre chose. Il arrive un moment, où l'on doit changer, et se prendre en main. Être sur de nos opinions personnelles, en quittant le stade de l'indécision. Ainsi, mes parents étaient allé trop loin... un trop plein. Le moment était alors venus pour moi, de prendre une décision radicale, quitter le soutien familial financier, faire mes choix. Un soir, un maudit soir comme les autres, mes parents face à moi, face à ce pauvre gosse ignorant. Une manche que l'on retrousse sur un bras blanc neigeux, un destin scellé dans une marque noir, une baguette qui s'avance, pointue, rêche, vielle. Un regard soudain plus clair, une réflexion moins naïve. Les parents n'ont pas toujours raison dans leur propre raison. Le bon exemple est ailleurs. J'avais repoussé la maîtresse de mon triste destin auquel j'avais eu droit, un jour, funeste. Le regard indécis de mes parents avaient failli me faire changer d'avis. _Ce sont mes parents, mes géniteurs, mon sang. Comment pourrais-je être contre eux ? Les êtres m'ayant donné la vie ?_ Pendant une maudite seconde, je m'apprêtai à m'asseoir et à acquiescer. Cette maudite seconde, où droit comme la justice, les mains moites, le poings serré, j'avais hésiter. Puis cette phrase, une demie-seconde plus tard: « Tu y es obliger, Sirius ! ». Cette phrase là m'avait sauvé. Ma mère avait sauvé mon sort, inconsciemment en la prononçant, avec ce ton autoritaire et froid._ « Je suis maître de mes propres choix, personne n'a le droit de me contraindre à quelque chose, si je n'en ai pas envie ». _Ces mots là, je ne suis pas sûr de les avoir prononcé en réelles paroles. Mon regard s'était chargé de transmettre mes pensées. J'avais couru vers la porte, les jambes tremblantes comme des feuilles mortes. Le coup de grâce, de délivrance. Libre comme l'air, un soupçon de regret, mais libre au moins. J'étais resté apathique durant un moment, les pieds gelés, sur le trottoir d'une rue que je ne connaissais même pas. Sans que je ne réfléchisse, je m'étais diriger vers chez James, je ne sais pas comment. J'avais du faire une bonne quinzaine de kilomètre à pieds. Devant sa porte, j'avais failli hésiter,encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ouvre en personne. Pas besoin de mot, pas besoin de geste, le regard avait suffit, traduisant les paroles internes et imprononçables. Il savait, comme un instinct, une évidence.

« Je suis désolé James » dis-je en m'assaillant à côté de lui. Des larmes profondes saillaient ses joues. Merde. Le présent, nous sommes dans le présent. Cesse de regarder en arrière.

« Tu sais, je suis aussi pathétique que toi. Dis-je

-Je sais.

-Merci.

-Alors, tu as quelque chose à dire en plus.

-Beh...

-Sans crier cette fois-ci.

-J'ai plus de corde vocale mon chéri.

-Arrête avec les « mon chéri ».

-Je t'aime James.

-Quoi ? T'es dingue Sirius !

-Je déconne pas. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne te l'avais jamais dit. Alors voilà, je t'aime. Heu... comme un frère, je crois que t'avais déjà compris. »

Il me regarda, les yeux ronds. Dans le genre déclarations d'amour, je n'avais jamais été très doué, peut-être que c'était à cause de cela qu'Emily n'avait pas eu envie de moi ? Je le regardais, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sirius t'es sûr que t'as pas prit de substance illicites ?

-Certains.

-Ha. »

Je me lançai sur lui et le serrai dans mes bras, comme un frère. Il se crispa et je le sentis soupirai. Finalement, il accepta mon étreinte, rassuré. J'aimais les filles tout de même !

« HAAA ! »

Il me repoussa violemment en entendant le cris perçants de Remus.

« HOOO »

Je tombai à terre, emportant le draps avec moi. Ca c'était Peter, aucun doute.

« Heu... »

Je tentais de me libérer de ces foutus draps, en me débattant comme un dément. Merde, mais elle était où la sortie ?

« J'en été sûr ! J'ai toujours su que vous étiez pas net ! Vous êtes foutu ! » Hurla Peter.

« Mais tais-toi Bon sang ! ET AIDEZ-MOI BANDE D'INCAPABLE ! »

Le drap s'envola et je me relevai, pantelant. Deux faces étonnées surgirent devant mes yeux. Peter souriant comme un niais, me releva et se recula le plus loin possible de moi. Remus se mordilla les lèvres, d'un air gêné.

« Y a un problème ? » demandais-je, en jetant à la dérobé un regard sur James.

« Heu... »

Dans le genre, face de poisson rouge on aurait pas fait mieux. Et... Mais attendez !

« Ce que vous avez vu est le pur produit de votre imagination ! Dis-je.

« James tout nus, toi au dessus de lui, le patin ... énuméra Remus.

-Quel patin ? Demanda James, en riant jaune.

-Je le serrai dans mes bras !

-C'est contraire à ton mode macho ça !

-Hein ?

-Mais bordel ! Il me disait juste qu'il m'aimait ! Ajouta James, histoire d'envenimer la situation critique. Une corde, que je me pende !

-QUOI ?

-Je veux dire comme un frère !

-James, ta gueule , tu empires la situation là !

-Ouais.

-Alors ?

-Alors rien. Vous avez été victime de votre imagination !

-Bouais.

-Ok ?

-...

- OK ?

-....

-BORDEL LES MECS !

-C'est ton problème Sirius si tu es incapable d'assumer ton homosexualité

- J'AIME LES FILLES !

- James est une fille dans un sens.

- QUOI ? Cria le concerné.

-J'AIME LES FILLES ! Avec tout ce qui va avec. Paire de miches. James n'a pas de miches que je sache.

Il souleva le draps et regarda sa poitrine, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Fabuleux ! Dis-je, désespéré.

-Cause toujours. Râla Peter en sortant de la chambre. Remus nous regarda tour à tour, en affichant un sourire forcé.

-Heu... félicitation. A+

Il s'enfuit en claquant la porte. Je shootai dans une chaussette en regardant par la fenêtre. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous avec l'autre Pimbêche-Sirius-tu-es-un-mauvais-coup ! Ma journée était définitivement foutu. Vie de déjection de scrouts.

* * *

Bobay ! Alors ? Nul ? Archi nul ? Bourré de fautes ! Je sais ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Re-Bonjour, ce chapitre là est vraiment important. Il y a beaucoup de révélations, je vous conseille de le lire, vous y aurez sans doutes quelques réponses. C'est un chapitre bizarre, j'attendais d'être dans une periode de flemme pour l'écrire. Je n'ai rien à faire du week-end et j'ai décidé de rendre visite à mes personnages (et ceux de J.K) ^^. Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette histoire. Lisez-le en entier, j'attends vos reviews et vos opinions.

Bonne Lecture...

Chapitre 6 : Le temps l'emportera, ou peut-être pas ? 

POV Emily Grant 

Ai-je déjà dit que j'étais une imbécile finie ? Sans doutes. Le fait de le penser sans cesse pendant cinq minutes et de fixer un verre d'eau vide, n'est absolument pas une preuve de déficience mentale. Combien de temps je suis là d'ailleurs ? Je regardais ma montre en soupirant de rage. Six minutes exactement ! Bordel, le temps est un chien. Quand vous vous ennuyez, il prend un malin plaisir à passer le plus lentement possible et lorsque vous passez les plus beaux moments de votre vie, il fout le camp à la vitesse Nimbus. En temps normal, je serai à cet instant là entrain de dormir, enfouie sous mes montagnes de couettes, la tête sous mon oreiller, pas très fraîche comme j'aime. Lily aurait surement remarqué mon sommeil prolongé, aurait fait un vacarne pas possible avec deux ou trois casseroles et son materiel de saut à l'élastique. Je me serai alors levé, la gueule en choucroute et l'haleine sentant le chèvre de la veille, et aurais jacassé pendant environ six ou sept minutes que contrairement à elle, je me couchais tard et que je n'étais pas dans ma periode mémé septuagénaire qui se couche à huit heure trois du soir avec son chat pour lui tenir compagnie. Lily est quelqu'un d'adorable, certes légèrement décalée mentalement, mais charmante. Par exemple, elle fait les courses tous les jours et cuisine de la nourriture pour lapin six jours sur sept. Adorable, comme une grand-mère. Elle faisait aussi le ménage... heu... du moins elle essayait parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris que les toilettes se nettoyée et que les sacs poubelles n'étaient pas fait pour les chiens. Bon, elle a aussi un caractère un peu affolé. Elle devient anxieuse pour n'importe quoi et s'énerve contre mon canapé quand il commence à pleuvoir. Je crois qu'elle n'atteindra pas ses quarante ans, d'ici là elle aura succombé soit dans un hospital psychiatrique moldu soit d'une crise cardiaque.

Les minutes passaient, j'entendais même mon coeur battre les secondes. Un noeud commençait à se former dans mon estomac. J'avais décider d'attendre à une terrasse d'un café, à deux mètre du point de rendez-vous. Je passais l'ennui en regardant les passants et les employés du bar. Des enfants jouaient juste en face de moi, une fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans et un petit garçon d'environ dix ans. Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, me rappelant que je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma propre enfance et de mon frère. J'imaginais mon propre air sur le visage de la petite fille, l'épaisse et soyeuse chevelure finement frisée dansant sur ses épaules. Elle tendit la main vers son compagnon de jeu en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, les beaux jours arrivaient. Dans une sorte de mélancolie, je me rappelais les jours où, moi et ma mère nous allions poser des fleurs sur la tombe de mon frère. Toujours avant l'été, juste quand le soleil commençait à prendre l'habitude de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Ma mère m'avait expliquer que c'était à ce moment là qu'il fallait pleurer et être triste, pour mieux être heureuse pendant les beaux jours. Souvent, je voyais qu'elle ne suivait pas ses propres paroles. Elle devenait morne et ses traits se tiraient de plus en plus au fil des étés. Un jour, elle avait arrêté de sourire. Puis, un autre, sa bouche s'était définitivement fermé, tout comme ses yeux. Ce jour là, il faisait beau, comme aujourd'hui. Un matin d'été. Une brise légère agita mes cheveux, juste au moment où le regard du petit garçon se fixa au miens. Dans une sorte de transe, je revis les yeux marrons de Mike. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent et mon coeur s'arrêta. Les larmes sortirent, comme dans un rêve, sans que ça ne fasse mal. Un souvenir, un doux souvenir. C'était fini, j'arrivai à penser à lui sans souffrir ou regretter, il devenait un souvenir, un bon moment, une pensée agréable, une page tournée nostalgiquement. Je remuais mes mains moites et mes jambes presque atrophiés. Les pas des passants bourdonnèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Un froissement de papier me fit sursauter.

« Vous désirez ? » me demanda un serveur. Je mis un certain temps à revenir sur terre, au présent. Il s'impatienta à tapant du pied.

« Un jus de citrouille

-Vous avez des gouts bizarres.

-Oui. Et alors ?

-Je disais seulement ça pour faire la conversation.

-Vous devriez arrêter de vouloir faire la conversation, apparemment ça vous énerve. Dis-je en fixant sa main crispée.

-On m'a dit d'être aimable avec les clients. C'est mon boulot.

-Vous devriez changer, alors.

-Si seulement, j'en avais le choix. Répondit-il en grommelant. »

Il pivota sur lui-même et s'éloigna, le pas raide. _Charmant ! N'essaie pas de comprendre les gens, ça ne sert à rien ! _

« Hum... »

Je fermai les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. _Il_ était derrière moi, sans doutes énervé et impatient, comme à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. _Je vais passez un moment fabuleux ! _

« Grant »

Bon, on ne change pas un homme. Qu'il continut à m'appeler Grant, comme s'il haïssait ce simple nom. Était-il simplement possible d'inspirer tant de dégoût à un homme ?

« Black » Répondis-je avec le même ton, comme pour ne pas perdre pied devant ces yeux là. Il poussa une chaise, afin de s'asseoir puis tourna le regard vers une blonde en face de lui. Il essaya d'attirer son attention en la fixant, puis quand elle l'eut remarqué, elle afficha un sourire charmeur. _Tout, tout mais pas ça ! _Entamant sa fameuse technique de charme, il s'avança vers elle, avec une démarche sûre et sensuelle. Je regardais la scène, bouche-bée, il n'oserait pas ?

« Alors, on dirait qu'on voudrait un peu plus d'attention ? » Souffla une voix à mon oreille. Je sursautai en cassant mon regard vers Sirius. Je regardais mon serveur, les yeux ronds.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... » dis-je en attrapant mon verre. Je bus une gorgée, en m'étranglant presque avec le jus de citrouille. Sirius se pencha vers la jeune femme, le corps mielleux. Je sentais presque son souffle, le son de sa voix. _Prédateur_. Je me sentais comme humiliée. Le serveur n'avait pas quitter sa position. Je me crispai. Elle sortit un bout de papier et griffonna un numéro. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et entama une conversation peuplée de sourires et d'oeillades assurés.

« Vous vous faîtes prendre votre place ! » ajouta le serveur.

-Quelle place ?

-Vous n'avez pas de vus sur lui ?

-Certainement pas ! C'est un imbécile dragueur sans encéphale, qui ne vaut même pas la peine que j'attende une seconde de plus.

Je me levai, en trébuchant à moitié. La chaise tomba à terre, sans que Black ne daigne me jeter un seul regard.

-Il m'énerve.

-J'avais remarqué. Vous êtes jalouse ?

-Jalouse de quoi ? De ce boudin-fausse-blonde ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Taisez-vous ! Faites quelque chose.

-Et quoi ?

-Renversez-lui un truc dessus ! J'en sais rien ! Sinon je comet un maître ! »

Il retourna à l'intérieur et revint presque aussitôt. Il me lança un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers la poule pondeuse échevelée. Je le vis avec jubilation, se pencher, et renverser « malencontreusement » un jus de tomate dans son décolleté_. La prochaine fois, tu mettras un col-roulé noir ! _Elle se leva en braillant de rage. Sirius toussota, gêné et revint vers moi, pendant que le serveur se rependait en fausses excuses auprès de l'autre imbécile.

« C'est bon tu as finis ton cinéma ? Demandais-je, en ayant du mal à effacer mon sourire satisfait.

-J'ai besoin d'une fille ce soir.

-Ravie de l'apprendre. C'est dingue ça, tu ne peux pas te passer de sexe pendant... disons, deux jours.

-Non.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé.

-Je vois que toi non plus. »

Il devait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Toujours. Quand changerait-il ? Jamais, probablement. Il soupira et sorti un paquet de cigarettes.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ?

-Depuis que tu m'as montré ton autre facette. Non, sérieusement, depuis que j'en ai le droit. » Il rit jaune, et l'alluma en tirant une bouffée. Voilà qu'il me faisait culpabiliser. Ce type allait me rendre chèvre ou pire encore, il allait me laissait mourir à petit feu.

« Alors, ma chère Grant... Comment vont les amours ? Dit-il en riant. »

Ok, en fait, il voulait me tuer rapidement et avec douleur. Mentons, ne perdons pas la face !

« Ils vont bien. Je pense me fiancer dans peu de temps.

-Avec un homme imaginaire.

-Certainement. Au moins je ne serais pas déçue.

-Tu peux aussi choisir les filles.

-Aussi.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu as décidé un truc au sujet de James et Lily ?

-Non. Je croyais que c'était toi l'intelligence supérieure ?

-Je croyais que c'était toi la sentimentale ?

-On devrait organiser un rendez-vous, ou une sorte de soirée, avec les anciens de Poudlard. Après tout, même si je n'ai aucune affinité avec toi, je considère Remus comme un meilleur ami.

-Le pauvre.

-Oui, être obligé de vivre avec un con pareil.

-Tu parles de James ?

-Non, de toi. Et je suis sincère.

-Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me le dise.

-Parfait. Réglons cette histoire le plus vite possible...

-...inutile de perdre du temps.

-Exact. J'ai mieux à faire.

-Moi bien mieux aussi. Dit-il en secouant le bout de papier, où le numéro de téléphone de la greluche était griffonné. _Self-control! _

-Samedi prochain, dix-neuf heure, chez vous. Dis-je à une vitesse affolante.

-Pourquoi chez nous ?

-C'est James le clou du spectacle, c'est lui qui a tout foutu en l'air ! Pas Lily. Donc, je n'ai pas à préparer moi-même la soirée. C'est toi son pote.

-Comme tu voudras.

-Parfait. Dis-je en me levant. J'attrapais mon sac, les mains tremblantes. Je me sentais mal, pantelante. Je devais couver un truc, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui me rende dans cet état ? Ri-di-cu-le ! Je commençais mon chemin, les larmes à la frontière de mes yeux. _Ne craque pas ! Ne craque pas maintenant ! Tu déversera tout quand tu sera seule ! Pourquoi je suis comme ça d'un coup ? Pourquoi je dois toujours culpabiliser, pour la moindre chose qui arrive aux autre ? Saleté de sensibilité ! Comment tu veux avancer comme ça ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Bien sûr que si, je lui en ai fait ! Beaucoup trop. Quelle idiote ! C'est même pas de l'idiotie, je me suis comportais comme une véritable garce il y a cinq ans. Mais n'y a-t-il pas prescription ? Non. Certainement pas. J'y pense toujours, il y pense toujours. Je suis une garce immorale, je ne vaux pas plus que le pire tueur ! Moi qui croyait que les hommes n'avaient pas de sentiments... Haha._

Cette fois-ci les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, brûlant presque mes lèvres quand elles y arrivaient. J'atteignis une rue déserte en laissant tomber mon sac sur le bitume. J'éclatai en sanglots incontrôlables. Tant pis pour la personne qui me découvrirai dans cet état là, tant pis je ravale ma fierté. J'imaginais avec une sorte de délectation perverse la pire des morts pour Black. Je l'avais fait souffrir, il m'avait fait souffrir. A chacun son tour. Le manège enclenché, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter cette guerre sans merci que nous nous livrons depuis plus de cinq ans. Au début, c'était simple, insouciant.

Nous ne nous rendions pas compte de la portée des choses. Surtout moi. J'avais eu un faible pour lui, un truc ridicule d'ados. J'avais joué avec ses sentiments comme une véritable garce, le faisant tourner en bourrique, ravie d'être autant adulée par un garçon. Puis l'année suivante, la dernière, sa façon d'être avait changé. Complètement. Il s'était détourné de moi, et je l'avais mal vécu. En vérité, le fait qu'il papillonne avec d'autres filles que moi, m'avait rendu folle de rage. Jusqu'en vouloir me venger.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça j'en été certaine, à cette époque, juste une attaque à mon égo. Une humiliation. Nous nous étions éloigné, tout avait changé en un seul été. En un seul été, ma mère était morte, me laissant seule au monde, me jetant dans la vie sans aucun moyen de protection pour me rassurer. Qu'avait-il fait ? Rien. Justement rien. Nous avions été tellement proche, presque comme des meilleurs amis, des gens qui partagent tous, jusqu'aux confidences sous l'oreiller, échanger un premier baiser pas très convainquant, juste pour apprendre, puis notre première fois, mauvaise experience encore. J'explosai de rire. Il avait été tellement maladroit ce jour là. J'avais tout entendu de lui, le fond de son âme, ses sentiments par rapport à ses parents. Tout. Comment en un été il avait pu autant changer ? Ne plus m'accorder un seul regard, une seule paroles, une seule pensée... J'en été l'unique cause.

La vérité, je l'avais appris de la bouche de James Potter en personne. La vérité, c'était que Sirius Black était amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui. De moi. J'avais mis plusieurs jours à m'en convaincre, croyant d'abord au mensonge. Comment j'avais pu m'imaginer qu'une relation aussi fusionnelle puisse être uniquement de l'amitié ? Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que Sirius puisse être autant épris de moi. Une relation amoureuse déçue a forcement un gros impact sur l'adolescence. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, avait enchaîné les conneries, s'était enfermé dans une sorte de bulle protectrice en couchant avec toutes les filles qu'il trouvait, en s'habituant à des relations sans sentiments. Pour éviter de souffrir encore.

Il avait même disparu pendant deux semaines, en pleine periode scolaire, sans que personne ne sache où il était. Même Dumbledore n'en savais rien. Je me souvenais avec une clarté proche de la vision du jour où j'avais été convoquée dans son bureau, pour qu'il me parle de Sirius, du mal de Sirius, de la fuite de Sirius, de la débauche de Sirius. Et moi ? Devais-je en plus de subir la douleur d'être seule au monde, endurer la culpabilité ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Dumbledore me fasse un rapport détaillé de l'âme de Sirius et de tout le mal que je lui avais fait ? Comment le savait-il d'ailleurs ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Pendant près de deux semaines, j'avais subi les regards de dégoût de tous ce que je croisais sur mon chemin, les murmures désapprobateurs, même Lily avait failli ne plus m'accorder son amitié. J'avais repousser Sirius avec une sorte de haine démesuré, lui balançant des horreurs que je n'avais jamais penser de ma vie, lui disant, par jalousie alors qu'il fleurtait avec tout ce qui bougeait, que je ne l'avais jamais aimé et qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, qu'il me dégouttait. J'avais gâcher l'unique chance de le retrouver ce jour là parce que j'avais mal. Comme cassée de l'intérieur, alors je m'étais vengée en lui faisant plus de mal qu'il ne m'en avait fait en m'ignorant, en me laissant seule alors que j'avais plus que jamais besoin d'un meilleur ami, d'une épaule sur laquelle me reposer et pleurer, d'un visage me souriant, d'un regard me disant que je n'était pas seule. De ne pas avoir peur. Heureusement Lily avait été là. Elle avait ignoré mon comportement ignoble avec Sirius, parce qu'elle avait vu que je souffrais. Alors, j'avais haïs Sirius. Je l'avais haïs parce qu'il m'avait en quelque sorte trahis et que le monde entier semblait m'en vouloir. Je l'avais détesté comme un monstre ignoble, alors que c'était moi la plus ignoble des deux.

J'étais la cause de ma souffrance et de la sienne. Pendant deux semaines, seul James avait eu de ses nouvelles. Où était-il ? Allait-il bien ? Je n'osais même pas le lui demander. Mais j'avais envie d'en connaître la réponse. Puis, un soir, une quatrième année était entré en larme dans la salle commune hurlant que Sirius Black était entrain de mourir. Les Maraudeurs et Lily n'avaient pas hésiter à accourir vers lui. Quant à moi, j'étais resté passive, à ma place, à ne rien faire. Lily était revenue deux heures plus tard, en larmes. Sirius était dans un sale état, il s'était fait attaquer par les hommes qu'on appelait depuis peu, les mangemorts. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'était drogué jusqu'à en mourir. J'en étais responsable. J'aurais voulu mourir, mais j'en été incapable. Au point de répandre le rumeur que je n'en avais strictement rien à faire de son sort. Je m'étais comporté comme un monstre, une hautaine créature, égoïste jusqu'à la moelle.

Pendant cette période, j'avais changé, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Les gens autour de moi ne m'accordaient plus aucune sympathie, sauf Lily, Kate et Meredith, mon seul soutien. Je méritais de souffrir. Je le mérite encore. Je voulais m'excuser, mais j'en étais incapable. Les mots me semblaient inadaptés, inefficaces à traduire ce que je ressentais. Tombée au fond du gouffre, souffrant le mal que j'avais causé à la personne que je considérais autrefois comme un frère, une âme double. En plus d'avoir perdu Mike, j'avais perdu un second frère. Mais je me complaisais dans ma souffrance, en me persuadant que je l'avais bien mérité et que dorénavant Sirius serait effacé de ma vie. Que je ne pourrais plus jamais lui causé le moindre tort. Cela me semblait presque comme une preuve d'amitié à son égard, comme si je me rachetais. Mais il avait été incapable d'oublier. Moi non plus. On oubli rien de nos erreurs, maintenant je le sais.

Je tombais à terre, en explosant. Les souvenirs remontaient, trop durs à supporter, comme des entailles prenant un malin plaisir à me transpercer toute entière. Le soleil avait disparu derrière un nuage, comme pour traduire toutes mes souffrances. Ma tête cogna contre le sol, m'arrachant une grimace.

POV Sirius Black 

_Elle le mérite. Elle mérite tout ça. J'en suis même ravie. _Emily était partie avec une rapidité louche, les jambes tremblantes, la démarche mal assurée. Je l'avais suivi, comme un tueur traquant sa proie.

Elle avait tourné dans une rue déserte en laissant tomber son sac à terre. Ses cheveux bruns avaient volé en éclats alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pendant un instant, j'eus envie de lui faire face. Pendant un instant, un sauvage instinct macabre s'empara de moi. Lorsque je vis ses jambes s'arqués et qu'elle tombit au sol, sa nuque se tordit étrangement. J'eus pendant une maudite seconde, l'envie de passer mes doigts sur cette gorge blanche et de serrer jusqu'à ce que son souffle soit coupé.

Je la détestais presque autant qu'elle me haïssait. Je m'appuyai contre l'angle du mur, en fermant les yeux, écoutant d'abord avec délectation le résultat de tout ce qu'elle endurait. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, comme si elle tentait d'effacer les cris qu'elle voulait émettre. Je l'observais, les sourcils fronçait. Elle avait tellement changé depuis cette époque. C'était étrange ça ! Comment pouvait-elle en apparence être resté la même, puis finalement me montrer en cachette qu'elle avait autant changé ?! Je m'accroupis, ne la quittant pas du regard. Je tentais d'empêcher les durs souvenirs de l'ancienne époque de remonter à la surface, avec grande peine.

Mes poings se serrèrent. Je savais, par un instinct qui m'étais inconnu, qu'elle s'était mise dans cette état à cause de moi, ou du moins, à cause de _l'époque où tout avait basculé. Cette fameuse époque. N'y pense plus. N'y pense plus. Tu as suffisamment souffert, le passé est derrière. Tu es seul. Seul comme jamais avec ton égo, ta douleur et ce que tu as entre les jambes. Cette fille-là, tu n'oseras plus jamais le penser, mais tu l'aimes autant que tu l'as hais. Elle a brisé tout ce qui faisait ton bonheur, ton unique chance d'oublier tes parents et ton enfance. Elle a gâché votre amitié avec délectation, car elle t'as considéré comme sa chose. En es-tu sûr ? Souviens-toi de vos moments, de tout. Souviens toi de cette periode heureuse, où tu l'as voyé belle et innocente. Souviens-toi de ses yeux rieurs, de ses paroles fortes et réconfortantes, de son épaule et de ses bras qui t'ont tant de fois servis de soutient. Elle en a fait beaucoup pour toi, tu lui étais redevable. Désormais non. Tes pensées s'embrouillent. Combien de temps tu vas glisser de côté, pomé dans ton trou désert que tu t'es construit ? Pourquoi ne pas lui reparler du passé ? De tout votre passé, le beau passé et le mauvais. Tout ce qui a fait que vous êtes devenus comme vous êtes aujourd'hui, des âmes gisantes sur des terrains inconnus. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Le passé te rattrappe.

POV Sirius Black. 

Au moment où elle s'était relevée, avec grande difficulté, mon coeur s'était affolé. Comme si dans tout mon esprit une sorte d'anarchie démesurée avait prit place. Un moment d'attente, où je m'étais demandé ce que je faisais là, à la regarder, à essayer de comprendre le passé. A quoi serviraient des heures de réflexion, à pars à enrager tous mes neurones et à agiter les imperceptibles émotions que je ressentais lorsqu'elle était là ? Car elle avait toujours étais là, même quand elle n'y était pas. Dans un coin de ma cervelle, reposant ou s'agitant, toutes les pensées qui me la rappelaient étaient confuses et embrouillées. A cet instant le choc du présent et du passé me rappelait combien je ne pigais strictement rien à ma vie. Je ne crois en rien, même pas en l'homme, même pas en l'espoir. Elle ajusta sa chemise, mouillée de ses larmes, le regard comme perdue, perdue dans le passé. Encore le passé. Pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas choisir de l'oublier ? N'existe-t-il pas une option nous rendant capable d'ignorer tout le mal ? Elle avança. Je savais que je devais m'enfuir, prendre mes jambes en mon coup, pour éviter de nouvelles contraintes. Lorsqu'elle me remarquerait, ici, accroupi dans ma cachette, visitant à nouveau sa souffrance, que penserait-elle alors ? Que dirait-elle ? Quels mots sortiraient de cette bouche rouge, rouge comme le sang ? Quelles paroles dures et insupportables allait-elle pouvoir me re sortir ?

Flash-Back

Aujourd'hui il pleuvait. Quelle heure était-il ? Six ou sept heures sans doutes. J'agitai mon bras vers la table de nuit, tachant de ne pas faire tomber le réveil comme à mon habitude. Je touchai le fer froid et l'amenai devant mes yeux. Pas sept heures. Je me redressai, en position assise, en observant le calme agité que m'offrait notre dortoir. Le calme du sommeil, James, Peter et Remus tranquillement endormis, semblaient disputés un match serré en matière de ronflements. Je ricanai intérieurement. James avait beau ronfler comme un cochon asmathique, Remus quant à lui, remporter la palme d'or. Non seulement, il respirait en riant mais en plus de cela, il avait en ce moment même, un doigt dans une de ses narines, s'étouffant presque par manque d'air, car sa bouche était accrochée au drap, le mordant comme un affamé. Peter, pour une fois, n'avait pas dormi la tête à la place de ses pieds, fait incontestablement fabuleux, il aurait pu paraître normal si seulement il n'avait pas ses chaussettes recouvrant ses mains, prouvant le dérèglement de son cerveaux à nouveaux. J'aurais pu passer des heures à les regarder dormir, non seulement parce que dans ces rares moments là, Peter ne disait pas d'idioties et que James ne racontait pas combien sa Lily était merveilleuse, que Remus avait sa tête autre part que dans un de ces livres ennuyants qui lui servait de passe-temps. _Pouah ! On a pas idée de vouloir s'amuser avec un livre. _J'enfilai un pull, dérangeant quelque peu mes cheveux en broussaille.

Je pris un des jean qui traîné, sans doutes un de James. De toute manière, nous avions pris cette habitude depuis que nous dormions dans la même pièce bordélique. On ne ne change pas les garçons. Dans ce truc qui nous servait de chambre, une cohue complexe régnait. Dans un coin seulement, les choses étaient à peu près à leur place. Le coin de Remus, naturellement.

« Ohh ma Lily, que dans tes yeux règne à jamais cet amour que tu m'as un jour donné. Je met en gage ma vie, je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que je perisse de passion pour toi. Laisse moi te promettre que je n'oserai jamais te faire de mal » murmura James en agitant les bras. Je m'approchais de lui, les yeux rieurs. Autant bien commencer la journée.

« Oh Mon James. Mon coeur. Je t'aimerai de même. Je te serrai éternellement reconnaissante de cette amour. Je serai comme ton soleil illuminant ta triste imbécillité. » dis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

J'évitai d'exploser de rire quand je le vis sourire comme un dément.

-Ma très chère Lily Evans, je suis heureux que vous m'aimiez pour le meilleur et le pire. Laissez-moi donc enlever vos souliers et dégrafer votre soutiens-gorge, afin que nous puissions ne faire qu'un.

-J'en serais ravie, mais de bien fâcheuses rumeurs courent à votre sujet.

-Lesquelles ma douce ?

-De jeunes filles, ont fait courir le bruit, selon lequel vous ne seriez pas très bien doté en dessous de la ceinture.

-C'est à dire ?

-Ne faites pas votre cochon, Jami-chou.

-Je vous prouverai le contraire dans peu de temps !

-Voilà qui est parfait, tachez de me rendre folle. J'ai hâte de découvrir votre corps si bien fait et de voir à quel point vous m'aimez , vous êtes un dieu.

-Je suis un dieu, cela est vrai. »

Il sourit en se caressant le torse. Le pauvre, si seulement il savait à quel point je m'amusais tout les matins avec son somnambulisme. Je pris ma baguette sous mon lit.

« Aguamenti ! »

Un jet d'eau sortit de la pointe fine et aspergea le visage trop heureux de James. Il sursauta en hurlant.

« BORDEL! »

Il agita sa tête de tout les côtés en cherchant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

« Lily ? »

Il les trouva enfin et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant hilare. Il regarda à nouveau de tout les côtés, cherchant sans doute Lily. Quel imbécile !

« Mon pauvre James, tu parles en dormant. Dis-je, entre deux rire.

-QUOI ?

-Je suis un dieux, cela est vrai ! Dis-je en l'imitant. »

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en attrapant un oreiller pour cacher sa honte. Je continuais mon manège, en murmurant les mêmes paroles qu'il avait dites dans son sommeil.

« Ta gueule Sirius ! »

_Bon ok, j'arrête_. Je lui conseillai de s'habiller, car sa Lily devait sans doute l'attendre en ce moment même pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque. James. Travailler. Bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces mots ne vont pas du tout dans une même phrase. _Elle le rend zin-zin_. C'est comme si on mettait les mots McGonagal et Humour juste à côté, ça n'a aucun sens. Pendant que j'étais entrain de méditer philosophiquement sur la place des mots dans une phrase simple, James me tapa à l'arrière de la tête, me faisant signe en grommelant qu'il descendait. Je le suivis, en décidant que cette journée serait placé sous le signe de la bonne humeur.

« Entraînement ce soir à 19 h ! cria James, à Kartson qui se releva au garde-à-vous. Il acquiesça en tortillant ses mains dans tous les sens. Kartson avait toujours eut l'habitude fâcheuse de se sentir gêné à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adresser à lui en public. Il avait était, de nombreuse fois, victime de plusieurs de nos farces. L'année dernière, avant les grandes vacances nous l'avions même fait monter sur la table des Serpentards pour chanter à tue-tête « God save the Queen ». Le plus difficile avait été de l'y obliger. Un peu de chantage, un soupçon de machiavélisme et le tour avait été joué. Kartson dans toute son anxiété, était monté, en trébuchant, vêtu de son pire boxer bleu marine avec des étoiles et nous avait dévoilé son fantastique talent pour casser les oreilles des gens. _Très drôle, ça me fait penser qu'il faudra le refaire bientôt ! Mouhaha !_ Je suivis James jusqu'à la porte menant vers la grande salle, en réfléchissant comment nous pourrions humilier à nouveau Kartson.

« Sirius. »

_Eh Merde. Ennemie numéro deux, à neuf heure quinze._ Possibilité numéro un: S'enfuir en hurlant que je me suis chier au froc. Possibilité numéro deux: Lui sautait dessus en faisant mine de vouloir l'étrangler.

« Sirius, tu m'avais promit de passer la journée avec moi. »

_Erreur. Erreur. Cerveau en perdition, possibilités abandonnées. Solution de secours: La Fausse Franchise. _

« Je te trouve particulièrement laide aujourd'hui et tu as grossi d'au moins cinq bon kilos. Désolé, je ne perd pas de temps avec une baleine. Peter dort encore, il sera à toi dés qu'il aura trouvé ses vêtements. »

Elle explosa en sanglots. _Ca c'est fait ! _

« Je te trouve vraiment méchant parfois Sirius. Me dit James, en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'habitude c'est Remus qui me fait la remarque.

-Je le pense vraiment. Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui balancer tout ça. C'est le sujet sensible chez les filles, le poids et la beauté.

-C'est fait exprès guignol ! Elle m'énerve à me suivre en permanence. Au moins, maintenant je suis tranquille pour une bonne semaine et ...

-...tu vas pouvoir te concentrer tout entier à Emily. »

Nous étions arriver devant les portes de la grande salle. James s'engagea vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Ne dit pas ça comme ça.

-Et comment voudrais-tu que je le dise ? » demanda-t-il en poussant un deuxième année, pour qu'il lui laisse sa place.

« Comme ça: Aujourd'hui Sirius, tu vas pouvoir essayer d'attirer Emily pour qu'elle te tombe enfin dans les bras.

-C'est exactement la même chose. Toi, t'es amoureux d'elle.

-Certainement pas, c'est ma meilleur amie !

-Tu as envie de coucher avec ta meilleur amie et en plus de cela tu ne sais pas faire une discussion sans parler d'elle. Emily ceci, Emily cela. T'es pire que moi ma parole !

-Au moins, je ne suis pas un crétin qui s'acharne à faire de futiles déclarations d'amour à quelqu'un qui me déteste.

-Lily ne me déteste pas, elle m'aime trop et elle a peur de cet amour.

-Oui. Tu es tellement divin James.

-Arrête. C'est la vérité ! Elle est folle de moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle me repousse. On m'a dit qu'elle n'arrêtais pas de crier mon nom dans son sommeil ! »

A ce moment là il reçut un coup sec sur le crâne. _Aïe mon pauvre James, tu es fichu._ On avait déjà vu de nombreuse fois Lily Evans en furie, mais là; le stade maximum était atteint.

« Si je gueule ton nom dans mon sommeil c'est surement parce que je m'imagine entrain de te torturer ! Moi qui croyait que tu voulais être mon ami... T'es vraiment idiot ma parole !

-Je veux toujours être ton ami, ma douce !

-Haha ! Ma douce ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ta douce ! Elle te dis d'aller te faire foutre pour ton devoir de potion ! » hurla-t-elle en renversant du porridge sur ses cheveux en bataille.

Elle partit en laissant tomber la moitié de ses livres par terre. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel la moitié des occupants de la grande salle se demandèrent s'ils devaient rire ou non. Finalement, le silence perdura. Personne n'osait se moquer du grand James Potter ou plutôt, ils avaient tellement l'habitude d'assister à ce genre de scène que la situation en été devenue presque banale.

« Hep James, nouveau râteau ! Jubila Lucas, un élève de notre année qui passait son temps à nous vénérer.

-Ce n'était _pas_ un râteau ! Juste un nouvelle preuve qu'elle tient à moi.

-T'inquiète , un jour tu l'auras mon vieux. Rajouta-t-il pour se rattraper. » Il tourna la tête et se mit à discuter avec sa soeur jumelle, Muriel qui ouvrait le bouche seulement en sa présence.

Je me servis du porridge pendant que James était occupé à râler en s'essuyant les cheveux._ Bon au moins, le pire est passé. _Au moment où j'attrapais mon verre pour boire, je sentis deux mains sur mes épaules. Deux mains douces et fragiles. Emily. Elle se pencha sur moi et je sentis son souffle dans ma nuque. _C'est pas net ! _Je tentais de rester impassible, même si un noeud était en ce moment même entrain de se former dans mon bat ventre. _Cette fille n'est pas nette ! _

« Bien dormi ? » souffla-t-elle. Je m'étouffai avec mon lait, alors que ses mains descendait le long de mon dos.

« Heu...

-Oui ?

-Oui. »

Elle rit et s'assit entre moi et James. Je voyais qu'elle était heureuse, ravie d'avoir tant d'effet. Elle agita ses jambes contre les miennes, me faisant à nouveau m'étouffer. Je la regardais, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ses cheveux bruns attachés avec un élastique, me laissaient contempler son cou délicat et se que je préférais le plus chez elle, la limite entre sa nuque et son décolleté._ Bordel ! _Elle croisa ses jambes, laissant tranquille les miennes. _Problème viril éloigné ! _Je tentais de me calmer. _On souffle._

« Alors James tu as mis Lily en furie on dirait » dit-elle de sa voix grave.

Ce que je pouvais aimer cette voix là. Je me l'imaginais souvent souffler mon nom, saccadée, essoufflée. Elle continua de faire la morale à James, me laissant la liberté de la regarder, encore et encore, et de penser que j'étais belle et bien foutu. Elle ne me voulait pas et moi je la voulais tout à moi. _Genre la situation sur-mélodramatique ! _

Dans quelques minutes, elle se tournerait vers moi, souriante et fraîche, pour me regarder avec ce regard qu'elle me réservait pour me faire défaillir. Elle ouvrirait alors sa bouche, je regarderai ses lèvres roses s'agitaient, sans entendre ce qu'elles diraient. Elle m'aurait soudain flanquer une tape sur la joue, pour que je l'écoute. Je me serrai concentré, difficilement, en regardant un point au-dessus de ses yeux. Mais rien ne se passa ainsi. Bien au contraire.

Des cris de hiboux retentirent soudain dans la Grande Salle, me faisant sursauter. Un grand duc vint déposer une lettre dans son assiette. Aussitôt ses traits se tirèrent. Je savais ce que contenait ce bout de parchemin, je le redoutais. Je mordis ma lèvre inferieure alors qu'elle ouvrait, dans une sorte de transe, les mauvaises nouvelles. Je remuai, nerveux, attendant le verdict. Autour d'elle, rien ne semblait avoir changé, les élèves mangeaient, riaient et certains même chantaient, ignorant mon chagrin et le siens. Elle parcourut les mots, les phrases en crispant son regard pour éviter de ne laisser couler quelques larmes. Sa main serra le bout de papier de toute ses forces. Elle le rangea, imperturbable, comme un silence en apparence mais une tempête à l'intérieur. Ses jambes bougèrent, enjambant le banc et courant vers la sortie. Personne ne la remarqua. Je lâchai ma fourchette, qui tomba en un tintement atroce. James se tourna vers moi, fronçant les sourcils. Je l'ignorai et partis vers les grandes portes, comme dans un rêve, comateux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où la trouver lorsqu'elle était dans cet état là. Mes pas me menèrent dans le parc où l'herbe mouillée par la rosée s'étendait jusqu'au lac. J'hésitais, remuant et comme dérangé par des centaines des fourmis parcourant mes jambes. J'aperçus un pied, dépassant l'arbre, juste à côté du lac. J'avançais, nerveux. Elle était là, étendue, ne pleurant pas. Reniflant juste, les bras étendus le long du corps. Je m'assis tout contre elle, entourant de mes bras ses épaules. Elle trembla et arrêta de renifler, ne voulant pas perdre la face.

« Son état empire. Mon oncle pense qu'elle n'atteindra pas l'été.

-Il se trompe.

-Elle ne peux plus se lever, marcher. Elle est dépendante, ne peux plus rien faire sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Un légume. Et moi je suis ici, entrain de vivre ma vie alors qu'elle la quitte.

-Tu n'as pas penser ça, à arrêter de vivre.

-C'est un légume. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, je devrais être auprès d'elle.

-Que changerais-tu ? Elle doit se reposer, prendre des forces.

-Je voudrais juste qu'elle ait mon soutiens. Qu'elle sente ma présence...

-Elle sait que tu es là, qu'elle a ton soutien. Emy... dis-je en attrapant sa main.

Elle grimaça en regardant nos mains nouées, mais elle accepta finalement mon étreinte.

-Je suis sûre qu'à ton retour, elle sera remise. Crois-moi.

-J'aimerai bien. Mais soyons réaliste. Sans traitement, sans soins...

-Elle a juste besoin de repos. »

Elle remua, se blottissant davantage contre moi. Je passais une main dans son épaisse chevelure, sans me soucier de ce qu'elle pensait, sans me rendre compte que c'était interdit.

« Merci Sirius » Elle avait dit ces mots dans une sorte de murmure, mais ils résonnèrent dans ma tête comme si elle me les avait hurler aux oreilles.

« Tu seras toujours là ? Demanda-t-elle. » J'imaginais ses yeux, que je ne pouvais pas voir en ce moment, car elle avait honte que je la vois ainsi.

« Oui. Toujours.

-Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontré ?

-Comme hier. Une gosse flanquée de sa grosse valise, perdue au milieux de la foule.

-Et toi, un autre gosse, en salopette bleu avec tes parents à côté de toi. Penses-tu que tes parents soient mauvais ?

-Non. On ne classe pas les gens ainsi. Au fond, on a tous du mal et du bien. C'est comme ça. Il n'existe aucune étiquette. Mes parents m'aiment sans doutes, mais ils ne savant pas comment faire, ils s'y prennent mal.

-Je crois que tu as tort. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait ...

-Oui, mais je suis leur fils. Je les aimes, parce que c'est comme ça. On ne peut pas toujours tout expliquer, certaines questions sont complexes, on ne peut pas répondre par oui ou par non. Mes parents sont comme ça, ils sont macabres, mais au fond, vraiment au fond, ils tiennent à moi, parce que je suis leur fils.

-Si tu le dis.

-Et toi, seras-tu toujours là ?

-Oui ! Comment tu pourrais en douter ? Tu es comme mon frère. »

Je grimaçais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'elle prononce ce mot, des centaines d'épines me transpercent ? Elle devait bien se douter que je tenais à elle plus que comme une simple amie...

Elle éclata soudain en sanglot, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, perdu dans mes pensées. Lorsque des larmes atteignirent mes mains, je m'affolais. En un quart de seconde, tout changea, tout empira. Elle se redressa, me faisant face, ses mains reposant sur ses jambes. J'en tremblais. Ses yeux rougis, la rendait presque plus belle. Elle en levait une, qui atterrit doucement sur ma joue. J'allais explosé. Pas ça, elle ne devait pas le faire. Je le voyais dans ses yeux et elle allait bien le faire. Je suivis du regard ses lèvres s'approchaient, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus. J'avais attendu ce moment, depuis la première fois que nous nous étions embrassés, pour jouer. Ce n'était plus un jeu. Pour moi, c'était la chose qui allait empirer mes sentiments à son égard, pour elle s'était un moyen de réconfort et pour remercier. Je sentis sa bouche se poser sur la mienne, immobile d'abord, attendant une réponse, un accord. Je n'en fis rien. Je fermai les yeux, embrouillé par des pensées contradictoires. Elle ne devait pas. Elle bascula sur moi et engagea la danse. J'y répondis, incapable d'être fort, tant pis, je souffrirai après. Je sentis ses mains, ses mains... qui parcoururent mon visage, mon cou, toutes parcelles nues qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. J'encerclai mes bras autour de sa taille, la serrai comme pour l'étouffer, pour qu'elle ressente mon propre renfermement, comme pour traduire les mots que je n'oserai jamais lui dire, de peur de la décevoir. _Je ne suis pas ton frère Emily. Un frère n'aime pas sa soeur, comme je t'aime. Un frère n'embrasse pas sa soeur comme si sa vie en dépendait, un frère ne joue pas avec les boutons de sa chemise avec l'envie de tout découvrir. Je ne suis pas ton frère. Arrête de vouloir à tout pris comprendre et expliquer les choses. Tais-toi. Écoute seulement le silence. Ce silence qui traduit tout ce qui est inapte à expliquer les choses aux fonds. Le temps ne changera rien, tu le sais. La vie est bête, comme demain, comme hier. Demain je vais mourrir de chagrin, alors que toi tu culpabilisera. N'est-ce-pas la vérité ? Tu le sais. Au fond, tu le sais et tu l'as toujours su, mais tu as voulu te mentir. Tu as un don inavouable pour ça. Tu te mens à toi même. Je t'aime comme tu ne m'aime pas. Essaie simplement de te l'avouer. _

Fin du flash Back. 

Saletés de souvenirs ! Faut toujours qu'ils reviennent quand il ne faut pas, au mauvais moment. Je me levai, rassemblant mes forces, j'ouvrai mes yeux. Le spectacle devant moi me coupa le souffle. Emily. Elle était devant moi. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les épaules relevées. Nous restâmes ainsi, face à face, face contre terre. Comme deux murs sans voix, incapables de dire n'importe quoi. J'aurai voulu lui tendre la main, lui dire que tout était fini. Mais rien. Ma voix s'était envolée quelque part. Elle devait me détester, comment pouvait-elle faire autrement ? Elle bougea une jambe de côté, comme si elle hésitait à s'enfuir. Faut-il, faut-il pas ? Toujours s'enfuir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser, que je m'etais détourné d'elle, les mains profondément enfoncées dans mes poches, laissant ma seule chance de renouer avec mon passé. _Je suis un idiot pathétique, elle une garce immorale. Je dois oublier. Éviter de repenser toujours en arrière. Merde, Black ! Relève-toi, tu as tout. Tout. Tout devant toi. Elle n'est rien. Alors avance. _


	8. Chapter 8

En fait, voilà un nouveaux chapitre. Machinee. ;) J'espère que ça vous plaiera !

( Alors, OUI, je vais faire un effort pour l'orthographe ! Et je suis VRAIMENT navrée que cette foutue langue française soit aussi chiante ! Et je suis aussi vraiment DESOLEE, que mon histoire soit un carnage niveau grammaire. J'y peux rien chui en S, alors les bases orthographiques je les ai zappé. Mdr. Non en vrai, paraît que je suis pas la pire.)

Bonne Lecture quand même. ;)

Chapitre 8: Pars, et ne reviens jamais.

POV Emily Grant 

Un coup de tête. Un de plus dans une misérable vie. Je m'apprêtais à faire ce que qu'avait fait mon propre père, il y a dix neuf ans de cela. Le caractère est génétique. Comment avais-je fait pour atterrir à Gryffondor ? Quel imbécile avait pu croire que j'avais, ne serait-ce, qu'une once de courage ? Je remontais la rue, complètement pomée, comme d'habitude. Les traces des larmes semblaient à jamais gravées sur chacune de mes joues, comme pour me punir. Et dire que Lily comptait sur moi... Comment pouvais-je aider les autres, ceux que j'aimais, alors que je n'arrivais même pas à m'aider moi-même ? Moi aussi, j'avais eu besoin un jour ou l'autre d'être assistée, ce jour-là, Lily avait été là. Je m'enfuyais aujourd'hui, loin d'elle, loin de _lui_, de ce satané _lui_ qui un jour dans sa vie, avait décidé de me laisser sur le bas côté. Tant pis ! Tant pis, pour _lui_, tant pis si je foutais ma vie en l'air. Qui s'en souciera ?

Mes jambes tremblèrent. Je m'arrêtai, m'appuyant contre le mur d'un immeuble. Le soleil avait définitivement disparu pour la journée. Un rire jaune s'échappa de ma bouche alors quelques gouttes tombaient sur moi. La poisse s'acharne ! Je repris mon souffle, essayant de ne pas penser, de ne pas penser à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

« Tom, dépêches-toi, il pleut »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix. Ce n'était rien. Juste un petit garçon ramassant ses billes dans la cours d'un appartement. Je l'observais, en pensant qu'il lui restait au moins l'insouciance. J'aurais presque voulu accourir jusqu'à lui, pour le prévenir. Le prévenir que la vie n'est pas aussi simple qu'un jeu de billes. Il se pencha en avant, en jetant sa capuche sur son crane. Je m'approchai de lui. Son ami, trop impatient avait déjà disparu.

« Tiens » lui dis-je, en ramassant une petite boule rouge qui s'était un peu trop éloignée.

Il sursauta en me voyant et sa capuche tomba en arrière. Il me regarda bizarrement, comme s'il voyait le diable en personne. Je tendis la main, il ne fit rien, se contenta de la regarder.

« Vous avez de jolies mains » me dit-il simplement, en prenant finalement ce que je lui tendais.

« Tu devrais rentrer maintenant » dis-je en m'essuyant les yeux.

Il recula une jambe, comme tiraillé entre deux idées naissantes. Je le contemplai de plus près. Ses cheveux noir, coupés court, faisaient ressortir d'étranges reflets, entre l'argent et le bleu. Quant à ses yeux, il me semblait bien les avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« Commet t'appelles-tu ? » demandai-je, avec une voix qui vacilla en fin de phrase.

« Tom Fendell. Il me semble que... » Je sursautai. C'était impossible.

« Ton frère est-il en ville ?

-Oui. Jimmy est ici.

-Où est-il ?

-A la maison.

-Il faut que je le vois. Amènes-moi jusqu'à chez vous. Tu comprendras en route »

Il me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Finalement il empoigna ma main, avec une force peu comparable pour un gamin. Il m'entraîna dans les rues, sans dire un mot, sans réclamer une quelconque explication.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte. Une maison de plein-pied s'élevait devant moi. Il en ouvra la porte et cria le nom de son frère.

« Bordel, ferme-la Tom. Maman dors. Qu'est-ce-que ... » dis le jeune homme, qui venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout de la maison.

Il dévala le couloir, comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis me heurta de plein fouet avec une embrassade qui me fendit presque les entrailles.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demandai-je, toujours serrée contre lui.

-Nous avons déménagés. Ca alors, ça fait deux semaines que je fais des pieds et des mains pour retrouver ta trace.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Tom.

-Ta cousine. Emily Grant. Lui répondit son frère avec le sourire.

Pour le coup Tom en resta bouche-bée. Il se gratta la tête, acquiesça puis partit, sans autre conclusion.

« Désolé, il est un peu étrange.

-Pas tant que ça. Je me rappelle de lui, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ce n'était qu'un bébé. Quatre ans...

-...que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Juste après l'enterrement de...

-...ma mère. Jimmy ne parlons pas de ça, s'il-te-plaît. Je vais te paraître impolie... mais

-Je te connais Emy.

-Oui. Il faut que tu m'aide.

-En quoi ?

-Il faut que je parte.

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

-Oui. Je suis désolée. Il faut que je puisse loger quelque part pendant un temps... »

Il sursauta en comprenant que je ne m'en allais pas simplement pour rentrer chez moi, mais que je quittais la ville.

-Combien de temps ?

-Très longtemps.

-Il y a bien la maison de mon oncle qui est vide, à Newcastle.

-Combien de temps sera-t-elle vide ?

-Un an. Il fait le tour du monde.

-Tu crois qu'il accepterait que je m'y installe ?

-Sans aucun doutes.

-Merci. Je suis désolée.

-Ca fait beaucoup de désolée. »

Il eut un sourire et me prit la main. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus. Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, il me semblait bien plus impressionnant qu'à l'époque. Son visage d'enfant avait été remplacé par les traits durs des adultes responsables. J'eus envie de le serrer dans mes bras, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. A ce moment là, mon esprit était aussi clair qu'une nuit sans lune. Quatre ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, et me voilà déjà entrain de lui demander des services. Je me souvenais de l'époque où il m'avait si souvent couvert, pour sortir la nuit, pour aller aux soirées. Lui ne sortait jamais et ne sortirait probablement jamais, il ne m'accompagnait jamais dans mes frasques.

« Tu sais Emy, tu m'as vraiment manqué.

-Toi aussi. Tu viendras me voir ?

-Bien sûr. Je saurais où tu es désormais. »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, en me frottant le dos avec des gestes imprécis, nerveux. Il me donna l'adresse, griffonnée rapidement sur un parchemin.

« Pourquoi tu pars ? » Demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les larmes remontèrent. Je me concentrai sur un point invisible, les mains crispées pour ne pas perdre face.

« Tu te souviens de Sirius Black ? Murmurai-je, d'une voix que je n'avais jamais eu.

-Oh.

-Tu comprends alors. »

Je lui avais raconté mes mésaventures avec lui. Ou plutôt, je lui avais fait une sorte de comte détaillé de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le garçon avec lequel nous nous étions amusés à nous gâcher la vie mutuellement.

« Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement Emy.

-Sans doutes, mais c'est tous ce que j'ai trouvé à faire pour oublier.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'as fait ?

-Rien de particulier, le problème vient de moi, encore. Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir, de repenser à ce que je lui ai fait et à ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Je vois.

-Non tu ne vois rien ! » dis-je en m'effondrant dans ses bras. Il me rattrapa de justesse, toujours avec des gestes emprunts de maladresse. Il avait toujours était comme ça. Le genre de garçon qui a peur du contact physique, du regard droit et honnête, les yeux toujours fuyants, toujours gênés de regarder l'âme d'un autre. Mes mains tapèrent contre son torse, dans une sorte de désespoir pathétique. Ses traits devinrent inquiets et il empoigna mon bras avec force.

« Calmes-toi.

-Je n'en peux plus. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Rien. Tu ne ferras rien dans cet état là. Cette histoire date d'il y a longtemps. Je ne...

-Tu crois que tout a changer alors ? Dis-je en m'éloignant de lui. Tu crois que le temps emporte tout ? Tu crois qu'il suffit de ne plus y penser pour oublier ? Je trébuchai contre le porte parapluie et m'affalai par terre. Il fit un geste pour me relever, je l'en empêchai en lui jetant un regard meurtrier, furieuse d'être aussi idiote à pleurer comme si j'allais mourir.

« Je sais Emily. Je sais tout ça. C'est impossible.

-Il m'en veut. Tu crois que je peux vivre normalement en risquant de croiser son regard pleins de reproches ? Tu le crois sérieusement ? Tous ce que je lui ai fait... » Je frappai le mur. Je devenais folle ma parole. Comment définir mon état ? J'avais envie d'étrangler le premier venu.

« Regarde-toi. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

-Je le sais. Je _l'_ai vu. Dis-je rapidement. Pour une histoire concernant nos amis. Je l'ai vu. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, il a trouvé le moyen de faire renaître la honte que j'avais en se comportant exactement pareil qu'avant ! Tout est remonté, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout est revenu, plus fort que d'habitude. »

Il me prit dans ses bras. J'eus envie de pleurer, à nouveau, en repensant à ce que j'allais faire. J'allais le quitter alors que nous venions juste de nous retrouver. Il me relâcha en cernant je ne sais quoi au plus profond de mon regard. Il comprit. Ce fut simple, rapide. En moins de deux seconde, j'étais sortie. La rue ensoleillée s'étendait devant moi, comme après un jour de pluie, les dalles de pierres étaient humides. J'avançais, comme dans un rêve, ignorant où je mettais mes pieds, ignorant le regard des passants. J'arrivais devant mon appartement en réfléchissant à tous ce que j'allais laisser ici. Tous ce que j'avais réussi à construire et aussi à détruire, mon passé, le futur auquel j'avais un jour aspiré jusqu'à ce qu_'il_ revienne me hanter. Je pensais à nouveau à _ses_ cheveux, _ses _mains, ses manières, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui-même, sans honte. Je repensais à tous ses moments que j'avais passer avec Lily. Le matin où elle était apparue devant ma porte, presque agenouillée, comme si elle s'était perdue au milieu d'une tempête, sans qu'elle le sache. J'ouvris en tournant la clé dans sa serrure, en tournant le regard en arrière comme si je m'étais attendue de _le_ voir soudain apparaître pour me dire que tout était fini, qu'il ne m'en voulais plus. J'étais prête à ce qu'il fasse le premier, j'étais prête aussi à lui pardonner car j'étais la cause de toute cette merde. J'aurais aimé sentir ce souffle qui était le siens me chatouiller l'arrière de la nuque, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il voulait me surprendre. Sentir ce truc qui bouscule les entrailles, qui vous rend presque pantelante. J'aurai donner ma vie, pour revoir ses mains se tordre quand il avait honte de son comportement immature, revoir ses yeux gris froid et en même temps cordials. J'aurais voulu le revoir, dans toute cette contradiction qu'il affichait.

J'attrapai une valise, celle-là même où j'entassais autrefois des manuels vieux comme le monde, des chaudrons en fin de vie, des paires de chaussettes pas toutes assorties, des vêtements ringards, aujourd'hui démodés et puis_ ses _lettres. Combien de fois j'avais du les relire ? J'entassai tous ce que je pouvais, décidant que tous ce qui ne rentrerait pas dans cette fichue malle, devrait rester ici et servir à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Je m'assis ensuite sur une chaise, devant la table sur laquelle nous avions diner, essayer de faire quelque chose de comestible. J'attrapai un bout de parchemin vierge et une plume de Lily et commençai à me concentrer, à trouver les mots qui traduiraient mes sentiments, le pourquoi du comment, les raisons inavouables qui faisaient que je devais m'enfuir comme une lâche.

_« Lily, _

_Je ne vais pas emprunter cinquante chemins. Je pars. Ou plutôt, je fuis. Je te dois une explication. La cause de ce départ, elle date depuis tellement longtemps que j'en ai presque honte de te l'avouer. Je n'ai pas oublier ce que j'ai fais, ce que j'ai dis. Mes moments avec Sirius. Je parle de cette époque là, tu l'aura déjà deviné. Je l'ai revu ce matin. Un jour je te raconterai. Un jour, mais pas celui là, déjà parce que je me transforme en fontaine quand j'y pense et aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie de recommencer une autre lettre. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire ce que je ressens, je pense que les mots sont inaptes. Alors je ne dirais rien, de peur que tu ne comprenne pas. _

_Venons-en à toi... James t'aime. Lily, je t'en suppli, fait quelque chose pour arranger les choses, n'importe quoi. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, et je sais que sans James, ce sera impossible, même si c'est un imbécile fini. On est tous des imbéciles quelque part. Fais le au moins pour que je sache que des gens sont heureux sur cette putain de terre._

_Je crois que c'est le moment; nous nous reverrons, quand j'aurai réussi à oublier ce que j'ai été, ce que j'ai fait et ce qu'il m'a fait. J'espérais juste qu'il disparaisse, j'ai compris que c'est moi qui dois le faire. Je dois disparaître. Ne me cherche pas, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, de redevenir normale. J'ai besoin de réapprendre comment être heureuse ou plutôt d'apprendre simplement. Je ne t'oublie pas. Alors, avant de se dire au revoir, je voulais te dire merci, car finalement, je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit avec des mots et aussi que je t'aime. _

_Que dire ? Passes à James mes bon sentiments. »_

Je relisais ma lettre, une pointe au coeur. Elle ne me convenait pas, mais je savais que quoiqu'il en soit, aucune lettre que j'écrirais ne me conviendrai. Je la laissai là, en vue, de façon à ce qu'elle apprenne le plus vite possible que ce soir l'appartement serait vide de ma presence, les autres soirs aussi. J'empoignai ma valise, un manteau sur les épaules, comme face au destin, j'ouvris la porte et attendis que je ne sais quoi se passe. Rien. Le monde voulait que je parte, qu'il en soit ainsi. Quand reviendrais-je ? Je ne sais pas. Selon mon envie, mon humeur, peut-être par obligation. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jour où je poserai à nouveau mon pied sur ce sol, que mes yeux regarderont les mêmes lieus, Sirius Black ne sera plus de ce monde ou il m'aura pardonné.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon, vous savez quoi ? C'est bourré de fautes. :D Je sais, certains vont enrager. J'accepte qu'on me traite l'illettrée, si ça vous fait plaisir !

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9: Regretteras-tu à présent ? 

POV Sirius Black.

_Je me lève. Je me lève pas. Bordel pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas ouvrir à la personne qui frappe à la porte comme un dément depuis plus de trois minutes ? _

Les coups redoublèrent, dans peu de temps la personne qui attendait impatiemment allait surement s'impatienter et pousser des cris. En même temps, les gens normaux et responsables ne se couchent et ne se lèvent surement pas aussi tard. C'est donc moi qui suit en faute ?

« JAMES ! Va ouvrir ! » criai-je en jetant mon oreiller sur ma tête. Je n'avais définitivement pas envie de me lever. Peut-être que c'était le propriétaire, qui en avait sans doutes assez que les voisins se plaignent des « drôles de bruits et des cris d'oiseaux » qu'ils y avaient à l'appartement du second étage. Dans ce cas, il valait mieux que James se lève vite. Quant à moi, le frigo pourrait bien brûler ou tombait en panne que je ne me lèverais pas.

« JAMES, c'est Lily à la porte ! » criai-je

« MES FESSES ! » répondit-il.

« VA OUVRIR ! » entendis-je crier Remus et Peter.

« OK ! CA VA ! » Hurla-t-il résolu.

On entendit un grand craquement, une sorte de juron, un gros truc qui fonce dans une porte. Aucun doute James s'était levé. Je m'enfonçais bien au chaud dans mes draps alors que je l'entendais se traîner dans le couloir en soupirant et grognant. J'allais me rendormir quand j'entendis un grand cris en direction de l'entrée. Je sursautai en faisant tomber le contenu de mon lit sur le carrelage. J'attrapai des vêtements, ou du moins ce qui pouvait en être et les enfilés rapidement. J'ouvrai la porte en passant une main dans mes cheveux, nerveux de ce qui aller s'offrir à mes yeux. Je tournai dans le couloir, une chaussette en moins. J'ouvris de grands yeux alors, le cris que j'aurais voulu émettre au fond de ma gorge.

« Lily ? » demandai-je, en m'avançant vers elle.

James et Lily face à face pour la première fois depuis presque un an, les yeux dans les yeux, comme pour traduire quelque chose d'intraduisible. Un corps frêle et fatigué devant un autre débraillé, prit de cours. Aucun d'eux ne me regarda, ils semblaient enfermés dans une sorte de bulle, effaçant le reste du monde alentour, tentant de se dire le fond des choses dans le silence, toujours ce silence. Elle crispa ses mains, refusant de diriger ses yeux sur autre chose que ceux de James. Que devais-je faire ? Ils étaient incapable de se dire les choses, les choses essentielles, un simple Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Les mots que l'on dit d'habitude, des mots de tous les jours, simples et formels comme le monde. Incapable de se comporter comme des humains normaux, passant d'abord le stade de la première rencontre.

La prochaine fois, ils pourront se dire _Bonjour Lily, Bonjour James_. Ou peut-être se parleront-ils comme des vrais connaissances, partageant ou ayant partagé quelque chose, avant, ou bien un sentiment passé se répercutant dans notre présent. Comment traduire se qu'ils étaient à ce moment là ? Deux sortes d'âme en peine, coincées dans cette apathie qu'ont les malades condamnés à mourir, souffrant d'une maladie douloureuse et incurable. James bougea une main de côté, comme pour toucher Lily mais finalement elle retomba contre sa hanche, molle et inerte.

Elle fixa cette main, comme un gage de sincérité, comme si ce simple morceau de chair allait pouvoir renouer tout ce qu'elle avait voulu renouer. Pendant un moment, mon coeur tomba dans mon estomac alors que je réalisais que mon passé était semblable au leur, tellement semblable que j'eus envie à cet instant de courir vers celle qui avait détruit toute joie en moi et avait provoqué la perte de l'amour et pire encore le désir de se battre pour une chose belle.

Qu'est-ce-que je faisais ici ? Ruminant mon chagrin, comptant le nombre de jour qui me séparaient de ma perte, pensant à la haine que je vouais à Emily Grant, me plongeant dans un désespoir pathétique qu'ont les drogués en manque de cocaïne. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire. Oublier, ou du moins, faire semblant d'ignorer ce que nous nous étions fait un jour, parce que je savais, même si j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire, que je l'aimais toujours. Non, ce n'était même pas de l'amour, c'était un sentiment obsessionnel, lamentable, presque sado-masochiste, mais qui me faisait aspirer à un avenir meilleur, impossible sans elle. Au moment où Lily tendit sa propre main, j'eus envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

Ce geste, simple et innocent, ne voulant dire rien de plus que les choses essentielles, cette main qui voulait dire: _L'essentiel, c'est que nous soyons ensemble. La guerre n'est pas nécessaire, l'oublie non plus. Je ne veux pas t'oublier car j'en suis incapable. Nous souhaitons être heureux, nul besoin de nous dresser des obstacles infranchissables. Le bonheur est cette main que je te tend, que je te tendrais autant que tu le désireras, tant que tu continuera à penser à ce que je suis et à ce que tu es, et aussi à ce que nous sommes ensemble, l'incarnation d'un sentiment, deux êtres ne faisant que s'aimer comme tout les autres, se haïssant comme les autres aussi. Qu'est-ce-que je représentes aujourd'hui pour toi, à par le doux reflet de notre passé, je veux parler du passé qui nous donne un sourire aux lèvres, pas celui qui nous a fait du mal. Il faudra vivre avec, et avancer. Le futur sera aussi beau, fais-moi confiance. Qu'est-ce-que nous sommes ? Que sommes nous finalement ? Nous nous vouons une haine inhumaine, prenant presque plaisir à voir l'autre se languir, dépérir. Des Hommes comme les autres, ou peut-être différents, qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise, à part que nous sommes des idiots finis ? On cherche toujours à faire compliqué. Si, je t'assure, on cherche nous même à nous compliquer l'existence, à emprunter des chemins escarpés nous menant au bonheur. Alors, Pourquoi ? Parce que justement nous sommes des Hommes, et que c'est comme ça et qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. Pourquoi ci, et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise de plus à part que je t'aime, et que je meurs d'envie de te le hurler dans les oreilles pour que ça se répercute au fond de tes entrailles. Bordel, je t'aime et tu m'aime, qu'est-ce-qu'on fout là comme deux débiles à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? _

Cette main qui se tend, inébranlable, des yeux qui la fixe, une autre main qui remue, imperceptiblement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour tourner la tête, deux cons qui se jettent l'un sur l'autre, presque bestialement, comme un trop plein d'émotions, comme un succession de non-dits qui en une seconde sont dévoilés dans le moindre détails. Qui a dit que les mots étaient essentiels pour se comprendre ?

Je tombais contre le mur à côté de moi, en ne les quittant pas du regard, heureux pour eux et en même temps malheureux, car je n'avais pas à droit à ce genre de chose moi.

J'avais le droit à des pleurs, des non-dits jamais dits, des regards fuyants et un silence qui ne voulait rien dire. La tête d'une femme est bien plus compliquée que l'on voudrait bien le croire, mais Emily, c'était le genre de femme génétiquement modifié, sorte d'OGM sur-puissant. _Et qu'est-ce-que tu veux comprendre à ça toi ? T'as toujours était nul question sentimentalité ! _C'était vrai, aussi vrai qu'une simple addition, aussi vrai que l'être humain ait besoin de respirer pour continuer à vivre. Il est nécessaire de se comprendre pour pouvoir s'aimer correctement. Nous n'avions jamais rien fait de correct. En bons meilleurs amis que nous étions, nous avions couché ensemble, entretenant une relation tordue et mal définie. Elle m'avait considéré comme un frère et m'avait ensuite haït comme un ennemi. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire avec ce truc aussi immoral et destabilisateur ?

_Bon d'accord, tu es loin d'être un ange, même très loin. Tu t'es tapé tous ce qui pouvait avoir une jupe et une paire de seins, tu l'a abandonner alors qu'elle avait besoin de toi, ignorant la promesse que tu lui avais faite, et pourtant ce jour là, tu avais été sincère, tu n'avais jamais penser que l'amour puisse te rendre aussi con. Maintenant tu réfléchira en ce qui concerne les promesses impossibles. Comment tu penses maintenant, tu ne le sais même plus, dans ta tête règne une véritable anarchie. Faisons le point, l'aimes-tu toujours ? Certainement, mais oseras-tu lui dire ? Peut-être pas, car tu redoutes ce regard qu'elle t'as autrefois jeté quand tu le lui as dit. Lui pardonneras-tu ? Tu sais que ça risque d'être difficile, ce serait presque comme changer la façon de penser de James. Quasiment impossible et pourtant tu sais bien que le cerveau est quelque chose de compliquer. _

_Mais, il n'est pas question de ta tête mon pauvre Sirius Black. Ta tête marche aussi bien qu'elle le peut. Non, non, ce qui défaille en toi, c'est le truc qui te sert de coeur. Le sens-tu ? Là contre ta poitrine, vivant, battant. Mais battant pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour elle. Ca devrait te suffire à faire les bons choix, non ? Alors qu'attends-tu là, toujours à réfléchir avec ta tête ? Où est donc passer le goût de l'aventure, le goût du risque. Le courage tu l'as eu, peut-être même que tu l'as toujours. Il te faut partir, là, maintenant. Aller la chercher sans réfléchir avec l'encéphale, tu es pourtant une personne qui fonce avant de penser. Mais tu as peur. Peur comme un enfant étant seul sur quai de gare, pétrifié comme si Voldemort était là devant toi. Emily ou Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien changer. Elle t'a tuer comme il pourrait te tuer. Et alors, ne rêves-tu pas de l'affronter lui, le seigneur noir ? Alors, pourquoi n'affronterais-tu pas Emily ? _

« Sirius ? »

Je sursautai en tombant presque à terre, revenant soudain à la dure réalité. James et Lily, main dans la main, comme des adolescents timides, me regardaient, les joues rosies par l'émotion, les yeux brillants de bonheur et de pitier. Quoi de pitier ? Ils avaient sans doutes été gênés de s'embrasser à pleine bouche devant le pauvre crétin seul et mal aimé.

« Félicitation les amis. » Dis-je en tournant les yeux vers l'horloge. Il était onze heure, Emily devait être en cours. Je devrais donc attendre encore un peu. Ils restèrent plantés là, comme deux pantins désarticulés, toujours me fixant avec un regard inquiet. Lily s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave car ses lèvres tremblaient et ses mains étaient à présent crispé à celle de James.

« Écoute Sirius. Peut-être que ça te sera égal ce que je vais t'annoncer... » commença-t-elle, en lâchant James pour faire un pas vers moi. Elle s'arrêta devant mon visage pâle. Aucun doutes, ça concernait Emily. Elle essaya de trouver les mots, en passant une main sur mon épaule.

« Dis, tu as découvert qu'on voulait ma peau ou quoi ? » demandai-je en riant jaune. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent de larmes salées. James me regarda en se mordant la lèvre inferieur.

« Bordel, c'est vraiment très grave ou quoi ? » Lily poussa un petit cris.

« Non. Ce n'est pas spécialement grave, ça dépend de ton point de vu

-Tu comptes jouer aux devinettes pendant combien de temps encore ?

-Sirius, tu te calmes. Soupira James

-Toi, tu te tais. Lily ? Demandais-je en grognant.

-Emily...

-Oui, Grant ?

-Elle est...

-Morte ? Hallelujah, ouvrons le champagne ! Hurlai-je »

Ils me regardèrent, comme face au diable. Bordel, pourquoi étais-je toujours obligé de sauver les apparences ? Éprouver des émotions, c'est être humain non ? Un homme est un humain, alors c'est quoi ces trucs à la con qui ont fait qu'un homme ne doit pas pleurer ?

« Elle est partie Sirius »

Cette phrase sonna comme un chant funèbre, les battements de mon coeur jouant soudain le rôle de tambours. Partie. Encore une fois, partie. Plus partie encore que la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci son corps s'était enfuie avec son coeur. Je ne pouvais plus rien rattraper.

« Tu sais Lily, ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle était partie »

Elle ne comprit pas, s'acharnant à me demander une explication avec son regard émeraude. Je claquais la porte de ma chambre, en m'appuyant sur le bois, le regard vide d'émotions. Je devais pleurer ? Je devais hurler ? Je devais me suicider ? Mais bordel, elle est encore partie, elle s'acharne à me faire du mal. C'est un démon, un être maléfique. Comment peut-on torturer autant un seul être en ne le touchant pas du doigts ou du regard ? Devais-je me lancer dans la psycholomagie ?

« Je te maudis, Emy Grant. Je te maudis. Si tu savais comme je te déteste. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie, en ce moment même, de t'égorger. Parfaitement, de t'égorger. J'espère que tu entends ou que tu devines mes paroles et mes pensées. J'ai envie de te tuer. Une morte lente et douloureuse, comme celle que tu m'inflige. Tu ne sais faire que t'enfuir. Tu ne connais que la facilité, aucun obstacle. Aucun. »


	10. Chapter 10

Huhu, me revoici ! Je préviens, ce chapitre comporte une scène un peu "chaude". C'est juste pour vous prévenir. ^^

Chapitre 10 : Le pétrin. 

POV Sirius Black.

Bon d'accord, elle m'avait à nouveau quitter, dans le sens amoureux et amical du terme. Mais merde, comment voulez-vous que je la définisse ? Une personne que vous haïssez et que vous aimez en même temps. Est-ce seulement possible dans la logique des rapports humains ? On m'avait souvent dit qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Qu'un pas... Pourtant, il y a tellement de marges entre ces deux sentiments-là. Que faut-il faire ? Choisir un des deux. Mais je savais très bien que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer sans la haïr ou la haïr sans l'aimer. Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que toutes ces questions tournent dans ma tête sans jamais me lacher. Chaque matin, une nouvelle venait s'incruster dans mon esprit et y rester tant qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse convaincante, puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le lendemain, à peine réveillé, une nouvelle faisait surface, sans que je ne lui demande. Au bout d'un moi, ma tête était en surcharge pondérale en matière de non-réponse.

J'avais beau exposer mes pensées, mes points de vus à James, il ne m'étais d'aucun secours. En vérité, il devenait encore plus débile que d'habitude depuis qu'il était, à nouveau, avec _sa si Belle Lily_. Déjà que les nuits étaient courtes, à cause du bruits de leurs ébats, il fallait en plus supporter leur trop plein d'amour toute la journée. Au bout d'un moment, c'était devenu carrément insupportable car Lily était une femme. J'aurai vraiment tout donné pour que James aime les hommes. Une femme au milieu d'un désastre ménager, au milieu de quatre garçon, ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre de l'ordre, de fouiner sous les lits pour attraper quelques chaussettes solitaires, de cuisiner équilibré et le pire c'est qu'un parfum d'abricot flottait dans toutes les pièces. Comment voulez-vous que j'amène une fille dans ce truc efféminé ? Elle allait surement passé que toute une bande d'homosexuel vivait dans le même appartement. Les femmes aiment la virilité, j'en suis pratiquement sûr.

Après tout, lorsqu'une rentre dans la demeure d'un garçon qu'elle a le projet de le mettre dans son lit, ne faut-il pas avant tout, qu'elle voit un désordre désinvolte ? Les femmes aiment les hommes justement parce qu'ils sont justement différents, en tout point, d'elles. Évidement, mes pensées n'étaient basées que sur des suppositions, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de demander à une fille ce qu'elle désirait découvrir dans l'appartement d'un homme, en général les choses s'enchaîner si bien, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de regarder les alentours puisque en un record de trois secondes, elle était en général, étalée à demie-nue sur mon lit défait.

Encore le même jour, le même matin, il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour briser toutes ces habitudes. Mon professeur se tourna à cet instant vers ma table, en me jaugeant du regard. Je n'avais strictement rien écouter depuis le début du cours. Pour être plus exact, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'écoutais plus les cours qu'on me donnait. Trop souvent la tête ailleurs, les yeux levés vers le ciel, un jour gris, un autre jour bleu. Un moi que je ne vivais plus. Je me couchais le soir, comme vidé de toutes émotions, dormais d'un sommeil profond et me lever le matin pour aller suivre ceux qui formerait mon avenir. La fin du cours sonna, mais je n'en entendis rien. Restant assis devant mes feuilles éparses et mes jambes étendues en position de détente.

« Black, vous avez trouvé le moyen de vous divertir autrement je suppose ?! »

Le professeur ne jeta aucun regard vers moi, continuant la lourde tache d'effacer le tableau recouvert de craie blanche, ayant écrit en une seule heure des démonstrations complexes sur l'impact scientifique d'un sort sur un corps humain. Je rangeai mes affaires en réfléchissant à la réponse que j'allais pouvoir présentée.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Monsieur. » Pas très convaincant, d'habitude j'aurai mis plus de coeur en donnant une réponse qui aurait mené sur un autre sujet. Il fit volte-face et mon sac tomba à terre. Il s'avança vers moi, dans toute sa splendeur de la vieillesse, pendant une seconde le sourire béat de Dumbledore s'imposa dans mon esprit.

« Je crois que vous êtes amoureux. » dit-il en claquant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Je sursautai, étais-je si transparent.

« Peut-être » répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Voyons, on connaît forcement ses propres sentiments !

-Je vous assure, Professeur, que des fois les miens font se qu'ils veulent et m'échappent.

-C'est parce que vous êtes un homme. Les Hommes ont un don pour se cacher à eux-même les choses capables de les rendre heureux. Vous le savez forcement, au fond de vous, ou alors peut-être que vous ne voulez pas en parler avec un vieillard. »

Il me lança un sourire contrit en laissant tomber ses bras le long du corps. J'avais besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un qui connaissait la vie.

« Elle ne m'aime pas justement, du moins c'est ce que je crois. Des années que cette histoire dure, au début, nous nous taquinions, insouciants. Je me suis mis à la vénérer, enfin je veux dire, à l'aimer vraiment. Je crois que je l'aimais, car de toute manière à cette époque je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Maintenant je sais. Et le problème c'est que à cause de tout le mal que nous nous sommes faits, je la déteste comme personne et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer, toujours. Vous trouvez ça pathétique pas vrai ? Un homme ne devrait pas parler de ça.

-Qui l'a dit ? Ce ne sont que des préjugés machistes. Allons, voyons mon jeune homme, vous avez compris ce que je vous ai dit toute à l'heure ? Les hommes ont un don pour se compliquer les choses. Aller simple. Allez la voir, tout simplement, en commençant par essayer de comprendre votre passé puis de comprendre comment vous fonctionnez tout les deux. Ensuite, vous pourrez annoncer vos sentiments. Cela ne doit, en aucun cas rester à l'intérieur. Moi qui vous croyez d'un temperement plutôt sociable, vous avez l'habitude de parler, sans hontes, de tous ce qui vous passe par la tête.

-Et si elle ne partage pas mes sentiments ?

-Et quoi donc ? La vie continue, par Merlin ! La vie continue, mais vous ne pourrez pas continuer en restant dans l'incompréhension et dans ce silence. Les mots sont faits pour être dits.

-C'est vrai. J'ai l'impression que vous connaissez toute ma vie.

-Peut-être bien parce que je lis dans vos pensées.

-Comment ? Vous êtes un ...

-Parfaitement. Bien entendu je compte sur votre discrétion.

-Bien sûr. »

Il me lança un clin d'oeil pendant que je me tordais les mains dans tous les sens, honteux d'être mis à nu devant un inconnu auquel je n'avais seulement parler que pour échanger des paroles strictement professionnel. Il me jeta un dernier regard, puis me serra la main. Je ne savais pas très bien dans quel sens il m'avait aidé, mais dans tous les cas, il avait ajouté une succession de question à celles sans réponse.

Je longeai la rue, dans une sorte de tempête intérieure. Dans ces moments là, je ne trouvait en général qu'une seule chose à faire pour aller mieux : Boire jusqu'à en oublier tout, boire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre et boire jusqu'à ne plus être capable d'aligner un mot derrière un autre. J'ouvris la porte du bar, celui où, quelques semaines plutôt James avait fait un scandale impossible. Le patron ne devait pas se souvenir de mon visage ou même s'il s'en souvenait, il ne devrait pas faire le rapport avec le garçon ivre de tristesse à la recherche de sa petite amie. En revanche, il me fallait d'abord vérifié que le serveur soit absent, car lui, aucun doute il se souvenait très bien de la morsure sur son épaule gauche, lors de la fameuse bagarre. Je jetait un oeil dans la salle et mes yeux tombèrent sur une jolie serveuse. Ce bar n'avait sans doutes pas assez de chiffres d'affaires pour engager deux serveurs. Je m'avançai, rassuré d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? » me demanda la jeune serveuse, tandis que je m'assaillais sur un des tabourets face au bar. J'acquiesçai en la regardant en détail. Ses longs cheveux châtains flottaient voluptueusement sur ses épaules nues. Elle se retourna, me laissant le loisir de la contemplait de dos. Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuelle moi ? _Au moins un moi, bordel un foutu moi_ ! J'allais finir par devenir un vieux célibataire aigri, ayant oubliant comment on fait l'amour. Non, décidément, cette fille là serait dans mon lit, avant ce soir, _où je ne m'appelle pas Sirius Black_ ! Ses hanches, visibles grâce à un jean moulant ses jolies formes, bougèrent. Je me redressais en enlevant se sourire trop sadique que j'avais pris depuis que je la matter sans complexe.

« Voilà » Dit-elle en posant mon verre de Vodka ou Vobka, je n'avais jamais réussi à savoir ce que c'était réellement, il n'empêchait que c'était le meilleur alcool moldu que j'avais pu goûter depuis. Elle essuya le comptoir, avec des gestes d'habitudes, sans doutes lasses d'accomplir les même choses tous les jours. Elle n'avait aucun sourire, aucun traits heureux sur son visage.

« Vous avez l'air malheureuse » lui dis-je avant d'avaler une gorgé de ma boisson. Elle leva les yeux vers mon visage en construisant un sourire faux. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur la salle, puis lorsqu'elle vit que les clients étaient peu nombreux, elle délaissa sa besogne. Ses mains s'appuyèrent contre le comptoir alors que sa tête se penchait vers moi.

« Vous avez l'air malheureux. Mais je déteste que l'on me vouvoie, je m'appelle Sarah. » dit-elle en me serrant la main. Ses yeux, d'un bleu azur, fixèrent les miens.

« Sirius » lançais-je dans un sourire. « Combien de temps travaille tu dans ce bar ? »

« Trois semaines environ. Les gens n'ont pas l'air très joyeux ici » dit-elle en laissant ma main.

« C'est parce que nous sommes à Londres.

-Je ne savais pas que vivre à Londres nous rendait triste.

-C'est la ville.

-Oui. Je viens d'un trou perdu, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de côtoyer des gens de la ville.

-Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas l'habitude de côtoyer des gens tout simplement. » dis-je en souriant. Elle se mit à rire, doucement. J'avais presque envie de l'embrasser.

« Peut-être, dit-elle. Alors, citadins Londoniens, comment se fait-il que tu prennes un verre d'alcool aussi tôt ?

-J'avais l'intention de me saouler, je m'ennuyais.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions nous amuser ensemble alors. » dit-elle en attrapant un verre et une autre bouteille. Je souris, la soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Elle en bus une gorgée. Nous commençâmes à parler, de tout et de rien, à philosopher sur les gens de la ville en général, au fur et à mesure que les verres s'enchaînaient et que nos joues devenaient rouges d'ivresse.

« Heureusement que le boss n'est pas là. Dit-elle en lançant un rire guttural.

-Tu serais virée à la seconde. Non mais regarde toi, tu es aussi bourré que ma grand-mère à chaque repas de famille.

-Ha bon ? » me demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait fermé le bar, nous étions seuls à présent. Mes idées n'étaient plus très claires, j'arrivai à rire sans culpabiliser. Nous étions assis sur une des banquettes, ses jambes étaient sur les miennes et sa tête couché contre le siège. Un verre à la main, elle se mit à chanter à tue-tête. Je la suivis de bon coeur, pendant que ma main dérivée dangereusement sur ses cuisses. J'étais moins ivre qu'elle, ce qui était quelque chose de véritablement miraculeux. Je me mis à chanter avec elle.

« Tu es entrain de faire le premier pas. » me dit-elle en observant ma main caressant sa cuisse. Je souris en la regardant lever les mains au ciel.

« Oh ! Après tout tu n'es qu'un homme ! » lança-t-elle en riant. Elle se recoucha.

« Tu as un de ces sens de l'observation !

-Tu crois qu'on va coucher ce soir ?

-C'est le genre de truc qui risque d'arriver. »

Elle poussa un soupir de bien être.

« Bon, tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi t'étais pas joyeux !

-A cause d'une fille.

-Oh ! Je m'en doutais ! Et cette fille, tu es amoureux d'elle ?

-Je le crois.

-Et tu a prévu de coucher avec moi ?

-Oui, enfin... seulement si tu me le demande.

-Ouaip, c'est ça !

-Je te jure ! Je respecte les filles ! Dis-je en grimaçant. Je n'avais jamais forcé une fille, c'était vrai, mais dans le genre sentimental, je n'avais jamais respecté une conquête.

-Bon je te crois alors. C'est pas légèrement immoral de coucher avec une inconnue alors que tu aimes une autre fille ?

-Si, mais plus désespéré qu'immoral puisqu'elle est partie.

-Ha. Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux désespérés. Nous avons donc le droit de coucher ensemble, sans se servir de l'autre.

-Je suis absolument d'accord !

-Tu sais. Dit-elle en se redressant. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je te trouve vraiment attirant.

-T'as l'air vraiment idiote bourrée.

-On me l'a déjà dit, mais tu vois, je suis incapable de contenir mes paroles quand je suis dans cet état. Donc, excuse ma franchise. » dit-elle en riant.

Elle changea de position, se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Les choses sérieuses ou justement peut-être pas si sérieuses commencèrent.

« Déjà ? » demandais-je, ahuris.

« Quoi déjà ? Fais pas ton gentleman, tu n'en es pas un de toute manière. Ria-t-elle » Elle se pencha sur mes lèvres, m'arrachant un baiser sauvage.

Le genre de situation qui pouvait me faire oublier Emily pendant un certains temps. J'ôtais toutes pensées de ma tête et répondis au baiser, sans autre préambule. Elle soupira, alors que mes mains se faisait moins timide sur ses cuisses nues. Je savais comment donner du plaisir à une femme, même dans un endroit aussi peut approprié. Je la levais, la posant sur une table.

« Ha, je vais enfin pouvoir inaugurer ce foutu bar »dit-elle.

J'explosai de rire en voyant ses yeux s'assombrir. Je l'embrassai à nouveau en continuant mes caresses. J'eus plaisir à l'entendre gémir et, trop impatient pour continuer des caresses d'adolescents, j'ôtais sa robe. Elle me releva une poitrine bombée, pas très proéminente, mais tout comme j'aimais. Ma bouche atérit à la naissance de ses seins alors qu'elle se rapprochait au plus près de moi, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Ma main, tira sur l'élastique de son boxer. Elle l'attrapa, trop impatiente, lui intimant de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire pour lui donner du plaisir. Elle enleva mon tee-shirt et regarda mon torse avec un sourire appréciateur. Je lui souris alors que je mettais plus de coeur dans mes gestes. Elle gémis de plaisir, les yeux dans l'ivresse de l'alcool et aussi de ce que j'étais entrain de lui faire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en passant une main contre mon entre-jambe. Timide comme une vraie jeune fille, elle hésita. Je me remis à l'embrasser, cessant mes gestes, pour la rassurer, qu'elle continue. Elle prit confiance et déboutonna mon jean. Pendant un quart de seconde, je pensai à ma première fois avec Emily. Je me souvenais avec un peu de honte ces moments, où je m'y étais mal pris, trop maladroit. Je revins sur terre quand elle mis sa main sur mon nombril, me rendant compte que nous étions nus à présent. Je l'embrassais à la naissance de son cou pendant qu'elle se couchait un peu plus. Les choses n'auraient pas du se passer ainsi si nous avions été tout deux des personnes normales.

Je m'enfonçais en elle, en me demandant comment le patron réagirait s'il nous surprenait tout les deux, nous envoyons en l'air sur une des ses tables. Les choses se passèrent comme je l'avais prédit, comme j'en eu envie. J'avais oublier Emily. Sarah avait définitivement pris confiance et se donner tout entière une fois, puis deux, puis trois fois. Elle aussi était dans une sorte d'apathie, elle vivait la décadence d'un amour perdue, nous expérimentions la même chose. Nous savions que ce n'étais pas mal ce que nous faisions, c'était en quelque sort un pacte entre nous deux, nous avions besoin d'oublier. D'habitude, lorsqu'une fille beaucoup trop intelligente et sympathique comme elle s'intéressait à moi, je laissais tomber, tout simplement car je refusais de gâcher la vie d'une personne qui était beaucoup trop honnête pour que je me serve d'elle. Mais c'était différent ce soir.

Elle retomba sur le bois de la table, essoufflée, pour la troisième fois, les yeux clos. Je m'appuyais contre elle, en la regardant. Si Emily n'avait pas été présente depuis toujours, j'aurai surement pu tomber amoureux de Sarah. Peut-être les choses auraient été moins difficiles à vivre dans ce cas là. Mais le coeur fait ce qu'il veut, depuis toujours.

« Tu sais Sirius, si tu es amoureux d'elle, il faut que tu la reconquisse. » me murmura-t-elle en caressant ma main. Ma bouche forma un sourire. Elle avait raison.

« Si c'était aussi simple.

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

-Tu me prendrai surement pour un cas mélodramatique fini. Mais c'est peut-être la vérité ! Dis-je en riant. Regarde comme on a l'air de deux idiots, toujours à penser à des amours perdus.

-Oui, je te l'accorde. Nous sommes pathétiques.

-Je te raconterai surement un jour. J'espère que tu en fera de même.

-Oui. Tu crois qu'on peut se voir comme deux amis ?

-Oui. Tu sais, tu m'as dit tellement de trucs sur toi ce soir, que je prévois d'écrire un livre ! »

Elle réfléchit.

« Tu ne m'as pratiquement rien dit sur toi, sur ta famille... d'où viens-tu ?

-D'ici. Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi, sauf si tu tiens absolument à pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps.

-Ma parole, je suis tombé sur un cas social tragique !

-Merci du compliment ! »

Elle ria en sautant à terre, cherchant du regard ses vêtements. Je me relevais puis me rhabillé. Alors que je revêtais de mon tee-shirt, elle poussa un cris d'horreur. Je me tournai et la vit interdite, une main devant sa bouche.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demandai-je en regardant autour de moi.

« Les... les capotes. Nous ne nous sommes pas protégés ! » dit-elle en hurlant presque. Je sursautai de nervosité. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre de chose car j'étais un sorcier. Je pris conscience de l'étendue du désastre, comment avions nous pu oublier ? Même saoul comme un chien, je n'oubliais jamais, même avec des moldues. Je la regardai, complètement affolé.

« Merde, merde ! » dit-elle en ne me quittant pas du regard.

« Calme-toi, s'il faut tu n'es pas...

-Je ne peux pas l'être ! C'est impossible ! Bordel ! »

Elle s'assit sur une chaise en croisant ses bras.

« Sirius, tu es conscient qu'on est dans un pétrin pas possible ?

-A ton avis ? Dis-je en me rongeant les ongles.

Il était trop tard pour lui jeter un sort de contraception ! Nous étions foutus.

« C'est quoi déjà ce truc que tu fais pour savoir si tu es enceinte ?

-Un test de grossesse. Dit-elle en ignorant mon non-savoir sur le sujet. Elle était beaucoup trop affolée pour le remarquer. Mais il faut attendre.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? Demandais-je.

-On attend.

-Putain !

-Arrête ! M'ordonna-t-elle quand elle entendit ma main tapé contre le mur. Sirius, on attend, je ne suis peut-être pas...

-Et si tu l'es ?

-On y pensera plus tard. Je dois y aller. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je me tournais en face d'où elle aurait du se trouver, mais elle s'était déjà envolée. Je frappais de toute mes forces contre le mur, me cassant le poignet au passage. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte! Comment j'avais pu être aussi con ?! Qu'allions-nous faire ? Je ne l'aimais pas, elle ne m'aimait pas. Je n'avais pas la sagesse suffisante pour faire un père digne de ce nom ! Mais qu'est-ce-que je dis ?! _Tu ne vas quand même pas t'enfuir Sirius ?_ _Bien sûr que non !_ Je fermai la porte à clés, en laissant le trousseau dans une sorte de vase. J'espérais au moins qu'ils aient un double. J'enfonçais mes mains dans les poches en pensant au nouveau pétrin dans lequel je m'étais mis. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui gâcher sa vie. A croire que j'étais né pour vivre dans la merde. _Haha!_


	11. Chapter 11

Youpi, j'ai réussi ! Il est deux heures du mat' et j'ai bouclé le chapitre 11 ! Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews vraiment, j'ai l'impression que je vais crever de bonheur quand j'en vois une nouvelle. Franchement, laissez-en d'autre, comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est une sorte de soutiens, de paie morale ! Et puis, c'est quand même pour vous que j'écris et aussi pour moi, parce que j'aime ! ^^

Bon je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et à espéré que cela vous plaise !

Chapitre 11: Discussions Nocturnes. 

POV Sirius Black. 

Je ne connaissais rien d'elle, ni son nom de famille, ni l'endroit où elle habitait, si cela se trouvait elle avait passé la soirée à me mentir. Comment savoir ?

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, pourtant la nuit calme et paisible m'offrait toutes les possibilités pour trouver le repos. James et Lily avaient pris la sage décision d'aller dormir chez Emily. J'allumai une centième cigarette en songeant que je devrais peut-être me remettre à quelque chose de plus fort pour me tenir les entrailles. La fumée bleu s'envola par la fenêtre, comme un gage d'avenir meilleur. Je contemplai de mes yeux cernés, les millions de lumières qui éclairaient la ville sombre. Deux heures que je n'avais pas changé de position, mes jambes commençaient à devenir atrophiées. La rue qui s'étendait sous mon regard était aussi noir que mes songes, j'enchaînais les conneries ces temps-ci. Non, les conneries s'acharnaient contre moi. Emily qui était partie, James et Lily qui s'était retrouvés me laissant plus seuls que jamais et le dernier scoop, j'avais mis Sarah, l'inconnue du jour, en cloque. _Regarde-toi mon pauvre homme, tu t'acharne contre quelque chose que tu es incapable de combattre: le destin. Peut-être devrais-tu faire comme elle, Emily. Fuir, ou plutôt te fuir toi-même, comme elle l'avait surement fait. _

J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement et Remus entra. Je devinai que c'était lui, à cause de ses pas silencieux. Peter aurait sans doute fait un vacarne pas possible en claquant la porte. Je sentis sa présence derrière moi et restais imperturbable. Remus était bien la seule personne que je ne désirais pas voir aujourd'hui, justement parce que c'était ce genre de héros qui affrontait sa propre nature et était devenu le saint des saints, la gentillesse incarné dans ce grand corps décharné par l'animalité qui reposait en lui. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, devinant sans doutes tout ce qui rugissait en moi. Si Remus n'avait pas était Remus, j'aurai sans doutes flanquer la plus belle claque de sa vie à mon visiteur nocturne, pour avoir eu l'audasse de venir me déranger en pleine réflexion. Mais justement, Remus comprenait car c'était Remus, cet homme là qui avait surement souffert plus que moi et qui avait accepté toute cette fatalité sans broncher, comme une sorte de martyr des temps moderne.

« Tu m'en donne une ? » me demanda-t-il. Je lui tendis le paquet de cigarettes, ne daignant pas détacher mon regard de l'horizon sombre. J'entendis le bruit du briquet puis la fumée s'éleva devant lui, se mêlant à la mienne naturellement, comme deux hommes égaux devant le monde, se comprenant mutuellement.

« J'ai fait une connerie ce soir. » murmurai-je doucement, sans éprouver aucune crainte d'être jugé, alors que d'habitude j'aurai eu droit à une belle morale toute faite. Mais ce soir, tout était différent car il avait vu que je dépérissais depuis un certain temps. Il avait assez de patience pour s'empêcher de juger mes actes et essayer de me diriger vers le droit chemin. Il ne tourna pas son regard, réfléchissant sans doute à la conduite qu'il devait choisir. Je connaissais Remus depuis assez de temps pour savoir qu'il se cassait sans arrêt la tête pour choisir la bonne solution, la réponse parfaite pour chaque circonstance.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ? » me demanda-t-il, pour donner une touche d'humour.

« Non, pas cette fois-ci. »

Il soupira et s'empêcha de faire frémir ses lèvres pour qu'elles disent ce qu'il pensait.

« J'ai mis une fille enceinte. » lui dis-je.

Il soupira pour la dernière fois. Il allait surement mourir d'impuissance au bout d'un moment, entre moi et James, les conneries se faisaient très fréquentes depuis que nous étions sortis de Poudlard. Peter, lui, était surement plus idiot que la moyenne, mais ses conneries n'étaient pas aussi graves que les nôtres.

« Tu ne connais pas le sort de contraception ?

-C'était une moldue.

-Et l'espèce de poche que tu met normalement...

-Nous avons oublié.

-Alors, je crois bien que cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir aussi bien que d'habitude.

-Je sais. » Dis-je, gardant toujours mon calme olympiens. Je m'étonnais de jour en jour, j'arrivais à m'améliorer dans certaines matières ou au contraire à empirer dans les autres.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne l'est pas. Nous verrons.

-Que feras-tu si elle l'est ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir pour le moment.

-Même en tant qu'idiot fini, tu y es obligé.

-Je le sais très bien. Mais j'ai toujours fuis les responsabilité. Tu me vois vraiment dans le rôle d'un père, sans rire ? Je n'ai pas l'étoffe, ni la sagesse. Mon rejetons finira surement en prison ou dans un asile avec un père pareil !

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais tu n'as surement pas la maturité pour assumer ce genre de chose.

-Je sais. Alors, j'ai deux solutions c'est ça ?

-Sois tu t'enfuis, sois tu restes et tu assumes. A ton avis quelle est la meilleur ?

-Selon toi, ce serait la deuxième.

-Et selon toi ?

-Aucune des deux.

-Tu en vois une troisième ?

-Non. Je suis perdu. Je devrais surement rester alors, après tout c'est toi la voix de la sagesse.

_-_Si tu le dis. Mais rien n'est joué. Les choses peuvent très bien se passer autrement. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Sarah Quelque chose.

-Cette Sarah Quelque chose, tu sais où elle habite ?

-Non, mais je sais où elle travaille. Le bar où James a fait un putain de scandale.

-C'est vraiment embêtant tout ça.

-J'irai la voir demain. Ou peut-être un autre jour.

-Demain. Ca serait peut-être intelligent de connaître l'adresse d'où elle vit, non ?

-Sans doutes. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait _attendre_ avant de savoir.

-Et toi, tu es aussi patient que James. Je vous le dit, vous allez finir par vous suicider. »

Il explosa de rire, repensant à la periode de notre adolescence. Il avait toujours ce rire là quand il repensait à nos bêtises, à nos idioties de l'époque, sans importance. Aujourd'hui, les moindres gestes et actes prenaient plus d'ampleur. Combien d'erreurs pourrions nous faire avant de comprendre que la vie n'est pas un jeu, qu'elle est aussi sérieuse qu'une vielle McGonagal quand elle nous annonçait que nous étions à nouveau collés, pour avoir enfreint cent mille règles à la fois. Combien de mauvais pas devrions-nous encore faire pour nous faire comprendre que chacune de nos actions auraient forcement un impact concret sur notre avenir. La dure charge des responsabilités me paraissait plus présente que jamais et elle deviendrait davantage plus importante au fil des années. Je repensais à nouveau à l'avenir. Que serais-je dans dix ans ? Qui deviendrais-je ? Même en tant que libertins qui se fout royalement des règles, je respectais tout de même certains principes et certaines valeurs. Mettre une fille enceinte et l'abandonner n'entraient certainement dans les critères que je m'étais fixé. Je devrais assumer, quoiqu'il arrive, mes actes en tachant de comprendre mes erreurs.

Quant à Emily, c'était une tout autre histoire, elle appartenait à ce passé qui se répercutait encore dans mon présent, comme une maladie incurable, je n'arriverai à m'en débarrasser seulement à l'heure de ma mort. Je devais vivre, tel un vagabond, au grès des obstacles qui se dressaient devant moi et les franchir avec tout le courage dont j'étais capable. Si seulement j'avais pu me passer d'Emily, ces obstacles m'auraient paru davantage franchissables. Je devais la retrouver, quoiqu'il arrive et poser mes sentiments et les siens au clair, même dans un silence où elle serait présente, en paix avec elle-même et aussi avec moi, je pourrais avancer sans craintes une fois que les choses imprononçables seraient dites. Mais je ne savais pas où elle était, où elle s'était perdue. Elle me fuyait, et se fuyait elle même, comme la peste. Peut-être reviendrait-elle une fois qu'elle aurait mis toutes ses pensées dans l'ordre. Quant à moi, j'avais conscience que les miennes étaient aussi claires que l'eau, il me restait simplement à faire ce premier pas, tant redouté.

Remus frissonna à côté de moi, sentant le froid de la nuit lui mordre les entrailles. Demain, c'était la pleine lune, il devait méditer ,à nouveau ,à son statut de loup garou déprimé. Si je n'avais pas était aussi perdu moi-même, j'aurai surement pu le réconforter dans cette crise personnelle qui l'assaillait. Mais mes pensées aussi loin qu'elles le pouvaient, m'empêcher de penser aux autres. Dans une sorte d'égocentrisme permanent, je l'avais délaissé, nous étions moins proches qu'avant. Je craignais qu'il ne devienne un étranger, que son visage, ses pensées et tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui-même, me deviennent inconnus. Je devais y remédier.

« Et toi Remus, comment va la vie ? » demandai-je en tirant une autre bouffé de ma drogue douce. Je savais qu'il souriait.

« Elle va aussi bien qu'elle le peut. James va bien, il a retrouvé Lily. Peter tente de nouveaux amours. Tout le monde est heureux, aujourd'hui il fait beau. Le monde continue d'avancer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin réussi à parler à une fille sans rougir, peut-être est-ce la bonne ? Dans tout ce bonheur autour de nous, ça me rassure que tu sois aussi pomé que moi.

-C'est gentil de me souhaiter tout le malheur du monde. Dis-je en riant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Quelque part, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule âme en peine et en voyant James s'en sortir, je me dis que peut-être un jour j'y arriverai aussi.

-Arrête de déprimer Remus. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Lui dis-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Tu sera malheureux toute ta vie si tu continus à te mettre des obstacles inexistants partout où tu vas. Personne ne sait que tu es un loup-garou, ce n'est pas comme si c'était marqué sur ton front. Arrête de croire que les gens s'en doute, tu n'es pas aussi poilu que lors de tes nuits de pleine lune. Alors oui, évidement, le jour où tu copuleras, tu seras bien obliger d'avouer à ta femme que tu en es un, mais pour l'instant, les filles te regarderont comme l'homme que tu es, gentil, sage et plutôt pas mal. »

Il me mit une tape légère sur la tête, j'avais au moins réussi à lui redonner confiance en lui. Cette journée n'avait pas été basé seulement sur des echecs.

« Merci Sirius, en fait tu es vraiment quelqu'un de sentimental.

-Ola, faut pas pousser non plus. J'ai dit ce que je pensais, ça ne fait pas de moi une chiffe-molle.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis. En tout cas, je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien aussi.

-Sûrement pas. T'as vus comme je répands le mal autour de moi ? D'abord mes parents, puis mon frère, Emily puis Sarah. Je crois que je devrais m'attacher une pancarte sur le dos : « N'approchez pas, cas social tragique rependant la misère ! ». Je me frappais le front, je ne m'étais jamais vu aussi pathétique, il fallait espérer que cet état ne sois que temporel.

« Bon, si ça peut te réconforter, dis-toi que n'es pas un loup-garou. C'est déjà ça en moins comme problème, non ? Me demanda-t-il en riant.

-Oui. Si on veut. N'empêche dans le genre bête sanguinaire à chaque pleine lune et jeune homme doux et sage, je préférais largement avoir ta place. On échange ? Ca te dit de devenir un mec macho et machiavélique se tapant tous ce qui a une jupe et en plus de cela amoureux d'une fille qui ne l'aime pas ?

-Non, ça ira.

-Aller, je suis quand même pas mal physiquement.

-Si on aime les têtes à claques avec de grands pieds, oui.

-Ha, cher Remus. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, grands pieds et grande b...

-Oui, c'est bon, je vois la suite.

-Bon alors ?

-Je te dis que finalement, je préfère rester Loup-garou. Mon état est temporel au moins. Toi t'es macho tout le temps.

-Les filles aiment les machos, parce que c'est la caractéristique propre des hommes.

-Toutes les filles n'aiment pas forcement ça.

-T'as raison, certaines préfèrent le genre de James, mentalement dérangé.

-Ca fait son charme dans un certain sens. On en connaît pas beaucoup des mentalement dérangés comme lui. Je dis cela dans le bon sens du terme.

-Je te l'accorde, ça le rend différent. Bon, si je résume, les filles aiment les garçons spéciaux, j'ai donc le droit de m'insérer dans une catégorie particulière ?

-Tant que ce n'est pas trop excessif, parce que je sais très bien que tu es capable de faire n'importe quoi des fois.

-Et si je deviens sentimental et plus ouvert, ça irait ?

-Tu en es incapable !

-Tu crois ça ?!

-Ouaip.

-Les paris sont lancés.

-Pas de problème, Patmol. Au pire, tu ferras des efforts les trois premiers jours et après t'auras sans doute oublier que tu vas perdre tout ton fric.

-On verra. On fixe les prix demain ? Dis-je en baillant, j'enlevai mes chaussures et me couchai sur mon lit, épuisé par toutes les émotions de la journée. Je sentis le poids de Remus de l'autre côté du matelas.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, en fait ?

-J'ai la flemme d'aller dans ma chambre.

-Merde, je savais pas que c'était contagieux. Bah, reste on ferra comme si on était frère.

-Bonne nuit Sirius.

-Bonne nuit. »

J'entendis les habituels ronflements de Remus surgirent de sa bouche et ma tête fut à nouveau en marche. _Merde, mais j'avais besoin de sommeil !_ Les effets de l'alcool étaient entièrement dissipés, normal il devait être cinq heure du matin. Contre toute attente, je repensai à mon frère ou plutôt à ce qu'il était devenu. Dans le genre Serpentard aigri on aurait pas fait mieux.

J'avais au moins la satisfaction de ne pas être devenu son semblable, sorte d'ordure aux ordres du roi des ordures. Bon, finalement, si on oubliait la fin de la journée et la soirée, ce jour là n'avait pas été totalement déprimant finalement.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté. Pourtant je n'avais aucune excuse, puisque c'est les vacances. En fait, je me suis mise à regarder True Blood à l'enfilade et je n'arrivais pas à m'en sortir (: ! Bref, me revoilà avec un chapitre long et riche en rebondissements ! Je n'ai plus rien à dire, à part peut-être bonne lecture ? _

Chapitre 12 : Par Merlin, la vie continue-t-elle vraiment ?

POV Emily Grant 

Les mois passèrent comme dans un songe, comme si le temps ,me paraissant soudain inexistant, coulait comme un ruisseau. Mais il n'avait rien effacé, les remords étaient toujours présent, me rappelant qu_'il_ existait toujours et qu'_il_ ne s'effacerait pas de ma mémoire aussi facilement.

Je m'étais perdue dans une sorte de grande ville inhumaine, passant mes journées dans une grande maison vide. Les journées et les nuits me paraissaient plus longues que d'habitude, comme si j'avais été enfermée dans un cercueil et là dans une obscurité mortuaire, attendant le trépas comme un viel ami. Je ne voyais personne et ne parlait qu'à moi-même, m'enfonçant dans la folie d'une désespérée. La solitude ne m'avait jamais été bénéfique, même lorsqu'elle était nécessaire. Pourtant, j'avais pensé que cette fois-ci, elle aurait pu m'apporter un repos et que lorsque je me réveillerai, elle m'offrirait une réponse digne de ce nom.

Je regardais depuis quelques heures par la fenêtre, le soleil disparaître à l'horizon, impatiente que la nuit viennent arrosée de son obscurité la ville et amenait le silence. Je pensais à ce qu'il me restait pour vivre, mes économies n'allaient pas me suffire éternellement. J'étais incapable de travailler ici, cette ville était trop inconnue pour que je puisse y vivre sans les regards et paroles d'êtres que je connaissais. Je ne me mêlais que très rarement à la foule, car j'avais l'impression d'être étrangère à tous ce qui pouvait vivre et parler. J'étais incapable de trouver le courage pour discuter, pour retrouver mon humanité propre. Est-ce-que mourir ressemblait à ça ?

J'avais beaucoup pensé durant tout ce temps, comme si je n'avais que cela à faire. C'était vrai et c'était d'ailleurs dans ce but là que je m'étais enfermée ici. Je revoyais mélancoliquement les passages de ma vie, en pensant avec du recul qu'elle était aussi pathétique que ce que j'étais entrain de vivre maintenant. Mes cordes vocales poussèrent un rire rauque. J'avais perdu cette habitude, de rire du passé, d'habitude il me faisait plutôt pleurer. J'espérais au moins que Lily se soit remise avec l'autre idiot, c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher, que quelqu'un que j'aimais puisse être heureux. Je devrais peut-être me mettre à écrire. Oui, écrire un livre rapportant tous ce que les rapports humains avaient de mauvais et de bons et aussi sur la débilité humaine, mais je me doutais que quelqu'un d'autre s'était déjà rendu compte de tout ça.

Je quittais le seuil de ma fenêtre en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir avaler pour continuer à faire marcher ce truc qui me servait de corps. De corps décharné. J'avais maigri, beaucoup trop pour que cela paraisse normal. Je regardais le pâle reflet de mon image, renvoyée par la vitre de la cuisine. Si seulement ces yeux là avaient pu retrouver une once de lumière, si même mon propre reflet me renvoyait la tristesse que j'éprouvais. J'attrapais la dernière boite de gateau qu'il restait en cherchant du regard la dernière bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, une once de pitié pour moi-même. Le seul réconfort que j'avais réussi à trouver étaient une bouteille d'alcool, un vieux fauteuil défoncé et mangé aux mites et mon moi-même vide. Le regard tourné vers le dehors, parce que j'en avais eu assez d'explorer mon propre interieur. Parfois, lorsque la pluie tapait contre le carreaux, je songeais aux moments effacés, passés avec ma mère, le plus souvent les dimanches après-midis lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans la maison, joués trop souvent vus et devoirs d'écolière fini. Durant mon enfance, j'avais toujours pensé que les jours de pluie étaient réservé au Dimanche. J'aimais retrouvé ces quelques bribes de souvenirs, presque effacés par le temps, faisant pleurer nostalgiquement. Je n'étais jamais retourné sur la tombe de ma mère depuis le jour de son enterrement, je n'en avais jamais eu le courage et je n'aurai jamais su quoi lui dire. Et puis, est-ce-que les morts nous entendent et nous voient au moins ? J'avais pensé que non, par facilité. Parce que je ne voulais pas renvoyer cette image de moi à ma mère. Je tombais dans le pathétique, je ne crois en rien et il m'arrive de songer à ce genre de chose. Les morts sont morts, parce qu'ils ne vivent plus. Mais où donc l'âme s'est-elle enfuie ? Et pourquoi l'âme devrait-elle vivre ? Aurions nous vraiment envie que subsiste éternellement ce qui fais que nous sommes nous, alors que la haine que nous éprouvons envers nous même est voué à un éternel acharnement ?

Je ramassais la bouteille de Whisky qui avait roulé, par je ne sais quel moyen sous le fauteuil. Je m'assis pour la centième fois, sentant les trous du tissus avec mes pieds nus. J'ouvris le goulot de la bouteille, en souriant.

« Ma vielle, il ne reste plus que toi et moi. La vie est pathétique. »

Je bus une gorgée, sèchement, pour essayait de me faire oublier toutes ces idioties. Je m'empêchais de penser à Sirius, parce que l'après était toujours trop difficile. Mais durant ces quelques minutes où je revoyais son reflet aussi clairement que s'il avait été devant moi, j'éprouvais une sorte de joie indéfinissable, un orgasme de la mémoire.

_Flash-Back_

_« Et donc, tu es allé plus loin que tu ne l'aurai voulu avec Sirius Black ? Demanda Lily, les yeux ronds et la bouche tremblante. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Sirius car c'était l'ami de Potter. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler Potter parce que Lily le nommait ainsi. Mais en réalité je ne lui avais jamais parler durant ma scolarité, à part peut-être les phrases bateau du genre « Ca va aujourd'hui ? », « On a cours de quoi ? », »Tu as fini ton devoirs de potion pour Le professeur Joyce. », « McGonagal est vraiment une vielle peau ! »... Rien de bien amical, juste des paroles que se disent les élèves entre-eux pour se satisfaire d'un minimum de vie sociale. _

_« Oui, je suis allé trop loin. » dis-je enfin en lançant à l'autre bout de la pièce mon oreiller. Nous étions dans notre dortoir, seules moi et Lily étions présentes. Les autres, je ne leurs avait jamais réellement parler de ma vie sentimentale. Kate je la voyais comme une connaissance, mais j'aspirai à construire une réelle amitié avec elle, parce que je la voyais comme personne ne la voyais. Je devais avoir eu un don dés la naissance pour reconnaître les gens biens. _

_« Urk' avec Black. C'est dégoûtant. » dit-elle en grimaçant. _

_« A parce que tu vas encore trouver le moyen de me dire qu'il est affreusement laid. _

_-Je sais bien qu'il est vraiment mignon. _

_-Voilà. _

_-Mais il est aussi extrêmement con. C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est dégoûtant. Faire l'amour avec lui, c'est immoral. _

_-C'est mon meilleur ami, que tu le veuille ou non. _

_-Oui, ça va j'ai compris. Ricana-t-elle en grimaçant à nouveau. C'est ton meilleur ami, et tu couches avec. C'est encore plus immoral. _

_-Non, beaucoup de gens le font. _

_-Très bien. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Je suis ta meilleure amie Emily, et je suis bien tenté de faire une première experience homosexuelle avec toi. Je me déshabille ? _

_-Heu, Lily, t'es tombé sur la tête. _

_-Tu sais, James est un garçon, j'en conclu que tous les garçons sont des crétins finis. _

_-Tu es aussi timbrée que lui ma parole ! Dis-je en la repoussant légèrement. _

_-Je croyais que tu étais très ouverte ! _

_-Tu es ma meilleure amie ! _

_-Ha ! Je t'ai eu ! Dit-elle en sautant du lit. Sirius est aussi ton meilleur ami, et tu as couché avec lui. J'en conclu que tu en es tombée amoureuse ! _

_-Bien sûr que non ! Criais-je un peu trop fort. Je me levais du lit en me mettant face à elle. Je suis ouverte mais... tu vois, pas pour ça. _

_-Bien sûr. Dit-elle ironiquement. Elle leva les mains au ciel et s'agenouille à terre. Par Merlin, elle est amoureuse d'un crétin, nous sommes perdus ! Elle ferma les yeux en mettant une main sur son coeur, rendant la scène tragiquement comique. Je lui lançais un regard de reproche en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'elle osait encore me dire que de nous deux, j'étais la plus folle. Je m'assis sur le sol en croisant mes jambes. _

_« Lily, je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de Black, sinon je te l'aurai dit. Mais tu vois, je suis une fille et il se trouve que Sirius est un garçon. Très attirant en plus de cela. C'est juste une experience sexuelle. Nous sommes proches, et du coup ce que nous avons fait hier n'a rien de bizarre ou d'immoral. _

_-Ok. Je te crois parce que de toute manière je te fais confiance. _

_-Parfait. _

_-Bon, tu attend quoi pour me raconter ? _

_-C'était un réel désastre, mais j'ai bien aimer. _

_Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil. _

_-Il s'y est mal prit. Enfin moi aussi je crois, on ne savait pas trop comment faire. Tu sais ce que ça fait la première fois ? Quand il a... bref, j'ai hurler et il a sursauté comme un illuminé. Bon, j'ai du entreprendre plein de discours pour qu'il arrête d'être vexé. On a recommencé, mais j'ai eu plus mal que la première fois. Il a voulu tout arrêté, mais je l'ai tenu comme une forcenée pour qu'il reste à sa place. Il m'a regardé bizarrement, et il m'a embrassé et puis on l'a fait. _

_-Et tu me raconte pas ? _

_-Beh je viens de le faire. _

_-Non. C'était bien ou pas alors, parce que je comprend pas. Tu m'a dit que t'as aimé mais que c'était un désastre. _

_-J'ai aimé le faire avec lui, même si ce n'était pas vraiment orgasmique comme première fois. Mais c'est normal ... _

_-Ouais. Normalement on est justement censé pas aimé du tout. _

_-Mais, c'est juste que j'ai bien aimé les sensations. Tu vois sentir sa peau, le voir en entier et sans complexe, franchir un nouveau pas pour se connaître. _

_-Et tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui. Si seulement tu pouvais voir tes yeux quand tu en parles. _

_-Tu m'énerve Lily. Je te le jure, sur ma vie, sur la tienne. Je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de Sirius Black, Mr Meilleur ami. Tu es contente ? _

_-Non. Mais ça ira. _

_-Très bien. J'ai faim. On va piquer un truc en cuisine ? _

_-Non. Faut aller demander à Potter le chemin, je ne m'en souviens plus._

_-Pas obligé. Dis-je en faisant un clin d'oeil. Sirius m'a montré. _

_Elle se leva en fronçant les sourcils. Sans doutes ne m'avait-elle pas cru ? Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Sirius, je le savais pertinemment, d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais songé à faire l'amour avec lui, c'était venu comme ça, sur le moment. J'éprouvais trop de fraternité pour l'aimer comme on aime l'amour de sa vie. Et je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais renouveler l'expérience pour mettre en place certaines barrières bien délimitées. Je n'étais peut-être pas amoureuse de lui, mais j'avais des doutes quant à ses sentiments à lui; et il valait mieux joué la carte prudence. Mais si de toute manière, les garçons ne souffrent jamais en amour. _

_Fin de Flash-Back_

_Mon cul, ma fille t'étais bien sotte à cet âge là ! Regarde comme tu l'as fait souffrir ce pauvre garçon. Il était tellement doux avec toi avant que tu fasse ta sotte d'innocente qui croit que « Sirius Black n'est peut-être pas amoureux de moi », alors que finalement tu le voyais pertinemment qu'il te vénérait comme Merlin ! _

J'avalais la dernière gorgé de la bouteille en pleurant et riant à moitié. J'étais belle et bien bourré comme un trou ! Je jetait la bouteille au sol, qui se brisa en millions d'éclats de verre. Je continuais à rire comme une aliéné. Voilà le résultat. Je devais avoir pensé à lui durant un quart d'heure et j'étais à nouveau folle. _Peut-être que tu l'aimais déjà à l'époque, de toute manière t'es aussi conne que lui. _

Je me levais de mon siège en écrasant le verre à terre, en hurlant des « Je t'aime » ou des « je te hais », les traces de mes pas marqué par le sang qui coulait de mes pieds. L'ivresse me faisait oublier la douleur physique, même si j'étais consciente qu'après la crise, j'allais me coucher sur mon lit ou par terre et hurler de douleur et en plus de cela essayait d'enlever un par un les derniers restes de bouts de verre colé à mes talons.

Je m'appuyais contre la commode en reprenant mon souffle. J'entendis du bruit, des cris puis une porte qu'on enfonce. Je restai pétrifié pendant un moment, puis le corps trempé de Jimmy fit son apparition dans le salon saccagé par mon délire d'ivrogne à ses heures. Il jeta un regard sur la pièce en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais tellement honte que les larmes de coulèrent pas d'elles-même. Il ajouta une main devant sa bouche puis braqua son regard impitoyablement accusateur sur ma figure mouillée.

« Je crois bien qu'il était temps que je te rende visite. » Il laissa tombé sa main contre sa hanche et s'avança vers moi en me tendant sa main. Je la pris en reniflant et il me serra finalement contre lui. Je m'accrochais à sa chemise en lui disant que j'étais désolée, que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Il m'avait ensuite dit que j'empestais l'alcool. J'avais ris. Il avait ris aussi. Puis il m'avait monté dans une des chambres, me déshabillant puis me bordant avec un draps qui puait l'ancêtre mortuaire. Il était redescendu après avoir jeté un dernier sourire compatissant vers moi, et était allé faire des courses.

« Être bourrée le ventre vide, c'est pas vraiment l'idéal » avait-il dit.

Il était revenu quelques heures plus tard, j'avais entendu la porte claquer et quelques jurons lorsque les sacs de course étaient tombés par terre. Il avait tourné quelques minutes en bas, sans doutes pour nettoyé le désastre de mon ivresse. La couverture par terre et la tête dans tout les sens, j'attendais qu'il monte et qu'il ouvre la fenêtre, j'avais trop chaud. La nuit belle et bien tombait sur la ville apportait le repos dont j'avais besoin. Mon esprit en ébullition ajouté sa touche de douleur à ma pauvre tête déjà en vrac. Je décidai malgrès tout de me lever en tentant de me tenir un minimum droite et de ne pas tomber la tête la première contre le planchet. J'ouvris de coude la fenêtre, à moité cassé et respirait l'air frais avec une sorte de jouissance de désespérée. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Jimmy entra en marche funèbre. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de moi ou de ce que j'étais devenu durant ces quelques semaines en compagnie de ma solitude. Il me servirait sans doutes la même morale que l'on sert à tous les gens en dépression, aurait sans doutes fait un long et ennuyant monologue sur l'amour et tout ce qui va avec, m'aurait dit sans détour et forme de politesse que je souffrais pour un con. J'aurai répondue que tout était de ma faute, comme toujours, servant la même excuse, trouvant un prétexte pour pleurer et me dessécher en entière. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contenta me regarder du haut de son mètre quatre ving cinq en remuant les lèvres sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Il claqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et s'assit sur le matelas en tapotant l'endroit où il voulait que je m'assois. J'obéis, incapable de lutter contre ces yeux là, qui me fixait comme une pauvre biche en détresse.

« Demain, je te ramène à Londres.

-D'accord.

-Tu retrouveras Lily et tout ce qui va avec.

-D'accord.

-Je suis allé la voir. Elle était très triste que tu sois parti. C'est méchant ce que tu lui a fais, tu aurais pu donner des nouvelles de temps à autre, ça ne t'aurait rien coûté.

-Je sais.

-Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle est à nouveau avec James et qu'il se tient tranquille.

-Ils ne se disputent pas ?

-Non. Je ne crois pas. Ils avaient l'air vraiment amoureux quand je suis allé les voir. Bon, il a juste failli m'éborgner quand il m'a ouvert, il croyais que j'étais l'amant de Lily ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Parano ce mec.

-Sans doutes.

-Tu comptes répondre par deux mots à chacune de mes phrases.

-Non. Je suis désolée.

-Si tu continues d'être désolée à chaque fois que je viens te voir, je vais finir par t'enfermer dans une maison de repos.

-Comment vas ton frère ?

-Il va bien. Il commence à s'exciter un peu avec sa magie, il nous parle sans arrêt de Poudlard.

-C'est normal. Dis-je en riant. Je me rappelais moi-même ces longs mois d'attente avant ma première rentrée dans l'école de magie.

-Tu es fauchée ?

-Oui. Je n'ai plus rien. J'ai envoyé de l'argent à Lily, pour ma part du loyer. Et comme les économies que ma laisser ma mère ne suffise plus, il va falloir que je trouve un travail le temps de finir mes études, si je ne suis pas déjà viré de l'école.

-Je ne comprend pas. La médicomagie a toujours était ton rêve et tu trouves les moyens de disparaître en flanquant tout en l'air.

-N'en parlons pas tu veux. Il est quelle heure ?

-Ving-et-une heure environ.

-On peut rentrer maintenant ?

-D'accord. »

Il se leva en lissant son jean et me tendit une main. Je l'attrapai en songeant et appréhendant que dans quelques heures tout allé redevenir normal. Que j'allais rentrer dans mon appartement, avec mes valises et une boite de chocolat pour me faire pardonner.

« D'abord. Je veux que tu m'explique une chose. » Je grimaçais, je n'en avais aucune envie. Tout ce que j'étais devenue ne ressemblait pas à cette Emily d'avant.

« Si tu aimes Sirius. Pourquoi tu te fais des noeuds au cerveau ?

-Parce que je suis idiote.

-Et complexe. Je dois te dire, que je n'ai jamais rien compris à la façon dont tu pensais et agissais.

-Personne n'a jamais compris. Lily n'arrête pas de m'embêter avec ça.

-Pourquoi tu te met dans cet état pour un con pareil ?

-Justement parce que je l'aime.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu veux que j'en sache moi. Je suis tombé sur le seul cas sur terre qui soit aussi bizarre que moi. On dit souvent que ce qui se ressemble, s'assemble. C'est scientifique avec Sirius.

-Et s'il ne t'aime pas ?

-Je_ crois_ qu'il ne m'aime pas, il me hait. Mais je dois en être certaine, c'est pour ça que je vais m'arranger pour lui parler et mettre les points sur les i.

-Très bien. Bordel, tu commences à devenir un brin mature.

-A non. Surtout pas ça.

-Tu fais tes affaires et je te ramènes. Faudrait que t'apprennes à transplaner un jour. » dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

J'attrapai ma valise sur mon lit en souriant. Et dire que je m'étais jurer de revenir lorsque Sirius serait mort ou que tout se soit arrangé. Tant pis, on ne tiens pas toujours les promesses que l'on se fait à soi-même.

POV Sirius Black. 

Je songeais depuis quelques minutes à ce que l'amour pouvais nous rendre cons, le regard braqué sur Lily et James, s'embrassant à chaque occasion au-dessus d'un verre de jus de citrouille. Remus, gêné de tout se trop plein d'amour avait prétexté une envie pressante, me laissant seul avec tout ce truc qui sué le bonheur. Je bus une gorgé d'eau, j'avais décidé de rester sobre, et posé finalement la question qui me trottait depuis plusieurs semaines dans la tête et que je n'osais jamais sortir.

« Lily, tu sais où est Grant ? » Non, non. Je devais l'appelé Emily. Sans doutes une habitude à laquelle je devais remédier. James cessa de lui caressait la main et baissa ses yeux sur la table. Elle toussota, gênée que je lui en parle.

« Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Emily. A part l'argent qu'elle m'envoie pour payer sa part du loyer. Mais ce matin, son cousin Jimmy, est venu nous voir.

-Jimmy ?

-Oui.

-Je ne connais pas.

-En tout cas, il savait où elle était et est sans doutes entrain de la convaincre de revenir ici. »

Mon estomac se retourna. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle revienne maintenant. Que ferrais-je si dans quelques minutes elle entrait par cette porte ? Nous dirions nous seulement bonjour ? « Salut Sirius comment tu vas ? », « Je vais pas bien couille. J'ai foutu une fille enceinte et je suis amoureux de toi. Et non seulement tu te casses sans laisser de nouvelles mais en plus de cela tu reviens quand je n'ai pas régler tous mes problèmes ! ».

« Je dois y aller ! » dis-je en me levant. James sursauta en faisant tombé son verre sur le tapis. Je courus vers la porte, conscient que je m'enfuyais encore une fois pour ne pas la voir. Il était ving-et-une heure, le bar où travaillait Sarah. Je sortis de l'immeuble et transplanai aussitôt vers mon désastre personnel.

J'atterris dans une rue sombre en face du bar et aperçus presque aussitôt la silhouette svelte de Sarah. Elle essuyait les verres au comptoir, souriant aux clients ivres qui la regardait en levant les mains aux ciels. Si elle souriait, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas enceinte ?

Je m'avançais vers la porte, la gorge nouée, les mots coincés dans mes entrailles. Avec tout le courage du monde, j'entrai dans la salle et elle me remarqua.

« Sirius Black. Ca fait un moi que je t'attend.

-Je suis un lâche.

-Pas forcement, tu es un homme. Ca excuse tout. Je t'ai attendu. »

Elle me fit signe de venir derrière le comptoir et attrapa son sac, elle me le lança à la figure et appela un autre serveur.

« Je m'en vais, j'ai finis mon service.

-Ok. » L'homme me regarda et je cachais instinctivement mon visage avec son sac.

« Je connais se type. Dit-il. » Les ennuis allaient commençaient.

« Le pote au fou ! Cria-t-il

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce type est venu me casser la gueule !

-Tu dois te tromper.

-Non non. Je reconnais ce visage. Tu couches avec lui ?

-Non. Enfin oui. Dit-elle en remuant les mains dans tous les sens.

-Je veux que dans dix minutes il soit parti d'ici. Hurla-t-il en brisant un verre.

-Je resterai autant que je le voudrais ! Dis-je par provocation. Je n'ai fais que défendre les intérêt de mon meilleur ami la dernière fois !

-Tu veux une revanche ou quoi ?! Cria-t-il en s'avançant.

Sarah le bloqua avec son bras et il se calma.

« On a autre chose à faire, Stan. Dit-elle calmement.

-Baiser sans doutes ! Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir avec ce type.

-Tais-toi ! Dit-elle, en lui infligeant une claque. »

Elle attrappa mon bras et m'amena sans ménagement vers la sortie.

« On se reverra ! » rugit le dénommé Stan.

Nous sortîmes dans la rue et elle me dirigea avec hâte vers une rue adjacente à celle-ci. Nous arrivâmes à une porte d'entrée, celle d'une jolie et petite maison. Elle sortit ses clés et l'ouvra.

« On dirait qu'être serveuse ça rapporte un max. dis-je, encore énervé de tout à l'heure.

-J'ai hérité d'une tante.

-D'accord. »

Elle entra dans la pièce, chaleureusement décoré de rouge, de marron et d'orange et d'un fouillis qui régnait sur chaque mètre cube de la pièce. Ca et là des babioles vielles comme la création du monde étaient entreposés, comme des status sacrées. Elle sorti un bocal à poisson rouge et me le mit devant les yeux.

« Dans une demie-heure, nous aurons le résultat de nos conneries. » dit-elle.

Elle posa son sac, me dit d'attendre sur le canapé et partit vers un couloir éclairé d'une lumière orange. J'enlevais mes chaussures et contemplai le salon avec calme. J'étais entrain de me demander si

je n'avais pas atérit dans un repère de hippi lorsque Sarah revint dans la pièce, le bocal remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre. J'eus un soubresaut en me rendant compte de ce qu'était le liquide.

« Tu m'as fait venir chez toi pour pisser dans un bocal de poisson rouge ? » dis-je en riant .

« Idiot ! Je voulais que tu sois là quand j'aurais la réponse.

-Quelle réponse ? Demandais-je.

-Si je suis enceinte ! Dit-elle en se tapant le front. »

Elle posa le bocal sur la table de salon et s'assit par terre en fixant sa montre. Je m'assis en face d'elle, à l'autre bout de la table et dans la même position.

« Dans 25 minutes, nous saurons. Dit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes. Si un dépôt se forme, je suis enceinte et nous sommes concrètement dans la merde.

-Hourra. Dis-je, désespéré. »

Les minutes passèrent aussi lentement que si nous avions été dans une sale de cours. Une demie heure, ce n'était pourtant pas si long en apparence. Les mots n'étaient pas sorti, aucune paroles pour réfléchir à ce que nous allions faire si le résultat était positif. Le liquide n'avait pas bougé. J'avais fini par me retourner, tout comme Sarah, pour avoir la réponse en un seul coup. Quelques minutes plus tard, la montre de Sarah sonna. Elle soupira et nous ne nous retournâmes pas de suite.

« Si je suis enceinte... que fait-on ? Dit elle en pleurant.

-Je serais là.

-Malgrès toi. »

Nous posâmes les yeux en même temps sur le bocal et elle hurla de joie en me sautant dans les bras.

« C'est négatif ! C'est négatif Sirius !

-Non ? Criais-je, trop heureux.

-Si ! »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et m'embrassa profondément.

« Attend, t'es vraiment certaine ?

-Oui ! C'est une vielle recette de grand-mère ! C'est sûr. C'est bon. Wow. »

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, trop heureux pour ne pas le lui montrer. Elle y répondit une once de sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai envie de toi. Me dit-elle. »

Je la repoussais, peu désireux de retenter des frayeurs. Elle sortit de son sac des préservatif et me les montra.

« On fête ça ? Demandais-je »

Elle me pris la main et m'amena sans autre préambule dans sa chambre.


	13. Chapter 13

Pfiou ! Un nouveau chapitre les amis. ^^ Disons que j'étais inspirée.

En espérant que mon charabia vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 13 : Houtch !

POV Sirius Black. 

Elle m'avait jeté sans aucun ménagement sur son lit, dont les draps, d'un bleu turquoise étaient tombés à terre. A ce moment là, toute cette joie qui m'avait envahie quelques minutes plutôt continuait de persister dans mon esprit. Elle se pencha sur moi et enleva ma ceinture en souriant. Elle était heureuse. Finalement, Sarah et moi, nous étions les mêmes. Passant notre vie à fuir les responsabilités et à profiter de la seule vie que nous aurions; la femme qu'il me fallait sans doute. Mais il m'étais impossible de m'imaginer avec elle, en couple, à une table de restaurant entrain de la demander en mariage. Elle s'assit d'un coup sec sur moi en parsemant la peau de mon visage d'une multitude de baiser. J'attrapais ses hanches de mes mains en songeant que cette fois-ci nous ne ferions aucune chose stupide.

Elle soupira lorsque j'enlevais à la hate sa chemise, j'avais besoin de réconfort, de m'exprimer, même par le sexe. Après nous, on ne renie pas sa propre nature et aimer le sexe était la mienne, je considérais cela comme une jouissance pure, quelque chose de beau qui ne devait durée qu'un moment. C'était une façon de penser contraire à toutes les valeurs morales, je veux dire, sauter tout ce qui a une jupe et une paire de seins. Mais c'est aussi une autre manière d'exister, dans l'extase d'une baiser, la jouissance lorsque deux corps se touchent nus et libres en se faisant plaisir l'un à l'autre. Elle me déshabilla à une vitesse folle, toujours souriante, son esprit éloigné de tout remord. Mais faire l'amour, n'est-ce-pas quelque chose que l'on fait avec la personne que l'on aime ? Justement, ça vient du nom, alors... Je repensais à Emily. A cause du soulagement, j'avais presque oublier qu'elle devait rentré dans quelques heures, ou peut-être était-elle déjà chez elle ? A Londres ? Que faisais-je là alors ?

Le carillons de l'église sonna les douze coups de minuit, alors que Sarah, ignorant mon regard vide de sens et perdue dans ses yeux, décida de prendre l'action en main et s'empala sur moi. Je sursautai, réagissant enfin à ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle remua sur moi, sans que je ne ressente aucun plaisir. Je devais faire un effort, ne serait-ce que pour continuer ce que j'avais entrepris sans réfléchir, lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, car j'avais été beaucoup trop maladroit quelques semaines plutôt. Pensais-je vraiment bien ? J'avais l'impression que parfois, mes pensées s'envolaient malgrès moi vers d'autres horizons, au delà de l'homme normal. Peut-être avais-je un dysfonctionnement ? Elle accéléra la cadence en soupirant. Sans doute à cause de mon ego sur dimensionné, je n'aimais pas qu'une femme fasse toutes les actions, en imposant la cadence. Je l'a fis basculer, désormais au dessus d'elle, et maître des commandes. Elle me regarda, les sourcils froncés mais toute fois une moue souriante sur les lèvres.

« Désolé » murmurais-je en l'embrassant.

Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche en commençant des va et viens cadencés, lui arrachant des soupirs de plus en plus rauque. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut finis. Elle cria et tomba sur le matelas pantelante. Je l'embrassais, en me promettant que ce serait la dernière fois. Je me couchais à côté d'elle en la regardant, avec ce regard toujours pomé.

« Elle est revenu » dis-je.

Elle comprit de suite, ne me posa aucune question, comprenant ce qui allait se passer désormais, que nos histoires éphémères de sexes avaient pris fin il y avait quelques minutes.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour aller la rejoindre ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Elle attrapa le draps pour s'en recouvrir en entière, m'appelant à partir sans le dire, juste par des gestes et un regards, légèrement possessif mais finalement heureux.

« J'attends qu'elle vienne elle-même. Dis-je en soupirant. Finalement, c'est elle qui est parti.

-Propos de lâche. Tu as peur, n'est-ce-pas ? Je croyais que tu étais capable de faire le premier pas désormais.

-Peut-être que non. Tu as raison, je suis lâche. »

Elle sourit en me jetant mon jean en plein visage. Je me rhabillais en même temps qu'elle, dans le silence absolu d'un « au revoir ». Elle disparu dans le salon et ralluma toute les lumières, orange, violette. Je n'avais jamais visité une maison aussi bizarre et mal rangé, et en plus de cela, qui appartenait à une femme. Au moment où j'enfilais mes chaussures en pensant à nouveau à Emily un cris retentit. J'acourai jusqu'au salon, chaussure en moins et chemise à moitié déboutonné et mon souffle se stoppa net. Un homme, habillé d'une robe de sorcier noir se tenait devant elle, baguette brandit et visage voilé d'une cagoule noir. Un sorcier. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus, c'est que Sarah plongea aussitôt derrière le canapé en sortant elle aussi une baguette. J'écarquillai les yeux comme un parfait crétin en restant immobile à l'entrée du couloir. L'homme se tourna vers moi en riant et je repris aussitôt mes esprits. Je n'avais pas ma baguette, je ne sortais jamais avec le soir, car je me croyais en sécurité dans le Londres moldu. Mais nous étions en temps de guerre. Quel idiot !

« Stupefix ! » hurla Sarah. Mais elle n'atteint jamais sa cible car l'homme, à la vitesse d'un éclair était déjà derrière elle et entouré une main autour de sa nuque. La baguette avait atérit non loin de moi, je l'attrapai en m'insultant de tout les non d'oiseaux.

« Même pas digne de mourir par un sort, Sang de Bourbe ! » ricana l'homme en serrant davantage. Il dirigea sa baguette vers moi et un long fil vert en sorti, je reculais derrière le mur, en songeant que j'avais failli mourir. Je ne pouvais pas sortir par le couloir et je devais faire vite, Sarah ne tiendrait pas éternellement. Je cherchais des yeux une fenêtre, en trouvait une et l'ouvrait silencieusement.

« Alors, on ne viens pas sauvé sa petite amie ! Traître à ton Sang ! Sirius Black ! »

Je me stoppais, étonné que cet homme connaisse mon nom. De toute évidence, sa voix m'était inconnu, mais nous avions appris en cours, que les mangemorts changeaient leurs voix pour ne pas être reconnu. Je sautais par la fenêtre en atterrissant au sol sans ménagement, j'avais mal jugé la hauteur. Je courus de l'autre côté de la maison, la baguette de Sarah fermement maintenue et arrivai devant la fenêtre, d'où je pouvais voir la scène. Je scrutais les environs, vérifiant que personne ne me verrait. La rue était déserte. Je pointais la baguette vers l'agresseur en noir et lançant un stupefix silencieusement. L'homme tomba à terre et au moment où Sarah se relevait pour voir mes yeux derrière la vitre, un sort me transperça les entrailles et je tombais à terre, inconscient.

POV Emily Grant. 

« Tu devrais frappé » murmura Jimmy. Nous étions tout deux devant la porte de mon propre appartement. Je me sentais étrangère à tout ça, mais c'est avec un tremblement que je tapais trois fois contre la porte. Il était tard, Lily devait surement dormir.

« Peut-être que je devrais dormir chez toi... » dis-je en me tournant vers Jimmy. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage souriant et rouge de Lily apparut. Elle resta devant moi, immobile, comme plongé dans un coma profond, incapable de réagir.

« Lily ? Qui est-ce ? »

Je reconnus la voix douce et calme de Remus, et Lily réagit enfin. Ses yeux changèrent d'expressions et des larmes de joies et de tristesses eurent le temps de franchir la limite de ses joues avant qu'elle ne me saute dessus. Nous tombâmes à terre, trop heureuse pour prendre conscience que nous nous écrasions mutuellement les côtes par nos étreintes.

« Espèce de Scroutt ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! » Elle resserra son étreinte en plongeant sa tête dans ma chevelure. Elle sentait James. J'avais tellement eu l'habitude de sentir son odeur dans ses cheveux, qu'une joie indéfinissable me prit d'assaut.

« Je suis désolée Lily. Et je le serai jamais autant que maintenant.

-Tu admet être conne et bizarre ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Elle renifla bruyamment, en se relevant légèrement. Elle me regarda en souriant et s'essuyant les yeux.

« Tu me pique ma copine maintenant, Emily ? »

Je me relevais en scrutant l'entrée, où James accoudé contre la porte nous regardait avec satisfaction. Je remarquais avec joie qu'il m'avais appelé par mon prénom. Serait-il possible que tout redevienne comme avant ? Lily se leva et me tendit une main, je l'attrapai, souriante. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas sourit que je crus ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter de si tôt.

« Je te la laisse. Lui dis-je. Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez à nous ensemble. »

Il l'attrapa par les hanches en lui volant un baiser, elle rougit, comme si elle n'avait plus l'habitude qu'il ne l'embrasse en public.

Remus me prit les valises et ouvra grand la porte.

« Bienvenue chez toi ! » me dirent-ils en coeur.

Jimmy me regarda, un peu géné, ayant l'impression d'être de trop.

« Entre Imbécile » dis-je, en attrapant son bras.

Je scrutai le salon en cherchant Sirius du regard, mais il n'était pas là et c'était anormal.

« Peter n'est pas là ? Demandais-je, en trouvant le parfait scénario pour en venir au sujet du manque de personne.

« Non, tu sais il a trouvé une fille alors on ne le vois presque plus. Me dit Remus en posant en même temps mes valises devant la porte de ma chambre. Ils me regardèrent tous, attendant que je demande la question qui n'arrivait pas à franchir mes lèvres.

« Et Black ? » Fallait-il encore que je l'appelle Black ?

« Il a du partir.

-Vous lui avez dit que j'arrivais n'est-ce-pas ? Demandai-je en grimaçant. Il n'avait donc pas changé d'avis.

-Oui.

-Génial. Je suis condamné à me faire detester éternellement par ce type ?

-Ce n'est pour toi qu'il est parti. Enfin si en parti. Bredouilla Remus. Je pense, qu'il devait réglé quelques problèmes de consciences avant que tu ne refasse apparition.

-Problème de cul tu veux dire. Il a voulu me rendre jalouse, c'est tout.

-Non. Absolument pas, me dit Remus en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

J'enlevais mes chaussures et m'asseillai sur le canapé en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je baissais les yeux.

« QUI A RENVERSE DU JUS DE CITROUILLE SUR MON TAPIS ?! » hurlais-je soudain en remarquant l'énorme tache orange.

James sursauta et s'enfuit vers la chambre Lily. Je me levais en sortant ma baguette de ma poche. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'énerver mes pauvres nerfs déjà à bout.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et cherchai James du regard. Je souris en voyant une basket sortir de sous le lit, qui tremblait à moitié.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'est vraiment bien caché ! » dis-je en scrutant son pieds qui redoubla ses tremblements.

Je me jetais sur le lit, sachant pertinemment que le matelas céderai à moitié sous moi. Il hurla et je passai ma tête sous le lit et le voyant grimacer de douleur, me relevait, prise de pitié.

« C'est pour ça que je voulais pas que tu reviennes ! T'es cinglé ma parole ! Dit-elle en sortant de sa cachette, une main sur le sommet de sa tête, l'autre sur son posterieur. J'avais toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude de le chasser à coup de sort « Gonflement de posterieur » lorsqu'il venait frapper à ma porte afin de voir Lily, alors qu'ils étaient en froid. Je souris ne le voyant baisser ses yeux, comme un gamin devant une maîtresse folle de rage. Je me mis à rire en lui sautant dessus. J'avais besoin d'ami, et pas d'ennemi. Il resta stupéfait de mon étreinte et resta les bras en l'air. Lily entra et sourit, ravie que sa meilleure amie accepte enfin l'imbécile avec qui elle sortait. Il accepta mon étreinte et en rigolant avec moi.

« Au fait, je ne suis pas aussi cinglée que Lily. Dis-je en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.

-QUOI ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui Oui. Ne m'oblige pas à dévoiler les preuves de tout ce qui fait que tu es follement timbrée. Finalement, vous allez bien ensemble vous deux. »

Ils sourirent en se rapprochant. Nous allions encore avoir droit à quelque embrassade publique.

Je songeais à nouveau à Sirius. Sirius Black, sans doutes entrain de prendre son pieds avec une blonde. J'avais remarquais que depuis que nous nous étions disputé, il ne sortait uniquement qu'avec des blondes. J'étais Brune. Que devais-je penser ? Soit il aimait bel et bien les blondes, dans ce cas, je ne devais plus l'intéresser soit il sortait uniquement avec des blondes pour me faire enrager. Sirius, bien que sensible et profond quand on le connaissait bien, se basait avant tout sur le physique des filles. Si j'avais étais laide et grosse, je ne serais certainement pas devenu sa meilleure amie, puis plus tard, quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit de la superficialité. Un garçon est désireux de faire connaissance avec une fille si elle est attirante physiquement. Je croyais qu'il pensait comme ça.

Peut-être devrais-je engraisser sérieusement et me faire enfoncer par un bus ? Non, au contraire, je voulais qu'il revienne vers moi, mais j'en étais malade rien qu'à y penser. Je m'imaginais des scénarios peu probable. Le plus souvent nous étions sur une plage et il me déclarait sa flamme avec de belles paroles, me promettant un amour beau et éternel, le tout se finissant par un baiser et le bruit des vagues s'entrechoquant sur le sable encore chaud. Bien entendu, j'en avais plusieurs fois rêver, c'était tout nouveau pour moi de ressentir autant de chose pour un garçon, d'y penser autant et avec tant de contradictions.

J'étais entrain de ranger mes affaires dans ma penderie quand Remus était entré silencieusement dans ma chambre. Il avait regardé par la fenêtre en touchant d'une main un grimoire que j'avais conservé de Poudlard.

« Le manuel de métamorphose, dit-il en souriant. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais toujours. Sirius aussi le conserve pour ... Non, oublie ce que j'ai dis. »

Il toussota et reposa le grimoire sur le draps. Je refermais la porte de la penderie en soupirant. Tout ne c'était pas exactement passé comme je l'avais voulu, mais la journée se terminait bien.

« Je sais ce que tu penses de Sirius. Il est peut-être froid et distant avec toi, mais il s'est construit une sorte de facade pour se protéger. Tout ce qu'il a pu de dire ces dernières années, depuis que vous êtes en froid, ne compte pas. N'essaie pas toi aussi de faire comme lui. J'ai l'impression de le voir quand je te vois parler de lui.

-J'aimerai qu'il me le dise lui-même.

-Il le fera, crois moi. Mais il a eu besoin de temps. Tu connais la vie de Sirius aussi bien que moi, et tu sais qu'elle a été chienne avec lui. Il n'a pas eu de famille et il a toujours eu une personnalité complexe et excessive. C'est le genre de personne qui réagit au quart de tour, alors lorsqu'il te voit, et qu'il se souvient de tous ce que vous vous êtes fait, il t'insulte, veux te faire du mal. C'est parce qu'il souffre et qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il lui manqué. L'amour d'une soeur, puis peu à peu, de l'amour beaucoup plus fort, qu'il n'a jamais vraiment compris car jamais expérimenté.

-Je sais. Même si je n'ai pas voulu comprendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aime, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sans doutes parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu confiance en moi, jamais un grand nombre d'ami et puis voilà qu'il arrive, que l'on devient ami. Je ne voulais pas perdre cette amitié, pour rien au monde. Je préférai encore tombé amoureuse d'un psychopathe plutôt que de perdre cette grande complicité fraternelle et sortir avec lui.

-Tu sais Emily, vous n'auriez pas perdu cette complicité là.

-Tout est allé de travers; et je sais que j'en suis en partie responsable.

-Oui, vous avez votre part de tort. Je crois que tu es disposé à lui parler n'est-ce-pas ?

-Il me faudra sans doutes encore un peu de temps pour lui demander pardon et re-parler de tout ça. Mais j'aimerai que l'on se reparle sans se hurler des horreurs en pleine face, se réconcilier au fur et à mesure en retrouvant cette amitié là. Il me manque.

-Tu lui manque aussi.

-Je l'espère. Tu sais, des fois je me rappelle les conneries qu'on faisait ensemble pour s'amuser.

-Entre celles que nous faisions entre Maraudeurs et les vôtres, je crois qu'il a réussit à avoir le record de retenues jamais distribué à Poudlard.

-Sans doute. Ca me rend malade tout ça.

-J'ai vu. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? A cause de Sirius ?

-En grande partie, oui. Mais plus pour me remettre en cause et réfléchir à ce que je suis devenue. J'avais envie de faire le point pour changer.

-Réussi ?

-Je le crois. J'ai changer.

-Et tu as maigri.

-Oui, un peu mais on s'en fout finalement puisque je vais mieux maintenant ! Rigolais-je. De toute manière les filles ne se trouve jamais assez maigre. Fariboles ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai fait...

-Je me doute. Bon, je crois qu'on va dormir ici. James et Lily sont parti dans la chambre pour fêter ton retour et je ne suis pas en état de transplaner.

-Remus Lupin ne serait-il pas totalement sobre ?

-Oh ça va hein ! Fallait bien compenser avec les deux autres qui joué à Roméo et Juliette et Sirius qui avait foutu le camp, seul la bouteille de Whisky est resté fidèle et m'a tenu compagnie.

-Je comprend. C'est qui Roméo et Juliette ?

-Des personnages de la pièce de Shakespeare. C'est du théâtre moldu.

-Tu lis de la littérature moldu toi ?

-Oui. C'est très bien d'ailleurs.

-Je sais, Lily aussi en lit ! Mais moi je n'aime pas lire, ça m'ennuie.

-Tiens ! J'ai déjà entendue ça quelque part. Il me semble que ça sortait de la bouche d'un crétin intelligent. Hum oui, Sirius Black.

-Idiot ! Dis-je en riant. Il se mit à me chatouiller et finalement, la tête lui tourna et il se coucha sur le lit. Je le recouvrais du draps, en entendant des ronflements. J'étais virée de mon lit ! Je sortis de la chambre en refermant doucement la poignée.

J'attrapai dans l'armoire de quoi me couvrir et prit place dans le canapé. Je m'endormis aussitôt, en espérant que Sirius aille bien.

POV Sirius Black.

Le froid avait pris d'assaut mes entrailles et je me sentais foutrement dans la merde. Les yeux bandés et les poignets liés d'une corde serrée jusqu'au sang, j'essayais de me souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé. J'entendis à côté de moi quelqu'un jurer. Une voix de femme, celle de Sarah. Alors mes souvenirs revinrent d'eux même, comme par flashs.

« Sirius ? »

Je changeais de position et ma tête tourna. Un horrible goût de choux-fleur dans la bouche et sentant le sang coulé sur mon arcade sourcilière.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on fiche ici ? » lui demandais-je. Je remuais de toute mes forces mes mains, pour me libérer des liens, mais je sentais que plus je les bougeais, plus la corde se serrait. Je sentis Sarah s'approchait de moi et le bandeau me cachant la vue disparut. Je vis ses yeux inquiets et nerveux apparaître devant les miens, alors qu'elle passait délicatement un morceaux de son chemisier sur mon front. Je repoussais son bras, énervé.

« Tu es une sorcière ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? » Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce le tissu enduit de sang.

« A ton avis ? Je croyais que tu étais un moldu ! Je n'allais pas m'amuser avec ma baguette magique devant les yeux !

-Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de la famille Black ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais je ne savais pas que tu en étais l'un des membres ! Beaucoup de moldus s'appelle Black en Angleterre !

-Je sais !

-C'est la meilleure ça ! Tu fais parti de ces connards qui rejette les moldus et les sangs de Bourbe ? Cracha-t-elle. Elle se releva et s'éloigna le plus possible de moi en crachant une multitude de jurons.

-Tais-toi ! Hurlais-je, en essayant de ma calmer. Je sentais le sang battre dans tout mon corps. A ton avis, si j'adhérais à leur pensé tu crois vraiment que j'aurai couché avec toi, alors que je croyais que tu étais une moldue ?

-Ce sont tous des salops ! Si ça se trouve, tu as fait ça uniquement pour pouvoir mieux me tuer après.

-Réfléchis Bordel ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurai sauver la vie si j'avais été de leur côté ? Et tu crois vraiment que je serais ici même, enfermé dans une sorte de cachot !

Elle hurla en se bouchant les oreilles et tomba à terre. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer de rage. J'observai où nous étions. Un banal cachot, simple, où régnait un tapis de poussière. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre avec des barreaux, sans doutes rendus incassable par un sort, aucune porte... et nos agresseurs devaient sans doutes avoir pris la baguette de Sarah.

Ca ne collait pas, les évènements ne collaient pas entres eux. Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à Sarah ? Ils n'étaient pas censés savoir que je la connaissais et ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils m'avaient foutu la paix. J'avais été longtemps traqué par mon frère pour rejoindre leur joyeux groupe et Dumbledore avait mis en place toute sorte de sortilège pour protéger notre appartement et depuis, ils m'avaient laissé tranquilles. Sarah était ainsi donc une « Sang-de-Bourbe », ils ne l'avaient surement pas attaquer et amener ici pour des prunes.

« Sarah, je ne comprend pas...

-Ouaip.

-Pourquoi ils nous ont amené ici ? Pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à toi ?

-Je fais partie de L'Ordre du Phénix. »

Je restais silencieux en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Tu n'as même pas entendu parler de L'Ordre ?

-Non. Désolé. Dis-je ironiquement.

-C'est Dumbledore qui en est le créateur.

-DUMBLEDORE ?

-Oui. L'Ordre du Phénix... C'est une organisation ayant pour but de faire tomber Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Nous ne sommes pas un très grand nombre étant donné que c'est une organisation secrète. Sauf que nous nous sommes fait mettre à jour à cause d'un certains Glown. Les mangemorts se sont rendus compte que certains d'entre nous les espionnés et ... ils ont réussi à attraper Glown, l'un d'entre nous et à lui faire avouer tout ce que nous faisions. Ils l'ont tués de suite après cette bande cons !

-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant qu'une telle organisation existe ?!

-Tu es un Black !

-Je me suis enfuis de chez moi quand j'étais ados, j'ai renié ma famille, me suis retrouvé à la rue parce que je ne partageait pas les opinions de mes géniteurs ! Je ne les ai jamais revu depuis ce fameux jours, où ils ont essayé de me faire ce jolie tatouage. La marques des ténèbres ! Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimé et je ne les aimes pas. Les mangemorts n'ont pas arrêté de me coller aux baskets pour que j'entre dans leur putain d'organisation à la con ! Mon frère en fait parti. Moi non ! J'avais crachais tout ça en hurlant, de rage, de désespoir. Mon passé me rattrapait, à nouveau. Elle avait mis une main devant sa bouche, choquée de se que j'étais entrai de lui révéler. Elle se rapprocha de moi en m'arrachant les cordes qui me liait les poignets. J'avais baissé les yeux, par honte et pas nervosité. Je ne voulais pas que l'on ait pitié de moi.

-Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ton passé le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je suis désolée de t'avoir jugé si vite.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai du faire avec durant toute ma scolarité. J'ai atérit à Gryffondor et personne ne désirait voir un Black dans cette maison, j'ai été insulté dés mon arrivé alors que je n'avais pas les même opinions que mes parents. Les serpentards s'en sont pris à moi parce que je n'étais pas avec eux ! Si tu savais comme j'ai l'habitude.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, puis me serra dans ses bras. J'acceptais l'étreinte, malgrès ma haine encore chaude.

-Je ne comprends pas. James, moi et Lily et... Emily, nous étions les plus douées de notre promotion ! Aucun de nous n'a été prévenu qu'une telle organisation s'était formée.

-Si Dumbledore ne vous a pas prévenu, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

-Qu'il veuille bien me les dire alors ! Dis-je en ruminant.

-Pour le moment, le plus important est de trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Tu n'as pas ta baguette et je n'ai pas la mienne. Ca va être difficile. Mais on va trouver une solution j'en suis sûre. Me dit-elle en embrassant ma joue.


	14. Chapter 14

Bon je m'impressionne moi-même en postant aussi vite. Merci pour les reviews. Logiquement, si j'avais voulu en avoir un max j'aurais du attendre avant de poster à l'enfilade, mais je dois avoir un syndrome ou je ne sais quoi qui m'oblige à écrire à une vitesse de fou. ^^ Sinon, j'ai écris ce chapitre en regardant Dr House, donc navrée pour les fautes.

Bref, beh euh, la suite quoi ! :D Bonne Lecture, fidèles Lecteurs.

Chapitre 14 : On fait quoi en attendant de se reparler ? 

POV Sirius Black. 

Nous étions dans un cachot. Enfermés comme deux idiots et le pire c'est que nous arrivions tout de même à en rire. Ca pourrait paraître bizarre. Sarah me connaissait comme personne, savait tout de ma petite vie misérable et me traitait gentiment de « Cas social tragique ». Elle n'avait pas totalement tord si on y réfléchissait bien. Certes, la vie avait été une chienne en s'acharnant ainsi contre moi et au risque de paraître légèrement pathétique, j'avais su ajouté quelques touches d'humour en racontant mes conneries d'adolescents avec James Potter. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons mais il lui avait plu. Comment était-il possible que James, idiot et crétin à ses heures, puisse autant plaire aux filles ? Je ne comprenais plus rien à la question.

Déjà deux jours que nous étions enfermés, sans autres compagnie que l'un et l'autre, et aussi ce joyeux mangemort Irlandais qui aimait nous faire part de ses dysfonctionnement digestif. L'odeur encore, nous aurions pu la supporter si seulement il aurait pu se la fermer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Mais cet être, si joyeux soit il, végétait comme un perroquet. Pas qu'il ne dise aucune conneries au sujet des sang souillés ou pur ou a demi-pur. Non, il parlait en tant que humain. Le genre de truc improbable qui arrive comme ça, vous tombant dessus, en vous faisant comprendre que les mangemorts ne sont pas toujours des crétins finis et racistes. Il amusait Emily en racontant des anecdotes à propos du caractère des hommes et m'amusait moi-même en racontant sur les femmes des choses que j'ignorais. En réalité, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait ici. Les mangemorts étaient venus le chercher un matin de Septembre dans sa campagne perdue et il avait accepté, car quoique sa propre fille se soit marier avec un moldu, il n'acceptait pas le mélange des races. Même si il était légèrement fermé d'esprit, il trouvait ignoble de s'attaquer à de pauvres gens comme Emily qui n'avait pas décider de naître de l'union d'un moldu et d'une sorcière ou inversement. Emily n'avait rien dit, même si ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le barreau de la fenêtre, au travers de laquelle elle restait pendu, jour comme nuit, pour regarder l'horizon. Elle pensait que quelqu'un de censé se déciderait bien à venir nous chercher. Mais personne ne savait que nous avions disparu. Les Maraudeurs penserait sans doutes que j'avais pris le large pour deux semaines, encore une fois. J'avais eu besoin, de temps à autre de couper les ponts et ils en avaient l'habitude. Sauf que là, je désirais plus que n'importe quoi les retrouver ces putains de ponts !

Je soupirai en regardant le soleil se levait à nouveau pour la troisième fois maintenant. Sarah dormait profondément, recroquevillé contre le mur froid. J'avais faim, je crois n'avoir jamais eu aussi faim dans toute ma vie. J'interpellai notre gardien, qui dormait lui aussi. Il sursauta en tournant sa grosse tête vers moi et en baillant de toute sa mâchoire.

« Vous avez faim j'imagine... » dit-il en jetant un regard sur le corps de Sarah. Il se leva en essuyant ses deux mains contre sa robe noire.

« Franchement, c'est démodé ce genre de robe maintenant. » dis-je en scrutant son allure. Il toussota puis se mit à rire, comme un vieux fumeur en fin de vie.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vos problèmes de faim.

-Merci.

-C'est normal, vous allez finir par en mourir.

-Y aurait pas moyens d'avoir une cigarette ? Demandais-je les yeux ronds. »

Il sourit et sortit de sa poche un vieux tabac sec, quelques feuille et des allumettes.

« J'ai été à votre place à un moment dans ma vie. Je sais ce que sa fait. » dit-il en lançant son materiel dans mes mains tendues. Il ouvrit la porte et disparut.

Je roulais le tabac dans une feuille en jetant quelques regards à la dérobé sur Sarah qui toussotait et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Je la scrutai avec davantage d'attention en ouvrant les oreilles. Elle murmurait des paroles dénuées de sens, des noms, des endroits. Puis elle se détendit en soupirant « Cameron ». Je sursautai, Cameron, n'était-ce pas son frère ? Je fouillais dans les recoins de ma mémoire pour me rappeler ce qu'elle m'avait dit à son sujet, en tirant en même temps quelques bouffées qui s'envolaient au dehors, sur le timide ciel bleu qui faisant son apparition. Cameron... Cameron, son frère qui était parti vivre en ici. Bizarre, sa famille venait de France et pourtant j'étais sûr que Cameron n'était pas un nom Français, comme Robert ou Paul.

Et si elle était à sa recherche ? Elle m'avait révélé que depuis son adolescence il était devenu de plus en plus étrange, se renfermant sur lui-même et tombant peu à peu du côté sombre. (Le côté obscur de la force ! Ouahaha ! J'arrête). Et s'il était ici pour retrouver son frère ? Serait-il possible qu'il fasse partit des mangemorts ? Je me rapprochai d'elle en la secouant légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle ouvrit les yeux en scrutant mon visage.

« Sirius ?

-Dis moi, ton frère n'est-il pas par hasard un mangemort ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains en tremblotant.

« S'en est un. Je ne t'es pas tout dit. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de murmurer son prénom durant ton sommeil en t'agitant dans tous les sens.

-Oui. Ca me tue de ne pas savoir s'il va bien. Je suis venue en Angleterre pour essayer de le retrouver. »

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche en fermant les yeux et alors je compris.

« Tu n'aurais pas fait exprès de nous attirer dans cette merde par hasard ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non. Je ne voulais pas. J'ai intégré L'Ordre du Phénix en partie pour retrouver sa trace.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

-On se connaît depuis pas tellement longtemps. Où est notre ami le mangemort ?

-Parti nous chercher de la bouffe.

-Il est vraiment gentil. »

Un gentil mangemort, c'était la meilleure celle-là. Mais de toute évidence, elle avait raison. Il s'était montré serviable et attentif et puis aussi aimable. Prenait-il part à tous ces meurtres ? Sans doutes que non, il en étais incapable. On le voyais à son visage, ses traits doux et sa moue chaleureuse, ses gestes aussi, ceux d'un vieillard ayant eu une vie lourde et difficile. Peut-être qu'il s'était perdu ? Ou qu'il voulait tenté, pris d'une respectable naïveté, de convaincre ces démons de re-découvrir la part humaine qu'ils avaient perdu en tuant ?

La petite porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et notre vieillard entra les bras chargés de pain et d'un plat de saucisses.

« Vous avez de la chance. En haut ils viennent de partir. Je crois qu'ils ont une sorte de réunion avec la maître.

-Le maître ? Demanda Sarah.

-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-C'est débile de ne pas vouloir le prononcer. Dis-je en ricanant. Il se croit le maître de l'univers ?

-Oui. C'est ce qu'il compte devenir, en tout cas. Dit-il en posant la nourriture sur le sol froid du cachot.

-C'est n'importe quoi. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être dirigés ! C'est inhumain de vouloir ainsi faire le mal partout où l'on passe ! S'écria Sarah en mordant un pain rassi.

-Mais c'est ce qu'il est demoiselle. Inhumain.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On ne peut pas tout expliquer en ce monde. Les choses sont comme elles sont.

-Mais, il doit forcement lui resté quelque chose d'humain. C'est impensable d'être aussi cruel.

-Lorsque l'on a une idée en tête et qu'elle est allumé d'une haine inimaginable, ça nous rend esclave de cette haine et on ne peut rien faire. Peut-être a-t-il un désir de vengeance ?

-Comment est-il ? Demandais-je. Est-ce-qu'il a l'air d'être comme nous, physiquement ?

-Au début oui. Vous savez c'était un très beau jeune-homme à ses débuts. Dit-il en se rasseyant sur son tabouret, juste devant notre porte. Mais aujourd'hui, évidement qu'il a changé. Quand notre âme est à ce point souillée alors ça se répercute sur notre partie concrète. Lorsqu'un homme tombe dans la magie noire, il devient drogué, en quelque sorte. C'est inexplicable. Mais l'être humain est ainsi, non ? Cherchant sans cesse à changer pour devenir autre chose, de mieux pour lui, suivant ses convictions dictées par sa haine.

-Il y a des limites M'sieur ! Dis-je. Je n'ai pas eu une vie si facile, et pourtant j'accepte sans difficultés de ne pas tués des innocents pour satisfaire mon désir de vengeance.

-Vous avez l'air de vouloir à tout pris avoir le dernier mot.

-Et vous, vous avez l'air de ne pas être à votre place ici. Je me trompe ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà expliquer, parfois les hommes font des choses inexplicables.

-Vous nous sortirez d'ici ? Demanda Sarah, les yeux remplis d'espoir. »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, semblant coincés entre deux idées. S'il nous libérait, il serait probablement tué.

« J'attends juste que vous finissiez de manger. » dit-il finalement.

Sarah échangea un regard avec moi. La situation était incompréhensible.

« Vous devrez faire ce que je vous demande. Quand j'aurai ouvert la porte, je mettrais ma main entre les barreaux, vous m'assommerez alors avec le plat que je vous ai apporté et me jetterez un sort afin que je reste inconscient jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres. »

Sarah écarquilla les yeux, sans doutes incapable de mettre en place un tel stratagème. Je lui attrappai la main à la hâte, pour la rassurer en hochant la tête vers l'homme qui allait nous sauver la vie, nous n'avions pas le choix de toute manière. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, en songeant tout de même que ce qu'il faisait était sans nul doute risqué et contraire aux valeurs de son groupe de fanatiques.

« Merci ! » murmura Sarah en le prenant dans ses bras. J'eus envie de lui hurler de se magner, mais elle resta dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes puis posa finalement la question qui lui trotter dans la tête depuis le début de notre captivité.

« Cameron Hugues ? C'est un français, il est venu s'installer ici il y a deux ans.

-Je ne connais pas , navré.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il hocha la tête en la repoussant. Il allait sans doute se faire tuer quand les autres reviendraient. Au moment où nous faisions ce qu'il nous avais demandé, j'eus pitié et failli revenir en arrière, c'était injuste qu'un homme comme ça meurent de la main de cons.

« Assommez-moi, jeune-homme ! »

J'avalai ma salive et frappai aussi fort que je le pu. Je pris sa baguette et lançai un sort pour qu'il dorme profondément. Je pris la main de Sarah en jetant la baguette juste à côté de sa tête. Elle resta immobile un moment et réagit enfin, me suivant en courant. Nous arrivâmes en haut de l'escalier et je lui fis signe de se taire. Le manoir était vide, mais pas pour longtemps. Nous étions au rez-de-chaussez , dans une sorte de cuisine. Nous fîmes toutes les portes avant de trouver la sortie et finalement, nous arrivâmes dans le jardin, où il était sans doutes impossible de transplaner. La pelouse, encore humide de la rosée du matin, s'étendait à perte de vue devant nos yeux, comme un champs de trois hectares.

« Sirius ! »

Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui me sorti de ma torpeur, en serrant ma main jusqu'à m'en coupé la circulation du sang. Je me remis à courir, toujours plus vite, essoufflé. Il me semblait que l'horizon s'éloignait au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Finalement, nous arrivâmes au pieds de la murette, limite du parcs et du domaine. Sarah monta sur mes épaules et réussit à se hisser en dehors, j'en fis de même en sautant le plus haut que je pouvais en heurtant violemment mon bras contre la pierre.

« Ca va ?

-Je me suis pété le bras je crois.

-On verra ça plus tard.

-Accroche toi à moi, on transplane. »

Elle attrappa mon bras, m'arrachant un gémissement et nous atterrîmes quelques secondes après, dans mon appartement, presque en bon état.

POV Emily Grant. 

Le repas aurait certes pu être mieux. La nourriture aussi, mais nous passions un très bon moment avant que Sirius et une femelle inconnue atterrissent en plein milieu de la table, plus précisément sur la dinde que nous avions, moi et Lily concoctaient pendant plus de deux heures.

« HAAAA ! » Ce fut le bruit qui fut poussé par chaque convive invités et non-invités à notre table. James bondit au milieu du massacre en hurlant et Remus sortit sa baguette en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bordel Sirius t'étais où ? » demanda James en le ramassant. Il était en mauvais état, le jean plus troué que jamais et sa chemise tachée de poussière et de boue. Son bras formait un angle bizarre, mais malgrès tout ça, il souriait comme un bienheureux.

« Ahh Jamesie, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Dit-il l'embrassant sur la bouche. Tous les regards se firent ronds. Nous voyons bien Sirius et James se rouler un patin là ?

« BLACK ! » Lily était énervée apparemment. Il lâcha son meilleur ami en souriant et tourna le regard vers Sarah.

« Je vous présente Sarah Hugues. Celle que je n'ai finalement pas mise enceinte.

-Tais-toi Sirius. Dit la dénommée Sarah en cachant ses yeux.

-Et qui fait accessoirement partie de L'Ordre du Phénix. Organisation plus ou moins secrète que Dumbledore a formé pour combattre et faire tomber les Mangemorts et Voldemort. A ouais, au fait, faut pas l'appeler par son nom apparemment ! Hein Sarah ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, c'est beaucoup trop long. Quant à moi, je préfère Voldy. Cours, bref et mignon.

-Sirius, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Et comment ? Tu ne me la même pas encore demandé ! Oui, tout va bien. On est resté enfermé trois ou quatre jours dans un cachot, gardé par un mangemort qui n'avait pas l'être dans être un.

-Pardon ? Hurla James.

-Ouais, ouais. Mais il nous a aidé. Brave type. Dit-il en buvant une gorgé d'eau, qui n'avait pas été renversé. Non mais vous vous rendez compte! On ne fait même pas partie de L'Ordre du Phénix !

-C'est bizarre ça. Réfléchit James en se grattant le crane.

-Pas du tout ! Dit Lily, qui attira immédiatement tous les regards. Sirius la plupart des membres de ta famille sont des mangemorts.

-Justement !

-Non ! Ils essaient de te recruter, tu crois que ce serait malin que tu intègre cette organisation, si jamais ils arrivaient à te soutirer toutes les informations.

-Autrement dit, Dumby n'a pas confiance en moi. Dis-je en croisant les bras. Et James ?

-James ... Il est pas encore tout à fait mature.

-PARDON CHERIE ?

-Ne m'en veut pas, mais tu serrais incapable d'exécuter des ordres.

-NON ! PAS VRAI !

-Tais-toi, Cornedrue ! Dis Sirius

-Et Remus ?

-J'en fais déjà partie. Dit celui-ci en tournant la tête.

-QUOI ? Dirent Sirius et James en coeur.

-Je ne fais aucune étude, je n'ai que ça à faire. Quant à Lily et Emily, ils ne les ont pas prise car elles doivent finir les leurs. C'est tout simple.

-Je trouve sa complètement idiot ! Dis-je en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Sirius tourna le regard pour la première fois vers moi, ouvrit la bouche pour me parler, la referma immédiatement, ne sachant que dire devant tout ce monde. Il resta là, immobile à me regarder les lèvres tremblantes. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, mais en vérité je lui en voulais trop qu'il soit avec cette Sarah. Ils avaient passé trois jours ensemble, en captivité et ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis bien avant cela. Avaient-ils couchaient ensemble ? Oui, puisque qu'il avait parlait qu'il l'avait mis enceinte ou je ne sais quoi. Mais peut-être était-ce une blague ? Ca me faisait mal de le penser. Cette fille avait quelque chose, elle était différente des autres, naturelle et magnifique, c'était indéniable. Mais dans ses habits troués, elle gardait ce charme qu'elle devait avoir en toute circonstance. J'étais jalouse au fond de moi, même si ça m'aurait coûter une main de me l'avouer ou de l'avouer aux autres. Il fallait que je sache.

« Sirius ? » Il sursauta en entendant son prénom de ma bouche. Pas un « Black », non, j'avais essayé d'intégrer un pardon dans cette appellation.

« Il faut s'occuper de ton bras... » dis-je en baissant les yeux. J'eus droit à un coup de coude de la part de Remus. Sirius se leva, pantelant, ne savant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait et ce qui avait changé en moi. Il passa devant mes yeux, sans un regard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant un instant, je restais immobile, perdue et puis Lily m'interpella et me fit réagir. J'entrai dans la salle de bain, les yeux baissés, honteuse. Il était là, son reflet se dessinant dans la glace juste au dessus du lavabo, son bras sous le robinet d'où coulait de l'eau. Il leva les yeux vers moi, me regardant par l'intermédiaire du miroir, comme désireux d'avoir un messager avant d'être capable de me dire quelque chose. Je lançais un « ça va ? » simple, que l'on dit aux inconnus. Il acquiesça, se tournant vers moi en me tendant son bras, les yeux fixés dessus. Serions-nous capable de prononcer un mot ?

Je sortis ma baguette, dans une apathie proche de l'état comateux et murmurai un sort. Les os de son bras craquèrent alors qu'il se crispait en entier. C'était fini. Soit nous restions là à fuir nos regards, soit nous retournions avec les autres.

« Et toi ça va ? Me demanda-t-il, encore plus géné d'avoir dit quelque chose gentiment, preuve qu'il se souciait de mon état et donc de ma personne.

-Oui, ça va. »

Mais je ne pouvais retenir cette question qui était depuis quelques minutes sur le seuil de mes lèvres.

« Tu as couché avec Sarah ? Demandais-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec cet air impitoyablement accusateur.

-Oui. » dit-il, les lèvres tremblantes. Il savait qu'il aurait du me mentir, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas me faire du mal, mais il avait préféré la franchise.

-Et tu as failli la mettre enceinte. » Ce n'était pas une question. Une affirmation, un ton douloureux en fin de phrase, comme pour faire passer un message; J'étais déçue.

J'avais baissé les yeux, était sortie de la salle de bain, puis de l'appartement sous les regards contrit des autres et les appels de Sirius, qui voulait se faire pardonner. Je ne voulais pas, j'étais blessé. Pourtant nous n'étions pas ensemble et il l'avait si souvent fait, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, car j'avais changé de mentalité et je voulais qu'il revienne vers moi.


	15. Chapter 15

_ Bonsoir. Je suis désolée de poster aussi tardivement. J'avais des choses à faire et aussi certains problèmes chez moi. Heureusement, tout semble s'arrangeait. C'est un chapitre où Sirius apprend certaines choses, et où il y verra sans doutes un peu plus clair. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. Je vous le dévoile, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_(J'ai remarqué que certains de mes reviewers ne laissaient plus traces de leurs passages. Je sais que vous avez une vie en dehors de , mais je voulais juste savoir, si vous lisez ce chapitre, si vous appréciez toujours mon histoire. J'ai quelques doutes. Mais je sais que tant que j'aurai des lecteurs, je continuerai à écrire. ^^) _

_Bonne Lecture à tous. _

Chapitre 15: Révélations. 

Crétin. C'est bien le seul adjectif qui pouvait me définir à ce moment là, assis sur la première marche de l'escalier menant tout droit à mon appartement. Mes yeux fixaient irrémédiablement la porte vitrée d'où Emily était sortie, en larmes. Ne savais-je uniquement faire pleurer les filles ? C'est dans ce genre de moment, paumé dans quelques recoins cachés de nos pensées, que l'on se pose des questions ultimes, sans réponses souvent, mais d'une capitalité déconcertante. Étais-je un véritable salaud ? Peut-être que ma personnalité était fausse, m'obligeant à me construire une sorte de carapace solide, dissimulant tout ce que j'avais vécus. Ou peut-être étais-je véritablement un salaud de pure et pire espèce.

A part attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait certainement pas aujourd'hui, je fixais penaud une simple porte. J'entendis le murmure des voix, puis les escaliers craquer. Je tournai la tête avec une telle rapidité que je faillis me bloquer quelques cervicales au passage. Lily, James et Remus s'approchaient lentement de moi, dévalant les escaliers dans une sorte de marche funèbre exagérée. Ce fut James qui fit le premier pas ou du moins qui engagea la conversation par un simple, « Alors ça va ? ». Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas tellement si j'allais bien ou non. Je croisai les bras contre mon torse en fronçant les sourcils, tachant d'organiser une sorte de bilan dans un cerveau légèrement embrouillé.

« Disons que, je pourrais aller mieux. »

J'entendis Lily soupirer comme un mufle et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sans me regarder.

« Bon, c'est quand que tu arrêtes de faire l'imbécile Black ? »

Elle m'avait appelé Black, j'eus une réaction inattendue. Je sursautai en me levant, sur le point de la frapper de toutes mes forces. James s'avança vers moi, m'intimant de me calmer. Je serrai les poings. Je n'avais aucunement besoin d'un juge pour commenter mes erreurs et ma vie.

« Ca va James ! »murmura Lily. Elle le repoussa doucement avec un air moitié autoritaire, moitié compatissant, c'était difficilement envisageable comme type de mou, pourtant je la connaissais depuis si longtemps.

Elle se planta devant moi et du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, m'ordonna de sortir dehors dans les plus brefs délais. Je crus pendant un instant revenir en arrière, aux années Poudlariennes, lorsqu'elle était Préfète-en-chef. Il fallait croire que c'était dans ses gênes, pas la peine de chercher plus loin. Je poussai la porte vitrée, ne contrôlant pas ma force. La vitre se brisa en millions de cristaux alors que j'entendais Remus et James remonter l'escalier en quatrième vitesse. Lily me jeta un regard exigeant, je sortis ma baguette mais elle répara le crime ménager avant moi.

« Maintenant tu sors. On va marcher. »

L'air me transperça les entrailles. Ou du moins, je fus tellement énervé par son comportement que j'y crus. La rue s'étalait devant moi, inhabituellement déserte. La vielle façade de l'épicerie me fit face, comme une vielle amie. Je me souvins, avec une sortie d'ironie démesurée, la première fois que j'y avais fait mes achats, ne sachant pas tellement comment m'y prendre. Le baptême avait été plus qu'embarrassant, heureusement l'épicier avait essayé de me guider adroitement, sans résultat. J'étais rentré avec la moitié des courses, la liste perdue dans une bouche d'égout. Aujourd'hui, j'avais enfin réussi à faire la différence entre les différents types de papier hygiénique. James était intransigeant sur la qualité de la chose qui lui servirait à essuyer son posterieur. « C'est désagréable ! » avait-il dit, avec le même air que sa mère, plus snob que la moyenne. Je sentis la main de Lily sur mon épaule et je me tournai vers son visage, qui avait changé d'air. Elle s'accrocha à mon bras et engagea la marche. Les première minutes, sa bouche resta entrouverte, laissant seulement passer l'air froid. Mon regard resta borné, fixé sur une ligne invisible. Nous contournâmes quelques voitures et arrivâmes aux abords de la Tamise. Elle se planta devant, admirant la vue.

« Tu sais Sirius, je crois que tu ne sais pas tout sur Emily. »

Ce qu'elle disait était vrai, je ne connaissais plus rien d'elle désormais et son comportement m'échappait. Il m'avait toujours échappé de toute façon.

« Je sais. »

Elle se retourna. Mon coeur redoubla ses battements frénétiques, comme conscient des choses que j'allais découvrir sur elle dans quelques instants. J'allais être déçu ou soulagé. Ou peut-être même, encore plus perdu qu'avant.

« Emily, elle t'aime. C'est comme idiot de dire ça aussi franchement et je t'avouerais qu'elle ne se confie que très rarement à moi. Mais je sais quand elle me ment, et je sais aussi que c'est la vérité. Elle t'aime. »

Je restais immobile. La tête me tourna. C'était impossible qu'elle m'aime. La situation m'échappait à nouveau. Je m'assis sur un banc, enfonçant mon visage dans mes mains. Elle me rejoint, les mains dans les poches en se mordant la lèvre, du moins je le devinais. Elle posa un doigt sur mon genoux.

« C'est impossible. Je m'en serrai rendus compte ou du moins, j'aurais eu des doutes. Elle ne me l'a jamais démontré et même ... elle me déteste. Elle me hait.

-Non Sirius ! Elle t'en veut c'est certains, mais c'est normal. Vous vous êtes fait beaucoup de mal tous les deux, autant l'un qu'à l'autre.

-Je sais tout ça, mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Elle m'a bien dit, sans aucune compassion, qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, il y a des années. C'était il y a tellement longtemps et depuis ce jour, nous ne sommes plus que des étrangers ...

-Je crois qu'elle t'aimait déjà avant. Mais elle est compliquée Emily, je n'ai jamais compris ses agissements. On dirait qu'elle ... se dresse des obstacles toute seule, comme si elle n'acceptait pas d'être heureuse. Et tu sais, les rares fois où elle m'a dévoilé ses sentiments, j'ai découvert que sa tête était un véritable bordel. Sans rire ! Sa vie n'a pas toujours était facile. Elle n'a jamais eu de vraie famille, de vrais personnes sur qui compter. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'est fait des amis, elle a commencé à découvrir ce genre de chose, autre chose qu'un amour maternel. Et puis, elle m'avait moi et toi. Elle n'a sans doutes pas accepté de détruire votre amitié au dépend d'une relation amoureuse, si ça n'avait pas marché, alors ça aurait été un nouvel echec. Tu étais comme un frère, elle avait perdu le siens juste avant. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle te ferais plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Alors, quand elle a vus que tu te détournais d'elle, elle s'est davantage renfermée et s'est elle-même détournée de toi, en voulant sans doutes oublier. T'oublier. Mais elle n'y est jamais arrivée. Tu sais, il y a toujours ton visage sur les photos de Poudlard, affichées dans sa chambre et parfois lorsque nous parlons du passé, il arrive toujours un moment où elle parle de toi, avec ce sourire. Ce genre de sourire qu'elle retrouve, comme avant. » Elle avait prononcé ces phrases en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ces mêmes yeux, hésitants entre prendre une expression de soudaine compréhension ou au contre de perdition.

« Pourquoi ... tu n'es pas venue me dire tout ça avant...

-Et toi Sirius ? Dit-elle en me prenant la main. Pourquoi tu n'as pas été la voir avant ?

-J'en étais incapable. Moi aussi j'ai essayé d'oublier, à ma manière. Faire l'imbécile me paraissait la meilleure option à ma disposition, la lâcheté aussi. Comment le sais-tu qu'elle ... m'aime ? »

J'avais du mal à le penser et à le dire réellement. Ses sentiments étaient beaucoup trop beaux pour appartenir à la réalité.

« Je le sais c'est tout. Comme je sais que toi aussi tu es toujours amoureux d'elle, même si tu ne me l'a jamais dit. C'est vrai, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui. C'est la vérité. Et je ne comprend toujours pas comment je peux l'être encore, après tant d'années de haine partagée... »

Elle ria en voyant mon air décontenancé. Je n'avais jamais été aussi perdu de toute ma vie.

« Ca va te sembler Dumbledoresque ce que je vais te dire ... Mais c'est l'amour, c'est une sorte de magie. Si ça peux t'aider, je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer James, même s'il m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

-Il faut croire que les Hommes sont sado-masochiste.

-Peut-être, mais finalement, il faut savoir souffrir pour connaître le vrai bonheur... Sinon, on ne saurait pas ce que ça signifie. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Si. »

Elle se leva, heureuse et sautillante en attrapant ma main. J'étais toujours plongé dans mes pensées lorsqu'elle attrapa mes bras dans une étreinte. Je la serrai contre moi, trop heureux pour ne pas en faire profiter les autres. Mais la situation concrète était restée au point mort. Je ne pouvais décemment pas aller voir Emily. « Salut Emily, je suis au courant de tes sentiments ! Épouse-moi ! ». Ce qui était sûr, c'est que nous devions nous parler, et pour cela il fallait qu'elle accepte de pardonner mon comportement recent. A savoir, la fausse mise enceinte de Sarah, mes propos blessants et mon attitude répugnante à son égard. Je devais _mériter_ qu'elle me pardonne, retrouver sa confiance et tisser à nouveau une nouvelle forme de liens, puis au fur et à mesure, une amitié partagée. C'était un bon plan qui se construisait, au fur et à mesure que nous marchions le long de la Tamise, dans ma tête en ébullition. Mais je savais que quoiqu'il advienne, ce plan ne fonctionnerait pas à la perfection. C'était dans ma nature, je ne fonctionnais pas comme une horloge réglée.

« Je fais quoi maintenant ?

-Tu lui laisse du temps pour se remettre, elle est perdue, comme toi. C'est du moins ce que je devine. On ne peux faire que deviner avec vous deux. C'est déconcertant.

-J'attends...

-Oui. Tu attends, mais pas trop longtemps. Quand elle se serra remise, tu pourras faire le premier pas. Car c'est à toi de le faire, elle en a besoin et alors à ce moment là vous pourrez discuter sans hurler et vous faire plus de mal qu'il n'en est nécessaire.

-Sage décision. Tu as appris tout ça où ? Demandai-je. »

Elle se remit à nouveau à rire, en stoppant sa marche. C'était dans ses moments là que je comprenais pourquoi James était fou amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était pas pour cette beauté naturelle, car avouons-le, il y a des millions de femmes belles à Londres. Non, Lily avait quelque chose en elle. Elle savait aimer correctement et parfois même avec outrance, répandant une sorte d'aurra protectrice et belle qui était capable de redonner goût à la vie aux plus démunis d'entre nous. J'en faisais partie, et aujourd'hui elle avait su me redonner espoir en ne faisant qu'observer ceux qui l'entouraient. Bon, elle avait aussi un sale caractère autoritaire quand elle s'y mettait, mais ça faisait du bien à James d'être un peu encadré par une personne responsable. Leur couple était équilibré, tout deux avaient des personnalités aux antipodes, mais ils se compensaient, en quelques sortes.

« Quand je suis entrée dans le monde de la magie, j'ai appris à être davantage attentive aux choses qui m'entourent. Ce monde m'était inconnu. Et j'ai aussi découvert qu'on avait tous besoin d'amour. Et pourquoi s'en priver ? Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, on a besoin de s'aimer et d'être heureux. »

Si elle m'avait sortis ce genre de propos des années auparavant, lorsque nous étions adolescents, je l'aurais sans doutes traité de niaise excessive. Mais je découvris avec une sorte de lucidité nouvelle, qu'elle avait raison. La vie était beaucoup trop courte pour se faire du mal et ne pas accepter d'être heureux. Ce n'était pas difficile de montrer l'exemple*. Nous étions en période de guère. Chacun le savait, mais ces faits m'étaient apparus comme secondaire par rapport au mal-être qui me rongeait. On est parfois égocentrique quand on souffre. J'avais besoin de ce bonheur que pouvait me donner Emily, comme elle avait besoin de celui que j'étais capable de lui offrir.

Nous étions à présent dans la rue où j'habitais, nous avions marcher en silence, ayant besoin de réfléchir. Lorsque je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte de mon appartement, elle stoppa mon geste et me demanda par un soupir de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne fais plus l'imbécile Sirius. »

Elle avait dis ces quelques mots dans un murmure. Je hochais la tête.

« J'ai compris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. »

Nous entrâmes et aussitôt nous vîmes Remus et James se planter devant nous, le visage empreint d'une indéfinissable sentiments de nervosité. Quoi ? Ils pensaient vraiment que Lily allait me faire la morale et que l'issu se terminerait par un meurtre sanglant ?

Ils avaient rangé l'appartement, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lancer dans un lourd ménage de printemps. Sarah était partie, je me promettais d'aller lui rendre visite dès le lendemain matin. Nous eûmes droit à l'habituel concerto d'échange de langues entre James et Lily et ils partirent tout deux, prévoyant de passer la nuit chez Lily et Emily. Remus s'éclipsa. Il avait un rendez-vous galant à ce que j'avais comprit. Je pensais plutôt qu'ils avaient tous décidé de me laisser tranquille pour ce soir. J'en avais besoin de toute manière. J'entrais dans ma chambre après avoir préalablement préparé un repas rapide pour me nourrir. J'ouvris la fenêtre, laissant l'air semi-nocturne pénétrait dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit, face à Londres, en enfonçant ma mâchoire dans un sandwich préparé en un quart de seconde. Le regard vide, je me demandais si Emily était entrain de penser à moi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chers Lecteurs, j'avais promis à certains d'entre vous que je posterai la suite Samedi dernier. Mais finalement, j'ai eu d'autres projets ... Donc voici la suite, aujourd'hui.

Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont faîtes plaisir. ;)

Sans plus attendre, Bonne lecture ...

Chapitre 16 : Oublier

POV Emily Grant 

Était-ce donc cela mourir ? Sirius Black n'avait définitivement plus aucune compassion pour moi. Sinon, pourquoi était-il avec Sarah ? J'en étais arrivée à cette conclusion, après des heures de réflexion acharnées, sur mon lit. Le soir était tombé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je me levai, les membres comme atrophiés, et ouvrai la fenêtre lentement, laissant entrer un peu d'air nouveau dans la pièce. J'allais finir par étouffer intérieurement.

Cette Sarah n'était pas comme les autres femmes que Sirius côtoyait autrefois. Elle avait l'air d'être intelligente et aussi belle. Qui pouvait rivaliser ? J'avais beau moi aussi être belle, ce n'était rien à côté d'elle. Mes longs cheveux bruns et mes yeux d'un bleu presque translucide avaient perdu le peu d'éclat qu'ils avaient autrefois, avant que je ne comprenne le réel sens de la souffrance. Mon corps dépassait les limites de la minceur, j'étais trop maigre, trop décharnée, comme ayant entrepris une sorte de guerre contre moi-même. Je me plantai devant mon miroir, me tournant et me retournant dans tous les sens. Qu'étais-je devenue ? J'avais cette impression désagréable d'être désormais une sorte d'ours en hibernation. Mon teint était devenu trop terne, de là à en paraître maladif, vampirique. Je m'assis à nouveau sur mon lit, le moral encore plus bas qu'il ne l'avait été. Qu'est-ce-que je devais attendre de la vie maintenant ? J'avais tout perdu et le pire c'était que j'étais la seule responsable de mon malheur. Je devais me changer les idées, faire autre chose et surtout oublier Sirius. Oui, oublier Sirius... à long terme, serait le mieux. Une idée me vint, libératrice. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais plus fait depuis longtemps: Sortir. Le décor de ma chambre m'apparaissait comme terne, trop souvent vue. Ce plafond, trop blanc, trop souvent fixé comme si j'avais eu envie qu'il se transperce pour laisser un coin de ciel bleu apparaître. J'avais conscience que James et Lily – surtout Lily – s'inquiétaient pour moi. Il avait eu la gentillesse de ne me poser aucune question, essayant de me faire rire. Même James n'avait pas réussi. Pourtant, ils y mettaient du coeur, mais j'avais besoin d'autre chose. Quelque chose qui briserait les banales habitudes prises depuis une semaine. Le moi de Mai approchait à grand pas, la fin de l'année aussi, avec son lot d'examen et de stress. A mon plus grand étonnement le directeur avait accepté que je réintègre son école de médicomagie. « Vous avez continué a payer vos cours, après tout. », bien entendu encore une question d'argent, l'éternelle question. Tu fiches le camps pendant deux mois, mais tant que tu payes, tu as le droit à une seconde chance. C'était partout pareil. Les gens se fichaient bien du respect. Les professeurs avaient mis en place une sorte de programme adapté pour que je rattrappe mon retard. Je n'étais pas très convaincue, mais je devais réussir les examens de fin d'année et l'idée de perdre du temps à redoubler était beaucoup trop rabaissante à mon gout. Je croyais en moi quand il s'agissait des études, on m'avait toujours dis que j'étais intelligente; si les autres y croyaient, pourquoi pas moi ? A Poudlard, mon cursus avait était digne et sans faille, me plaçant toujours en tête de liste, avec Lily, James, Sirius et Remus. A cette époque, Poudlard avait eu sa tête d'intellectuels, quoique atypique.

J'étalai avec hâte quelques tenues de soirée que j'avais en réserve, sous un tas de poussière, dans ma penderie, me souvenant qu'autrefois j'aimais sortir, faire des rencontres. Il était peut-être temps de renouer avec cette époque ? Je choisis la tenue la plus osée que j'avais en réserve. Autant mettre les quelques atouts qu'il me restait en valeurs. Je n'étais pas aussi belle que Sarah, mais je savais que les garçons étaient plus tournés vers les filles qui portaient les tenues les plus courtes. J'enfilai dès lors une robe noire à frange, m'arrivant mis cuisse et dotée d'un formidable décolleté ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins noirs, assortis. Je pris ma baguette, en jaugeant mes cheveux. Une coiffure naturelle ferait l'affaire. Je lissais ma tignasse à la perfection puis ajoutant une touche de maquillage pour souligner les points fort de mon visage. Le résultat était déjà plus que convainquant. Au moment où j'enfournai mon porte monnaie dans mon sac, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. James entra en baissant les yeux.

« Salut Emy... »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le changement que j'avais opéré sur ma personne en quelques minutes. Je rougis. Ca faisait longtemps qu'un garçon n'avait pas eu une telle réaction à cause de moi. Il ferma sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

« Tu es vraiment euh... Très belle. »

Je pouffais de sa gêne en m'approchant de lui.

« Merci.

-Pourquoi un tel changement ?

-Je sors.

-Où ça ?

-Je verrai bien.

-MAIS TU VAS PAS SORTIR DANS CETTE TENUE QUAND MÊME ?

-Et à ton avis qu'est-ce-que je vais pouvoir faire dans cette tenue ? Le ménage ? Dis-je en frappant ma main contre mon front.

-TU VAS TE FAIRE VIOLER !

-Tant mieux, ma vie sexuelle est réduite à néant depuis quelques temps. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« LILYYYY ! » appela-t-il en hurlant presque. Elle fit son apparition quelques demi-secondes plus tard, essoufflée et en peignoir de bain.

« Wouahh Emily. Dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas. Tu es superbe !

-Merci, dis-je en tirant la langue à James. Maintenant tu pourrais essayer de convaincre ton coincé de copain de me laissé passer ?

-Pas question. Dit James, borné. J'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre connerie sur le dos moi. Si tu te fais violer, ça retombera sur moi et il y aura sans doutes un crétin qui viendra me reprocher de ne pas avoir su te retenir.

-Tu sais mon chéri, nous avions l'habitude de sortir avec Emily avant, et nous ne nous sommes jamais faîtes violer. Murmura Lily, en regardant James avec des yeux de chiens battu.

-TU SORTAIS DANS CE GENRE DE TENUE ?

-Parfaitement. Dit-elle. Les endroits où on s'amuse le plus nécessite des fringues classes.

-C'est pas classe, c'est ... ça fait prosti...

-N'essaie même pas de prononcer ce mot. Le prévins-je.

-James, les femmes ont le droit de s'habiller comme ça, sans pour autant devenir le temps d'une soirée des putes. D'accord ?

-Lily a raison. Dis-je en croisant les bras. Je vais pas aller danser avec un col roulais, des bottes en caoutchoucs et un jogging. Non ?

-J'ai pas dis ça.

-Ca c'est la meilleure ! Il suffit de s'habiller un peu court, pour se faire traiter de prostitué ! Dis-je en claquant la porte.

J'attrapais une autre tenue, moins osée, et l'enfilai à la hâte, en pestant contre le machisme. On avait même plus le droit de s'habiller comme on le voulait ! Il valait mieux pour James qu'il ne reste pas trop longtemps avec Lily, au risque de perdre quelques capacités typiquement masculine.

J'ouvris la porte et hurlai de surprise. James et Lily étaient presque collés contre mon entrée, habillés pour sortir eux aussi.

« On viens avec toi. Dit James, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. Il était heureux de me faire chier ou quoi ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'un grand frère protecteur aussi chiant.

-On y vas alors. Dis-je en soupirant. James, dans ce genre de soirée on danse et on fricote, ne t'avise pas de me faire chier toutes les trois minutes, d'accord ? »

Il ne répondit pas et nous poussa dehors. Lily nous pris le bras et nous transplanâmes aussitôt.

La soirée avait bien commencé. La salle, remplie de sorciers et aussi lumineuse et animée que la dernière fois, m'annonçait dés que j'entrais, la promesse d'une soirée riche en émotion. Les portes s'étaient ouverte sur le monde du soir, de l'alcool et aussi du sexe. J'en avais besoin. J'étais un être humain et j'avais apprécié les regards appréciateur des hommes. Lily m'avait rapidement fait un bilan honnête sur tous les hommes les mieux battis qui s'étaient retournés sur mon passage, sous les soupirs exaspérés de James. Nous nous étions derechef installés au bar, les yeux rivés sur les gens dansant sur la piste. Autant commencer la soirée en ce mettant en de bonnes conditions: enchaîner dans les premiers temps assez de verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu pour m'amener dans une état proche de l'euphorie, dans un deuxième temps, s'assurer de ses bonnes condition d'hygiène (inspection de l'haleine, James en fit les frais, et odeur des aisselles). J'étais prête pour me morfondre dans l'ambiance de la boîte et aussi surement débile et incapable de réagir comme une personne censée.

Je me lançais sur la piste, contrôlant mes pas et ma gestuelle et commençais à danser avec Lily, moins joyeuse que moi. Lorsque je tournais la tête vers le bar, les regards meurtriers de James s'acharnaient sans hontes sur moi. Sans doutes, réfléchissait-il à un stratagème particulièrement machiavélique pour nous faire sortir de cette endroit trop risqué, sans scandale et pêtage de plomb. Parfois, je me disais que Lily était dotée d'un courage insensé. La musique changea et le regards des hommes se tourna vers moi. Un d'eux s'approcha de moi. La vingtaine, grand et plutôt pas mon genre. Il fallait dire que mon genre d'homme était plutôt bruns aux yeux gris. Le genre de Sirius mais j'étais venu pour l'oublier. Parfait. Je m'armais d'un sourire carnassier, que je n'avais pas l'habitude de prendre et me tournai vers lui. Il cligna des yeux en comblant la distance timide des inconnus. J'essayais de me montrer une once sensuelle, en me collant le plus possible contre lui. Les hommes n'étaient pas trop durs à satisfaire. Nous dansâmes, comme tout le monde. Je sentis à la fin de la danse qu'il me plairait. Le genre de relation d'un soir, sans conséquence et promesse.

« Mike. » Me dit-il, haussant légèrement la voix pour se faire entendre.

« Emily. » dis-je en le prenant par le bras.

Il m'amena au bar et je tachais de le guider aussi loin de James qui avait le regard fixé sur un vieillard qui draguait effrontément Lily. Le pêtage de plomb n'allait pas attendre aussi longtemps que je l'aurais crus.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret et Mike commenda sans attendre une bouteille entière de Whisky, voulant sans doutes me rendre encore plus ivre que je ne l'étais déjà. Tactique perverse. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser un tel stratagème. Le sexe me manquait beaucoup trop.

Nous vidâmes la bouteille à deux, parlant de tout et de rien. Il se rapprochait dangereusement, sa main caressant sans aucune timidité ma cuisse. Je riais, ou plutôt je gloussais de plaisir. Je ne recherchais qu'une once d'attention, de n'importe quel genre fut-elle. Depuis presque un an, j'avais perdue l'habitude de plaire aux gens. J'étais devenue une sorte de concentré d'asociabilité.

En quelques minutes nous étions sorti de la salle, en ayant vérifié au préalable que James soit occupé à engueuler le vieillard pervers. Nous transplanâmes dessuite chez lui, plus ou moins en entier. Il fallait dire que transplaner pratiquement ivre était fortement déconseillé. Mais nous n'avions aucun Sam sous la main. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, de toute manière, nous n'étions pas venu ici pour faire connaissance et lier une formidable amitié éternelle. J'eus un pincement au coeur en me rendant compte que je me comportais comme une réelle salope. Tant pis pour les remords, si je continuais à penser à des choses aussi triste j'allais finir en larmes. Mike me regarda, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Si un salop couche avec une salope, où est donc l'immoralité ? J'aurais le temps de culpabiliser plus tard. Il m'amena jusqu'à sa chambre et s'approcha de moi. Un doutes me pris, je devais réagir. Mais non. Il attrappa un coin de ma robe et me l'enleva sans aucun autre préambule. Le regard appréciateur qu'il me lançait me redonné confiance, l'espoir de ne pas être devenue une épave. Je voulais savoir. Savoir si j'étais encore désirable, capable de donner du plaisir à un homme et aussi... capable d'oublier Sirius le temps d'une nuit. Car, malgrès que ce fait soit déchirant, il allait falloir m'y résoudre. Il était trop tard. Et de de toute manière, Sirius était surement entrain de faire la même chose que moi. Cette idée me rendit plus confiante.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? » me dit-il, en embrassant mon cou.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais restée totalement inerte, plongée dans mes pensées. Je hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je passai rapidement une main sous sa chemise, en caressant son torse. J'enchaînais les mouvements, plus ou moins sensuels, insistant davantage à la limite de son jean. Il soupira, sans doute frustré. Je plongeai ma main dans son boxer et sentie avec fierté son érection. Il grogna et je le dirigeai en même temps contre le lit. Je stoppai mon geste, enlevant son tee-shirt, puis desserrant sa ceinture. Il s'assit devant moi, pendant que je détachais l'agrafe de mon soutiens gorge, caressant en même temps mes cuisses, osant de tant à autre passer ses doigts sous le seul vêtement qu'il me restait. Je plongeai immédiatement vers lui, me retrouvant en position de force. Je pris d'assaut sa bouche, ne pensant désormais à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qu'il allait pouvoir me procurer. Nous nous retrouvâmes nus, l'un contre l'autre. Dans une sorte de folie, je m'imaginais que c'était Sirius sur lequel j'étais assise. Et puis finalement, les choses s'enchaînèrent. L'esprit humain est parfois complexe à cerner. Le lendemain matin, j'étais persuadé avoir fait l'amour à Sirius, et la chose, me paresser bien plus facile à accepter ainsi. J'étais perdue et complètement timbrée, mais j'avais été heureuse.

POV Sirius Black

Que s'était-il passer hier soir ? Le fait, était que James était rentré totalement en rogne contre Lily et Emily. J'avais tenté de le soumettre à un interrogatoire, mais il s'était avéré décevant. J'allais devoir attendre qu'il se calme et aussi qu'il arrête de péter chaque verre d'eau qu'il se servait.

« James, un jour tu m'as dit que la plus grande force d'un homme était son calme. Je croyais que c'était aussi t'as plus grande force. » hurla Peter, littéralement dans une crise de nerf. Le cinquième verre d'eau tomba sur le carrelage et il fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Second cris.

« JAMES ! »

Bon Remus aussi était énervé. Il fit son entrée à son tour, me regardant les fesses en l'air entrain de ramasser les bouts de verre éparpillés sous la table. Il fronça les sourcils et je me relevais en lui montrant les bouts de verre. Il frappa sa main contre son front et soupira un grand coup. James se remplit un nouveau verre d'eau en tapant des pieds et murmurant dans sa barbe.

« JAMES ! » Le sixième verre d'eau se brisa sur le sol.

« J'abandonne. » dis-je en saisissant une chaise pour m'y asseoir.

« ASSIS ! »

James essaya de se calmer et s'assit sur un de mes genoux, je n'eus même pas le temps de protester qu'il me dit de me la fermer en m'assainant un coup sur la tête.

Remus croisa les bras et je sentis James se raidir. J'étais sûr qu'à ce moment là, la même image s'était imposé dans nos esprits. Celui d'une McGonagal en début de ménopause et très, mais alors, vraiment très énervée.

« Maintenant, tu expliques. » Dit Remus en se plantant devant James. Il le regarda effrontément, avec des yeux de mouche.

« Ce soir, je suis allé en boîte.

-Super. Dis-je. Remus me lança un regard froid. Je me promis de me taire à partir de ce moment là.

-Avec Emily et Lily. Rajouta-t-il. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'exerce un très grand contrôle sur moi, pour éviter d'hurler.

-Et ? S'impatienta Remus.

-Un vieillard a dragué Lily, il a essayé de l'embrasser. J'ai crus que j'allais le tuer ! LE SALAUD !

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Tu t'énerves pour ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu es Jaloux.

-Oui.

-James, Lily est une très belle femme. Dis-je. C'est normal que les autres essaient de la draguer. »

Je reçus à ce moment-là un énorme coup de poings en pleine face. Merde. Quelle Poigne ! J'eus le temps de voir le sang gicler de mon nez, puis je tombai à terre, moitié impressionné, moitié énervé.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ça.

-D'accord, Lily est vraiment laide et repoussante. Dis-je en constatant que mon nez était fracturé. »

Je me rendis compte que je n'aurais jamais du dire ça, car à ce moment là, James s'était jeté sur moi avec l'intention de me frapper à nouveau. C'était mon meilleur ami, mais il y avait certaines limites. Me faire refaire le portrait à coup de poings dans le nez dépassait justement les limites. Je le repoussais du pieds et il tomba contre la chaise.

« Et voilà, c'est reparti... » murmura Remus en enfonçant ses mains dans son visage.

« James, calme toi ! Hurlai-je » Alors qu'il repartait à la charge mais il s'arrêta soudain, mettant une main devant sa bouche.

« Désolé, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. »

Je me redressais, les mains contre mon nez afin d'empêcher le sang de couler dans ma bouche.

La situation redevint normale, avec tout de même une sorte de silence pesant.

« James, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler concernant Lily. Dis-je.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas supporter qu'un autre homme que moi s'intéresse à elle.

-Mon vieux, c'est... normal. Dis-je en lui assénant une énorme tape virile contre l'épaule. Il grimaça et reprit la parole.

-Mais le pire, c'est que Emily est partie de la soirée avec un homme, et qu'en ce moment même, ils doivent être entrain de ... »

Un bombe explosa dans ma poitrine. J'écarquillai les yeux, capable de frapper n'importe quoi. Des images s'incorporèrent dans mon esprit. Celle d'Emily et d'un autre. Elle m'aimait, et elle allait voir ailleurs. La logique, s'il-vous-plaît ?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Amour m'a tué. 

POV Emily Grant. 

D'accord, j'avais fait une énorme bêtise. Une giguantissime bêtise même. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le but n'avait pas été atteint. Quelle imbécile ! Croire qu'on peut oublier l'homme que l'on aime en baisant avec un autre. Grotesque. Assise sur le rebords de mon balcon, je tentais de remettre mes idées en place. Sans grand résultat. Ma tête encore plus brouillée qu'avant, me donner l'impression qu'elle allait exploser dans peu de temps. Je poussais un long soupir las. Quelle chienne cette vie. Bon, c'était un peu de ma faute aussi. Oh et puis merde, j'en avais marre de toujours me voir comme un être débile et mélodramatique. N'avais-je donc pas le droit d'être quelqu'un d'autre? Ce n'était pas si compliqué d'être quelqu'un de normal, qui ne se construit pas des noeuds au cerveaux toutes les trente secondes et ne tente pas par des moyens désespérés de vouloir rattraper les choses, en les empirant. Deuxième soupir las, au moment même où la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait. Une tornade rousse fit son apparition, les joues rouges, et accourra vers moi en m'extirpant de ma rambarde, un peu trop proche du vide.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas t'asseoir la dessus !

-Une bonne centaine.

-Viens. » me dit-elle.

Elle attrapa mon bras et me tira vers la cuisine sous mes protestations. Je restais plantée au milieu de la pièce, les bras le long du corps.

« Assis. »

J'obéis. Lily avait toujours eu une très grande capacité de persuasion, même avec ses tons calmes et posés; en fait, c'était ses yeux verts qui me faisaient peur. Lorsqu'elle était en colère, mais tentais de se contrôler, ils lançaient toujours cette fabuleuse lueur dévastatrice.

« Tu te souviens, il y a quelques mois, lorsque je n'étais plus avec James et que j'en souffrais.

-Comme si je pouvais oublier.

-Je m'étais jeté dans les bras du premier venu.

-Oui. Et alors ?

-Tu ne vois aucune similitude entre mon ancienne situation et la tienne ?

-Non.

-Arrête de faire comme si tu étais idiote Emy.

-Je ne fais rien du tout. Dis-je en me tripotant les mains. Je mentais effrontément, et je n'aimais pas mentir, surtout à Lily, celle qui me connaissait comme une soeur. Elle se rapprocha de moi et s'agenouilla, sentant que je n'allais pas bien. Les larmes, à la frontière de mes yeux, ne se retiendraient pas éternellement.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Déficience mentale ? Auto-mutilation ? Syndrome de la salope désespérée ? Tu sais, je peux justifier mon attitude.

-Non Emy. La vérité, je la connais et j'aimerai bien que tu m'en parle. Dit-elle en relevant mon menton affaissé. Tu sais, ça me fait mal que tu ne me dises plus rien. Nous avons toujours été proche.

-Je sais. J'en suis désolé.

-Dis moi, Emy. Son ton était suppliant et j'en avais marre de faire souffrir les autres. Elle resta attentive alors qu'une larme tombait du coin de mon oeil et s'écrasait durement sur sa main.

-Je suis amoureuse de Sirius Black. » Je l'avais dis. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais oser le dire à haute voix. Quelque chose remua au plus profond de moi-même, une émotion entre la douleur et la libération.

-J'aime Sirius. Répétais-je plus haut. Cette fois-ci, c'était plus un sentiment de libération. Je ne sais pourquoi mais mes larmes redoublèrent. Lily attrapa ma main. J'orientais mon regard vers le siens. Elle avait ce sourire compatissant et triste.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Parce que, ça me fait mal ... qu'il... me déteste. Et j'ai honte, j'ai tellement honte de ce que je lui ai fait et le pire c'est que j'ai attendu cinq ans avant d'éprouver ce remord. Je suis sans coeur.

-Si tu étais sans coeur, tu ne serrais pas entrain de pleurer.

-C'est surtout une faiblesse. C'est la première fois que je pleure devant toi. Dis-je en me levant. Elle se recula en jaugeant l'expression de mon visage. Je détournai le regard, refusant qu'elle y lise dedans tout ce que je ressentais et m'avançai au pas de course vers le salon où j'attrapai un manteau.

-Emily attend, s'il-te-plaît. Je me tournais vers elle, le regard perdu.

-Je ... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Je ... vas voir Sirius. S'il-te-plaît. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

-Que j'aille le voir ... moi... il ne voudra jamais.

-Et si je te promet que si ?

-Ne joue pas à l'imbécile.

-Je ne joue pas, je suis sérieuse. Il faut ... non, tu es obligée d'aller voir Sirius ! »

La situation me paraissait bien trop étrange pour parâtre réelle. Lily, était entrain de me demander d'aller voir Sirius. Moi et Sirius devrions donc nous parler. C'est à dire, se voir et ... se rendre compte de la présence de l'autre durant une durée pour le moment indéterminée.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. Apparemment, elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, mais qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire. Elle étais beaucoup trop fidèle.

« Ok ! » dis-je résolue.

« -Emily, si je te dis ça. C'est pour toi. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu souffres, c'est même la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

-Je sais. Dis-je en sentant les larmes monter. Putain de sensibilité ! Et dire qu'avant j'étais un roc et personne n'avait eu l'immense honneur de me voir pleurer, sauf Sirius. J'enfilai entièrement ma veste noire, en sentant encore les gouttes salées arrivaient à la commissure de mes lèvres. C'était étrange. De pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Décidément.

« Une dernière chose, me dit Lily en attrapant mon bras. Tu n'es pas une salope, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

-Comme Sirius, par exemple. Dis-je en grimaçant.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Je tournais la tête, en tachant de ne surtout pas me souvenir de toutes les paroles amers qu'ils m'avaient jeté en pleine face.

« Et pourtant, il a raison. Non ? Ne suis-je pas quelqu'un d'ignoble au fond de moi. Dis-je avec une voix hystérique. J'étais dans un moments de délire. Un pur cette fois-ci. Quelque chose dans mon cerveau trembla violemment. C'était donc ça ? J'étais dérangée psychologiquement ? Lily me regarda, interdite. J'avais raison. Elle resserra ses doigts autour de mon poignet en me regardant dans les yeux. Ceux-ci humides ! Non ! Tout sauf cela. S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'avais horreur, c'était que Lily pleure. Et par ma faute en plus.

« Emy. » murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Mon coeur se serra. Son regard tomba dans le vide, un vide méconnu. Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard dans ses yeux. Pendant un instant, ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'elle essayait d'émettre un son. Je restais immobile. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle me prit dans ses bras. J'émis un hoquet de surprise, m'attendant à tout sauf à sa. Elle resserra son étreinte en reniflant dans mon cou.

« Emily. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'immonde. Je le sais. Fais-moi confiance. Non, fais-toi confiance. » Son souffle me transperça. Avoir. Confiance. En. Moi. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était déjà acquis. Mais en fait, non. C'était tellement facile de se voiler la face, d'afficher à la fois un visage dur et serein, d'adopter une posture droite et sans anicroche. Tellement simple. Tellement facile de montrer une image fausse de nous, d'accepter sans geindre le fait de ne pas être soie-même.

« Pleure, Emily. » me dit-elle.

A la seconde où elle prononça ces mots, un flots de larmes coula de mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais autant pleurer devant quelqu'un. Ou peut-être si, la fois où j'avais revu Sirius à la table d'un bar et qu'il avait fait renaître ce sentiment de honte. Mes pieds cédèrent sous mon poids. Lily me rattrappa, me traînant jusqu'au canapé.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça. Je ...

-Balance tout Emy. Je suis ta conscience, comme tu as été la mienne.

-Quand... Sirius... m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je n'ai pas voulu lui répondre ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire tout ce mal. Je pensais avoir bien agis. Tu sais, à cet âge-là, les relations ne dure jamais plus de deux semaines. Je ne voulais ... pas détruire notre amitié. Et puis très sérieusement je ne voyais pas ce qu'il me trouvait.

-Te fous pas de moi Emy, tu as toujours été très belle.

-Non... Je ne veux pas parler de ça. » Dis-je en reniflant, voulant à tout pris en parler maintenant. Je ne lui avais jamais dévoilé toute l'histoire, vue par moi-même.

-Je veux parler de mon caractère, de ce que je suis. Je n'ai rien. J'étais banale, je le suis toujours. Tu sais, j'ai toujours crus que c'était à cause de moi que mon père était parti et ... si on y pense bien, c'est à cause de moi que Mike est mort.

-Tu n'as rien avoir avec la mort de ton frère Emy ! Enlèves-toi ça de l'esprit.

Je me relevais en vitesse et planter mon regard dans le siens.

-C'était moi qui le gardais, le soir où il est mort. Nous étions tous les deux dans la maison, maman était à Sainte-Mangouste.

Je me stoppais. C'était la première fois que j'en parlais, j'avais conscience que j'avais l'air d'une hystérique. J'attrapai une main de Lily.

-J'étais entrain de faire la cuisine. Enfin j'essayais. Dis-je le regard vitreux. Il ... prenait son bain. Tout seul. Maman m'avait bien dit de ne jamais le laisser seul. J'avais 10 ans et lui 4. J'avais mis un cd dans le tourne disque. Je n'entendais rien. Je croyais que tout se passait bien. Quand j'ai eu finis de dresser la table. J'avais tout bien préparé. Maman devait renter ce soir, mon oncle devait la ramener. Il y avait des bougies dans toute la maison. Et j'avais mis la plus belle robe que j'avais, rouge. Je ne mettait jamais de robe. J'ai... quand je suis montée. Je l'ai appelé en criant, pour me faire entendre. Il ne répondit pas. Je pensais qu'il me faisait un farce. J'ai monté la dernière marche, en me préparant à surgir dans la salle de bain, afin de l'effrayer, pour rire. Je me souviens... avoir entendu l'eau couler.

Alors j'ai haussé le ton, pour lui dire de ne pas gaspiller l'eau. Mais il n'a rien dit. J'ai sentie que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me souviens encore de mes pas qui résonnait sur le carrelage froid. La porte était entrebâillée et je me souviens avoir vu l'eau refléter la lumière. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'avais le regard baissé vers le sol. Un liquide rouge s'était mélangé à l'eau. C'est à ce moment là, que j'ai levé le regard. Il était ...

-Emy.

-Il était mort ! Mort ! J'ai tué mon propre frère. Il a ... glissé. En voulant sortir de la baignoire et s'est cogné la tête contre le coin du lavabo en marbre. Du sang, il y en avait partout. Je suis restée immobile devant la scène. Muette. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je ne compris pas tout de suite. J'ai accouru vers lui, mes pas claquant contre l'eau salle de son sang. J'ai attrapé son bras nu en le secouant de toute mes forces. Sa tempe gauche était ... ouverte. Le sang giclait de là. J'ai attrapé un coin de ma robe pour essuyer, continuant à le secouer pour qu'il me regarde, qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il me parle. C'est là que j'ai compris. A ce moment, j'ai entendu du bruit en bas. Mon oncle et ma mère qui revenaient. J'ai entendu sa voix nous appeler, avec des accents de joie. Quand ils sont montés ... ils ont hurlé. J'étais assise à côté de Mike, le regard vide ... le visage plein de sang, tenant le corps mort de mon frère.

Il y eut un silence. Un silence de mort. Je n'aurai jamais du raconter tout ça. Jamais. Maintenant, elle allait penser que j'étais quelqu'un d'ignoble, comme je l'avais dit. Je tournai mon regard vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. J'entendis Lily reniflait et chercher ma main.

« Emily. Je suis tellement désolée.

-Que je sois conne ?

-Non !

-C'est de ma faute. Je répand le mal autour de moi.

-Pas du tout. Laisse moi parler. Tu n'es pas la cause de la mort de ton frère. Tu étais trop jeune pour le garder. Tu ne t'en ai pas rendue compte et tu la laissé seul pour préparer et ranger la maison... Ca partait d'une bonne intention.

-Oui. Dis-je en sentant son regard sur moi.

-Comment a réagis ta mère ?

-Elle ne m'en a jamais voulu. Étrangement.

-Non. Elle ne t'en a jamais voulu, car ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Si tu le dis. Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Elle me serra à nouveau contre elle. Je me sentais libre et en même temps vidée. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que je parlais de la mort de mon frère à quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère. Et c'était la première fois. Il avait fallu huit ans pour que j'arrive enfin à en parler à ma meilleure amie.

Nous restâmes un moment à ne rien dire, à sentir nos pleurs mutuels s'évanouir dans le silence. Un silence calme, apaisant. Je ne pensais désormais à rien, ou presque. A début de notre discutions, nous parlions de Sirius. A ce moment là, je repris conscience.

« Lily, tu sais. Sirius. Je ... et bien ... je crois que je l'aimais déjà avant.

-Je me disais aussi.

-Et je lui ai fais du mal. »

Flash – Back. 

Un vacarne sans nom reignait dans notre dortoir, d'habitude en ordre sous les remontrances quasi-permanentes de Lily. Oui, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Et encore, le mot ne convenait pas. Katie, étalée sur son lit, tentait vainement de se lisser les cheveux avec un sort. Sa baguette tremblait et ses yeux, fixés dessus semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites à cause de son intense réflexion. Sa tentative était toujours vouée à l'échec, pourtant, c'était une très bonne élève. Mais pas en sortilège.

« Argh ! » hurla-t-elle en jetant sa baguette à travers la pièce. J'accourrai pour la rattraper, trop habituée à ce genre de réaction chez mon amie. Elle me regarda les yeux rond puis murmura un simple désolé. Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage et je m'approchai d'elle afin de les lui lisser moi-même. Question d'auto-protection. Nous craignions - depuis le jour où elle s'étaient mise en tête que sa chevelure ressemblait à un nie de scrouts à pétard de se les lisser tous les jours – de finir éborgnées par sa baguette lors d'un moment de pêtage de plombs.

« Il faut que j'y arrive moi-même ! T'imagines quand je vivrais toute seule, si je suis contrainte à vivre avec ce tas de sègue sur la tête, je vais finir par rendre l'âme.

-Tu es très jolie avec les cheveux ondulés.

-Tu parles ! A ton avis pourquoi j'ai reçu trois propositions de garçons depuis que je me les lisse ? Hein ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

-De toute manière, laisse tomber. Dit-elle en repoussant mon bras. Je suis condamnée à finir seule et au chômage, à cause de mon atroce laideur.

Le syndrome courant chez les adolescentes : être persuadée d'être moche, même si c'est tout le contraire. Katie était loin d'être laide. C'était même tout le contraire. Ses yeux, d'un marron chocolaté, avaient fait frémir un bon nombre de garçon et ses formes aussi d'ailleurs. Il est inutile de dire qu'elle se trouvait grosse. En vérité, elle n'était pas mince. Mais son corps avaient des proportions agréables. Et c'était la mode. Les garçons préféraient des filles avec des rondeurs à cette époque, les mannequins anorexiques les faisaient plutôt fuir. Pas tout à fait en fait. J'étais mince et pourtant, j'étais sorti avec un bon nombre de Garçon même si je détestais mon corps. Pour moi, il n'avait aucune forme attrayante. Pour tout dire, j'étais plate. Poitrine quasi inexistante, fesses plates et mes jambes longues ne faisaient qu'empirer le tout. Il n'y avait que mon visage qui en valait la peine, la seule partie de mon corps dont j'étais fière. Mes yeux d'un bleu translucide remontait légèrement ma côte de beauté et ma longue chevelure brune me valait le surnom de sauvageonne, assortie à mon caractère.

Katie se leva en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. Je la questionnai du regard.

« Moyen de détente avant ma mort prochaine. » Bon d'accord, malgrès son intelligence enfouie, elle paraissait légèrement débile vue de dehors. Au moment où elle s'asseyait au sol afin d'entamer une autre technique tranquillisante, Lily entra en furie dans le dortoir les joues rouges. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, apparemment agitée, se mordant la lèvre à en faire couler son sang.

« Lily, ça va ? » demandais-je, un sourcils haussé. Elle sursauta en entendant ma voix.

« Ah, vous êtes là alors. Charmant. C'est génial. » dit-elle en regardant dans tous les recoins de la pièce comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir Hagrid avec un troupeau de Veracrasses. Katie et moi échangeâmes un regard effrayé. Lily n'avait pas l'habitude d'adopter un comportement aussi débile. Elle se mit soudain à rire nerveusement en s'avançant, les jambes tremblantes, vers son lit.

« C'est... abominable. Une brosse à dent s'il-vous-plaît ! Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant. Et une solution anti-bactérie tant qu'on y est. » Elle agita ses bras en nous regardant, comme si c'était nous qui avions un problème mental. Puis soudain, elle tomba en arrière et percuta le sol dans un bruis sourd. Katie se leva à la hate pour constater les dégâts.

« Elle va bien, dit-elle en la relevant avec difficulté. Sauf, qu'elle est folle. »

A ce moment là, Lily acquiesça et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai fait une énorme connerie, et je suis destiné à vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

On entendit un second claquement sourd et Mérédith fit son entrée dans le dortoir, calmement.

« Ca boum ? Dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-NOOOOOON ! Hurla Lily en tombant dans les bras de Katie; Contestation attestée par les membres de cette chambre : Soit Lily était devenue folle à cause de son travail acharné et des ses horaires à en couper le souffle. Soit Potter avait trouvé un moyen encore plus sordide et grotesque pour lui pourrir la vie.

« Eh, c'est moi ou il y a vraiment un problème ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes par terre vous deux ? » Demanda-t-elle à Lily et Katie.

Katie leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Lily est devenue aussi débile que nous, le voici le problème. Nous sommes désormais une bande de gogoles et l'intelligence a définitivement quitté ce groupe. Nous sommes perdues. »

Mérédith haussa un sourcils en se tournant vers moi.

« Il reste toujours Emy. Dit-elle.

-Tu parles. Répondit Katie. »

Un coussin vola jusqu'à elle. Elle le méritait de toute façon.

« Je suis saine d'esprit MOI ! » hurlais-je en m'assaillant sur la chaise qui était censé être à cette place normalement. Malheureusement elle n'y était pas et j'atterris les fesses sur le sol avec un « Ouille » qui résonna dans la pièce. Trois regards se dirigèrent vers moi, puis des hochements de tête. Ok, il fallait dire que je n'étais pas très adroite, mais mon esprit était aussi normal que la normalité incarnée.

« Bon qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe en gros ? » Demanda Mérédith en tournant le regard vers les deux autres aliénées encore par terre.

« Oui, Lily. Dis nous. » dis-je en me relevant et en massant par la même occasion mon postérieur endoloris. Celle-ci se leva, le regard un peu humide. Elle nous demanda d'approcher et s'assit sur le lit de Katie, juste à côté du siens. Une fois en rond autour d'elle, nous attendîmes le verdict puis elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai. Embrassé. Potter. » dit-elle en articulant.

Un silence se fit. Heu ? C'était possible ce genre de chose dans la logique mondiale ? Non. Il l'avait très certainement droguée ou lui avait jeté un sort. Non, parce que qu'une Lily Evans n'embrasse jamais un Potter même dans une dimension parallèle où « Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil ! ».

« Heu ... T'as pas confondu ? Demanda sagement Katie. Non parce que t'as bien dit que c'était TOI qui l'a embrassé et non lui. Donc ...

-Non, je n'ai pas confondu. Dit-elle en tremblant. C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas. »

Deuxième moment de solitude pour Lily qui regarde nos faces éberluées.

« Hé ho ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Lily. Dis Mérédith. Tu avoues enfin que tu aimes James ! C'est fabuleux ! Dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

-MAIS NON !

-Bravo. On est consciente que ça a été très très dur pour toi. Ajouta Katie en applaudissant.

-HO !

-Heu... ajoutais-je, trop choquée pour dire la moindre chose. »

Lily repoussa Katie et soupira.

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE JAMES POTTER ! » hurla-t-elle. Bon c'était sûr, tout Poudlard l'avait entendu.

« Hé donc, pourquoi tu l'embrasses alors ? Demandai-je.

-T'es mal placée pour me dire ça toi ! Tu embrasses et couches avec Sirius Black et tu viens nous faire croire que tu l'aime comme un frère. Mon cul ouais ! T'aimerai pas coucher avec ton frère Mérédith ? Railla Lily.

-Burk.

-TU VOIS !

-CE N'EST ABSOLUMENT PAS LA MÊME CHOSE LILY ! Criais-je.

-SI !

-JAMES N'EST PAS TON MEILLEUR AMI QUE JE SACHE ?

-JUSTEMENT ! MON COMPORTEMENT EST BEAUCOUP MOINS ILLOGIQUE QUE LE TIENS !

-TU NOUS DIS A TOUT VAS QUE TU LE DETESTES !

-C'EST LA VERITE !

-ET POURQUOI TU L'EMBRASSE ALORS ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, vexée. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en fermant les yeux. BORNEE. Cette fille était bornée jusqu'à la moelle !

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que mon cerveau s'est déconnecté durant un instant, du coup comme Potter était dans les parages et que ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas embrassé un garçon ... J'ai eu une pulsion naturelle mais irréfléchie. Dit-elle en nous regardant. ET CA ARRIVE A TOUT LE MONDE ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant que nous n'étions pas très convaincues.

« Naturellement. Dit Mérédith. Si Rogue se trouvait dans les parages et que j'étais dans le même état de manque que toi, nous aurions sans doutes fait l'amour dans la grande salle au moment du dîner. C'est naturel voyons !

-Ok. J'ai compris. Dit Lily en se levant. Je vois que personne n'est apte à me croire quand je dis que je n'aime pas Potter. Si vous me chercher, je serai entrain de me noyer dans un chaudron. A+ »

Et elle partie en claquant la porte. Nous échangeâmes un regard avec les filles.

« Beh et le bal alors ? Demanda Katie.

-Elle n'ira pas, je crois. Dis-je. » Je connaissais Lily.

Oui, car aujourd'hui nous étions le 24 Décembre et ce soir avait lieu le premier bal organisée par notre nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Jeune femme légèrement étriquée qui avait crié sur tous les toits que Poudlard était une école coincé où il n'y avait aucun enseignement sur la sexualité ! Du coup, elle avait trouvé original de convaincre Dumbledore d'accepter qu'elle organise une « sauterie » comme elle l'avait dit. Le directeur avait ris et avais lancer un « oui » joyeux. « Oui, car savez-vous, je ne vois pas beaucoup de couple dans le château. Ceci serai l'occasion d'en former. Les jeunes ont besoins de connaître le sexe opposé tout de même ! ». Évidement, l'annonce avait été accueilli par un hurlement joyeux de la part de chaque table de la Grande Salle.

« Je met quelle robe ? » nous demanda Mérédith en sortant de sa valise son attirail de fringue. Sa mère travaillait chez Gaichiffon alors évidemment, niveau vêtements, elle était en surcharge pondérale.

« Celle-là. » Lui dit Katie, en attrapant une robe. Elle était grise et sans manche, arrivant aux genoux. Le haut de la robe était pailleté et séparé par un rubans gris au niveau de la taille. Sublime.

« Ok. Dit-elle en se déshabillant.

-Moi je prend celle-là. Dit Katie en tirant un tissus. La robe, d'un bleu nuit avait des motifs au niveau de la poitrine, sans manches elle aussi et serrée au niveau de la taille puis longue et évasée.

«-Eh Emy ! Appela-t-elle. Tu prend celle-là ! » Elle me lança une robe.

J'étais éberluée. Je ne sortirais jamais du dortoir dans cette tenue là ! La robe était aussi d'un bleu nuit et sans manche. Je fis couler le tissus le long de mes doigts. Je ne savais dire en quelle matière elle était faîtes. Je l'enfilais en vitesse, faisant confiance aux goûts de Katie.

« Wow ! » me dit-elle quand je l'eus enfilé.

Je me plantai devant la glace. La robe était magnifique. Je crois n'avoir jamais rien porté de semblable avant. Elle moulait ma poitrine, qui me paraissait soudain plus proéminente que d'habitude jusqu'à ma taille, qui était resserrée d'une étrange ceinture finement cousue et blanche. Le bas de la robe cachait mes pieds et descendait le long de mes genoux en vagues fluides. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me disais que, finalement, je n'étais pas si repoussante que ça.

-C'est de la soie. Me dit Mérédith.

-C'est ... Wouah ! Merci, c'est magnifique.

-Tu es magnifique aussi. Dit une autre voix. Masculine. Ma gorge se serra douloureusement. La porte claqua soudain, se refermant. Je ne l'avais même pas entendus s'ouvrir. Je vis le reflet de Sirius dans le miroir. Je baissais les yeux, gênée. Comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il me le dise !

« Heu... On va vous laisser hein. Dit Katie en attrapant la main de Mérédith. On va finir tout ça dans la salle de bain. »

Elles disparurent, me laissant idiote devant Sirius. Celui-ci avait un costume en queue de pie noir. Ses cheveux, qu'il s'était laissé pousser, retombaient en mèche éparses sur son front. Inutile de dire que Sirius Black était le sex-Symbol de Poudlard. Un sex-symbol qui n'était sorti qu'avec une seule fille (pour le moment) et cette fille, c'était moi. Bon évidement, nous n'avions pas vraiment noué une vraie relation de couple. C'était juste un jeux, comme toujours. Des baisers de temps à autre, ce n'était pas sérieux.

« Tu es très beau aussi. Dis-je en retrouvant mon sourire. » Il se rapprocha en souriant et se planta devant moi. Je levais les yeux vers le sommet de son mètre quatre vingts. C'était normal d'être aussi grand à seize ans ?

« Il faut que je te dise un truc. » murmura-t-il, en attrapant ma taille. J'avalais ma salive, difficilement. Je repoussai sa main et reculai.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-Tu ne dois pas avoir ce genre de geste !

-Ca ne t'as jamais dérangé ! Dit-il, la mine déconfite.

-Maintenant si. Sirius. Est-ce-que nous sommes amis ?

-Oui.

-Alors, pourquoi on se comporte comme si on était en couple ?

-Je ... »

Il fut incapable de répondre et laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps. Je m'assis sur mon lit en ne le quittant pas du regard.

« Oublis. Dis-je. Pourquoi es-tu venus voir la mariée avant la cérémonie, tu sais bien que ça porte malheur ! Dis-je en riant. » Ses mains se contractèrent et son regard se fit dur. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais dit de mal pourtant.

« Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important, mais finalement vus ta réaction... je... oublis. Ok ? » dit-il les yeux perdus dans les miens. Quelque chose remua au fond de mon estomac. Quelle réaction ?

« On se retrouve en bas. » dit-il en refermant la porte.

Des fois, je ne comprenais pas les réactions de Sirius, lorsque je parlais ou que je faisais allusion à notre relation, il se contractait, où pire encore, lorsque nous commentions les faits et gestes des autres couples, il arrivait qu'il devienne froid et distant. Je décidai d'oublier tout ça pour la soirée et me dirigai à nouveau vers la glace, histoire d'arranger mon visage par quelques artifices.

Nous étions toutes les trois prêtes. Évidement, Lily avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Je pensais qu'elle allait faire son apparition plus tard dans la soirée. J'avais hésiter durant une heure, me demandant si je devais aller la chercher ou non. Finalement, j'en concluais qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Lily avait tout le temps besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne faisait que ça. Le jour et la nuit. Durant les cours, lorsqu'elle mangeait et même lorsqu'elle dormait. Combien de fois l'avions-nous entendu parler dans son sommeil, pour raisons diverses? Des fois, elle parlait même de James. Et elle ne l'appelait pas « Potter », mais par son vrai prénom, même si ses paroles étaient toujours aussi vives et énervées. Elle pensait à lui. Nous savions qu'elle était amoureuse, mais apparemment elle non. Était-ce possible d'aimer sans le savoir ? Oui. Sans doutes. Nous descendîmes en bas, dans toute la gloire de nos tenues. Mérédith se rendait à la soirée avec un dénommé Andrew Flint de Serdaigle et Katie avec son meilleur ami Dustin McFlee et moi ... avec Sirius. Sans blague ? Il avait tellement insisté après tout, et entre amis ça se fait. Je le cherchai rapidement du regard alors que mes deux amies sortaient de la salle commune car leurs compagnons de bal leur avaient donné rendez-vous dans le parcs.

« Emily ? »

Je me retournais pour faire face à James. A son bras, jubilait une fille du nom de Heather Hayward. Plus connues sous le nom de HH, une groupis ayant pour principal passe-temps la vénération des Maraudeurs.

« Salut James. Dis-je nerveuse. Heather. Je baissais la tête.

-Où est Lily ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement. La blondasse à ses côtés grimaça.

-C'est qui elle ? Cracha-t-elle.

-Lily Evans. Dis-je.

-Connais pas. »

J'eus envie de l'égorger sur le champs, mais je me contenais, peu désireuse d'attirer l'attention.

« Elle ne viendra pas au bal. Dis-je. Elle est troublée. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et espérais au moins qu'il ait compris, parce que son cerveaux étaient plutôt lent quand il s'agissait de filles.

« Oh ! » dit-il et je vis une lueur étrange briller dans ses yeux.

Je m'éloignais d'eux en apercevant Sirius avec Remus et Peter, attendant sagement sur un canapé. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se leva précipitement.

« Emily ! C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir. Dit-il à toute vitesse. »

Je caressais imperceptiblement son avant bras. Il l'électrifia et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je hoquetais. Qu'est-ce-que j'avais fait encore ?

« Je croyais qu'on était des amis, railla-t-il. »

Son ton me surpris et je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Il était bizarre ce soir. Trop bizzarre. Une voix résonna au fond de moi, me disant que cette soirée n'allait pas être aussi fabuleuse que je l'aurai espéré.

« C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas eu de geste déplacé.

-Beh non, voyons. »

Je me renfrognais et lui tournais le dos pour m'asseoir à côté de Remus.

« Ca va ? Demandai-je en ignorant les regards butés de Sirius.

-Ouais. Répondit Remus en me regardant. Tu es splendide.

-Merci.

-Remus, où est ta cavalière ? Demanda un Sirius impatient.

-Elle arrive. Tu sais ce que c'est les filles, toujours en retard. Dit-il en secouant la main.

-Et toi Peter tu y vas avec qui ? Demandais-je.

-Paély Markks. Dit-il. Et je sais qu'elle est moche et grosse, mais je m'en fiche.

-D'accord, dis-je gênée. »

Sirius me prit enfin par la taille et engagea la dance. Je me surpris à me sentir à l'aise. il était un très bon danseur, contrairement à moi. Mais il m'avait dit qu'il avait suivit des cours obligatoire étant plus jeune. Normal. Il accompagnait ses pas par des regards étranges. Le plus souvent, il semblait triste et à d'autres énervé. Je ne comprenais pas. Une fois même, sa main était descendue un peu trop bas le long de mon dos et le pire c'est que je n'avais rien dit, de peur de le rendre encore plus énervé de ce qu'il était déjà. Inutile de rallumer les cendres. A la fin de la chanson, il me lâcha doucement, tachant de faire glisser ses mains le plus lentement possible sur ma taille. Ma tête tourna alors qu'une seconde chanson commençaient. Un slow. Non merci. Je fermais les yeux.

« Ca va ? Dit-il. Tu es toute blanche. »

J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir inquiet.

« Je crois que la danse, ce n'est pas pour moi. Répondis-je avec un sourire forcé. Mais je vais faire un effort. »

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la plaçai contre mon dos. Il secoua la tête.

« Pas question que tu tombes dans les pommes. Viens. »

Il m'attira contre lui, entourant ma taille d'un bras. Je le suivais, un peu pantelante. Que m'arrivait-il ?

Après m'avoir forcé de m'asseoir sur une chaise et de l'attendre sagement, il partit nous chercher à boire. Pendant ce temps, mon regard se porta sur le reste de la salle, où, imperceptiblement, des couples se rapprochaient déjà. J'eus un sourire en voyant le cavalier de Mérédith lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille et elle, rougir. Plus loin, Katie et Dustin l'un contre l'autre, commentaient les faits et gestes des autres danseurs, avec des moues faussement réprobatrices.

« Tiens. » Je sursautais en voyant Sirius me tendre un verre puis finalement je souris. Il répondit à ce sourire et me demanda de me lever.

« Il n'y a plus de chaise. » dit-il pour se justifier. Il s'assit et tapota ses cuisses. Je m'assis sur lui, pensant que ce geste était insignifiant. Comme d'habitude.

« Tu as vu, les couples se forment. Me dit-il enjoué.

-C'est ce que j'étais entrain de regarder. Mérédith et Andrew se rapprochent de plus en plus, dis-je en les pointant du doigts, le sourire aux lèvres. Et je paris qu'à la fin de la soirée Dustin et Katie sont ensemble.

-Ce sont deux meilleurs amis. Dit-il prudemment.

-Justement !

A la seconde où je disais ses paroles, Sirius remua et je me rendis compte que je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Je me tendis instantanément et me retournai vers lui. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Sirius tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-Non, non et non. Pourquoi ? »

Je le fixais un moment dans les yeux puis il détourna la tête.

« Pour rien. » soufflai-je.

J'attendis qu'il parle mais il ne dit rien. C'était quelque chose de peu probable, Sirius parlait sans arrêt en temps normal. Ce qui me laissait penser que ... ce n'était pas un soir normal. Au bout d'un moment, le silence se fit trop lourd, pour que je ne le supporte.

« On danse ? » dis-je. J'attrapais sa main en faisant semblant de jubiler.

« Non. » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

ALERTE AU ROUGE !

Il repoussa violemment mon bras et sortis par les portes de la Grande Salle. Alors là, une bourde monumentale allait se produire. Et si Sirius se suicider ? Et si c'était de ma faute ? Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? Hein ? Et si Sirius fuguait ? Et si il rejoignait le camp de Voldemort ?

Je tentais de contrôler mes convulsions.

« Ehh Emily !

-Désolé Katie. ALERTE AU ROUGE ! Hurlai-je en courant vers la sortie. Mais elle me rattrappa.

-T'as tes règles ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi t'as dit Alerte au Rouge alors ?

-Sirius.

-Hein ? He Emy, ça va ? T'es toute blanche.

-JE SAIS ! LÂCHE MOI ! ET ARRÊTEZ DE ME REGARDER ! » dis-je au reste de la salle qui s'était arrêté de danser. Je pivotais sur moi-même, ignorant les chuchotements. Sirius passait avant mon honneur. A peine sortie de la Grande Salle, je pris ma baguette. J'avais déjà eu des doutes sur le comportement de Sirius, concernant son non-recrutement au club mangemort. C'était impossible qu'il résiste bien longtemps et il avait beau avoir quitté sa famille et couper les ponts, on ne renonce jamais aux liens du sang. Et c'était un être humain, avant d'être un Sirius.

La rosée de la nuit mouillant mes pieds, je songeais à ma santé mentale. J'étais complètement timbrée de sortir en robe de soirée alors qu'il faisait moins six degrés. J'avançais rapidement dans l'herbe du parcs, un noeud dans ma gorge et la baguette brandie.

« SIRIUS ! » hurlai-je.

S'il faut, il n'était même pas dans le parcs, mais je devais tout tenter. Son comportement avait été beaucoup trop bizzarre ce soir. Il n'avait jamais aussi été froid et distant avec moi. Jamais. C'était la première fois. Et pourtant je n'avais rien fait de mal ? Si ça ne venait pas de moi, de qui ? Mangemorts fêlés ? Famille déglinguée et sadique ? Serpentards attardés et fanatique de trucs gores ?

« SIRR ... »

Je fus couper par un énorme truc qui m'avait barré le barrage : un cailloux. Mais assez gros quand même le cailloux. Bon d'accord, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais maladroite. Je tombai la tête la première dans l'eau. Heu ? J'avoue ne pas avoir un très grand sens de l'orientation, mais le lac aurait du se trouver plus loin. Non ?

L'eau me glaça le sang. Je remontais à la surface, grelottant de froid, incapable de réagir. Et dire qu'il y avait un gros truc gluant en dessous (Le calmar Géant).

« Emily ? »

Je tentais de répondre. Sans grand résultat. Mes lèvres étaient beaucoup trop occupé à s'entrechoquer l'une contre l'autre. Seuls mes bras faisaient machinalement des gestes de brasses. J'avais quand même un minimum d'instinct de survie !

J'entendis quelqu'un se jeter à l'eau, puis un souffle court résonna dans le silence de la nuit.

« Putain, j'en étais sûr que c'était toi ! Qui d'autre aurais pu se laisser tomber dans le lac en pleine nuit ? »

Je reconnu la voix de Sirius. En fait, j'aurai voulu me noyer en entendant cette voix glaciale. A côté, la température de l'eau me semblait brûlante. Il attrappa fermement mon bras.

« Si..sir...ius.

-Quoi ? Cracha-t-il.

-Arrête d'être comme ça. Dis-je simplement. La force exercée sur mon poignet se relâcha et il soupira.

-Désolé. Dit-il, en me serrant contre lui.

Je répondis à son étreinte, appréciant le contact de son corps encore un peu chaud, contre le miens. Je rougis en sentant son torse se blottir contre ma poitrine. Ma voix se perdit quelque part dans mon estomac. Il embrassa mon front avec douceur et me ramena sans grande peine au sec.

« Merci. Dis-je en grelottant. »

Dans la lueur de la lune, je vis un faible sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il ramassa la veste qu'il avait enlevé juste avant de se jeter à l'eau et me la mit sur les épaules. Je retins ma respiration alors qu'il s'avançait derrière moi et posait son menton contre mon crâne. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et je devins nerveuse. Il ne fallait pas. Je sentis sa main frotter doucement mon ventre, puis remontant le long de mes bras jusqu'à mes épaules, pour me réchauffer. Ses gestes d'une extrême douceur, me bouleversèrent et je me crispai. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Lily quelques heures plus tôt. Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de Sirius. Avec une lucidité troublante, je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Et si, lui, l'était ? Serait-il possible qu'il m'aime autrement que comme une soeur ?

Je sentie ses lèvres caresser mon cou et ses mains entrer en contact avec mes mèches mouillées. C'était trop sincère, trop anormal. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il ressente ça pour moi. Je restais immobile, priant pour qu'il arrête. Mais il n'en fit rien. Quand je sentis sa main sur ma joue, je me retournai pour lui faire face.

« Sirius. Tu as quelque chose à me dire. Dis-je d'un ton cassant. » Ce n'était pas une question, j'exigeais des réponses. Il sursauta et son regard se fit à nouveau nerveux. Je fis un pas vers lui, mais il recula.

« Sirius ! Parle moi merde ! »

Il se détourna et commença à avancer vers le château. Ha non ! Il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi bien. J'attrapais son bras et il s'immobilisa.

« Emy... laisse-moi s'il-te-plaît.

-NON ! TU ME DIS CE QUI NE VA PAS ! J'avais hurler. S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne désirai pas perdre, c'était l'amitié de Sirius. J'avais conscience que ça me détruirai. Tôt ou tard. Il se retourna, une lueur incandescente brûlant son regard, même dans l'ombre de la nuit, ses yeux me fusillaient. Il s'avança vers moi. En deux enjambés, il me fit face et me surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Je faisais moins la maligne là. Il planta son regard dans le miens. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de haine et de tristesse dans le regard de Sirius.

« Tu m'as demandé. Si nous étions des amis ?

-Oui.

-Si je te demandais, ne sommes-nous que des amis ? Que dirais-tu ?

-Que tu es bien plus. Comme un frère. »

Il attrapa mes deux poignets et resserra en quelques secondes l'étreinte, tels deux étauts.

« Alors, je suis ton frère. Dit-il en riant jaune.

-Je t'aime comme tel.

-Tu fais de l'inceste alors ? Tu couches avec ton frère ? Tu embrasses ton frère ? Tu dragues ton frère ? Et ça te fait marrer tout ça ?

-Sirius tu me fait mal. Dis-je. Lâches-moi.

-Je veux que tu m'explique Emily Grant... ton problème.

-C'est toi qui a un problème Sirius ! Je ne comprend rien ! La situation ne t'as jamais dérangé que je sache.

-C'était avant ... commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de mes poignets.

-QUOI ? Dis-je. Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ! Tu es froid ce soir, ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu as des problèmes avec ta famille ?

Il rapprocha son visage du miens et m'embrassa de force. Je répondis, incapable de résister. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. Ce baiser ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'il m'avait donné auparavant, beaucoup trop sauvage et animal. On aurait dit qu'il y jetait toute sa haine. Il me repoussa et je vis sur ses traits une impression de dégoût.

-C'est à cause de tes parents ? Murmurai-je.

Il pivota sur lui-même et avança d'un pas sourd vers le château ! J'accourus vers lui une seconde foiset comblai notre distance. Ma main se posa sur son bras, arrachant presque sa chemise.

« DIS MOI ! » suppliai-je.

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers moi.

« MES PARENTS PEUVENT BIEN ALLER EN ENFER ! Hurla-t-il.

Je reculais, pantelante. Il se rapprocha et se serra contre moi, enfouissant son visage dans ma nuque. Je sentis son souffle court contre ma peau et sentit le moment redouté. Celui où il allait avouer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, le mal qui le rongeait. Il y eu un silence. Semblable à celui qui précède une tempête dévastatrice. Sentant son coeur battre contre ma poitrine, comme s'il faisait parti de moi. Je le sentais. En entier. Comme jamais. J'eus peur, pendant une seconde. Cette horreur indéterminée de le perdre. Je sentais quelque chose arrivait, de mauvaise augure. Mon coeur se serra. Je sentis sa bouche s'ouvrir contre ma peau. Je soupirai, incapable de réduire la rythmique de mes souffles, les battements de mon coeur.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il. J'entendis et je le sentis. Au plus profond de moi-même. Je fermais les yeux. Le moment tant redouté. Une haine atroce s'empara de moi. J'attendis quelques seconde. Le sentiment d'une guerre contre moi-même et contre lui avait commencé, et il était impossible de l'arrêter. Pire que tout, on ne pouvait l'ignorer. Sirius faisait parti de ma vie, mais pas comme ça. Non. Je ne l'aimais pas comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire un « Je t'aime » comme il me l'avait dit. J'en étais incapable. Comment osait-il détruire cette amitié ? Je l'aimais, comme un frère et je ne pouvais changer ça. Il bousculait tout en moi, toute ma vie, tout ce que j'avais réussi à construire depuis qu'il était là. Il détruisait notre amitié et c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire. Me faire. Mes jambes tremblèrent de colère et je le repoussais, les larmes aux yeux, les joues rougies par la haine.

« Comment ose-tu ? Hurlai-je. Tu ... tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Il essuya le coin de ses yeux et se redressa, provocant.

« Je t'aime Emily. Et ça ne changera pas. Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être ton ami, ton frère alors que je meurs d'envie, à chaque seconde, de te dire que tu es ma vie. Que j'ai envie de toi. Que j'ai envie de vivre une éternité à tes côtés.

-Comment peux-tu penser des choses pareilles ! Dis-je en le frappant de toute mes forces. Il resta choqué pendant un moment, portant une main contre sa joue. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable.

-On est des ados ! Des ados ! Tu... tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça. C'est niais ! On ne peux pas vivre une éternité ensemble et tu le sais très bien ! Tu cherches quoi ? Tu cherches à me faire du mal ? Tu cherches à détruire notre amitié pour une histoire de fesses ?

-J'aurais très bien pu me contenter de notre ancienne situation si ça avait été le cas. Mais non, ce que je veux. C'est... Je t'aime, c'est tout.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius, mais pas comme ça. Pourquoi veux-tu toujours compliquer les choses ? Nous étions bien, nous étions heureux comme ça. Tu... tu étais mon amis.

-Je ne le suis plus hein ? Dit-il en murmurant.

-Comment voudrais-tu l'être à présent ? Tu as vu comment tu as réagis ce soir ! Tu m'aimes ! Je vais t'en dire une meilleure moi ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, laisse moi. Laisse moi tranquille ! »

Les larmes redoublèrent. Je pleurais devant Sirius.

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser ? Je ne renoncerai pas !

-C'est trop tard Sirius. Tu as tout détruis. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va pouvoir continuer comme avant ? Rire, se parler. J'aurai toujours l'impression d'être une véritable garce. Si on coupe les ponts maintenant, que tu oublis. Que tu m'oublie tout simplement, alors ... les choses iront mieux des deux côtés. J'avais hurler, ponctuant mes paroles en frappant chaque partie de chair que je pouvais atteindre.

-C'est une question de conscience c'est ça ? Tu cherches à ne pas me faire souffrir. Et pourtant, tu es entrains de le faire avec classe. Tu veux te voiler la face, penser que tu as bien fait.... penser que tu es quelqu'un de bien ? Je reculais, choquée.

-Exactement ! Dis-je.

Il s'avança vers moi, prêt à me frapper. Mais je le devançais. Je devais faire ce que j'avais à faire, pour ramasser les débris. Il fallait qu'il me déteste, autant que je le détestais.

« Je ne t'aime pas Sirius Black. Hurlai-je avec toute le dégoût dont j'étais capable. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu sais quoi. Oublis-moi. Oublie tout ce que tu as détruit. »

Un silence mortuaire coula dans l'atmosphère. Il baissa la tête et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Je lui avais fait mal. Mes mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête. J'avais frappé fort, trop fort. J'aurai voulu m'excuser, lui dire que je ne pensais rien. Mais le manège était enclenché. Il devait m'oublier. Définitivement.

« Je ... tu me dégoûtes. Je me suis servis de toi. »

C'était tout ce dont j'étais capable. Mon coeur se brisa en mille morceau. Je me dégoûtai. Il oublierai certainement. Une amourette de jeunesse. Mais moi. Je n'oublierai jamais. Je regardais son corps s'appuyait contre un arbre puis glisser lentement vers le sol, le visage enfouit dans ses mains.

Je fis volte-face et courrai vers le château, à perdre haleine. J'avais envie de hurler, de crier toute ma haine, de tomber à terre et de ne plus jamais me relever. De mourir là. Sur cette pelouse, la même où j'avais briser la vie de l'homme qui comptait le plus pour moi. J'avais envie que Voldemort surgissent, de derrière ce mur, vieux comme le monde, et qu'il me tue dans d'atroce souffrance. Qu'il me fasse souffrir. Je voulais voir mon sang coulait ici, comme pour me punir de tout le mal.

Fin du Flash- Back


	18. Chapter 18

OMG. Je suis vraiment désolée. (J'en ai marre de dire ça, j'ai l'impression de sortir cette excuse à chaque chapitre. J'avoue être pathétique. Contentes ?)

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour éviter de débiter une tonne de conneries pour me justifier, je préfère vous livrer la suite. (Que j'ai écris durant deux nuit, si c'est pour dire !). J'ai trop de pression ! :O Il faut nous préserver, nous, pauvres auteurs malmenés. Non je rigole.

En tout cas, avant mon internement dans une asile psychiatrique, vous avez au moins ce foutu chapitre ! :D

Bisous & Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Discuter avec une porte, puis finalement, avec quelqu'un. **

POV Sirius Black. 

_ La vie est injuste et hélas, tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière._ Pourquoi j'ai toujours cette foutue voix dans ma tête ? J'avais toujours pensé que ça n'existait que dans les bouquins ça – enfin, c'est ce que l'on m'avait dit, parce que en tant que Sirius Black et mauvais élève, je m'étais interdit de toucher à ces suppôts de Satan. Le fait est que, depuis environ une demie heure, j'étais couché sur mon lit et je me parlais à moi-même. Preuve de déficience mentale ? J'en étais convaincu depuis que j'avais pris l'habitude d'aimer quelqu'un de proprement sadique. Mon cul oui ! Comme si je l'avais décider. Cette chose abominable – l'amour – m'était tombé en pleine poire sans que je ne le demande. Aucune politesse ce Cupidon ! Il y avait des centaines de milliers de femelles sur cette terre, et moi, je voulais – malgrès moi – la plus complexe. Et qu'est-ce-que vous voulez que je branle dans ce monde !

Je me redressais en écarquillant les yeux. Dehors, la pluie avait fait place à un soleil éclatant. Mon sourire s'étira. Merlin existait ! Étrangement, mes humeurs étaient reliés au temps qu'il faisait dehors, sans que je ne sache l'expliquer. J'attrapais maladroitement mon réveil gris, le même que j'avais depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Emily me l'avait offert pour que j'évite de louper les cours à cause d'une grasse matinée trop prolongée. Au moment où ces pensées montèrent aux alentours de mon encéphale, je le balançai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Plus de tic-tac ! Encore heureux, l'appartement était vide. Il était trois heure de l'après midi. Je contemplais mon admirable bordel rangé dans ma pièce. Un étranger aurait surement pensait que ceste pièce faisait office de caverne d'hibernation. Un vrai ours. Des tas de vêtements éparses, surgissaient en bosse de chaque recoins. Des assiètes à moitié finis, remplis de mes précédent repas, gisaient aux pieds de mon lit à côté de chaussettes surement aussi puante que celle de Peter. Il était temps de repartir sur de bonnes bases .Je sautais sur mes pieds, légèrement chancelant – le fait de rester sans bouger pendant une journée entière fait que vos jambes sont, en quelques sortes, incapable de répondre aux appels du cerveaux.

Désormais, j'arrêterai de faire le con. Je me leverai tous les jours avant midi et tenterait même de préparer des repas comestibles et de faire correctement les courses. Peter ne serait plus la cible de mes blagues perverses – consistant pour la plupart à cacher ses caleçons dans les poubelles de la voisine, faire des noeuds indéfaisable à tous ses baskets, mélanger du produit contre les limaces avec son shampoing à la framboise. J'arrêterai même de piquer les brosses à dents de Remus et James pour me gratter entre les orteils ou me brosser les sourcils. J'étais prêt à faire beaucoup d'effort. Encore fallait-il y arriver et s'y résoudre. Et le pire, ce qui me paraissait le plus insurmontable, était le fait d'oublier Emily. Encore et encore essayer. Toujours essayer, sans y parvenir. Incapable de commander son propre cerveaux, son propre coeur.

Je ramassais le seconde tas de vêtements et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, conscient de tous les trajets que j'allais devoir faire pour rendre ma chambre une once accueillante. Au moment où j'atteignais le pallier, – la salle de bain était juste à côté de l'entrée, c'était quelque chose de parfaitement illogique, mais James avait trouvé ça original – j'entendis des coups sur le vieux bois de la porte. Je lâchais instinctivement ma pile de vêtement salle et m'immobilisai. Qui pouvait me rendre visite un Dimanche après-midi ? Je fis un pas vers la porte et tournais les clefs dans la serrure. Après un grand soupir et un coup de pieds dans une chaussette qui s'était fait la malle, je tournais la poignet et ... refermais aussitôt. Est-ce-que mes yeux se foutaient de ma gueule ou alors était-ce la réalité qui se payait ma tête ? Peut-être les deux en même temps.

« Sirius, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Mon cerveaux, par un fait scientifique inexplicable, se retrouva coincé dans mon estomac en une seconde. Cette voix là n'avait aucun accent de violence ou de haine. Plutôt une once de supplication. Un son douloureux. Je glissais le long de la porte et percutai le sol. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne justement aujourd'hui, le jour de ma remise en question ?

J'entendis un autre son derrière la porte. Apparemment, mes gestes avaient été imités.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Emily. » murmurai-je, juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Un sanglot traversa la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner à quel point j'étais déboussolé et troublé.

« J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire, et ça serait plus simple si tu m'ouvrais. » répondit-elle nerveusement.

Pas question que je le fasse, je désirais qu'elle me parle, mais avec une porte comme barrière me semblait être une solution adaptée. J'étais incapable de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne saurais quels regards adopter, quels gestes prendre.

« Je ne peux pas. Dis-je aussi nerveusement qu'elle.

-Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup plus facile de parler à une porte.

-Parles-donc. »

Je sentis qu'elle bougeait.

« Eh bien, salut porte ! Dit-elle. C'est débile ce qu'on fait, en passant, Sirius.

-Peut-être parce que nous sommes nous mêmes débiles.

-Certainement. Je continus mon monologue, tu veux ?

-Je t'en pris.

-Je suis venu pour m'excuser, chère porte. »

Mon sang se refroidit. Avais-je seulement bien entendu et comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire? Emily. S'excusait. Réellement. Je me relevais, trop choqué, et ouvrai la porte en grand. Elle était assise par terre, en tailleur et me regardé à présent, les yeux rond. Je lui tendis une main et la relevait. Son contact ralluma une flamme éteinte, ou du moins ses cendres encore imperceptiblement allumées. Je relâchai à la hâte sa main en accrochant mon regard au siens. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, enfin si, leur expression était différente, seulement. Entre la sincérité et la nervosité. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, faisant voler sa tignasse brune dans tous les sens. J'en tremblais. La vue d'une Emily aussi vulnérable et sincère m'émut comme jamais. Mon estomac se noua alors qu'elle tendais une main blanche vers moi. Je mordis ma lèvre inferieure, me persuadant que ce que je vivais n'était qu'un rêve.

« Sirius... » dit-elle suppliante.

POV Emily Grant. 

Il baissa les yeux, hésitant. Peut-être avais-je fait une erreur, une nouvelle. Pourtant ses yeux n'avaient aucune lueur haineuse, au contraire. Sirius semblait hésiter entre prendre une attitude nerveuse et une autre compatissante. Si jamais il refusait de me parler aujourd'hui, alors, je ne l'embêterai plus jamais.

Il attrappa doucement ma main et instantanément une sentiment d'assurance me prit d'assaut. Ce geste noué le début d'une réconciliation. A présent, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver les mots juste, ceux qui traduirait ma honte, le fait que j'étais une nouvelle fois désolé de lui avoir fait du mal et que je désirais plus que vitalement, un pardon.

Il se redressa sur lui même et arrangea son tee-shirt gris. De toute évidence, il était dans le même état que moi. Sa tenue négligée et sa barbe de trois jours montraient qu'il vivait telle une épave abandonnée. Ses cheveux désordonnés retombaient subtilement sur ses yeux gris, affichant toujours ce même regard imprécis et insondables. Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inferieure et j'eus, inconsciemment de le même geste. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Sirius était là, devant moi et était calme, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. En avait-il marre de ce pacte de guerre ? Sa présence m'apparaissait comme irréelle. C'était bien Sirius pourtant. Mon Sirius. Il l'avait toujours était. Dans sa beauté désinvolte et son caractère paradoxal et changeant.

« Tu as dit que ... commença-t-il.

-J'étais désolée. De tout. De tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. C'est débile de dire ça que maintenant, d'avoir attendu. J'étais perdue et j'avais peur ... de ta réaction. J'avais peur d'envenimer les choses, de ne pas avoir assez attendu et que le temps n'ait pas encore tout effacer. Je sais qu'il n'a rien effacé. Mais je désire plus que jamais que tout s'arrange. J'en ai marre Sirius, je déteste ce que nous faisons. C'est insupportable. Depuis que tu as disparu de ma vie, par ma faute, il y a comme un vide. Un trou. Quelque chose qu'il me manque pour être heureuse. Je sais que tu m'en veux, et je vais t'avouer que moi aussi ... ».

J'avais dit ces mots avec une telle rapidité, les yeux dans les yeux, que je doutais qu'il ait tout compris. J'étais incapable de le redire, de le reformuler autrement.

« Emily ... » murmura -t-il en me tirant vers lui. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre du siens. J'avais tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse.

« Je suis désolé aussi. » dit-il. Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage, alors qu'il me regardait toujours dans les yeux. Je fermais les miens, trop décontenancée pour accepter une nouvelle vague d'émotion, refusant de tomber en larmes.

« Sirius... tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit... il y a trois ans. Que tu me dégouttais.

-Chut. Dit-il en montant un doigts contre mes lèvres. Ne me rappelle pas tout ça, s'il-te-plaît.

-D'accord. Juste. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. J'ai dit ça pour te faire du mal. C'était délibéré. Je voulais que tu me détestes. Ca me paraissait plus juste comme ça. J'ai été immonde. J'ai honte. Je voulais que tu m'oublie pour éviter de te faire du mal, j'aurais été incapable de te regarder dans les yeux après ça. Savoir que tu m'aimais, plus que je ne t'aimais était injuste. La situation n'était pas envisager. Soit je t'aimais, soit je te détestai, c'était dit et clair dans ma tête. Tout avait changé, toute notre relation n'était plus basée correctement.

-Je sais. Je comprend. J'ai tout foutu en l'air en voulant être trop sincère.

-Non, non Sirius ! Je n'aurai jamais du réagir comme ça.

-Peut-être, mais maintenant je comprend.

-Je tenais trop à toi pour perdre notre amitié. Une relation amoureuse durant l'adolescence ne dure jamais longtemps. Et finalement, c'était idiot... puisque je t'ai quand même perdu. »

Il releva mon menton et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Mais maintenant, c'est fini. » Dit-il.

Mon coeur gonfla dans ma poitrine. Il acceptait mes excuses ! J'aurai été capable de sauter dans tous les sens, de hurler, de me foutre à poil et de courir ainsi dans tout Londres, de passer à travers la fenêtre.

« Maintenant à moi. Tu sais ce qu'il sait passé après. Je suis partie en vrille. J'étais détruit. Alors, je me suis tapé toute les filles que je trouvais, tentant de t'oublier par les moyens. Le sexe, la drogue et les conneries. J'étais capable de tout, même à te détruire toi-même, pour te punir. Je t'avoue que tout ces souvenirs reste flou. Comme si cette période n'avait été qu'un long coma. Et puis quand ta mère est morte, j'ai trouvé le moyen. Le moyen de te faire souffrir. Je n'ai rien fait, suis resté apathique, même jusqu'à resté complètement indifférent. Et j'ai bien vu que ça t'atteignais. Plus que je ne le pensais. Je l'ai vus à tes regards, car tu m'en lançais et je les remarquais. Au début, j'étais plutôt satisfait de moi-même. Mais juste au début. Au fils des jours, j'ai vue que ton état empirait et impossible d'éprouver de la haine envers toi. Je t'aimais, malgrès que je te haïsse. Mais comme je n'arrivais plus à compenser en te détestant, je suis partie. Et je me suis perdu.

-Raconte moi. Suppliai-je. »

Il eut un sourire navré et me prit finalement dans ses bras. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, ma réaction et la sinne me surprenait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nos retrouvailles se fassent ainsi. J'avais imaginé plus de cris. Mais non. Il était doux, tendre et comprenait mes agissements passés autant que je comprenais les siens. Ce qui était étrange, mais je refusais de le penser, trop désireuse de profiter de cette instant, d'être dans ses bras et sentir qu'il ne m'en voulait plus. J'étais définitivement pardonnée. Je le serrai contre moi, à lui briser les côtes, comme si j'avais désirer qu'il ne me quitte plus jamais, qu'il s'incorpore en moi. Je refusais de le laisser partir une nouvelle fois. Sa main caressa tendrement le bout de mes cheveux, s'attardant le long de ma colone vertébrale. Comme avant.

Cette douceur me bouleversa et je sentis, à ma plus grande horreur, des larmes descendre le long de mes joues pour finalement atterrir au creux de son cou. Il les sentit, et me serra davantage. Je le repoussais lentement, en levant ma tête vers son menton. Avais-je le droit ? Ou le prendrait-il comme un affront ? Je ne devais pas dépasser les limites pourtant. Il pencha sa tête vers moi, accrochant son regard au miens et les yeux dans les yeux, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous restâmes immobile durant quelques secondes. Nous ne rêvions pas. Ses mains montèrent contre mes joues et il accentua la pression de ses lèvres contre ma bouche. Je l'aimais Merlin. Je l'aimais comme jamais et le sentiments était davantage fort et dévastateur à cet instant, peaux contre peaux, yeux fermés. Je ressentais sa présence comme jamais. Comme si j'étais capable de lire dans son âme.

Dans une lenteur exagéré, toujours timide, il entrouvrit la bouche. Je sentis son souffle me pénétrer en entière. Je l'aimais. Je le serrai davantage, cette fois-ci comme si je m'accrochai à une bouée de secours, toujours en larmes. Mes jambes ne tiendraient pas éternellement debout. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, sur sa peau, puis dans son cou alors que nos lèvres se livraient à un ballet incertain, mais concret. La preuve que je l'aimais. Lorsque sa langue caressa tendrement mes lèvres, je stoppais le baiser, lentement.

« Sirius, si je suis là. C'est aussi pour te dire que ... »

Devais-je le lui dire ? A peine réconciliés ?

« Je t'aime. » dis-je enfin, bouleversée de le lui dire enfin, de le dire pour la première fois. Ces mots sonnèrent comme une chute, le grand saut. Avais-je gâché nos réconciliations ?

XxXxXxX

Est-ce-que c'est vraiment nul ? Parce que je me rends compte que je viens d'écrire un gros tas de crotte alors que c'est le moment le plus important de l'histoire. :/

A vos reviews !


	19. Chapter 19

_Yep, l'auteur est là, elle est vivante et elle écrit ! Oui, elle a écrit le nouveau chapitre. L'exploit. Elle aimerait dire qu'elle est désolée pour ce long moment d'attente ... Donc elle va le dire : Désolée ! Mouins. Voilà, c'est dit. Ce chapitre est très court, mais il fallait qu'elle le poste aujourd'hui car elle risque d'être occupée durant les semaines à venir à cause du bac qui est dans un moi, du coup, il fallait bien qu'elle vous tienne en haleine avec un mini-chapitre tout mignon, où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Elle prévient ceux qui n'aime pas les mièvreries de l'amour de fuir très loin et de ne jamais revenir. Non, en fait, elle vous dit de rester. Elle s'est donné du mal pour écrire ce truc de trois page word quand même. Promis elle reviendra bientôt. _

(Remerciements à mon petit doigt spécial qui parle à ma place. PS: Je suis loin d'être folle et j'ai écris ce truc avec mon petit doigt. C'est meugnon, non ? )

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 19 : Le juste retour des choses ... ou presque. 

Il entrelassa ses doigts entre les miens, comme une promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Je restais sous le choc de son regard, à la fois doux et empreint d'une grande tristesse. Je venais de lui révéler que je l'aimais. Oui, à Sirius Black. Mes mains tremblèrent un instant au contact de sa peaux. J'attendais juste une réponse. Juste une. Je me fichais bien qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, je désirais seulement qu'il brise ce silence pesant dans lequel nous étions enfoncés depuis quelques secondes. Comment devais-je l'interpréter ?

« Tu sais Emily ... »

Ma poitrine se souleva lentement et je soupirai. S'en était fini. Il ne m'aimait pas, sinon, il l'aurai déjà prononcé les mots que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. J'eus envie de le frapper, il n'avait pas le droit. Aucun droit de me faire subir cette attente. Il ne se doutait pas qu'en moi tout un bouleversement s'était mis en place, j'envisageais même déjà ma fuite ou même mon suicide. J'évaluais rapidement la distance de la fenêtre la plus proche ... si je sautais du cinquième étage, je ne me raterai pas non ? Il y avait aussi une autre option : celle de me noyer dans la cuvette des toilettes étant donné que la porte de la salle de bain était juste derrière moi. Je remuai dans tous les sens de sorte à ignorer son regard qui cherchait le miens. Au moment où je feintai une troisième fois, je vis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire . Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?

« Je t'aime. »

Je tournais immédiatement la tête vers lui, pas sûre d'avoir compris ou bien entendu les mots qu'il venait de dire. J'écarquillai les yeux. Ma bouche s'ouvrit débilement mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Comme perdue quelque part entre mon cerveau et mes cordes vocales. Ils ne m'avaient jamais autant parus inaptes à traduire ce que je ressentais.

Comment lui expliquer ? Comment faire comprendre à Sirius que tout ce qu'il venait de me dire chambouler tout mon être, même mes orteils tremblaient de bonheur.

Une impression de joie se répandant dans chacun de mes organes, électrifiant la pointes de mes cheveux, retournant mon estomac, dérangeant mon cerveau, brisant la douleur. La promesse d'un futur meilleur. Un flash m'étourdit.

C'était impossible de ressentir autant de bonheur, la vie ne m'avait pas habitué à en concentrer autant en une seule seconde. Cet homme là, était debout devant moi, me surplombant de sa taille, ses yeux gris attendant une réaction qui se fait attendre, soudain perdu entre l'indécision et un crime à nouveau commis. Sa main se mit à trembler entre mes doigts et il brisa l'étreinte. Se renfermant, il se détourna de moi, allant vers la fenêtre. Il poussa de ses doigts le rideau et contempla le dehors.

« Tu sais ... si les mots que tu viennes de me dire ... Je ... Je pensais, que je devais considérer cela comme un vrai sentiment. Je veux dire ... que cette fois-ci ce soit la chose que j'attends, que je désire de toi. »

Ma gorge se serra. Je n'arrivais pas à le redire et pourtant ... En une seconde, j'étais derrière lui et ma main se posa sur son épaule au même moment où je le sentis se raidir.

« Non ! Sirius ! »

Il se tourna, cette fois-ci , il était énervé. Mon instinct de survie me conseillait de fuir, de prendre mes distances ... car cette fois là serait la dernière. Que cette fois-ci il me balancerai des horreurs. Il fallait que je dise un truc, le truc. Mais comment ? En ouvrant la bouche. Il leva sa main, le regard empreint d'une lueur incandescente. Prêt à m'égorger. Je devenais paranoïaque. Sirius était incapable de me frapper.

« Je t'aime ! » Je l'avais dit. Non, je l'avais redis.

J'attrapai sa main en le suppliant du regard, la lueur haineuse s'éteignit.

« Écoute Sirius. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment.

-Je...

-Tais-toi. Laisse moi parler. Lui dis-je en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres.

Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir. Le moment tant redouté arrivait, plus vite que je ne le pensais... Le moment des révélations allait s'achever sur mes paroles, celles qui traduirait les sentiments qui me harcelaient depuis des mois. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas y échapper et qu'une fois les choses dites, les yeux dans les yeux, les émotions traduis en mot concret et l'esprit dévoilé à coeur ouvert ... nous nous sentirions mieux tout les deux. Je voulais partir sur de bonnes bases et mettre à jour la vérité. Je ne désirais plus bâtir ma vie sur des mensonges. Je m'approchais de son visage, rapprochant mon regard du siens.

« Je t'aime. Tu es la première personne que j'aime comme ça. Tu me rends dingue dans tout ce que tu es. J'aime chaque parcelle de ton être. Je t'aime en entier, même quand tu hurles, quand tu me dis des choses blessante, quand tu es toi-même, quand tu rit, quand tu dors, quand tu me manque, quant tu n'es pas là, quand tu es là, quand tu me dis de belles choses, j'aime ton toi au passé et ton toi au présent et je sais que ça ne changera pas car je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne désire pas souffrir. Je suis prête à faire des efforts pour te rendre heureux, même si je sais que ça va être dur. Je suis dépendante Sirius, foutrement dépendante de toi. Si tu partais à nouveau, je ferais des pieds et des mains pour te retrouver. Je te traquerai aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, juste pour t'apercevoir de loin. Je ne peux pas considérer ma vie sans la tienne. Je ne peux pas ... parce que je me suis rendu compte que lorsque tu me haïssais et que tu étais loin, je ne vivais pas. Je survivais, pantelante, détraquée. J'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que c'est atrocement cliché ce que je te dis, mais ça me rassure ... Ce que je ressens est tellement peu probable que je me demandais si je ne me faisais pas des films ... mais non, d'autres gens l'ont vécu. C'est banal. Non ! Ce n'est pas banal, c'est rare. Je sais que je suis dans la merde, coincé dans ce truc qu'on appelle l'amour, esclave à vie, contrainte de m'y plier. Et j'aime. Et j'adore. Et je sais que ... une part de moi-même me dit de fuir, de me taire, de ne pas autant m'ouvrir ... Cette part la est trop insignifiante. Je suis entrain de tout te dire et c'est la première fois que je fais un aussi long monologue. »

Je m'arrêtais, le souffle court, dans une sorte de coma orgasmique. J'avais tout dit, avec des mots que j'avais su trouver sur le moment. J'avais juste dit ce que je pensais et c'était ... un exploit. Sirius pouvait me faire changer. Il ferma les yeux et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Ce sont les plus belles choses qu'on m'ait jamais dites. » murmura-t-il.

Je me blottis contre son torse avec fougue. Sa main glissa le long de mon dos et il me sembla que ma colone vertébrale triplait de volume. Ses gestes sur moi atteignaient mes récepteurs sensoriels avec une telle précision et avait un tel impact que je faillis m'évanouir sur le champs.

« Tu sais, je suis incapable de faire un aussi beau discours. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les mots...

-Tu l'es. Il te suffis juste de me répéter les mots essentiels.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

Il murmura pendant quelques minutes parsemant de baiser la peau de mon visage, mon cou, ma clavicule, mordillant mon oreille si doucement que j'en fus chambouler. Les mots et les gestes de Sirius étaient comme une chose irréelle. Celle que l'on attend depuis toujours et qui enfin là, est tellement belle qu'elle paraît improbable, impossible à définir, difficile à croire. Où se cache la véritable beauté, si ce n'est dans ces mots-là, ces gestes-ci, cette tendresse surprenante, ces vérités dites ? Le bonheur est là. Devant moi, aussi près qu'il ne l'a jamais étais, à porté de main. Ce bonheur là qui possède jambes et organes et la capacité de parler, d'aimer, de rendre heureux, de chambouler le destin, brisant les habitudes, les soirées solitaires, le trou de ma vie, le manque d'amour, le manque de quelque choses, ce manque qui trouve enfin un nom. Ce manque là. Sirius Black. Bruns aux yeux gris, beauté désinvolte. Caractère difficile à déchiffrer, désinvolture surprenante, sensibilité caché sous de vieux vices familiaux, un passé douloureux, un humour, un rayons de soleil en pleine nuit, un cataclysme dévastateur. Si l'amour possède un nom, si le bonheur doit être nommé alors il s'appellerait Sirius Black.


	20. Chapter 20

On se motive les gens. Hi Ha Hou ! C'est partie, je suis de retour et désolée (encore) de ne pas avoir poster durant si longtemps (Genre, je ne vous ai point habitués à ceci ?). Alors, où en étions nous ? Sirius et Emily se sont retrouvés (enfin), alors maintenant que vont-ils faire dans cette magnifique vie où tout est rose, où tout est beau ? Une tripoté de gosse ? Un mariage ? Rien de tout cela. Ca va pas ou quoi ? L'histoire n'est pas terminée, je déteste les « Happy-end » ! Je veux du sang, du sadisme ... Brouhaha ! Non, je me calme, il n'y aura pas de sang et de gore non plus. Du sadisme ? Naturellement qu'il y en aura ! Mais quoi ? Je n'en sais rien ! Vraiment rien. Alors quoi ? Il aurait fallu que je fasse un plan bien structuré pour pas que ça parte en couille ? Eh beh non, il n'y a jamais eu de plan, Houtch ça se base sur mon inspiration du moment, sur mon vécu, sur mes émotions ... Je n'y réfléchis jamais. Je ne me suis jamais dit : « Tiens, comment je vais enchaîner ? ». J'attends que l'inspiration vienne et puis voilà ... Bon alors, c'est sûr que lorsque elle se fait la malle, l'histoire n'avance pas. C'est ce qui est arrivé durant ces dernières semaines sous formes d'une formidable équation accumulant problèmes familiaux, lycée, problèmes de santé assez grave.

MAIS ... Je suis là et de Très bonne humeur.

**Chapitre 20 **: « Le monde est beau, La vie est belle » ... Tu t'es cru au paradis ou quoi ?

POV Sirius Black.

Récapitulons les phases de ma précédente journée : Je me suis réveillé dans un tas de crotte bien moisi qu'est ma chambre, seul et légèrement pathétique. J'ai commencé à vouloir m'en sortir grace à un formidable coup de pied du destin. J'ai voulu oublier sérieusement Emily. Deux secondes après, cette même Emily entrait dans mon appartement. Deuxième coup de pied du destin. Je n'étais ni énervée et elle n'était apparemment pas dans sa mauvaise periode du moi. Heureux, j'ai été avec moi-même et avec elle-même. Heureuse a été ma libido. En conclusion, en ce moment-même, je suis dans ce même lit dans lequel je m'y suis réveillé misérable, mais désormais au septième ciel.

Je sentais une main contre ma peau, douce et tendre objet de la femme que j'aimais. Désormais à mes côtés. Mais pour combien de temps ? Emily était du genre imprévisible. Je n'avais pourtant pas envie de penser au futur. D'ailleurs, les mots futur et passé étaient désormais bannis de mon vocabulaire. Étendus sur le dos et sentant une source chaude juste à côté de moi, je crevais littéralement de bonheur, agitée de tous mes membres et avec l'envie de hurler je ne sais quoi à l'instant.

Je me tournai vers Emily avec un sourire démesurément grand, collé à la bouche. Je réprimai un rire en voyant sa bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave glissant à partir de la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa nuque s'offrait à moi tel un cadeau du ciel, j'y plongeai ma bouche, savourant chaque parcelle de peaux comme la meilleure des gourmandises. Elle ne cilla pas, le sommeil sans doute lourd. On l'aurait sans doutes violer, qu'elle n'aurait rien sentis. C'était loupé pour un réveil en douceur. J'accentuai la pression de mes lèvres, puis mordillai son oreille. Rien. Je m'inquiétais sérieusement, je secouai plus sérieusement son bras, mais elle ne bougeait pas.

« Emily ! »

Je l'appelais sans cesser de la secouer de toute part. Sa tête roula sur le côté, formant un angle étrange. Je sautai du lit, la peur au ventre. Je fis voler le drap de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais elle ne réagi pas. Mes doigts tremblèrent. Il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Je me dirigeai en courant vers la cuisine, entrechoquant la porte de la salle à manger, et rempli la plus grosse carafe que je pus trouver.

Mes pieds me menèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre, sans doutes nerveux d'apercevoir ce que je craignais le plus. Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours étendue sereinement sur le lit et complètement nue. Je me mis à gémir, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il me sembla que mon cerveaux explosait, tel une bombe fatale qui m'enverrai dans les Enfers. Ma main agis seule et l'eau translucide se répandit sur ses cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, avec une peur de ce que j'allais découvrir dans le réel. Mais je n'eus pas besoin de les ouvrir pour comprendre que tout allait bien car un cris strident me rendis presque sourd à l'instant.

« MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ? »

Je lui lançai un sourire désolé en apercevant sa moue énervée. Même très énervée. Je reculai instinctivement, vraiment terrifié. Et dire que j'avais cru au pire. Qu'elle était morte. Quel imbécile. Est-ce-que l'amour rend aussi con qu'on le dit ? Maintenant, je découvre que oui. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et me jaugea du regard, attendant sans doutes une quelconque explication de ma part car elle devinait bien que je ne m'étais pas amusé à lui balancer une carafe pleine d'eau pour le seul plaisir de la voir me tuer à petit feu ensuite. Puis soudain, elle explosa de rire. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, hébété. Quoi ? J'avais l'air si inquiet que cela ? Ce ton-là était-il si déplacé sur mon visage ?

« Ca c'est la meilleure ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui blague, il faut que je me retrouve trempée jusqu'aux os ! Je suis si nulle que ça ? En tout cas, mes talents de comédienne sont fantastique. T'y a vraiment cru ! »

Et elle continua à rire ainsi. Toute seule. J'attendis qu'elle se rende vraiment compte que sa blague était loin d'être drôle. Mais finalement, je me joignais à son rire. Adorant le siens, regardant à la dérobé les mimiques que prenaient sa bouche, son regard étincelant, ses long cheveux bruns tombant délicatement sur ses seins, cachant quelques parcelles de peau. J'avais presque envie de lui vouer un culte, de dresser une statut la représentant, de remplir ma maison d'encens et de vivre seulement par sa pensée. _Mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte moi ?_

Elle s'arrêta de rire et baissa les yeux. Je me tortillai dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce-que nous devions nous dire maintenant ? Rien, bien sûr. Je lui sautais dessus, avide de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Tout ce qui avait trait à elle, contre moi. En fait, je voulais la sentir tout entière, tant physiquement que moralement, savoir qu'elle était à moi, même si je savais que c'était carrément égoïste de penser ainsi. Mais c'était la première fois.

« Si je peux me permettre, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre en ce qui concerne l'art de la blague. » murmurai-je après un long baiser que je lui avais donné. Le meilleur. Non, un des meilleurs. Elle me repoussa gentiment, en grimaçant.

« Je te signale que je t'ai appris tout ce que tu sais !

-Pardon ? Je l'ai développé tout seul, comme un grand !

-T'étais nul en matière de blague en première année...

-Normal, j'étais timide.

-Non, non, non. Avoue que je suis ta maîtresse en matière de blague.

-Jamais !

-D'accord, prépare-toi à endurer une longue pause de sexe alors. J'espère que ta libido tiendra le coup.

-T'as pas le droit ! Dis-je les yeux ronds. C'est de la torture ! »

Elle n'allait pas le faire hein ? Je scrutais ses yeux en grimaçant. Elle était vraiment sérieuse ?

« Très bien. Si tu y tiens. J'espère que tu tiendra le coup toi aussi ! » dis-je en me levant.

POV Emily Grant.

Pourquoi est-ce-que ce fessier si bien fait devait-il me narguer ? Hein ? Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste ? J'aimais bien être dans le rôle de la manipulatrice. Non, la dominatrice qui impose à l'homme une longue pause de sexe. Mais en y réfléchissant, j'étais bien incapable de résister. Je bondis du lit, atterrissant sur son dos. Nous tombâmes à la renverse, moitiés assomé par le carrelage un peu dur tout compte fait.

« Mais t'es folle ma parole. Je devrais arrêter de te fréquenter. Je vais finir par crever d'une crise cardiaque. »

Ca serait dommage quand même, après tout ce temps passer à se courir après, à jouer au chat et à la souris. A s'aimer sans le savoir. Pathétique. Je collais mes lèvres aux siennes, pour la trois-cent millième fois depuis hier, sans savoir quand je serais lasse. Pouvais-je l'être ? Sirius, c'était l'homme qui me fallait. Changeant, désinvolte pour lequel les habitudes n'existaient pas. Du genre à faire passer la véritable vie, la passion avant les contraintes qu'imposent notre société. Je scrutais son visage, ses yeux, avec l'impression bizarre de crever d'amour. Il renversa les rôles et je me trouvais dés lors en dessous de lui.

« Si ça te gènes tant de me fréquenter, je peux toujours m'arranger pour te faire mourir à petit feu.

-Ha ? Intéressant. Comment t'y prendras-tu ?

-D'abord, je te séquestrerai dans cette chambre et tu deviendras mon esclave sexuel.

-C'est cool comme mort. » dit-il en me couvant des yeux.

Je passais une main derrière sa nuque, tout contre sa peau, plongeant un regard perdue dans le siens, sentant ses cuisses se resserrer contre ma taille, me rendant folle.

« T'es sûr ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix alors qu'il jouait encore une fois à me faire perdre la raison, à gagner la bataille avec ses petits jeu de séduction. Je perdais à chaque fois de tout manière. Sa bouche chatouilla mon oreille doucement alors que mes muscles se contractaient pour de bon. Cette nouvelle sensation s'empara de moi et je découvrais qu'on ne pouvait apprécier les réelles sensations de l'amour uniquement la première fois que vous filiez dans ses pièges.

Justement parce que les effets vous sont inconnus, impensable et que lorsque l'amour revient une seconde fois, il n'est plus qu'un pâle reflet de l'émotion que vous aviez ressentie la première fois que vous aimiez.

Sirius était le premier homme que j'aimais. Je n'avais pas la prétention de croire que je le garderai éternellement. Il se lasserai de moi. Tout comme je me lasserai de lui. Je n'étais pas aussi naïve que j'en avait l'air à cette instant, plongé dans son regard insondable, offrant les plus belles promesses du monde.

J'étais consciente que lorsqu'il me connaîtrait réellement et qu'il aurait exploré chaque parcelle de mon identité, il me quitterai. Car c'était son genre. Un Dom Juan. J'avais du mal à l'acceptais. J'aurais préféré tomber amoureuse d'un homme plutôt timide et réservée, sans avoir la crainte de le voir s'éloigner et regarder toutes les beautés divines qui lui tournent autour. Mais j'aime Sirius justement parce que c'est Sirius, sans savoir vraiment l'expliquer. Car au fond, on aime ce qui est inconnu, et il faut savoir craindre de perdre un homme quand on aime.

Les terribles risques de l'amour.

Inconsciemment, c'était peut-être ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Le fait qu'il soit inconditionnellement imprévisible. Le renouveau. C'était déjà un pas vers un amour plus ou moins longue durée, je savais que je mettrais du temps à me lasser de lui, de ce corps sublime, de ces yeux gris froid, de cette désinvolture craquante, de cette douleur incomprise, de cet humour noir, de cette capacité à aimer, à se donner pour les gens qu'il aime.

Bien entendu il avait aussi de nombreux défauts, qu'il ne cachait pas. De toute façon, les garçons parfaits n'avaient jamais réussi à me berner. Et je préférai largement tomber amoureuse d'un homme mauvais plutôt qu'un parfait gentleman sans vices et humanité.

Car, être humain, c'est accepté tout les contrats qui nous lit avec cette humanité : les défauts, les défaillance de nos émotions, de notre personnalité, le fait d'être unique et en même temps de ressembler aux autres.

L'hypocrisie était probablement le seul vice que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Accepter de ne pas être soi juste en raison de quelques valeurs sociales que les hommes se sont imposés ? Pas question. Il valait mieux un homme avec une langue bien pendue qui débite des conneries, mais qui les pensent, plutôt qu'un autre gardant toutes ses horreurs en lui-même et faisant bonne figure pour se donner un genre. Autant péter à table, tant que l'on en a envie. Et alors ? N'est-ce-pas naturel d'être soi, d'être bien avec nous-même en se fichant du regard des autres ?

Peut-être étais-ce trop difficile de rejeter le naturel au profit des apparences. _Qu'est-ce-que je pense à ça moi ? Maintenant en plus. _

Il rejeta une mèche humide derrière mon oreille afin d'avoir le loisir d'accentuer la pression de ses lèvres contre mon front, déjà fiévreux, à nouveau. Mon cerveaux allait définitivement explosé.

Comment était-il possible de ressentir autant de désir, de frustration, d'amour et de perdition en même temps ? Je me perdais, réellement, lorsqu'il me toucher, lorsque ses mains voyageaient au delà des zones interdites, lorsque sa présence me faisait prendre conscience que désormais nous étions bien plus que des amis. Des amants. En début de passion.

Il se colla contre moi de sorte que je le sente. Que je LE sente tout entier. Ses veines, ses muscles, les battements de son coeur, le son de son pouls. Le sentir vivre et exister, me faisait croire que tout ce mécanisme complexe existait seulement pour moi. C'était bien pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Les simples gestes, un clignement de cils, une main tendre posée sur ma nuque, déclenchaient des frissons délicieux le long de mon échine, des soubresauts de mon coeur et des défaillance neuroniques.

Parfois, il me semblait que j'étais incapable de bouger un seul muscle. Tous ses gestes tellement tendre me tétanisaient. Et finalement, prouvaient qu'il m'aimait. Sincèrement et pour de bon. Pas comme quelque chose de simple et de démontrer, non, il désirait plus que n'importe quoi me le montrer, me le prouver. Me convaincre que ces mots qu'il prononçait lorsque nous étions seul, il les avaient dans la peaux. Qu'il ne réfléchissait pas lorsqu'il me parlait, c'était des émotions qui sortaient droit du coeur, un allée simple, des phrases qu'il jurait ne jamais contredire, quoiqu'il arrive car ce qu'il ressentait, était la chose la plus vraie qui puisse existait sur terre.


	21. Chapter 21

Je ne vais pas vous sortir l'habituel baratin. J'étais en vacances, j'ai passé mon bac Français et honnêtement, j'avais la flemme d'écrire. Mais, ce matin, l'inspiration m'est tombée en pleine face alors que je contemplais le soleil. Qu'est-ce-que je débite moi ? Bref, je suis en vie. Hourra ! On applaudit !

Donc, j'arrête et je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs – en particulier ChupeeSweet :)

Et Bonne Lecture.

**Chapitre 21 – Disparition et trucs louches ?**

**POV Emily Grant**

« C'est étrange comme les secondes, les jours, les mois passent. Si l'inventeur du calendrier n'avait jamais existé, j'aurais probablement pensé que notre réconciliation datait d'y hier.

Sirius avait à nouveau fait surface dans ma misérable vie, désormais plus rose qu'avant, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'effacer de mon destin. Il vivait toujours chez James, je vivais toujours chez Lily.

Nous l'avions décidé ensemble, d'un commun accord, car ce que nous redoutions le plus, c'était de s'enfoncer dans de banales habitudes, nous amenant lentement – ou rapidement ? - à une trop grande lassitude de l'autre. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Nous ne nous voyons que tous les deux jours. C'est toujours de la même manière que cela se passe. J'attends sagement sur mon lit, étalée de tout mon long, que dix-neuf heure sonne, je pense, je ne fais rien. Je l'attends,_ lui_. Comme le messager de l'espoir, un truc vachement important, vital.

Il n'est jamais en retard et ne prend plus la peine de sonner, préférant me surprendre alors qu'il est conscient de ne pas le faire. Il entre, doucement, pensant être discret alors qu'il renverse à chaque passage le porte-parapluie de l'entrée, pousse un juron et accourt dans ma chambre.

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes, sans dire un mot, de toute manière, ils sont inutiles dans ces moments-là. Je me lève, impatiente, me jette à son cou et l'embrasse comme si je voulais voler tout l'air de ses poumons.

A cet instant, plus rien n'existe, tout se déroule comme dans le meilleur roman à l'eau de rose, dans une parfaite harmonie, une parfaite synchronisation, comme si nous lisions dans nos pensées. Et le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est comme un renouveau. Comme la première fois que je le touche, jamais je ne pense à lui comme à une chose connue. Il tient de l'ordre de l'inconnu, quelque chose que je dois redécouvrir à chaque fois et qui, en même temps m'est imperceptiblement familier. »

Aujourd'hui nous étions précisément le quinze juillet. Date importante, décisive pour mon avenir, parce que dans exactement une heure et dix-huit minutes, un hiboux claquerait son bec contre ma fenêtre pour me remettre une lettre. ( Oh les rîmes !) Pas n'importe quelle lettre.

Elle contiendrait les résultats de mes examens. De ma réussite ou de mon total échec à l'examen de médicomagie plus précisément. Je n'arrivais pas à être anxieuse, et justement, je devenais anxieuse à l'idée de ne pas l'être en ce qui concernait mes examens.

Je n'avais que deux options. C'était déjà moins compliqué. Soit je l'avais, soit je ne l'avais pas. Dans le premier cas, je devrais essayer de ne pas crever d'une crise cardiaque et dans le second ... pareil. Je m'étais promis, à la seconde où j'étais sortie de la salle de concours, de vouer un culte éternel à Merlin, si j'avais comme on dit, _casser la baraque_. Au début, je pensais justement que j'avais réussi. Mais le soir, j'étais tomber en larmes dans les bras de Lily, gémissante et le moral dans les chaussettes, persuadée que j'avais tout foiré et que, même si j'avais un seul point, cela tenait du miracle cosmique.

Le lendemain, après avoir inondé mon lit de larmes, fait passer un nuit blanche à Lily, et avoir utilisé huit boîtes de mouchoirs, je me sentais mieux et me disais que finalement, je ne l'avais pas trop mal réussi, si on y réfléchissais bien.

Bref, il fallait éviter d'y penser trop.

Je me levai rapidement, consciente de ne pas pouvoir rester tranquillement affalée sur mon lit, comme une épave. Sirius, James et Remus venait fêter ma réussite ... ou mon échec comme l'avait aimablement ajouté James, en toute innocence.

Je m'accordais une rapide séance de relaxation, ou plutôt de contemplation de Londres au petit matin, quand le calme éphémère des rues règne encore ... Le silence du matin m'était toujours bénéfique pour une journée comme celle-là. Je m'habillais en vitesse, d'une robe rouge, pétante, éclatante, histoire de me mettre dans une ambiance de bonne humeur dès maintenant et inspectais en détails mon visage dans mon miroir, afin d'enlever crasses et signe de sommeil – quoi, tout le monde bave la nuit, non ? Au moment où je fermais le robinet, la porte s'ouvrit et Lily entra, lumineuse. Je grimaçai.

« C'est quoi cette robe de Grand-mère ? » Lui demandai-je, en voyant la sorte de rideau floral qu'elle portait en guise de robe. Et dire que d'habitude, c'était moi qui m'habillais comme une clocharde, bon, c'est vrai qu'elle était presque au même niveau désolant que moi en matière de mode.

J'affiche un sourire superieure et elle se met à sourire elle aussi.

« C'est la mode des fleurs et de la dentelle cette année. Le rouge est passé à la trappe !

-Ha ouais ? Et comment tu le sais ? C'est pas ton genre de suivre toutes ces conneries, c'est plutôt Kate qui m'aurait sorti ça !

-Tu te rend compte qu'on est entrain de parler chiffon ?

-On a l'air vraiment cruches ou pas ?

-Je crois oui.

-Un vieux Jean et des chaussettes qui datent de l'époque des Mammouths, ça te dit ?

-Avec Joie ! »

Elle plonge dans mon placard, plus vite que moi, faisant au passage tomber la totalité de mon bureau et attrape victorieusement le plus vieux jean que j'ai, troué et décoloré. Je me jette sur elle, toutes griffes dehors, pas question qu'elle mette mes affaires ! Nous basculons presque sous le lit et au moment où je l'ai presque en mains, elle pousse un cris assourdissant.

« Quoi ? » dis-je en me relevant, les cheveux dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as assomé avec ton pieds ! » dit-elle.

Je pose le jean par terre et essaie de retrouver la vue. Mais au moment où je m'apprête à l'aider à se relever, elle bondit sur moi et empoigne le jean.

« TRICHEUSE ! » hurlai-je alors qu'elle partait en courant dans sa chambre.

Bon d'habitude, c'est moi qui gagne, il ne faut pas se leurrer.

( Bon d'accord, c'est _toujours _Lily qui gagne. )

Je me lève et me change, en essayant désespérément de trouver un plan sadique pour lui faire payer cet affront. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que je commence sérieusement à devenir définitivement anxieuse. Mais pour la bonne raison cette fois-ci. Encore heureux. Et dire qu'il ne reste qu'une demie-heure à souffrir ... lentement. C'est long quand même une demie-heure, si on y réfléchit.

Je tournes dans le salon, passant de temps à autre par la cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Non, pas de l'alcool, car Lily a planqué toutes les bouteilles. Et pas n'importe où. Dans les poubelles car _au moins là, je suis sûre que tu n'iras pas les chercher. _Je suis loin d'être une ivrogne, au contraire, je ne touche que très rarement l'alcool. Il y a deux situations qui m'amène à toucher à la boisson du Diable : quand je suis anxieuse, mais alors vraiment anxieuse - comme aujourd'hui - et lors des fêtes où je suis accompagnée. Oui, parce que si personne n'est avec moi pour vérifier que je suis en vit ou que je ne viole personne, je ne touche pas à une goutte. Voyez comme je suis responsable.

« Emily, tu veux pas t'asseoir. Juste deux minutes au moins ? » murmura Lily, en se massant les tempes. On voit bien que ce n'est pas elle qui est entrain de se torturer cerveaux et muscles. C'est tellement facile de regarder les gens souffrir mentalement. La prochaine fois que c'est son tour, je la suivrais et la torturais partout où elle ira, afin de lui rappeler son anxiété. Sadique ? Non.

« Si je m'assois, je vais crever d'impatience. Il faut que je bouge.

-Tu préfères que je t'assommes avec une casserole peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant justement une vielle casserole, grasse et pas nette.

Je poussai un gémissement et m'assit finalement, trop peu désireuse de finir la face aplatie par une simple casserole. Lily a développé une force surhumaine depuis l'adolescence et James en est la principale cause. Faut dire que le lancée de baffe lui, il connaît et on ne surnomme pas Lily, « Baffeuse professionnelle » pour des prunes.

« Changes-moi les idées au moins. Trouves un truc.

-Très bien. Comment c'est avec Sirius au lit ? »

C'est bien Lily Evans qui a prononcé ces mots là ? Ai-je un accès d'hallucinations ? Quelqu'un a-t-il mit de la drogue dans mon café du matin ?

« Pardon ? » demandai-je, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux clignotants.

Elle rougit, se tord les mains – et probablement l'esprit et gigote dans sa chaise. Lily et moi ne parlons jamais de ... de ça, ensemble. Tout simplement parce que les mots « cul », « sexe », « orgasme » n'entrent pas dans son vocabulaire. J'approchai mon visage du siens, la jaugeait comme un animal venu d'une autre planète pendant quelques secondes. Elle rougit de plus belle, tellement, qu'elle ressemblait à présent à une tomate trop mûre.

« Ca me rend mal à l'aise quand on me regarde d'aussi prêt ! » dit-elle.

Je m'éloignai en réfléchissant. Quoi ? James est un mauvais coup au lit ? Elle voulait comparer ?

« T'es bizarre Lily, honnêtement, conclus-je. Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ? »

C'est ça ! James est un mauvais coup au lit ! La gueule qu'il va tirer quand je vais commencer à le chambrer !

« En fait, je crois que ... Je gère pas avec James. »

Et crotte. Je suis vraiment pas douée dans le domaine de la déduction.

« Quoi ? Tu penses que tu es un mauvais coup ?

-Honnêtement ? Oui.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Il va me quitter. Je suis nulle dans ce domaine. Autant, dans d'autres domaines je sais que ça va. Mais ...

-Heu, Lily. James t'aimes.

-Tu crois ?

-Quelle cruche.

-Tu crois ?

-T'en a pas marre de vouloir être parfaite partout ?

-Je ne suis _justement_ _pas_ parfaite partout.

-Physiquement, mentalement, dans tes études.

-On t'as déjà dis que la perfection n'existait pas ?

-Non. Dommage. Arrête de dire des bêtises. T'es une sainte !

-Peut-être que je suis trop sainte !

-HA ! C'est donc ça ! hurlai-je victorieusement.

-Sans blague ? Peut-être que James s'ennuie avec moi et que je n'ai pas assez de ... piquant ?

-Tu te paie ma fiole là ? T'es une dingue quand tu t'y met des fois !

-Je veux dire tout le temps.

-Tu m'énerves Lily.

-Mais regardes, toi tu es bizarre tout le temps, tu es atypique.

-C'est gentil. Je suis donc un truc bizarre et atypique, tu crois que je suis un être humain ou carrément un extra-terrestre ? Tu sais quoi ? Si James se faisait vraiment chier au lit avec toi, il te l'aurait déjà fait comprendre. Et puis merde, c'est quoi que tu nous fais ? Une crise de la personnalité ? Si James, si crétin soit-il, est avec toi, c'est qu'il t'aime et qu'il a vu ce que tu as de beau en toi.

-On dirait Dumbledore.

-Tant que ça ?

-T'as pas la barbe, donc ça passe. »

A ce moment là, un _boum_ retentit de derrière la porte. Nous nous levâmes en sursaut, légèrement tremblantes. Rectification, le _boum_, c'était la porte qui explosait.

James s'affala avec une grace incomparable contre le carrelage et Remus entra, les cheveux cramés jusqu'à la racine. Imaginez le tableau !

« Tu sais même pas faire exploser une porte correctement ! Rugit Remus, en furie.

-T'avais qu'à le faire ! Hurla James en se relevant.

-Oh grand Merlin non, puisque j'étais en présence d'un fantastique Aurore !

-Je ne suis pas encore un Aurore !

-C'est toi qui vient de me dire l'équivalent, tas de déjection de Sombral !

-Scrout Périmé !

-Sale petit ...

-OHHHHH ! Hurla Lily »

Tout deux s'arrêtèrent, les yeux ronds.

« QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT DE MA PORTE ? »

James et Remus se regardèrent et leur moue coupable se changea en une plus sérieuse, ils avaient l'air ... graves ? Inquiets ? Terrorisés ? Et ce n'était apparemment pas à cause de Lily.

« Où est Sirius ? " Demandai-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Mon ventre se tordit.

« Justement ...

-IL EST OU ? braillai-je, impatiente. Vous avez perdu votre langue ou quoi ? »

James jeta un coup d'oeil lourd de sens à Lily. Elle me prit la main et, incapable de réagir, je me laissais trainer jusqu'au canapé, tel un pantin désarticulé.

James et Remus échangèrent à nouveau ce stupide regard inquiet, comme pour décider qui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle. Finalement, Remus s'assit à côté de moi et me prit la main.

« Sirius s'est fait enlever. »

Une immense pierre tomba dans mon estomac. Je me sentais incapable de réfléchir, de réagir. Sirius s'était fait enlever, mais par qui ? Et quand ? Et comment ? J'interrogeais James du regard. Il se mordilla la lèvre un instant.

« Hier soir, j'étais ici et Remus ... c'était la pleine lune et donc, il n'était pas à l'appartement. Je suis rentré ce matin, le premier, je me suis affalé sur le canapé et c'est Remus qui m'a réveillé en rentrant. Il était bientôt midi, et comme on n'avait pas envie de cuisiner, on a décidé d'aller manger au resto. Remus a voulu prévenir Sirius, qui n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie. Quand on est rentré ... la chambre était sans dessus dessous, on aurait dit que ... qu'on l'avait faite exploser. »

Je réprimai un gémissement et lui conseillai d'un regard de terminer à l'instant à moins qu'il ne veuille mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Nous pensons que les mangemorts l'on enlever. Comme la dernière fois. Ca paraît logique. »

Est-il possible d'éprouver autant de haine ? Je ne désirai qu'une seule chose, les trouver tous, un à un, les étriper, les étrangler, piétiner leurs restes sans aucune pitié et les filer aux sombrals.

« On a prévenu Dumbledore. »

Je broyai machinalement le coussin que j'avais entre les mains.

« Il arrive. »

Quelques plumes sortirent des entrailles du coussin et je m'imaginais avec une haine vicieuse l'effet de satisfaction que je ressentirais si je broyais ainsi une de ces saletés sans humanité.

« Ca va ? T'es toute blanche ! »

Oui ... arracher tous les cheveux, un par un, tartiner leurs cranes nus de bouse de dragons.

« Emily ? »

Leur enfoncer des aiguilles dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je faiblement.

Je plongeais ma tête dans mes mains, tentant en vain de rassembler mes pensées en une idée qui pourrait sauver Sirius. Il me semblait qu'un immense trou noir s'était formé dans mon âme, dans ma tête, me rendant inapte à réfléchir, à savoir comment réagir.

Sirius appartient à une famille ancestrale, une des plus vielles sans doute, avec une influence sans limite dans le monde sorcier. Une famille encastrée dans la magie noire, entretenant des apparences auxquelles les gens croyaient aveuglement.

Le dernier des fils de la famille Black était probablement la seule tâche trop difficile à nettoyer. Oui, Sirius en était la souillure, le dernier membre à convaincre afin de réparer les torts qu'il avait causé ... la honte d'atterrir à Gryffondor au lieux de Serpentards ... la honte de la famille, car ses idéaux à lui ne correspondaient pas à ceux des autres membres.

Si Sirius avait été enlevé par les mangemorts, la cause première était sans doute la décision de sa famille afin de boucher le trou qu'il causait en étant différent. La dernière case à remplir pour atteindre la renomé de famille la plus immonde sur terre, ou du moins, dans le monde sorcier.

Je comprenais cette entêtement, mais je ne le cautionnais pas. Je venais moi aussi d'une famille de sang-pur, autrefois importante et je savais aussi que les races de sang-pur étaient prête à tout pour ne pas tâcher leur arbre généalogique. Prête à tout, même à l'élimination s'il n'y avait pas la moindre collaboration.

Mon ventre se tordit pour de bon et je filai en courant aux toilettes, sous les regards inquiets de mes amis. Ma tête tourna et je me penchais au dessus de la cuvette.

« Emily ? »

Il était impossible que Sirius soit déjà mort. Je l'aurais sentie. Quelque chose se serait brisé. N'importe quoi. J'aurais eu un signe. Le monde aurait explosé en mille morceau.

« Tu es malade ? »

Si mes jugements étaient exacts, il ne restait que très peu de temps pour agir. Sirius, même sous la torture, refuserait de se faire tatouer un machin noir sur l'avant-bras, signe distinctif du mangemort et alors, il ne servirait plus à rien...

Lily redoubla les coups contre la porte, alors que j'essuyais la commissure de mes lèvres, mon cerveaux soudain en alerte. J'ouvris pour me retrouver face à trois visages effrayés.

J'essayais en vain de me bâtir une mine forte, rassurante, mais je ne réussis qu'à émettre un sanglot pathétique.

« Il faut faire un truc, murmurai-je. On a pas le droit de le laisser.

-Encore heureux qu'il faut faire quelque chose ! Renchérit James.

-On va les avoir ces immondes crottes sur pattes ! Hurla Lily. »

Je souris timidement, prête à pleurer, heureuse de ne pas être seule, de pouvoir compter sur des gens. Sur mes amis. L'union fait la force et je me voyais très mal arriver devant les mangemorts, toute seule dans mes baskets en les saluant comme une cruche. James attrapa la main de Lily et je me sentie étrangement seule dans l'histoire.

« On attend Dumbledore avant d'agir. » dit Remus, rappelant sa présence.

James grimaça. Il s'agissait de son meilleur ami après tout et James n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Mais sa bouche resta close devant le sage visage de Remus. De toute manière, dans la vie, on doit toujours écouter Remus, même lorsqu'il perd la boule.

« Je suis d'accord avec Remus, dis-je. Peut-être que l'ordre du Phénix nous viendra en aide. »

Il grimaça et s'assit sur une chaise qui traînait.

« Je dois vous dire que L'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation récente, et même les membres, aussi peu qu'il y en ait, ne se connaissent pas tous. Et nous n'agissons pas pour n'importe quoi. Dans le cas de Sirius, les aurores seraient plus aptes à agir, avec l'autorisation du Ministre de la Magie.

-Le Ministre de la Magie ne prendra jamais autant de risque. Ce serait du suicide ! Murmura Lily.

-C'est là le problème. Il faut attendre d'avoir l'avis de Dumbledore et l'avis des autres membres. Je ne les ai jamais vu au complet. Mais il y a une chose que j'ai a vous dire. Sarah ...

-Ne me parle pas de cette femelle ignoble ! Dis-je menaçante. »

Il était déjà assez horrible d'imaginer Sirius échanger sa salive avec elle, alors me rappeler son nom, très peu pour moi.

« Écoute-moi Emy. Tu avais raison de te méfier. Je me suis renseigné auprès de Dumbledore et il se trouve que Sarah n'a jamais fait partie de L'Ordre du Phénix. »

**POV Sirius Black**

_Boum. _

_Froid. _

_Faim. _

_Mal de crâne. _

_Suis où là ? _

_Troisième dimension ?_

_Mars ? _

J'ouvre mes paupières difficilement et contemple la pénombre qui me fait face. J'arrive à peine à distinguer les murs qui m'enferment. C'est idiot ce que je dis ... qui arrive à voir dans le noir, à part les chats ? Je me redresse et sens une douleur lancinante parcourir tout le long de mon dos.

Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai foutu pour avoir aussi mal ? Je tente de rassembler mes souvenirs en quelque chose de logique et probable. Voyons ... Lit. Ma chambre. James avec Lily. Remus avec pleine lune. Dodo dans la chambre. Ca put la carotte. J'ai mangé des carottes pour le dîner.

Je ne me souviens de rien ! Absolument rien ! Je ne suis même pas sortie. A moins que je ne sois somnambule ? Très peu probable.

Je me lève définitivement et laisse tomber la difficile tâche de la réflexion. Le but n'est pas de savoir comment je suis arrivé dans ce trou bizarre, mais comment en sortir, or je ne distingue aucune fenêtre, aucune issue pour m'échapper. Je fouille mes poches. Rien. Ces anus de Calmars Géants m'ont pris ma baguette !

Je tente de transplanner et m'aplatit finalement contre le sol froid. Logique. Je hurle désespérément pendant quelques minutes, puis conscient que c'est inutile et que je suis dans la merde, je me rassoit tranquillement contre le mur en essayant de trouver le sommeil.

Mais deux minutes plus tard, une lumière blanche m'éblouit et me réveille définitivement. Je me redresse, mais je suis aveuglé. Une voix retentit devant moi. Une voix d'homme. J'entends un tintement de clés puis le choc du fer contre une autre paroi. J'écarquille les yeux. Mais je suis incapable de voir qui me fait face. Une autre voix murmura quelque chose à l'autre. La grille se ferme, je l'entends.

« Alors Sirius, on ne se lève pas pour accueillir sa tendre mère ? »

Vous savez, j'adore la franchise. Si vous me dites que c'est nul, j'accepterais sans broncher – et irais me suicider immédiatement après.

N'oublions pas que les Reviews sont nos amies pour la vie ! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Je crois que j'ai pomé mes lecteurs en chemin. Bref, merci aux gens qui m'ont lu, qui ont inscrit mon histoire en alerte, ou en favori, seulement, j'aimerai juste que vous laissiez une review, histoire que je sache ce qui vous plaît, ce qui vous plaît moins. C'est assez frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que les gens pensent de votre histoire.

Bonne Lecture.

**Chapitre 22 : Dangereux projets. **

**POV Sirius Black**

Impossible. Je me relevai machinalement, toujours aveuglé par l'étrange lumière qui flottait dans ma prison.

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmura la voix grave de ma mère.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je restais sous le choc. Ma génitrice me faisait face, pour la première fois depuis sept ans et osait se nommer elle-même _tendre mère_. Une vague de haine me tiraillait, vive.

Pendant un instant je faillis m'élancer vers ce corps froid et le rouer de coups, avec le désir d'atteindre chaque parcelle pour le frapper, le mordre, le découper.

« Toujours aussi impoli. » ajouta-t-elle devant mon absence de réaction.

Aussitôt, la lumière tomba et une pénombre glaciale prit place. Je vis dans les moindres détails les traits parfaits de ma mère. Dans sa beauté froide, sa robe noire droite, elle paraissait encore plus redoutable que dans mes souvenirs.

Je redevins l'espace d'un instant l'enfant que j'avais été autrefois, éprouvant quelque chose comme de la culpabilité. Je faillis céder, la saluer, la reconsidérer comme ma mère.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Je redescendis sur terre. C'était la dernière mimique que j'avais vu sur son visage, ce sourire sadique.

« Toujours aussi froide. » crachais-je.

Il fallait que j'essaie de me concentrer pour rester calme, pour ne rien laisser paraître. La haine que je lui vouais était probablement le plus grand cadeau que je lui faisais. Elle savait que c'était ma plus grande faiblesse. Je le savais aussi.

Elle glissa vers moi lentement, le regard toujours fixé dans mes yeux comme si elle avait souhaité me pétrifier tel un basilique. Je m'immobilisai. Ne comprenant pas comment cette femme, avec tout le mal que je m'étais donner pour la quitter, refaisait surface devant moi, tel un fantôme du passé.

Dans mon esprit, elle demeurait morte et n'avait jamais été ma mère. Plus ma génitrice. Une femme qui avait souffert pendant quelques minutes pour me mettre au monde et qui m'avait jeté ensuite, se contentant de me fournir un toit et de la nourriture.

Jamais un _je t'aime_, jamais d'histoire raconter au coin du feu avant de s'endormir. On aurait dit que Merlin avait oublier de la doter d'un instinct maternel. Même à mon plus jeune âge, elle avait cultivé cette haine, ce mépris à mon egard.

Elle devait déjà savoir que j'allais être une tâche, une souillure. Elle devait s'en douter, car malgrès son manque d'amour et son esprit mauvais, c'était la femme la plus intelligente et machiavélique que j'avais pu connaître.

Elle agita sa vielle baguette tordue et fit apparaître deux chaises et une petite table. Elle s'assit et tendit la main pour me proposer de prendre place. Je restais debout, toujours aussi pétrifié, choqué.

« Très bien. Il faut qu'on discute Sirius ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais atérit dans la troisième dimension. Ce n'était pas réel.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » demandai-je.

Son sourire s'étira et elle se mit à rire. Je restais silencieux, attendant une réponse. Comme si elle allait m'en donner ! Elle claqua sa baguette contre le bois de la table et une tasse de thé apparut.

« Alors Sirius, que deviens-tu ? J'ai appris que tu faisais des études pour devenir Aurore ? »

Comme si ça pouvait l'interresser. Je reculais jusqu'à toucher le mur et m'y appuyer. Je ne devais pas afficher ce visage affligé. Je savais qu'elle jubilait à l'idée que je sois aussi mal. Je restais silencieux bien décidé à ne as répondre à ces attaques. Elle voulait me faire perdre pied. Je resisterai.

« Une tasse de thé ?

« Empoisonné ou nature ? Demandai-je en reprenant mon ton dédain.

-Quel humour. Faire cela à mon propre fils !

-M'as-tu une seule fois considérer comme un fils ou comme un parasite ? »

J'étais à nouveau calme.

« J'aimerai que tu me dises ce que je fais là.

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Demanda-t-elle »

Elle souleva une manche de sa robe noire, et je vis avec horreur la marque noire. Le signe des mangemorts.

« Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour Sirius. »

Je souris malgrès moi.

« Tu ne renonces jamais n'est-ce-pas ? Toujours déterminée à reboucher le trou que je forme dans la famille Black. Le seul membre qui ne soit pas encore mangemort. Je sais ce qu'il se passera si je refuse de l'être. Et tu dois déjà savoir que j'ai hérité de ta détermination et que je préfère mourir plutôt que devenir une immondice.

-Notre cause est noble.

-C'est donc de la noblesse ? Est-ce-noble de tuer ? Derrière chaque hommes mort que l'on déplore dans la gazette du Sorcier, derrière chaque meurtre, chaque attaque sanglante, je sais que tu t'y cache.

-Exact. Les moldus ou les sang de Bourbes n'ont jamais mérité d'appartenir à ce monde. Les races superieure et pure sont les seules qui le mérite.

-Les Hommes de cette terre mérite sans fois plus de vivre que toi. Toi et tes camarades bousillés !

Le statut de sang-pur ne vous donne pas le droit de vie ou de mort ! Personne n'a ce droit et tuer des gens juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme vous le souhaiter est proprement injuste ! »

Elle se mit à nouveau à rire et je découvrais qu'il était encore plus inhumain qu'à l'époque où je vivais sous son toit.

« Je vois que Dumbledore a déteint sur toi, Saint Sirius. Je ne t'ai donc jamais rien appris ?

-Sache que l'éducation que tu m'as donner s'est envolé au moment même où je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Et c'est la seule chose de bien que tu es faite pour moi !

-Une énorme erreur. Je dois dire.

-J'imagine que je suis ici pour une meilleure raison que celle de me faire tatouer n'est-ce-pas ? Demandai-je.

-Exact. Tu as toujours été intelligent Sirius.

-C'est aimable de ta part de ma flatter, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je ne fais _pas _parti de L'Ordre du Phénix.

-Tu es aussi un très bon menteur. Je sais que tu étais un des meilleurs éléments de Poudlard. Je connais aussi toutes tes capacités. Tu t'es peut-être perdu en route Sirius, mais Dumbledore avait forcement besoin de toi dans L'Ordre du Phénix, ou du moins, à présent.

-A présent ? Le premier enlèvement, c'était donc ça ! Je suis ici pour la même raison !

-Oui. Quand Sarah a découvert que ...

-Sarah ?

-Oui. C'était un très bon élément je dois dire, dommage qu'elle n'est pas été jusqu'au bout.

-Sarah ... Sarah m'a manipulé ?

-Étrange comme les hommes sont aveugles face aux femmes séductrices, non ?

-Et vous l'avez tué ? Dis-je en hurlant.

-Lorsqu'elle a su que ... nous allions te tuer si tu ne coopérais pas, elle est devenue folle la pauvre fille et a menacé effrontément de rejoindre le can de nos ennemis et de tout raconter. Je n'ai jamais apprécié les mouchards ! Dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas allé jusqu'au bout. Lorsqu'elle a comprit la première fois que nous t'avons enlevé, que tu ne faisais pas partie de L'Ordre du Phénix, nous avons tout fait pour vous laisser partir et attendre que tu y entre et que Dumbledore t'accepte.

-Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ?

-Tu es un Black et nous avons des valeurs, ton enlèvement était doublement bénéfique. D'abord tu nous livrais toutes les informations au sujet de L'Ordre et ensuite tu entrais dans nos rangs.

-Quelle belle illusion. Tu me décevrais presque.

-Cesse cette mascarade ! Sarah nous a apporté certaines informations en parlant avec ce cher Loup-Garou.

-Ferme-la ou je ...

-Reste calme, ton tour viendra plus tard. Bref, ton ami nous a avouer les dires de Dumbledore. Ce vieux bougre comptait te faire entrer dans L'Ordre du Phénix après que tu ais finis tes études.

-Comment ce fait-il que Remus ne m'en ai pas parlé ! Si je ne suis pas rentré dans L'Ordre du Phénix c'est parce que je suis un Black !

-Allons Sirius, inutile de mentir. Dans quelques minutes, ton père nous rejoindra et je pense que tu seras apte à dire la vérité, même si tu y es forcé.

-Si tu le dis. »

Je me laissais glisser le long du mur en essayant de garder un visage impassible et neutre. Je savais de quoi étais capable mon père et je savais très bien ce que ça faisait de se recevoir un Doloris en pleine poire. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la première fois qu'on me l'avait jeté, c'était à la fin de ma première année à Poudlard, lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi, à reculons et que j'avais avouer à mes parents que je me sentais à ma place chez les Gryffondor et que jamais je n'adhérerais à leur morale stupide.

Mon père, dans une vague colérique, m'avait jeté un Doloris. La douleur du sort, j'avais réussi à la supporter, mais le regard de mon propre père, dégoutté et haineux, m'avait plongé dans une profonde remise en question de moi-même. Pendant le reste de mes vacances, je passais mes journées couché sur mon lit, dans une intense réflexion. Qui avait raison ? Mes parents ou Dumbledore ? Comment considérer les moldus et les Sang-impur ? Cet été là avait été une periode de ma vie décisive. J'avais choisi. Et mes parents, malgrès eux, m'avait aider à choisir, en se comportant d'une manière si cruelle, si injuste, que j'avais décider de croire Dumbledore, qui me paraissait cent fois plus noble que la _noble_ et ancestrale famille Black. Ils avaient au moins réussi quelque chose avec moi, même si c'était contre leur grès.

Ma mère se leva sans un murmure. Elle fit disparaître d'un geste la table, les chaises et la tasse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi. Son visage avait changé, le sourire avait disparu, ses traits étaient démesurément tirés.

« Tu n'as plus aucune affinité avec ta propre famille Sirius ?

-Aucune. Pas une once. Je ne ressens plus que de la pitié pour chaque membre de la famille Black.

-Je n'arrive même plus a être déçue.

-Tu ne me feras pas changé d'avis.

-Buté. » murmura-t-elle en tournant gracieusement les talons.

La lumière tomba et un hurlement de rage sortit du plus profond de mon âme.

**POV Emily Grant. **

« QUOI ? »

Le visage serein de Dumbledore se tourna vers moi, avec une once de culpabilité dans le regard.

« Miss Grant. Il est naturel que nous viendrons en aide à Mr Black. Mais vous ne prendrais pas part à l'aventure. »

Mon poing cingla sur la table et une rage dévastatrice me prit d'assaut. Je me sentais inutile, incapable.

« Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous ne faîtes pas partie de L'Ordre du Phénix, c'est aussi simple que ça.

-Je suis trop faible, c'est ça ? Incapable de me battre comme tout le monde ?

-Je n'ai jamais pensé de telles absurdités.

-Vous aurez besoin de mains supplémentaires !

-Là n'est pas la question. Je connais très bien vos talents magiques.

-Quelle est donc la raison alors ?

-Black vous aime, non ? »

Je fermai la bouche instantanément. Le son de sa voix sonnait comme une évidence. Je ne comprenais pas. Justement le fait qu'il m'aime ... n'était-ce pas une bonne raison pour que je lui vienne en aide ?

« Et alors ? Dis-je d'une voix cinglante.

-Vous êtes probablement la seule personne la moins apte à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-J'aimerai bien que vous arrêtiez de tourner toujours autour du pot ! Dis-je en m'attribuant les regards outrés de Lily, James et Remus.

-Très bien. Dit Dumbledore en souriant. Comme si j'avais sortit la meilleure blague du monde. Les Mangemorts ont capturé Sirius Black pour le faire entrer dans leur rang. Ca tombe du sens, vous en conviendrez. La décision vient de sa propre famille, qui n'a jamais accepté que Sirius s'éloigne de leur morale. Il faut avant tout savoir que la Famille Black est très conservatrice et tentera tout pour obliger le jeune Black à enter dans les rangs. Miss Grant ... vous entretenez une relation amoureuse avec Mr Black. Si mes jugements sont exacts et si Sarah est réellement une espionne, elle a probablement raconté à Mme Black ce fait. Si vous nous accompagnez, ne croyez-vous pas que vous seriez une très bonne monnaie d'échange ? Votre vie, contre l'entrée dans les rangs de Black ? »

Je poussais un gémissement et me frappait mentalement. Je sortis de la pièce, le moral au plus bas. Je ne pouvais_ rien_ faire. Juste espérer qu'il aille bien, qu'il soit vivant.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête vide. Un vent faible agita les rideaux blanc et j'attrapais au hasard le paquet de cigarettes de Sirius, comme pour me rappeler de lui, un instant.

J'en allumais une et laissé les effluves du tabac pénétrer mes poumons, sur le point de laisser couler quelques larmes. Je m'appuyais contre la rambarde de ma fenêtre et contemplais comme toujours Londres, dans son sommeil. La fumée bleu s'élevait au dessus de mes yeux, vagabonde. J'avais envie de lui ressembler, moi aussi je voulais m'envoler et mourir, éphémère, ne plus pensée à rien et juste, voler, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passe en bas, atteignant toujours plus haut, le ciel, se rapprochant toujours du soleil.

« Tu sais ce que ça fait à tes poumons cette merde ? »

La voix de James me sortit de la torpeur. Il s'appuya à côté de moi et contempla le ciel taché de nuages gris. Le silence flotta durant quelques minutes encore. Puis, il soupira.

« Tu sais Emy, c'est mieux que tu restes là.

-Je sais. Je me sens juste ... inutile.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Vous allez prendre des risques pour sauver Sirius, des inconnus vont en prendre ... moi, je resterai assise ici. A ne rien faire. Alors que je suis probablement une des personnes qui veut le plus lui venir en aide. Je trouve ça injuste.

-Je comprend.

-Et pourquoi toi tu ne resterai pas ici ? Tu es son meilleur ami !

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Arrête de vouloir à tout pris avoir le dernier mot. Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, tout le monde le sait, ses instructions sont que tu restes ici et que nous nous allions. C'est probablement sage, puisque c'est Dumbledore qui l'a décidé.

-Naturellement, j'imagine que je dois arrêté de le contredire alors.

-Je pense oui. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'inquiéter que nous l'aurons déjà ramener.

-Je vois que tu as confiance.

-Je suis presque Auror !

-Sirius l'est et il a quand même réussi à se faire prendre. D'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas pourquoi toi tu ne l'est pas encore, Aurore.

-Je ne me suis pas tenu à carreaux cette année. Tu sais qu'on ne passe pas d'examens en fin de cycle, notre responsable d'étude décide lui-même de nous remettre notre diplôme lorsque nous le méritons. J'imagine que foutre le feux à son bureau n'était pas une très bonne preuve de mérite.

-En effet. Je ne savais pas que ça se passait ainsi.

-Malheureusement si. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau et je tirai à nouveau une seconde cigarettes du paquet, histoire d'oublier un peu. J'avais reçu ma lettre d'admission. J'étais officiellement apte à exercer en tant que médicomage et ça ne me rendait pas aussi heureuse que je l'aurai pensé. Je n'arrivais pas à voir mon avenir sans Sirius. Je devais seulement espérer.


	23. Chapter 23

Les Vacances sont bien terminée, malheureusement. Je sais pas vous, mais les miennes ont été absolument merveilleuses. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien déroulée aussi, pour ma part ça s'est bien passé, même si l'année de Terminale S, je sens que ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne classe pour passer outre les difficultés qu'engendrera cette année.

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me lise, qui ne laissepas forcement de reviews - c'est assez chiant quand même !

Bref, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre pour mes derniers petits lecteurs.

Chapitre 23 : Entre tristesse et inconscience, lueurs peuvent parfois surgir.

_« Les ténèbres obscurcissent ton âme, lorsque tu te noies dans les eaux pâles de la tristesse et de la haine. Ton corps coule, s'enfonce telle une pierre. Alors, ton coeur s'écaille, te tiraille. Deux solutions s'offrent à toi, soit tu réagis et tente de retrouver l'air que demande tes poumons, soit tu te laisses ainsi couler, pensant qu'autre part, il y a surement mieux. Tant qu'à pactiser avec le Diable, couler ton coeur dans du béton, tu ne désires plus jamais souffrir. Si simple ... »_

POV Emily Grant

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mes pas m'avaient mené ici. Je jetais un long regard sur l'étendue d'herbes sèches qui me faisait face. Des larmes s'échappèrent doucement de mes yeux. La première fois que j'étais venue ici, la vie existait encore. Il me semblait à nouveau entendre le chant des cigales, le bourdonnement des abeilles. Plus rien n'était. Même ici, la mort surplombait de sa hauteur ce terrain vague. Je m'assis à même le sol, vaguement consciente de mes gestes, et pensais à nouveau aux jours heureux. Même le passé me paraissait plus simple désormais, alors qu'il était loin de l'être. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché mon âme. Depuis le jour où Dumbledore était venu chez nous afin de mettre en place le sauvetage de Sirius, rien n'avait bougé. On ne savait où il se trouvait, on ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Sarah. Nous nagions depuis dans une sorte de brouillard interminable.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait beau compté parmi ses membres de très bons sorciers, il était impossible de savoir où se cachait Sirius. Il pouvait être n'importe où. Certaines patrouilles surveillaient des manoirs présumés appartenir à des Mangemorts, mais il n'y avait aucune activité louche. James semblait enfin se rendre compte de la puissance de nos ennemis et il devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

Quant à moi, je nageais dans la plus profonde des abîmes. Je préférais m'enfoncer dans mes souvenirs heureux avec Sirius, plutôt qu'essayer de trouver une solution. A quoi bon ? Dumbledore était l'un des meilleurs sorciers du monde, et il ne la trouvait pas lui-même cette foutue solution ! Alors que ferais-je ? Je n'avais jamais rien eu de particulier et à présent j'étais médicomage. A quoi ça pouvait bien me servir ?

Ces moments passés à attendre un signe du destin comptaient parmi les pires de ma vie. Même les mois durant lesquels je m'étais enfoncée peu à peu dans la déprime à cause de Sirius me paraissaient être une souffrance bien pâle, car j'étais la seule responsable de mon état lamentable et capable par mon seul choix d'y remédier. Son enlèvement, ce n'était pas la même chose. J'avais l'impression d'être un pauvre agneau lâché dans la nature, seul et amoindri, incapable de réagir à ce qu'il lui faisait face. Car c'était bien cela qui me rendait aussi malheureuse : le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Le fait d'attendre patiemment que l'on m'annonce la mort de Sirius, le fait de vivre moi sereinement et lui non, le fait de penser que s'il venait à mourir, je serais, quelque part, responsable.

J'avais trouvé du réconfort auprès de James quelque part, car seul lui et moi étions capable de ressentir autant de haine, autant de peine. Pendant ces quelques moments que nous avions passé ensemble j'avais appris à mieux connaître Sirius, par l'intermédiaire d'un autre. J'avais renoué avec un ami que j'avais cru perdu et appris certaine chose sombre sur le passé de Sirius. A défaut d'avoir retrouvé l'homme que j'aimais, j'avais appris à renouer avec mon passé. James en faisait parti, tout comme Remus et Peter. A Poudlard, nous étions un peu comme les cinq doigts de la main, même si j'avais toujours était beaucoup plus proche de Sirius que des autres.

Mes mains arrachaient toujours l'herbe sèche quand je me rendis compte que le soleil était tombé. La nuit faisait surface et ses ténèbres engloutissait imperceptiblement mes pensées. Je repensais à lui, toujours à lui. Le lui d'avant, de maintenant, à ce qu'il pouvait devenir. Et évidement, je cogitais lamentablement à comment je pouvais être utile dans cette affaire. Plus mes pensées vagabondaient, plus je me rendais compte que je ne cherchais pas dans la bonne direction. Le tout n'était pas de savoir où était Sirius ... mais avant tout autre chose de savoir comment combattre les mangemorts. Si nous n'étions pas à la hauteur, inutile d'aller le chercher. Inutile de se faire lamentablement exterminer.

Je tentais de rassembler mes pensées rapidement sur tous ce que je connaissais de la Magie Noire et par extension sur les autres formes de magie. Il en existait trois : la Magie Blanche, la noire ... et la Magie ancienne. La plus ancienne de toute, comme l'indiquait son nom. Pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé ? C'était l'une des formes de magie la plus puissante ... mais tellement difficile à dompter. Seul Dumbledore avait eu ce don. De toute manière, je ne connaissais rien la dessus. Pas même une once d'informations pour aider mon cerveau à concocter un plan. Je sursautai soudain. Lily ! Lily savait tout sur tout, et même plus. Il y avait des années de cela qu'elle s'était plongée là-dedans. Je me levai brusquement. Il fallait que je trouve Lily.

POV Sirius Black. 

C'était étrange comme sensation. Encore plus étrange lorsqu'on ne l'avait jamais expérimenté. L'ennui. Non pas cet ennui passager. Non, le véritable ennui. Celui qui vous tient et vous pourchasse sans relâche. L'ennui de la vie véritable. Ce maudit ennui. L'ennui de vivre. Un soupir sortie de ma bouche. Non, décidément, je n'aimais pas m'ennuyais.

« Venez me torturer Bande de Serpents à sonnettes ! » hurlai-je.

J'étais tomber bien bas pour oser appeler la souffrance. Très bas. Je remuais légèrement mes jambes. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue un légume. Une tomate, plus précisément. Rouge de honte, juteuse à souhait pour cette bande de dégénéré. Le pire, c'est que je ne savais pas ce qu'ils comptaient faire de moi. Pourquoi ne me tuaient-ils pas ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que je leur avais craché au visage que je ne coopérerais pas avec le Diable en personne. Soit ils étaient sadiques au point d'aimer voir la souffrance d'un autre soit ... soit rien, c'était bien ça. Bande de Fumier !

J'avais réussi à tout endurer. La douleur physique et la pire ... la souffrance morale. Mon père, ma mère, mon frère m'avaient tour à tour fait face pour me faire endurer les pires douleurs du monde. Le pire avait était mon frère. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il était bel et bien tomber du côté obscur lui. Il n'avait pas faillit à la réputation Black !

Flash Back 

Je vis avec horreur le corps frêle de mon frère surgir de la porte. Je me raidis d'horreur. Il avait changé, tant physiquement que mentalement. Ses cheveux, si long autrefois, étaient coupés cours, presque rasé set ses yeux n'avaient plus la même lueur qu'avant. Ils semblaient ... morts. Peut-être l'étaient-ils tous ? Qui sait ? A force d'entretenir une fascination morbide pour la mort, peut-être s'étaient-ils tous jeter dans ses bras ? Car c'était bien cela que je voyais dans les yeux de mon frère, le vide et la soumission. Peut-être regrettait-il ?

« Alors, tu fais moins le malin Sirius ? Tu ne vagabonde plus autant qu'avant on dirait ! »

Ok, je retire ce que j'ai pensé. Il ne regrettait pas, il jubilait.

« Pas trop le choix » lançai-je avec un sourire narquois, celui qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

Il détourna le regard avec un sourire carnassier. J'allais souffrir, et pas qu'un peu. J'avais beau être plus doué que lui – fallait bien l'avouer – mais sans baguette et saucissonné ainsi, je n'avais d'autre choix que de le regarder m'humilier.

« Alors, ainsi donc, tu es devenu auror ? Pas très glorieux ce qui t'arrive, on dirait que tu n'es pas assez entraîné, je me trompe ?

-Faut dire que oui.

-Par Merlin, le grand Sirius aux mains de ses ravisseurs, dans toute sa gloire passée, ose enfin admettre que j'ai raison.

-Pas le moment de régler nos compte Regulus. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

-Pas encore, pas encore ... dit-il en caressant pensivement sa baguette. Je compte bien prendre de tes nouvelles avant.

-Oh tu sais, c'est génial ici. Dis-je en ricanant. Je passe mon temps à parler au mur et quand je me lasse, je me parle à moi-même, j'aime beaucoup écouté vos discussions aussi. Faut dire que ce n'est pas très bien insonorisé ici.

-Ces informations seront inutiles, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas coopérer.

-Tu sous-estime grandement mes amis, ainsi que tout ceux qui sont de mon côté Regulus. »

Un rire rocailleux sortit de sa bouche et sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, il était déjà à côté de moi, frôlant une cicatrice douloureuse sur mon bras.

« Tu ne crois pas que tes amis t'ont abandonné mon pauvre frère ? Voilà un mois que tu attend quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais. Soit réaliste, ils ne viendrons pas. Tu es seul et ça te détruit n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne connais pas. Sans ta bande de chiens fidèles, comment déjà, les Maraudeurs ? Tu n'es plus que le reflet de toi-même, pâle reproduction n'est-ce-pas ? L'avantage lorsque l'on a déjà enduré quelques souffrances comme celle-ci, c'est qu'on peut y faire face après.

-Tu parles de toi là ?

-Certainement. Tu n'as pas idée comme on s'endurcit ici. Et ce n'est que le début pour toi. Après, cela paraît tellement plus simple. On est de l'autre côté de la barrière, maître du jeu, metteur en scène, capable de visionner nos propres protagonistes dans leur théâtre de la souffrance. Comme une vengeance.

-On t'as ramollit les neurones ma parole ! »

Il fallait que je garde pied. Surtout ne pas tomber dans le piège. Il cherchait à me destabiliser, à me faire culpabiliser, à me faire envier sa situation. Il allait utiliser Emily et je redoutais ce moment-là. Emily était ma force, mais aussi ma faiblesse. Je me souvenais de chaque moment à ses côtés, mais aussi de ceux où elle m'avait fait souffrir. Et je redoutais qu'il utilise mes plus douloureux souvenir la concernant pour me faire perdre pied, et le pire c'est que je savais que les armes qu'utiliserait Regulus était aussi sadique que noires. Très noires et très néfastes. Il se rapprocha davantage de mon oreille.

Je sentis un souffle glacial qui me fit frissonner de dégoût.

« Comment va Emily mon cher Sirius ? » Murmura-t-il avec des accents déments.

Je me raidis. Avait-il lu dans mes pensées ? Je ne devais rien dire, juste me taire ! B_ordel me taire, pour une fois, ne pas répondre à une attaque. _

« Des tas de Mangemorts raudent autour d'elle ces temps-ci ...

_Tais-toi !_ Je serrai les poings.

-Très belle créature. Quoiqu'un peu trop vive...

Je me mordis la langue. _Garder son calme. _

-Je me demande comment elle serait en totale soumission ... Pas facile au lit, non ?

Je sentis le sang affluait dans ma bouche.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que les autres veulent lui faire, mon pauvre. Quelle douce tentatrice ! Souffla-t-il contre mon oreille. Provocante, excitante à souhait ...

_Minable ! _J'avais envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Pas Emily. _Tout, tout, sauf elle_.

-Elle se débattrait un peu, certe. Mais quel jouissance de voir la soumission dans ses yeux, non ? Elle pourrait très bien ... servir de déjeuner, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bien sûr après, elle mourrait certainement. Mais quel importance, ce genre de fille n'est bonne qu'à nous rendre service non ? Triste sort et pauvre Sarah. Cette si douce Sarah. On aura au moins eu le plaisir de sauter la même fille, une fois dans notre vie, hein Sirius ?

_Fumier ! _Je ne pus me retenir. Cette foi-ci, une rage folle s'était rependue dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'Emily comme ça. Pas Emily. Le pire c'est que je m'imaginais très bien la scène. Emily aux mains de pervers. Et dire que je pensais être un salaud avec les filles. Mon frère dépassait les bornes. Je me mis à me débattre, les chaînes en fer cisaillait ma peau et il me semblait que des centaines de couteaux transperçaient ma tête.

« Voyons, inutile de te débattre ça ne fait qu'empirer la situation. Ces chaînes ont pour principale propriétés de multiplié ta souffrance dans les partis les plus vitales de ton corps. Le cerveaux et le coeur. C'est quand même très utile de les préserver si on veut vivre.

-Rat !

-Je sais. Au moins, ce n'est pas moi qui souffre. Dit-il en riant.

-Tellement plus simple de se délecter de la souffrance des autres. T'as toujours eu tendance à choisir la voie de la faciliter, pas difficile comme vie ?

-En effet. A quoi bon s'embêter, mieux vaut être du côté de ceux qui font souffrir que de ceux qui souffrent.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Avoue-le.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Regulus. Je n'aime pas voir les autres souffrir et je n'ai pas un esprit aussi tordue que le tiens.

-Soit. Alors, je pense que je vais faire ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je fermais les yeux, eu une pensée pour Emily et pour tout les bonheurs que j'avais connu depuis. Mieux valait penser à des choses heureuses lorsqu'on était sur le point de subir une enfilade de Doloris.

Fin du Flash Back. 

Étrange comme les hommes peuvent changer en si peu de temps. Je me souvenais encore du pauvre Regulus seul et retiré du monde, ne sachant pas alignés deux mots à la suite sans rougir. Voilà qu'à présent il savait manier le sarcasme et manipuler l'esprit d'autrui sans difficulté. C'en était déstabilisant.

Je me rendais au moins compte à quel point la Magie Noire pouvait changer un homme. Je ne savais pas à quel point les autres l'avait manipulé. Il était encore jeune, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu ? Peut-être qu'un jour il se rendrait compte de ses mauvais choix et reviendrait en arrière ? Qui savait ?

Regulus n'avait pas toujours était aussi noir. Lors de ma première année à Poudlard, lorsque j'avais irrémédiablement changé de camp, il avait pris ma défense face aux regards noirs de mon père et de ma mère, même s'il savait qu'il allait prendre cher juste après.

Je me souvenais tellement bien de la scène. Lui qui n'osait prononcer une seule parole d'habitude, avait osé se placer devant moi, dans un geste de protection fraternelle, et de toute sa hauteur, droit comme un piquet, il avait oser prendre ma défense. Contredire mes parents. Je l'avais envier à ce moment là, j'avais cru n'être plus seul, même si pendant l'année il ne m'avait pas adresser le moindre mot, j'avais cru vraiment trouver un allier. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant de douze ans à l'époque et il était incapable de résister à l'autorité parentale. Et il n'était toujours pas capable.

Parfois je me disais que j'étais tombé dans la pire des familles. Quelle vie de chien sérieusement ? Ils ne trouvaient pas que j'avais assez morfler durant mon enfance ? J'étais majeur à présent, j'avais le choix, non ? Ils ne l'entendaient pas de cette manière, car un Black reste un Black et doit rester sous l'autorité parentale toute sa vie. Je voulais être libre de mes choix.

_Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes mon pauvre Sirius ? T'es encore là, tout seul, comme un crétin, comme avant. Imagines-toi à nouveau dans ta chambre, séquestré comme un pauvre animal par tes propres parents. Tu n'as que deux choix qui s'offrent à toi, soit mourir, soit coopérer. Fais-toi une raison, tes amis ne viendront pas. _

POV Emily Grant

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de frapper ou même d'annoncer mon entrée en hurlant comme une furie. Je m'étais de suite dirigée vers la chambre de James, avait cherché l'interrupteur pendant quelques secondes.

« Oh ! »

J'aurais peut-être du frapper, ça m'aurait éviter de me retrouver dans une situation aussi embarrassante.

« Emily ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ? » demanda James nerveux. Il tenta d'attraper le draps qui était tomber par terre et qui l'avait laisser ... nu comme un vers. Lily riait aux éclats en dessous de lui.

« Je devais parler à Lily ! » dis-je en souriant.

Il grogna et tomba par terre en se penchant trop vite. Il se releva, grimaça et se recouvrit. Il était de toute évidence hors de lui.

« ET ALORS ? ON T'AS JAMAIS APPRIS A FRAPPER ! »

Je jetais un coup d'oeil amusé à Lily qui se remit à rire. James lui lança un regard assassin et se prit les pieds dans les draps. Il atérit devant moi, plus que jamais énervé.

« Très jolie fessier en tout cas. Dis-je. »

Il se releva tant bien que mal et tenta d'afficher une mine arrogante. Non, décidément je n'étais plus habituer à la voir cette fameuse mimique.

« Très bien, je vais m'habiller. Dit-il »

Il sortit une fois pour toute sans encombre.

Je m'approchais du lit et m'y assaillait pendant que Lily se rhabiller. Elle n'était pas aussi pudique que James, et après tout en vivant ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps, on sétait déjà vu plusieurs fois à poil.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir dérangée. Dis-je en riant.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle en souriant. Enfin, pour James c'est une autre histoire.

-J'ai bien vu.

-Que se passe-t-il Emily ?

-J'aurai très bien pu attendre demain. Non, en fait non. J'étais trop impatiente. Je voulais que tu me parles de la Magie Ancienne. »

Elle afficha une mine sérieuse et attacha ses cheveux en un tour de main. De toute évidence, elle réfléchissait.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je t'en parles ? Demanda-t-elle. Ca ne t'as jamais intéressée.

-Maintenant si. Je me suis dit ... c'est complètement idiot ... mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait nous aider.

-A sauver Sirius ?

-Oui. Dis-je en murmurant. Je me suis accroché à cette idée. C'est une forme de magie très puissante non ? Plus que la Magie noire ?

-Il faut savoir que la Magie noire et la Magie Blanche se complètent, elles sont donc de forces égales. Ensuite tout dépend de son utilisation et de la facilité d'apprentissage. On va dire, par exemple, que la Magie Noire est facile à acquérir pour les gens qui souffrent. Il est plus facile de tomber de son côté, à condition d'avoir une personnalité très sombre et en ayant connu la tristesse. Elle apporte beaucoup de puissance en puisant dans la haine d'un sorcier. C'est une émotion assez intense. La Magie Blanche, celle que la plupart des sorciers utilisent est plus difficile à manipuler, car elle demande plus de sacrifice. Je ne parle pas des capacités de ses magies, mais plus de leur facilité à être acquérit. Je ne dis pas non plus que la Magie noire est plus facile à dompter.

-Je comprend. En gros, il est plus facile de sombrer dans la magie noire lorsqu'on éprouve ... de la tristesse, que de remonter la pente, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Regarde Dumbledore et Voldemort, ils sont de forces égales ... c'est du moins ce que je pense, même si je continuerai de penser que Dumbledore a un avantage, puisqu'il se trouve du bon côté. Alors que Voldemort est hanté par la haine, quoique très intelligent et étant l'un des plus grand sorcier, son esprit reste déstabilisé par ce qui le ronge.

-Je vois. Tu parles en fait de la facilité à passer d'un côté ?

-Oui.

-Et la Magie ancienne ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil. On ne choisie pas dans son cas. Il faut avoir certains dons acquis dés la naissance.

-Mais toi, tu n'as aucun parents sorciers non ?

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Ce don n'est pas magique, il vient de ta force de caractère. Beaucoup de moldus l'ont aussi, mais il ne s'en rende pas compte. Alors que les sorciers si, puisqu'ils sont ainsi capable de maîtriser certaines choses.

-Comme la Magie ancienne.

-Exact. Et tu l'as aussi Emy, ce don.

-Comment ça ?

-Le don d'aimer.

-Tout le monde est capable d'aimer.

-Pas autant que toi. Tu as une personnalité assez difficile à cerner, mais j'ai compris. L'amour, c'est ta force mais aussi ta faiblesse. Deux égalités, deux part de toi-même qui se complète tu comprends. C'est ta plus grande qualité. Je l'ai remarqué avec Sirius, avec moi, avec James, avec tous nos amis.

Crois moi, je sais reconnaître les gens qui ont ce don. »

Je laissais cette nouvelle entrer dans ma mémoire et je réfléchis. Si j'étais capable de maîtriser la Magie Ancienne, je devais le faire et Lily était la seule à pouvoir m'aider.

Encore fallait-il qu'elle accepte.

« Je sais ce que tu veux, que je t'apprenne. Je ne suis pas une experte et tout ce que j'ai appris, je le dois à mes longues années d'apprentissage. Ca ne s'apprend pas en deux semaines. »

Mes pires pensées étaient maintenant validées. Que faire ? J'avais attaché tellement d'importance à cette idée, c'était mon dernier espoir, mon ultime chance de ramener Sirius sain et sauf. Le monde s'écroulait. C'était pire qu'avant. Quelques larmes s'écoulèrent sur mes joues, silencieuses.

Je ne voyais pas comment vivre dans un monde sans Sirius. Il m'était vital qu'il soit à mes côtés car je savais très bien ce que j'allais devenir si le contraire venait à se produire.

Je l'avais déjà vécu et le vivais encore maintenant. Qu'étais-je ? Une épave juste bonne à être carbonisée vive. Une sorte de limace sèche en pleine été. Un truc innommable qui ne fait que survivre.

Lily m'attira contre elle, mais ne dit rien. Que dire ? « Je suis désolée Lily. », « On trouvera autre chose. », « Ca passera ! ». Je l'aurai assasiné sans aucun mot de préambule. Désolée ! Être désolée ne servait à rien, quant à l'autre chose qu'on était censé trouver, c'était quoi ? Une patate tombée du ciel peut-être ! Mais bien sûr, demain il pleuvrait des patates magiques sur tout le pays, et l'une d'elle pourrait certainement sauver Sirius d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Et quoi encore ? Que ça passerait ... J'étais incapable de l'oublier moi et d'ailleurs le fait d'y penser accentuèrent le flux de mes larmes.

Je devais apprendre la Magie Ancienne, ici et maintenant. On m'avait dit que j'étais intelligente, non ? Alors, elle me servait à quoi cette foutue intelligence si elle ne servait pas à sauver l'homme de ma vie. J'aurai voulu dire tout ça et même m'énerver. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir autant de fougue que dans mes pensées. Je devais être physiquement malade.

« Écoute Emily, je sais que c'est dur à vivre comme situation. Mais tu dois avoir confiance en nous. Je peux te jurer que _jamais _nous n'abandonnerons Sirius. C'est notre ami et ça compte.

-Je sais. Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis, Lily. Mais, nous stagnons. Tu l'as bien vu, même Dumbledore ne fait pas grand chose ...

-Tu sais bien qu'il a d'autre chose plus importante. Le monde sorcier est en état critique et il est demandais autre part, a d'autres obligations.

-C'est justement pour ça que je désire prendre part aux opérations. Dis-je entre deux sanglots. Tu peux le comprendre ? Je m'en fiche de me faire tuer, je veux juste qu'il vive. Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider. Je ... je ne supporterai pas de le perdre encore. Ca me tuerait. »

Cette fois, mes mains tremblèrent ainsi que tout mon corps. Non, je ne survivrais pas à une seconde perte. Je levais mes yeux d'hallucinées vers Lily, qui semblait tiraillée entre la raison et ses sentiments.

Elle me comprenait, elle n'avait qu'à s'imaginer être à ma place. Le problème c'est qu'il allait falloir du temps pour que j'assimile tout ce qu'elle avait assimilait durant cinq ans.

« Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je veux juste les bases, deux trois sortilèges qui me permettraient de faire face. Et surtout, de sauver Sirius. Je veux dire, un truc qui pourrait me servir en dernier recours et qui m'assure que lui vivra. Je suis prête à donner ma vie. »

Elle me regarda avec des yeux effrayés.

« Emily ...

-Ce sort ... bizarre, tu m'en a parlé.

-Non, je refuse de t'apprendre ça ! C'est trop compliquer et je refuse de te perdre ! Il y a d'autre sort disons, moins horrible.

-Apprends-moi en maintenant !

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui, tout de suite. Dis-je en me levant et en sortant ma baguette de ma poche.

-Il est deux heures du matin.

-On veut sauver Sirius ou pas ? Demandais-je avec un regard assassin.

-Oui ! Dit une autre voix. Je me retournais et vis James apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, plus motivée que jamais.

-Voilà qui est bien dit ! Ajouta-t-il. Alors on commence ou quoi ? Je veux bien vous aider, si vous pensez que je peux être utile !

Lily haussa les épaules, pensant sans doute que nous étions inchangeables, immature à souhait et tout ce qui va avec. Mais finalement un sourire rayonnant vint orner son visage.

-C'est bon on accepte ton aide, qui ne nous serviras très certainement à rien vus le nombre de neurone qu'il te reste ! Dis-je en riant. J'aimais beaucoup le taquiner ces temps-ci.

-Tu me traites de mono-neuronal là ?

-Non, encore tu en aurais un ! Mais là, je crois bien que c'est le néant absolu.

-Ok ok, je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi. Mais tu vois, tu es arrivée au mauvais moment.

-Voilà qui est mieux ! On fait la paix ?

-Ca marche, dit-il en me serrant la main, tout sourire.

Lily l'embrassa sur la joue et se recula, les yeux emplis de larmes.

-Tu vois, au lieu de faire l'amour, nous aurons occupés notre nuit à faire quelque chose de plus vital: Sauver ton meilleur ami. Murmura-t-elle.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 :Une attente qui touche à sa fin ?

POV Emily Grant.

Les jours passaient. Les heures coulaient, sans que je ne sache si Sirius étaient encore en vie ou non. Être dans le doute restait la pire des choses qui puisse arriver à un être humain, car dans ce doute inconditionnel, les pensées s'assombrissent, l'espoir s'enfuit sans que nous ne puissions faire la moindre chose.

Allongée sur mon lit, accrochant mon regard au ciel visible depuis ma fenêtre, je me perdais peu à peu dans un océan de larme. Je ne cherchais plus à les retenir, à essayer de faire semblant d'espérer. Les pires moments de mon existence, je les vivais en ce moment même. Si le reste de ma triste vie devaient se dérouler ainsi, je préférai mourir dés maintenant.

La voix de Lily me fit presque sursauter. Je ne m'attendais pas à être surprise dans un de mes moments de faiblesse. Elle posa son regard sur moi, sans même une parole, et m'attrappa dans ses bras. Pas la peine de me demander ce qui clochait, cela semblait évident. Au bout d'un moment mes larmes s'arrêtèrent, mes sanglots disparurent. La présence de Lily arrivaient toujours à me remonter le moral, à m'apaiser. Qu'est-ce-que j'aurai bien pu faire toute seule ? Que serais-je devenue ? Elle se recula, me tenant toujours par les épaules. Je vis avec horreur quelques larmes perlaient au coins de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demandais-je d'une voix à peine audible. »

Un sourire triste apparût sur ses lèvres et elle fit disparaître d'un revers de manche les larmes.

« Quand tu es triste, je le suis aussi. » répondit-elle simplement.

Ca aurait pu paraître horriblement cliché. Moi qui détestait les élans émotionnel comme ceux-là, j'en fus tellement touché, que mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau d'eau salé.

« N'oubliez pas que votre plus grande qualité, c'est l'amour que vous portez à vos amis. »

Je lâchais Lily. Dumbledore se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, tel un ange venu du ciel. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Cet homme avait toujours eu le don de ramener la lumière qu'importe les situations. Je devinais à son sourire confiant, qu'il venait nous annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Je tâchais de ne pas trop espérer, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Au fond de moi, des centaines d'affirmations jaillissaient.

« Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, dit-il en nous saluant d'un mouvement de tête. »

Nous nous contentâmes de hocher la tête en signe de salutation.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Nous savons où se trouve Sirius »

Un formidable tonnerre se déclencha dans tout mon corps. Ce n'était même plus une joie intense. C'était comme donner de l'eau à un assoiffé, redonner un peu d'air à un noyé. C'était ... ma vie qui revenait après un long et douloureux coma. Sirius était en vie. Je le savais, j'en étais persuader et pourtant Dumbledore n'avait fait que dire, qu'il savait où il se trouvait. Mais je voyais à son sourire confiant, que tout allait bientôt s'arranger. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, restant immobile pendant que tous mes organes sautillaient dans mes entrailles, que mon cerveaux jouait un joyeux concerto de trompette. J'avalais de grande goulées d'air, comme si j'en avais été privé pendant une éternité. Je revivais ... à outrance, mon coeur battait tellement fort que je me demandais si je n'allais pas mourir à l'instant d'une crise cardiaque, encore fallait-il se trouver dans un état lucide. J'étais sous l'effet d'une drogue, la plus merveilleuse dont on n'aurait jamais goûté : le sentiment de ressusciter. Finalement, mon corps tomba à la renverse sur le lit, et mes muscles se détendirent tous au même moment. Un rire de joie sortit de ma bouche et emplit la pièce d'une gaieté. J'étais dingue, mais tellement heureuse que je m'en fichais comme de l'an quarante.

« Ce n'est pas un blague Miss Grant, nous l'avons retrouvé.

-Je sais. Excusez-moi.

-Pourquoi tu t'es esclaffé ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Trop plein d'émotions, tu connais ? Tes neurones se déconnectent, et tu fais n'importe quoi. »

Je me levai, sautillant à moitié et me placai devant Dumbledore, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« On va le chercher ?

-Pas encore.

-Quand ? Dis-je. Ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine trop impatiente.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez venir ?

-Certainement.

-Alors, n'avez-vous pas commencer à apprendre les rudiments de la Magie Ancienne avec votre amie ?

-Oui.

-Vous devriez finir ce que vous avez commencé avant d'entreprendre quelque chose. Il serait dommage de tout gâcher alors que tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre et j'ai bien l'intention de vous voir rester en vie encore bien longtemps Miss Grant. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes la cible numéro un de nos chers Mangemorts.

-Cible numéro un ? J'avais cru comprendre que ce n'était que des suppositions.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que certains aurors viennent régulièrement ici ? Ce ne sont pas de simples visites de courtoisie, et cette appartement est sous un puissant sortilège de protection depuis un certains temps.

-Vous voulez dire que les Mangemorts nous surveillent ?

-_Vous_ surveille.

-Je ne suis pas si importante.

-Vous l'êtes pour Black. Ses parents sont bien décidé à ce qu'il entre dans les rangs.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi ils persistent autant.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas essayer de comprendre. Vous pensez autrement. Ils ont certaines valeurs, que moi-même je refuse d'essayer à comprendre. Il en est ainsi.

-Que fait-on alors ?

-Ce soir, nous nous réunissons à Poudlard et nous déciderons de certaines choses. Venez. J'ai déjà prévenu James et Rémus.

-Et Peter ?

-Introuvable.

Peter avait disparu de la circulation depuis un moi. Au début, nous avions pensé qu'il était parti seul à la recherche de Sirius, mais le manque de nouvelle et le fait que nous savions tous que Peter était la pire poule mouillée de la terre, nous avait convaincus qu'il avait tout simplement disparu. Peut-être qu'il voulait faire une pause ?

Après tout, nous étions tous très tendus depuis le disparition de Sirius, à tel point que les trois derniers Maraudeurs se disputaient souvent ces temps-ci. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé – du moins, à ce point là, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

Nous étions tous les cinq entrain de diner, c'était un samedi soir. L'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse. Chacun regardait son assiètes en tirant une mine d'enterrement. Seul Lily et Remus essayait de temps à d'autres d'engager la conversation, mais tous les sujets revenait irrévocablement sur l'enlèvement de Sirius et toujours les mêmes questions. Où était-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il toujours vivant ? Comment le sortir de là ? Tant de question sans réponses, des milliers de fois posées ou pensées à tel point que les humeurs devenaient de plus en plus noires. Peter avait eu la mauvaise idée de suggérer de laisser tomber, et de laisser faire le temps. Mais James s'était de suite énervé, jugeant Peter de « truc inutile qui ne fait que suivre les plus fort, par manque de courage ». De lache. D'habitude, Peter ne récoltait que de minces critiques, taquines mais pas aussi méchantes. Il s'était levait, les yeux humides et avait quitté la pièce sans mot dire. Depuis ce fameux soir, personne ne l'avait revue et James commençait à s'en mordre les doigts. C'était un de ses meilleurs amis, et il venait plus ou moins dans perdre un, déjà.

Lily m'avait plus d'une fois raconter certains de ses cauchemars. Durant la nuit, il lui arrivait de prononcer les noms de Peter et Sirius, puis se réveiller en sursaut, les mains moites, le corps tremblant. Jamais Lily ne l'avait vu aussi perturber, et ça lui faisait peur.

Dumbledore nous jaugeait toujours du regard, l'oeil critique et son habituel sourire en coin, alors que je réussissais une fois encore à mettre Lily en rogne. Ce pouvoir, j'avais réussi à le maîtriser depuis une semaine et autant dire que j'en étais fière. La Magie ancienne ne faisait pas appel à des sortilèges fait pour le combat, mais plutôt à nos sens premiers et donc à nos émotions. Par exemple, le fait de savoir contrôler nos émotions et celles des autres peut se révéler d'une grande utilité durant une attaque. Il m'avait fallu deux mois entier pour le contrôler parfaitement. A présent Lily essayait de m'apprendre à éviter les « douleurs physiques ».

Un sorcier est capable d'éviter l'effet de certains sortilèges lorsqu'ils le touchent. Je n'avais pas très bien compris la théorie. Apparemment, il fallait que je dresse une sorte de barrière devant moi ou plutôt qu'elle enveloppe mes points vitaux, afin que je reste à tout instant lucide et capable de me déplacer. Autant dire qu'il avait fallu revoir le corps humain dans sa totalité. Il fallait que je connaisse le miens parfaitement, savoir quel organe était à telle place. Une chance pour moi d'avoir fait des études de médicomages. Mais Lily m'avait aussi appris à les _sentir _en moi. Autant dire que lorsque j'ai sentie et entendu mon estomac faire son travail de digestion, j'ai étais très surprise, de là à hurler dans mon sommeil. Oui, très étrange comme phénomène ... l'estomac qui travaille.

« J'ai toujours su que vous étiez douée ! Jubila Dumbledore. »

Je me laissais tombé sur une chaise de la cuisine, complètement exténuée. La Magie Ancienne faisait appel à beaucoup plus d'énergie que celle dont j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer.

« Arrêtez Dumbledore, elle ne va plus se sentir après tous ces compliments. Beau travail Emy.

-Merci, soufflais-je en souriant.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez à ce point là Miss Grant.

-Je crois que c'est l'amour qui lui donne des ailes ! Dis James en faisant irruption dans la cuisine. J'ai appris la nouvelle par Remus. Ajouta-t-il en sautillant vers sa dulcinée qui lui prit la main en le couvant des yeux. Ce soir, nous mettons tout en place ?

-Exact Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Je pense que Miss Grant a assez fait de progrès comme ça. Nous sommes tous prêt.

-Très bien, répondit James, qui avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa joie.

-Jeunes gens, il faut que je retourne à Poudlard à présent. Soyez à l'heure – pour une fois, ajouta-t-il, le regard pétillant. »

James éclata de rire alors que le vielle homme disparaissait derrière la porte.

« C'est fini. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre... » soufflais-je en m'endormant sur la chaise. Je sentis à peine James me porter jusqu'à mon lit, j'étais trop soulagée, trop apaisée pour faire des manières. J'avais juste envie d'être seule et de me reposer, le plus dur était devant nous.

POV Sirius Black. 

Bon, il y avait tout de même certains bon côté à se retrouver enfermé tout le temps. Je n'avais ni besoin de me laver, ni besoin de me réveiller pour aller travailler, ni faire le ménage ou la vaisselle, je pouvais même penser en paix. Par exemple, au fait que je devenais de plus en plus stupide et commençais réellement à perdre la boule. J'aurai donner n'importe quoi pour apercevoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, un visage ou une voix familière. Même la visite d'un Mangemort grassouillet qui venait m'apporter ma nourriture quotidienne me paraissait être le moment le plus joyeux de la journée. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus bavard qu'un Scroutt à pétard et pas plus souriant que McGonagal.

Bref, j'avais toujours mon imagination pour m'amuser. Me parler à moi-même était devenu mon activité favorite.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermé, mais j'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Comme si j'étais séquestré depuis des années et des années. Or je ne pensais pas avoir dépassé les six mois, ou les deux ans ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Le pire c'était le manque ... d'elle. Je m'étais rendu compte pendant toute ses heures à ne rien faire, qu'elle était devenu ma raison de vivre. De me lever le matin, de travailler, d'être heureux. Je me sentais plus que jamais dépendant. Son corps me manquait, surtout ses yeux ... son regard. Si perçant, si expressif. Ici, les gens que je voyais n'avait qu'un regard vide d'émotion, comme s'ils étaient morts. Emily représentait la vie, _ma_ vie. Et c'était de plus en plus intenable de survivre sans sa vie. Moi cliché ? Peut-être. En tout cas, elle me manquait plus qu'autre chose. Mais lui manquais-je ? Ne finirait-elle pas par se lasser de mon absence ? Elle n'allait pas attendre éternellement. J'espérai toujours que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, mais malheureusement la chance ne devait pas être de mon côté en ce moment. Fallait dire que mes parents devaient la faire fuir, Madame la Chance.

D'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment que je les avais pas vu ces deux là. Bon débarras ! C'était déjà assez douloureux d'être séquestré tel un animal, alors si en plus je devais me coltiner les deux êtres que je haïssais le plus à longueur de journée, j'avais bien peur de devoir m'étrangler avec ma propre chaussette pour éviter de mourir langoureusement, de part leurs torture émotionnelles.

Non, décidément je m'ennuyais et j'en avais marre de jouer à ce jeu là. Je devais absolument trouver un moyen de sortir de là. La question c'était, comment ? Ils m'avaient arraché ma baguette, j'étais attaché toute la journée – ou presque, fallait bien que je fasse mes besoins quelques parts. Mes besoins ... comme les chiens ! C'est la meilleur ça j'étais un animal ! Mais attendez, je suis un animal ? Non ? Un Animagus. Je me frappais mentalement. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réfléchis plutôt à ce fait. Peut-être parce que la dose quotidienne de Doloris me faisait perdre la tête.

Je me concentrai mentalement pour me transformer. J'étais vidé de mon energie, mais j'y arrivais quand même ... pendant quelques secondes. Une douleur s'infiltra tout au long de mon corps et je crachai du sang. J'avais conscience d'être dans un piteux état mais je devais rassembler mes dernières forces pour tenter quelques choses. Si j'arrivais à me transformer, je serai déjà libéré de mes liens, vu que mon corps de chien était beaucoup plus mince que mon corps d'humain.

Je me mordis la langue, tellement fort que du sang coula dans ma gorge. Je sentis mon corps changer et mes liens tombèrent. Je regardais autour de moi en pensant que j'avais été réellement con de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt. Les barreaux étaient assez espacés pour que je m'y glisse entre. Ce que je fis. J'avais tellement maigris que je pu passer sans aucun problème. Les Mangemorts étaient peut-être cruel et sanguinaires, mais ils étaient sacrement débiles. Je réussis à monter à l'étage sans aucun problème et même à m'engouffrer dans le salon désert. Personne n'avait pensé à protéger ma prison d'un quelconque sortilège ... en même temps, ils n'étaient pas censés savoir que j'étais un Animagus. Mais tout de même ...

Je scrutais la pièce à la recherche de ma baguette. Comment pouvais-je bien la retrouver dans un aussi grand manoir ? J'ouvris mes narines, laissant entrer quelques effluves d'odeur, pensant capter celle de ma baguette. Mais une personne entra dans la pièce. Ma mère. Je me figeais sur place. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir ça aurait paru louche. Je me contentai de remuer la queue comme un parfait chien. Ma mère me scruta attentivement puis se détourna de moi. Je soupirai un grand coup ... et tomber à terre, inconscient.

« Réveille-toi ! Maintenant ! »

Une claque monumentale se colla contre ma joue alors que je sursautai. Le visage de ma mère me faisait face.

« Un Animagus ? J'aurai du m'en douter.

-Com ... comment as-tu su ?

-Ton regard Sirius ! Je connais ce regard.

-La belle affaire !

-Tu essayais de t'enfuir ? Tu ne te plais donc pas ici ?

-Bien sûr que si, les murs sont d'une agréable compagnie. Dis-je en riant jaune.

-Il te suffit juste de faire ce que l'on attend de toi pour retrouver la liberté.

-Tuez moi, je me fiche de vos convictions à la con ! TUEZ-MOI qu'on en finisse !

-Tu entreras dans nos rangs que tu le veuilles ou non, nous attendrons autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es un Black !

-Et alors ?

-Tu connais nos valeurs Sirius, tu es un Black, tu dois devenir un Mangemort !

-Jamais.

-Très bien. Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce. Elle glissa un dernier regard et dit : « Tu auras le temps de réfléchir tranquillement, tu as _tout_ le temps. Tes amis ne viendront pas. Il ne te reste que nous, alors réfléchis-y. Nous sommes ta famille, ça n'a aucune importance pour toi ?

-Ca en avait ... il y a de cela des années et des années. La dernière fois, j'avais neuf ans.


	25. Chapter 25

Vous devez me haïr. Pourtant ce n'était en aucun cas mon but. Je devine vos regards malsains. Je dois avouer que j'ai des excuses certes, mais elles sont pitoyables. Entre autre, une connection internet défaillante et une flemme incomparable. Le manque d'inspiration, surtout. Enfin, juste pour cette histoire.

Je vous laisse lire, à present. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ! :)

Chapitre 25 : Délivrance.

POV Emily Grant

Les pas se firent fluides, les souffles étranglés. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur les jambes de James, qui marchaient d'une allure ralentie. Je sentais le vent hurler, les feuilles crisser. Droit devant nous, un manoir somptueux surplombait la vallée. Des pelouses et des arbres s'étendaient de tout côté. L'enfer avait un bien jolie visage. James s'arrêta soudain. Je le percutai en ravalant un sanglot.

« Tu vois la chapelle là-bas ? » murmura-t-il en levant sa main.

Au loin, à peine visible, une petite église ancienne se cachait derrière le manoir. D'apparence miteuse, il semblait que personne n'y soit rentré depuis des lustres. Des branches de lierres serpentaient sur les vielles briques. James me donna un coup de coud et j'acquiescerai rapidement. Ses yeux trahissaient sa nervosité. Il essayait de rester droit et fort, mais son regard ... son regard ne pouvait que me conforter dans ma terreur.

« Lily et Remus sont là-bas, ils attendent le signal. J'espère que ... »

Je sentis l'ombre d'un sanglot dans sa voix. Je pris sa main chaude dans la mienne, essayant de transmettre l'espoir auquel je m'accrochais depuis si longtemps. Il avait peur. Nous avions tous tellement peur. Peur de perdre quelqu'un. La plupart des membres de l'ordre du Phénix faisait parti de notre cercle d'amis, nous avions été camarades durant sept années entières. Au fil du temps, des liens s'étaient tissés. Des liens fraternels et parfois même amoureux.

Alice était tombée amoureuse de Franck. Franck l'avait demandé en mariage. James, dans une folie

démente, s'était accroché au moindre sourire de Lily, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il entre dans son coeur. Des couples s'étaient formés et construisaient leur vie. Des amis en quittaient d'autres en ces temps sombre. Les humeurs devenaient massacrante. Peter était parti. Les Maraudeurs étaient désormais deux, mais gardaient l'espoir de retrouvé Sirius Black. Sirius Black, cet homme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse, comme on tombe malade. Quelque chose qui s'apparente à un cancer du coeur. Impossible à soigner.

Un cancer bruns aux yeux gris, d'une beauté à damner les saints. Un cancer à la fois doux et dur. Complexe et maladroit. Mon cancer attitré, retenue prisonnier depuis sept mois. Un cancer vital, une présence pesante. C'était avant, aujourd'hui cette maladie ressemblait plus à une drogue qu'à autre chose. Une drogue, qui lorsqu'on vous l'enlève, devient douloureusement manquante. Les besoins quotidiens d'une dose d'amour, d'un désir ardent dans les veines. Un manque profond auquel on ne s'habitue jamais. Un manque qui ne cesse de geindre, de pleurer. Le coeur sursaute, les membres tremblent jusqu'à ce que tout s'éteigne.

Soleil couchant, sans aube ni jour levant. L'amour manque, on plonge dans des ténèbres vide de sens. La vie devient pâle et froide, sans couleur, sans chaleur. On ère pathétiquement dans ce manque. On tente d'espérer, encore, on prit le ciel que cette dose revienne un jour, qu'elle illumine à nouveau la nuit. J'espérais ardemment que ce jour soit celui-ci. Mon coeur battait plus fort que d'habitude, comme s'il sentait sa présence, par delà cette vaste pelouse. Nous étions plus proche que jamais, pour la première fois depuis sept mois. A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Si j'avais écouter mon coeur, j'aurais accourue droit devant, ignorant la mort et le plan foireux que nous avions construit. Mon courage aurait pris le dessus. Mon souffle se fit plus haletant, comme si je suffoquais. James me serra dans ses bras.

« Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. »

Était-ce moi ou lui qu'il essayait de convaincre ?

Un sifflement retentit, qui résonna en moi comme le début d'un calvaire. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. J'empoignais la main de James fermement. Il hocha la tête. Nous sortîmes nos baguettes en même temps.

« C'est à toi de jouer, James » dis-je d'une voix sûre.

Je plongeai une main dans ma poche. Mes tremblements avaient disparus maintenant que nous étions dans le feux de l'action. Je tendis une fiole à James. Son visage se figea de concentration. Tout reposait sur lui à présent, nos rôles à nous n'étaient que secondaires. Il porta sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux et en arracha quelques uns. Méthode pas très originale, mais sûre. Le bouchon tomba à terre et quelques secondes plus tard, le flacon le rejoignit alors que les traits fins de James devenaient grossiers et bouffis. Bientôt, je dû baisser le regard pour contempler la fin de sa transformation.

« Au moins là, Lily ne sera pas tenté de te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser à pleine bouche. Tu es affreusement laid, James. Navrée de te l'apprendre. »

Il me jeta un sourire éclatant, sans doute heureux que je trouve encore le courage de faire de l'humour, en ces temps si sombres.

« Déshabilles-toi maintenant. Dis-je, en attrapant mon sac par terre »

Il me jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, tu as l'air d'un clochard avec tes vêtements trois fois trop grand. J'ai tout prévue.

-Ok. Retournes-toi alors, s'il-te-plaît.

-Heureusement que je vais me retourner, je n'ai pas envie de contempler tes nouveaux bourlets »

Il pouffa et s'habilla, dans un silence total.

En effet, impossible que Lily se jette sur lui. Il m'interrogea du regard.

« C'est bon, tu es prêt. Soufflai-je

-Je suis comment ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une pose grotesque.

-Heum. Beauté incarnée, rien à dire la dessus.

-Espérons que Lily ne m'aperçoive pas dans cet état.

-James, tu es venue pour faire un concours de beauté ou sauver ton meilleur ami ? Dis-je, énervé. »

Il baissa le regard. Je comprenais très bien ce qu'il essayait de faire. De l'humour. Seulement, autant le dire, ce n'était pas drôle. Surtout lorsque nous étions si près du but. Je plantais mon regard dans le siens, la gorge sèche, essayant de faire passer tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. Il le savait déjà au fond de lui-même. J'avais l'impression de voir un gamin. Un gamin, qui avait trop vite grandi. Son regard étincela, puis il hocha fermement la tête et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de lui sourire, il avait disparu.

J'écartai quelques branches du buisson derrière lequel nous nous étions cachés, afin d'élargir ma visibilité. James avançait droit devant lui, à une allure ralentit. Il ne falait pas qu'il est l'air de quelqu'un de trop pressé. Je me rabattis dans ma cachette, fermant les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tout foire.

« Alors ? Il a réagi comment ? »

Je sursautais, ravalant un cris. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Lily et Remus me faisait face.

« Oh ! Dis-je, il redoutait que tu le vois dans sa nouvelle apparence. »

Lily acquiesça en se mordillant la lèvre puis se jeta contre les feuilles de l'arbuste, afin d'apercevoir James avancer, toujours droit devant lui.

« Ok, maintenant c'est à nous. Vous vous souvenez ? Dés qu'il arrivera au portail et qu'un mangemort fera son apparition, James essaiera de gagner du temps en lui racontant une histoire farfelue. Pendant ce temps, je me glisserai sous la cape d'invisibilité afin d'aller le rejoindre et de stupefixer le mangemorts. Franck a vérifié les alentours. Le manoir ne possède aucune protection exterieure, ce qui est bon pour nous. En revanche, il nous rejoindra moi et James et nous verifirons que la voie est libre. Vous, vous attendez le signal, ok ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes d'un hochement de tête. Plan foireux. En fait, nous ne pouvions pas qualifier cette mise en scène comme un véritable plan, puisque nous allions tatoner dans le noir la plupart du temps. Un sifflement retentit à nouveau. La voie était libre pour Remus. Je lui lançai la cape d'invisibilité, que j'avais amené dans mon sac et aussitôt, il s'en recouvrit. Puis plus rien.

« Tout va tomber à l'eau. On est fichu. On va tous mourir »

Lily se rongeait les ongles, murmurant, sanglotant. Je lui jetais un regard sévère et elle se redressa.

« Désolée » dit-elle.

« Ressaisis-toi. Tu es une Gryffondor ! Dis-je, alors que j'étais moi-même morte de trouille »

Je la sentis se détendre aussitôt.

Quelques secondes plus tard, toujours plantées derrière notre arbuste, nous observions attentivement ce qu'il se passait aux alentours du manoir.

De chaque côté du portail, à quelques mètres de James, Franck Londubat et Caradoc Dearborn avaient fait leur apparition, baguette en main. Ils semblaient avancer au ralentit, le corps plaqué contre les murs de la propriété. Ils sursautèrent lorsque le portail s'ouvrit et qu'un homme encapuchonné s'avança vers James. Remus réagit au quart de tour, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'apercevoir les deux autres intrus. Un éclair de lumière rouge scintilla, sortit de nul part, et le Mangemort s'écroula face contre terre, inerte.

Un troisième sifflement s'éleva dans les airs, parvenant jusqu'à nos oreilles. Je pris Lily par la main à la hate et ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester. Je crois n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Les hautes herbes fouettaient nos jambes et trempaient nos chaussures. Nous étions essoufflés, mais c'était maintenant que tout se jouer. James attrapa la main de Lily lorsque nous arrivâmes et lui jeta un regard un peu fade. Je me tournais vers Remus, qui donnait les instructions.

« Là-bas, dans la chapelle. Disait-il à Caradoc. Il y a une sorte d'encoche dans le mur, prend le avec toi et jette lui un sort de désillusion. Débrouilles-toi pour qu'il demeure invisible. »

Samuel hocha la tête puis leva sa baguette vers le corps inerte, en lançant un _Mobilicorpus_. Remus se tourna vers moi et me tendit la cape d'invisibilité.

« Franck est passé devant. S'il y avait eu le moindre maléfice, nous aurions été prévenu. La voie est libre. Dit-il, finalement en me tendant la cape. »

Je fis glisser la texture fluide de la cape entre mes doigts, le regard soudain vide. Qu'allais-je dire à Sirius ? Qu'allait-il me dire ? Dans quel état était-il ? Mais il ne falait pas y penser ... ou du moins pas maintenant.

« Fait attention à toi, Emily. Si tu te sens en danger ne tente rien de stupide. Me dit James.

-Et c'est James Potter lui-même qui me dit ça ? »

Nous pouffâmes puis je rabattis la cape pour qu'elle enveloppe totalement mon corps.

J'ouvris la porte et à peine étais-je entrée, que des éclats de voix parvinrent à mes oreilles. Le hall d'entrée était immense et je ne fus guère surprise d'apercevoir Franck à mon opposé, une oreille collée contre une porte en bois, qui devait mener dans le salon. Je m'avançais discrètement vers lui, priant pour ne pas le faire sursauter. Mais il n'en fit rien, lorsque j'extirpais ma tête de la cape. Il leva son doigts contre ses lèvres, m'intimant le silence absolue. Je l'imitais et rapprochait mon oreille contre le bois.

« ... Dans dix minutes voyons. Termina une voix d'homme.

-Il faut qu'on amène Sirius, **Walburga** et que ... commença une autre.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il resterait ici, Orion. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croupisse, s'il le désire. Tant qu'il ne s'est pas décidé.

-Tu parles de ton propre fils ! Dois-je te le rappeler ?

-Un traître, Orion. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un traître et tant qu'il n'aura pas eu la lucidité nécessaire et fait de bons choix, il continuera de croupir ici comme un rat.

-Tu n'agis pas dans nos intérêts Walburga. Tu te butes, tu sait très bien qu'il n'entrera jamais dans nos rangs, quoique tu fasses ou dise. Tu n'aspire qu'à ta vengeance.

-Peut-être bien, répondit-elle en haussant légèrement le ton. Tu sais très bien ce qu'on afflige au membre qui s'écarte du droit chemin. On coupe la branche, Orion. On la fait disparaître.

-Je le sais très bien, mais nous parlons de notre fils.

-Ce garçon n'est pas mon fils. Cracha-t-elle. Les traîtres à leur sang ne font pas partie de ma famille. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

-C'est donc ça ? Tu n'attends pas vraiment qu'il change d'avis. Tu cherches à le faire souffrir, à le torturer jusqu'à qu'il t'ordonne de le tuer ? Hurla une autre voix.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Je sentis Franck remuer contre moi, impatient d'en apprendre d'avantage. Un rire jaune retentit.

« Oui, Regulus. Sirius a eut la chance de naître dans une famille noble, digne de faire partie des intimes du Maître des Ténèbres. Cette chance, il n'a pas su en connaître la valeur. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il s'en sorte indemne. Le refus d'un Black, c'est la pire honte que j'ai connu. Je ne désire pas qu'on se souvienne de notre famille ainsi.

-Torturer ton fils, ton propre fils est un acte dont je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable. Si au moins il te reste encore du respect pour lui, tue-le. Rugit Orion, sans doute le père de Sirius.

-Pas avant qu'il n'ait comprit ce qu'il a fait. Se buta-t-elle. Maintenant, il faut partir. Regulus, va chercher Mr et Mme Carrows ainsi que tout les autres, ils sont dans le salon. Cette conversation est close, si l'un d'entre vous désire encore faire part de son avis, je serais tout ouïe à un autre moment. Tachez d'oublier ce que vous venez de dire devant le seigneur de Ténèbres. »

Un raclement de chaise, puis une porte qui s'ouvre. J'entendis des pas claquer contre le vieux carrelages et j'attirai rapidement Franck dans un placard.

« Quelle cruauté ! Murmura-t-il »

Je lui murmurai de se taire. Il fallait prévenir les autres. Dans quelques minutes, une dizaine de mangemorts allaient sortir de ce manoir et James, Remus, Lily et Samuel devaient le savoir. Nous n'imaginions pas qu'il y est autant de mangemorts.

« Il faut les prévenir, dis-je le plus bas possible. On est dans la merde, Merlin !

-Je ... je vais le faire, calmes-toi s'il-te-plaît.

-Vite ! Dis-je en entendant les voix se rapprocher. »

Il brandit sa baguette et murmura des paroles, trop basses pour que je puisse en saisir le sens. Je jetai la cape sur nos têtes, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne nous recouvrirait pas entièrement. De brefs éclair argenté surgir de la baguette. Le sort du _Patronus_. Je l'attirais vers le sol, afin d'être tout les deux accroupis. Désormais, nous étions entièrement invisible.

« Voilà, il est parti les prévenir. Murmura-t-il. »

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et nous nous baissâmes davantage, attendant qu'ils s'en aillent au plus vite.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans le hall, mais soudain nous nous figeâmes lorsque une voix haussa le ton.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Je me mis à trembler comme une feuille. Nous étions en sécurité sous la cape et dans notre placard. Mais dehors, les autres n'avaient aucune cachette et tôt ou tard, s'ils se mettaient à leur recherche, les Mangemorts allaient les découvrir.

« Où est Travers ? Rugit la voix de Walburga Black. »

Le silence se fit dans le hall d'entré. Nous restâmes silencieux, désireux de fondre dans le sol. Cette femme m'inspirait une terreur morbide, plus que la orde de décérébrés qui l'accompagnée.

« Que personne ne bouge. Il y a des intrus ici. Carrows, tu fais un tour à la cave et tu vérifies si le prisonnier est toujours enchaîné. Goyle et Nott, vous vérifiez les étages. Les autres sortent, avec moi. »

Des pas, puis plus rien. Je restais figée, bien malgré moi. Franck me secoua puis la lucidité revint. Sirius. Cave. Il fallait agir maintenant.

Franck passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement du placard, puis en sortit avec une exclamation de stupeur.

Je me débattis quelques instants avec la cape puis sortis finalement, trébuchant à moitié, baguette brandit. Hestia Jones nous faisait face, un petit sourire en coin.

« On attend quoi pour aller sauver Sirius ? Dit-elle »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Comment es-tu entrée ? Les Mangemorts ...

-Je me suis cachée la dedans, dit-elle en montrant un porte-manteau où nombre de cape s'entassaient dans un équilibre précaire. Un sort de dissimulation et le tour est joué. Ils sont aveugles !

-Tu as surtout eu de la chance, ils étaient trop préoccupé par Sirius et Travers qui avait disparu. Murmura Franck. Tu aurais du attendre le signal, comme nous l'avions dit.

-Maintenant, je suis là et je ne me suis pas fait prendre. On ... on croyait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose ... comme vous tardiez à envoyer le signal.

-Franck a envoyé un patronus vous prévenir, mais tu devais déjà être entrée. Dis-je. Allons-y et rester silencieux, s'il vous plaît. »

POV Sirius Black 

La porte en vielle ferraille s'ouvrit à la volée. Je sursautai. Celui que je devinais être Carrows entra et pointa sa baguette sur moi. Je retins mon souffle durant les quelques secondes silencieuses qui précédèrent son geste. Ses petits yeux noirs scrutèrent la pièce, cherchant quelque chose, qui n'existait pas. Je ne comprenais rien. Il n'y avait que moi dans la pièce, pourtant il se butait à explorer chaque recoin moisi, avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Si tu cherches quelqu'un ou quelque chose, je suis navré de te l'apprendre : il n'y a personne. » dis-je en ricanant à moitié.

Il baissa sa baguette et s'approcha des grilles qui nous séparait. Avec un regard hautain, il cracha sur le sol. Je reculais mes jambes alors qu'une haine incomparable s'emparait de moi. Ce simple geste avait suffit à faire fondre mon sourire arrogant. Jamais on ne m'avait traiter de la sorte.

« Range ta salive. Dis-je en me levant.

-Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres, Black. Siffla-t-il, en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur ma poitrine.

Je ne reculais pas. Maintenant, mes mains étaient accrochées aux barreaux et sa baguette prenait un malin plaisir à s'enfoncer dans ma poitrine.

« Déshérité, bafoué et séquestré. Le grand Sirius Black, couché comme un vulgaire chien sur la poussière. Jamais je n'ai eu de si grande satisfaction.

-J'aurai du me douter que tu étais devenu un Mangemort. Il est bien loin le temps où tu me faisais sauter sur tes genoux, les soirs de Noël.

-Nostalgique ?

-Un tantinet. Je me doutais bien qu'on t'avait, toi aussi, ramollit le cerveau. Pas bien difficile, vu ce qu'il en restait avant.

Sa baguette remonta le long de ma clavicule, s'enfonçant toujours plus. Ma gorge était sèche mais un espoir infime était apparut. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps. La venue de Carrows. Je n'aurais jamais espéré mieux. Cela signifiait qu'il se passait des choses en haut et qu'il était peut-être temps pour moi, de m'échapper. Je devais continuer de le rendre furieux. Il était aussi bête que ses pieds, mais ça il ne le savait pas.

« Ne siffle pas devant moi Black, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas en position pour le faire. Un geste et ...

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis un rire sortit de sa bouche alors que sa tête se pencher inexorablement en arrière. Le moment idéal. J'arrachais sa baguette de mon cou et reculait au fond de ma cellule. Il me regardait à présent, terrifié.

« Un geste et ... je te tue. Dis-je. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je sais très bien qu'aucun sort ne pourra me libérer de cette cellule. Je connais ma mère. Maintenant, si tu connais le moyen d'ouvrir cette porte, il serait temps d'ouvrir la bouche. J'attends. »

Mais sa bouche resta close et ses poings se serrèrent. Il savait que s'il me révélait le moyen de retrouver ma liberté, il serait tué. D'un autre côté, j'étais en position de force et lui avait promit le même sort s'il ne faisait pas ce que je lui avais demandé.

J'étais incapable de le tuer. Mangemort ou non. L'idée même d'arracher le souffle de vie à un homme me répugnait. Je ne désirais pas tomber aussi bas que les Mangemorts. Il fallait seulement qu'il ne s'en rendre pas compte. Dans le cas contraire, j'étais fichu. L'opportunité de m'échapper ne se représenterait pas de sitôt, voilà pourquoi il devait resté en vie et conscient. Il savait comment faire, car plusieurs fois il était venue me rendre visite pour me lancer quelques banalités morbides ou me donner du pain rassi.

« Parle ! Ordonnais-je. Je ...

-Tu ? Tu vas me tuer Sirius Back ? Siffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas contraire à ta morale ça ? A la morale de Dumbledore ? Je ne t'ai pas attaquer.

-Je t'assure que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Dis-je, avec une accent sûr. »

Mon visage était de marbre et je savais que mon regard ne trahissait pas mes sentiments. J'étais déterminé, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sachant que répondre, il la referma.

« _Levicorpus_ ! » pensai-je.

Carrows s'éleva dans les airs, pendue par une cheville.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, gamin ? Beugla-t-il

-Idiot. Dis-je. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Toi en revanche, si tu ne veux pas que la totalité de ton sang afflue dans ta minable tête, tu ferrais mieux de ne pas le gaspiller, ton temps. »

Un éclat d'horreur apparut dans son regard. Il savait qu'il était fichu. Déjà, son visage devenait écarlate.

« Il y a une clés là-haut.

-Formidable. Où exactement ?

-Un tiroir. Le tiroir dans le buffet du petit salon, celui ...

-... où vous vous réunissez pour parler meurtres et autres saloperies ?

-Je ... oui. »

_«Liberacorpus». _Il tomba dans un énorme vacarne sur le sol. Puis se releva, tous les sens en alerte. Il me jeta un regard lourd de sens. Puis ...

« Impero ... » murmurai-je.

Son regard devint vide et il disparut de mon champs de vision.

POV Emily Grant

Dehors, des cris et des sorts sifflaient. Même dans le manoir, nous entendions tout ce qu'il se passait avec une terreur à peine dissimulait. Nous devions retrouver Sirius, mais lorsque nous entendions rugir un hurlement désespéré, nos jambes refusaient d'avancer, hésitant entre accourir vers les combattants et continuer notre chemin. Plusieurs fois, Franck s'arrêta, en proie à un combat interieur. Sa femme, Alice, était dehors, en danger et combattait contre les forces du mal.

« Elle sait se battre, la rassura Hestia en lui mettant une main rassurante sur son épaule. N'oublie pas, que c'est une très bonne Auror. »

A présent, nous étions dans une sorte de cuisine austère. Depuis environ une demie-heure, nous tournions en rond. Le manoir était immense et les pièces communiquaient entre elles. J'avais l'impression d'être enfermée dans un immense labyrinthe. Chaque porte que nous ouvrions donnait sur une salle que nous avions déjà visité. Jusqu'à maintenant. Heureusement, nous étions tombé sur aucun visiteurs mal intentionné. De l'autre côté de la pièce cependant, un vacarne monstre régnait. Nous restâmes immobiles, puis le silence revint. Nous longeâmes la grande table en chêne qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine, le coeur battant. Derrière cette porte. Juste derrière cette porte, peut-être y avait-il Sirius. Ou un mangemort prêt à nous sauter à la gorge. Franck l'atteignit le premier, mais il se figea, sa main entourant la poignée, prêt à l'ouvrir. Il agita son autre main, nous faisant signe de nous cacher.

Je me glissais sous la table, poussant quelque chaise, tenant fermement la main d'Hestia qui tremblait légèrement. J'eus le temps de voir, les pieds de Franck se glisser derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre dévoilant une autre paire de jambe. Un homme. Les pans de sa cape glissait sur le sol. Il semblait avancer au ralentit, pas sûr de ces gestes.

Il s'arrêta à l'endroit même où nous étions caché et s'accroupit devant le buffet qui nous faisait face. Je retins ma respiration et espérais que les couinements que poussaient Hestia ne dévoileraient pas notre position. Mes paupières étaient fermées, j'attendais avec peur qu'il nous découvre. J'entendis la porte du placard s'ouvrir puis un tintamarre d'objets tomber. J'ouvris les yeux et vit avec horreur que l'un d'eux, une tiare très ancienne, était arrivé jusqu'à mes pieds. Le dos du mangemort se figea, puis lentement, il se retourna.

Son regard nous jaugea sans nous voir, comme aveugle. Ses yeux vides continuèrent de nous fixer pendant que sa main glisser sur le sol, à la recherche de la tiare. Nous restâmes immobiles, terrifiées. C'est à ce moment que je compris. Il était sous l'effet d'un sortilège. _L'imperium, _sans aucun doute.

Il se releva finalement et se mit à chercher dans d'autres tiroirs. Je sentis Hestia s'affaisser sur elle-même et je laissais un soupir de soulagement échappé de ma bouche. Nous avions eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

« Qui le commande ? Me souffla Hestia, d'une petite voix à peine audible. Tu crois que ... que c'est Sirius. Je veux dire ... il est fort possible qu'il soit dans la pièce derrière la porte. Lorsque ce mangemort la ouverte, il y avait des escaliers qui descendaient. Ils doivent mener à la cave.

-Ce mangemorts doit être Carrows.

-Celui qui devait aller vérifier si le prisonnier était toujours à sa place. »

Un bouffée de joie s'empara de moi. Sirius était vivant, sain et sauf. C'était lui qui contrôlait de loin Carrows. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'avais envie de sortir de notre cachette et d'accourir vers lui, mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et des pieds surgirent.

« Que fais tu là ? Je croyais que tu devais être à la cave, toi ! Rugit une voix stridente. »

Un hoquet m'échappa. Je connaissais très bien cette voix. Lily davantage car celui qui venait de parler, n'était autre que Rogue. Severus Rogue autrefois son meilleur ami, celui auquel elle révélait toutes ses peines et ses secrets. Ce même garçon qui l'avait un jour traiter de « sang de bourbe » à la suite d'une mauvaise blague des Maraudeurs. Je me souvenais de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Le jour même où Lily et moi étions devenues amies. Puis par la suite meilleures amies.

Hestia me secoua silencieusement.

« Rogue, ferme-la et va-t'en. Dit d'une voix morne Carrows. »

Rogue fit un pas en avant, mais à nouveau la porte s'ouvrit laissant entendre d'autres sons de bataille au dehors.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous fichez là tout les deux ? On a besoin de vous ! Ces imbéciles ont augmenté en nombre. Dépêchez-vous !

Je ne reconnus pas la voix. Rogue et Carrows ne bougèrent pas, puis l'autre homme s'avança vers eux, à la hate.

« Je crois que Mr Carrows fouille, à la recherche de profits. Sussura Rogue. A moins qu'il ne cherche une clés, celle-ci même ? »

Il y eut un silence pesant, durant lequel aucun des trois hommes n'osa bouger. Je devinais leur baguette dégainée et Rogue tenant dans sa main, à la vue de tous, la fameuse clés que devait chercher Carrows depuis un moment.

« Donne la moi ! Dit celui-ci.

-Pourquoi faire ? Répliqua l'autre homme, qui avait soudain des accents hautain.

-Il est sous l'_imperium_, Jugson. »

Un nouveau silence. Nous devions agir maintenant, avant qu'ils ne descendent tous à la cave et découvre qui contrôlait le mangemort. Je pris ma baguette en main, tout en me concentrant sur les sorts que m'avait appris Lily. Il n'y avait aucune formule, je devais juste _penser _etessayer de contrôler les emotions des autres.

Mes doigts se serrèrent autour de ma baguette. Je _sentais_. Rogue jubilait. Carrows ne ressentait strictement rien, étant sous un sortilège et le dénommé Jugson était furieux. Je tentais de faire revenir une atmosphère plus calme. Les baguettes tombèrent à terre dans un claquement sourd. Je vis Jugson valdinguer et se rattraper à une chaise. Ma tête tourna et je sentis mon sang battre plus fort dans mes veines.

« Maintenant ... soufflai-je à Hestia. »

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. La chaise devant nous explosa et elle sortit en trombe de la table, lançant un stupefix à Jugson. Je la suivis pantelante et ramassais les trois baguettes et la clés qu'avait fait tomber Rogue.

« Tiens donc, la meilleure amie à Evans, quelle surprise ! Dit-il d'une voix de bien-heureux. »

L'effet ne durerait pas éternellement. Pour l'instant chacun d'entre eux nageait dans une sorte de vague de bien être, comme ivre de bonheur et trop faible pour réfléchir correctement. Comme un sortilège d'allégresse, mais beaucoup plus puissant. L'avantage avec ce que Lily m'avait appris, c'était que je pouvais désormais faire naître toutes les émotions que je connaissais et j'avais déjà expérimenté moi-même, comme la colère, la haine, la démence ... Oui, la démence.

« Stupefix ! Lançai-je. »

Rogue tomba à terre, toujours souriant. Je me tournais vers Carrows qui avait toujours le regard vide.

« On en fait quoi de celui-là ? Demanda Franck, qui était aussi sortit de sa cachette.

-La même chose qu'aux deux autres. Dis-je. »

Une seconde plus tard, trois corps reposaient au sol, inertes.

« Incarcerem, murmurai-je. »

Des cordes les ligotèrent. Franck et Hestia se tournèrent vers moi et dans un même hochement de tête, nous nous dirigeâmes à la hate vers la cave. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers à une vitesse effrénée. Puis soudain, je m'arrêtai. Nous étions arrivé dans la sale et j'entendais un souffle.

Hestia me percuta et je m'accrochais aussi fort que je le pu aux parois du mur. J'appréhendais, maintenant que nous étions là. Dans ma main, je détenais la clés qui rendrait à Sirius sa liberté. J'étais heureuse. Mais au fond de moi, une petite voix continuait de me hurler que Sirius m'avait sans doute oublié, me maudissant de ne pas être venu le chercher plus tôt. Peut-être que ses sentiments avaient changé envers moi ? Peut-être qu'il me détestait à nouveau de l'avoir lâchement laisser tombé ?

Je sentis Franck me pousser en avant, peut-être avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Je trébuchais contre une sorte de tabouret miteux et me retrouver à genoux sur le sol. Un hoquet de surprise me fit relever la tête. Il était là.

Devant moi. Ses deux mains férocement agrippées aux barreaux de sa cellule. Son visage creusé tournait vers le sol, vers moi. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Il resta immobile, sans mot dire, droit comme un mur dans ses vêtements devenus trop grands.

Et puis d'un coup je me levais. Ma tête tourna mais mes yeux restèrent accrochés au siens, humides de larmes. Je sortis la clés de ma poche, l'enfonçant dans la serrure comme une forcenée. Il s'était rapproché, je sentais son souffle caresser ma nuque à travers les barreaux. Mon coeur explosa, les larmes redoublèrent. Je n'arrivais pas à tourner la clés. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les miens tendrement et dans une sorte de transe, la porte s'ouvrit. Nos deux corps fondirent dans un même mouvement vers l'autre, s'entrechoquant comme deux aimants. Son coeur battait contre le miens.

Ils battaient à l'unisson. Je le sentais en moi, dans ma poitrine. Je le tenais dans mes bras, à nouveau, mouillant sa vielle chemise de larmes. Ses mains encerclaient mon corps, comme un étau me rapprochant toujours plus près de lui, jusqu'à m'en étouffer. M'étouffer d'amour. Mes sens se troublèrent, je sentis mon corps devenir mou. Il était là. Vivant. Il me tenait dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'en faisais de même. J'étais vivante, pleinement. Moi-même. Je sentais mes entrailles danser, mon coeur sauter. Dans un dernier soupir, je levais la tête vers son visage, si maigre et pourtant. Nos lèvres se scellèrent dans une explosion. J'avais l'impression de vivre une crise cardiaque.

Une belle et merveilleuse crise cardiaque. Une délivrance, enfin.


	26. Chapter 26

Pour ceux qui lisent toujours cette histoire, et qui ont lu le chapitre précédent vous remarquerez que je l'ai fusionné avec celui qui devait s'appeler "Chapitre 27". Les deux étaient très courts par rapports aux autres chapitres.

Voilà la fin de Houtch... Je remercie tout ce qui m'ont lu et qui ont donné leur avis ! Que serait-on sans vous, cher lecteur ?

**Chapitre 26 : L'amour guérit bien des maux.**

POV Sirius Black

« Ils sont en bas, dépêchez-vous ! »

Nos yeux se levèrent irrémédiablement vers le plafond. Le temps nous manquait et ses retrouvailles devaient être remises pour plus tard. Emily pressa ses lèvres douces contre les miennes. Ce simple baiser me fît oublier ces derniers mois de souffrance. Nous étions à nouveau réunis et plus fort. Plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer désormais. Elle s'éloigna de mon visage et je vis dans ses yeux cette lueur qui m'avait tant manqué.

« Sirius, te sens-tu capable de te battre ? » demanda Franck avec un sourire.

J'aurai aimé le prendre dans mes bras lui aussi et hurler de joie.

« Et comment ! Allons régler le compte de ces putains de serpents ! » Criai-je

Emily me tendit une baguette et me gratifia d'un sourire malicieux.

« Il y a un sacré paquet de mangemorts en haut, Sirius ! Je parie que je peux en immobiliser la moitié. Dit-elle

-Je suis un Auror ma vielle, alors je doute que tu puisses me battre !

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil »

Elle concerta Hestia et Franck d'un regard puis après un hochement de tête, me prit la main et m'entraîna le long des marches.

« Emily, couches-toi ! » hurlai-je

-Stupefix, cria-t-elle »

Nous vîmes le mangemort se figer, un pied dans le vide, et tomber lamentablement face contre terre. Emily me poussa contre le mur, et il dévala les dizaines de marches suivantes. Mes réflexes s'étaient sacrément ramollis !

« Les autres ont dû prendre un autre escalier ! Ma parole, cette maison est un vrai labyrinthe ! constata Hestia en continuant son ascension. Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de prendre le thé ! »

A peine arrivé en haut, les sorts fusèrent de toutes parts. Franck se jeta derrière un sofa et évita de peu un Avada Kedavra. Emily eut un regard choqué.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ce sont des monstres… Et »

Ma phrase resta en suspend lorsque je vis apparaître ma mère dans la cuisine. Elle jubilait, de toute évidence. Elle leva son bras et je poussai Emily à terre. Ce geste me trahit et son sourire redoubla.

« Pourquoi ne me présente-tu pas à ta chère et tendre, Sirius ? Minauda-t-elle. »

Mon sang se glaça. Emily m'interrogea du regard mais je me contentais de lui serrer la main. La situation n'était pas en notre faveur. Franck, au sol et inanimé, recevait plusieurs gifles d'Hestia.

« Miss, auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de vous approcher par ici, afin que je vous contemple d'un peu plus prêt ? Susurra ma mère. »

Je jetai un œil à Emily. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et ses mains crispées à sa baguette. J'accentuais la pression de ma main sur la sienne. Elle ne réagit pas. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger rapidement sans prononcer le moindre son.

« Emily, c'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise de panique là ! » lui murmurai-je.

Aucun de mes mots ne la fit réagir. Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille tout en continuant de remuer ses lèvres à une vitesse peu humaine. Des sons sortaient à présent. Une sorte de mélodie, incompréhensible, lancinante.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ? Hurlai-je en l'encontre de ma mère. »

A ce moment-là je compris. Sa main, molle, lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol. Ce bruit me transperça les oreilles. Que m'arrivait-il soudain ? Je sentais mes membres céder sous le poids d'une émotion trop intense. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Mes jambes, incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps, cédèrent. La douce voix d'Emily résonnait dans la pièce, telle une prière. Une terrible envie de dormir me prit. Ce n'est pas le moment allons !

Ma mère s'était assoupie sur une chaise. Au prix d'un effort intense, je réussie à glisser sur le plancher à la recherche de sa baguette. A peine, l'eu-je attrapé qu'un chaos infernal fit son entrer dans la pièce. Des lunettes rondes, des cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lunes, et une superbe claque.

« James ! Clamai-je en me relevant »

Il me tendit sa main et je me hissai sur mes deux jambes.

« Tu m'excuseras pour la gifle, dit-il, penaud. C'était le seul moyen pour te réveiller et puis je … »

Il s'interrompit. Je mettais jeté sur lui afin de le prendre dans mes bras. Ils ne m'avaient pas abandonné. Aucun. Lily, James, Remus, Emily, Franck … même Hestia avait volé à mon secours, au prix d'une mort certaine. Peter devait être là, quelque part… Cette maison était truffée de sortilèges et de mangemorts … mais ils étaient là. Je réussis à retenir mes larmes avec grande difficulté.

« James, il faut amener Emily à Ste mangouste immédiatement ! » hurla Lily.

L'horreur frappait son visage. Je lâchai James. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Emily était étendue sur le sol, comme morte. Ses yeux grands ouverts et vides d'expression, fixaient le plafond. Du sang coulait de ses oreilles et de sa bouche, entre-ouverte. Son visage, aussi blanc qu'un linceul, n'avait aucune expression. La joie intense que j'avais éprouvée quelques secondes avant se transforma en profonde panique. Mon sang était comme glacé. Personne ne réussirait à nous séparer cette fois-ci, pas même la mort. Tout devint sourd. Mon corps se pencha sur Emily et mes bras vinrent se poser délicatement sous ses genoux et ses épaules. Je la relevais, silencieux, impassible, sourd aux protestations de Lily.

« Sirius, laisse James s'en occuper je t'en prie… »

Son corps, si frêle pourtant, semblait peser une centaine de kilos. Le poids de la tristesse, de la perte, de la culpabilité. Tout était de ma faute. Sa poitrine ne se levait plus au rythme d'une respiration. Une larme s'écrasa contre sa joue. Je n'avais plus la force de retenir ma douleur. Mes pas nous menèrent en dehors du manoir. Sans concerter les autres, je transplanais en direction de Ste Mangouste.

Ils me la prirent, me l'arrachèrent des bras. A leur expression, je savais que le temps était compté. Je savais qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Tout se brouilla. Les paroles des médicomages se transformèrent en un charabia incessant qui me hanta durant les heures d'attentes. Les autres m'avaient rejoint. Aucun n'osa prononcer un mot. Lily pleurait en silence à ma droite et James avait le visage fermé. Alice nous avait fait son apparition peu de temps après notre arrivée et Franck la serrait contre lui, de peur qu'on la lui enlève.

Elle devait s'en sortir, elle n'avait pas le droit de me quitter de nouveau. Pas maintenant, juste après que nous ne nous soyons retrouvés.

POV Emily Grant

Une lumière blanche m'aveugla lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Mes paupières se rabattirent aussitôt. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisait atrocement souffrir. Je ravalais un sanglot. Où étais-je ? Qui étais-je ? Mes mains se baladèrent autour de moi, caressant un sol lisse et froid. Je me rendis compte avec horreur de ma nudité. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent lorsqu'une idée, funeste, me vînt. La mort m'avait-elle emporté ? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Devant moi, et à perte de vue, s'étendait une brume étincelante. Ma peau fut parcourue d'un frisson. Le plus beau des visages s'imposa dans mon esprit.

« Sirius » soufflais-je

Les souvenirs reprirent leur place. Le manoir. Les escaliers. Sirius enfermé dans une vulgaire cage. Les mangemorts. Madame Black. Une concentration extrême. L'amour. La perte de contrôle. Une douleur lancinante. Puis le trou noir… Comment avais-je pu être si stupide ? L'ancienne magie ne devait être utilisé lorsque nous étions en parfaite maîtrise de nos émotions. Sirius. Ses bras autour de ma taille, ses lèvres, si douce, contre les miennes. Le bonheur. Puis l'envie de vivre. L'excitation avait pris le dessus sur la concentration. Dans la hâte de vouloir en finir, j'avais perdu le contrôle. Je le payais au prix fort.

Je sentis une pression sur ma main, comme si une autre main, la serrait fort. En jetant un regard vers celle-ci, je ne vis aucune autre présence que le vide. Le vide, la brume, la lumière, ce blanc qui s'étendait à l'infini. Cette douleur, qui revint avec force. Je tombais à genoux, suppliant le ciel qu'on m'achève pour de bon.

POV Sirius Black

« Sirius, reste tranquille, je t'en supplie ! »

James concéda à lâcher mon bras. Mes pas, décidés, me menèrent jusque devant une porte. Une porte maculée de blanc. Simple. Froide. Mon poing s'abattit contre la paroi, qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd.

Elle était là. Gisant au milieu de son lit de mort, auréolé de blanc, la bouche tordue dans une grimace. Elle souffrait. Mes poings se serrèrent. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, pourtant elle semblait le faire.

« Réveille-toi Emily, tu … tu n'as pas le droit d'être égoïste, de nous laisser… de me laisser. J'ai besoin de toi bordel ! »

Mes derniers morts furent prononcés tel un hurlement. Je m'approchais de son lit et empoignais sa main avec force.

« Je te préviens si tu te réveilles pas je viendrais te hanter, je t'emmerderai même au paradis. Je ne te lâcherais pas aussi facilement ! Putain bas-toi ! »

Pourquoi avais-je cette haine en moi ?

« Tu t'en tape que je t'aime c'est ça ? T'as décidé de partir sans moi ? »

Les larmes glissèrent sur mes joues. Un bruit me fit tourner vivement la tête. Un médicomage se tenait devant la porte.

« Continuez, murmura-t-il en désignant un vieux moniteur du doigt. Les rythmes cardiaques, regardez … »

Je jetais un œil à la courbe rouge qui s'agitait, augmentant au fur et à mesure. Pris d'un élan d'espoir, je m'accrochais aux épaules d'Emily, faisant bouger son corps telle une poupée de chiffon.

« Réveilles toi ! Tu peux le faire. Emily, si tu ne te réveilles pas je … je te tue ! Et je t'assure que tu endureras plus de douleur que maintenant. Si tu te réveilles pas, je ne pourrais pas me relever… j'ai besoin de toi, de ton sourire, de tes mots, de nos engueulades, de nos baisers… Tu crois vraiment qu'une autre fille voudrait de moi ? Tu me connais par cœur et je ne te connais par cœur. Emily, si tu ne te réveilles pas, j'ai… j'ai l'impression que ce sera la fin… la fin de tout. »

Soudain, son corps se contracta. Elle m'entendait. Une boule de joie prit place à l'intérieur de mon estomac.

« Continuez, elle réagit. Je vais appeler mes collègues ! C'est un miracle, un véritable miracle ! Jubila le médicomage en levant les bras au ciel.

Je ne lui prêtais guère attention. Elle réagissait mais n'était pas tirée d'affaire. Je le sentais. Ce n'était pas le moment de jubiler.

« Emily, je t'en supplie… »

Sa main s'agrippa à la mienne. Soudain, je me levai, rompant le contact de nos deux peaux. Un long moment passa, durant lequel, son corps s'arquait de douleur. Puis soudain, elle se figea. Les battements cardiaques étaient réguliers désormais.

« Bon tu vas nous faire poireauter longtemps ? Arrête ton cinéma je sais très bien que tu es réveillée ! Allez ouvres les yeux ou je te jure, je te promets que j'emploierai la force ! »

Un ange passa. Je fixais son visage pâle, attendant qu'elle cille ou qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Au lieu de cela, un sourire malicieux vint se greffer sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me hurler dessus même quand je suis à demie morte, murmura-t-elle, une pointe de malice dans sa voix rauque et pâteuse. »

Je restais interdit quelques secondes.

« T'as perdu ta langue Black ? » reprit-elle plus fort.

« Espèce de garce, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre » dis-je en m'affalant sur son lit.

Son sourire redoubla. Mon bras se glissa derrière son dos afin de la relever. Il fallait que je la tienne contre moi.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser en paix si vite ? Si c'était le cas, tu te trompes lourdement. Je vais continuer à te prendre la tête encore bien longtemps Sirius Black ! »

Soudain, un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Lily nous jeta un regard d'excuse et releva James, étalé de tout son long sur le sol.

« Elle est réveillée hein ? » demanda-t-il à Lily, tout en massant son postérieur douloureux.

Il tourna la tête et un immense sourire fit rayonner son visage. Lily le devança et se jeta sur Emily pour la serrer dans ses bras. Je m'éloignais en grognant. Ce n'était, de toute évidence, pas le bon moment pour des retrouvailles amoureuses ! Quelques secondes après l'entrée triomphale de James, une petite foule s'entassa devant la porte. Les membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Albus Dumbledore s'avança en souriant et me tapota l'épaule.

« L'amour, monsieur Black guérit bien des maux. »

Il se détourna pour prendre des nouvelles d'Emily, me laissant songeur. Seuls les médicomages étaient responsables de son rétablissement, non ?

« Tu veux dire que Dumbledore a encouragé Emily à se lancer dans l'ancienne magie ? Demandai-je, surpris et en colère. »

Lily me lança un regard d'excuse. Nous étions assis autour d'un fameux hydromel, dans le salon des Potter. Remus n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

« Sirius, elle l'a fait pour te sauver ! dit-il

-Et alors ? Elle a failli y laisser sa vie ! Si je l'attrape je vous jure que…

-Eh Sirius calme-toi, tout s'est finalement bien terminé non ? Regarde, Emily est vivante et se rétablira très vite et toi tu es sain et sauf… mais surtout libre. Me dit James en souriant.

J'abdiquais. Il avait raison. Je pris mon verre d'hydromel et me dirigeai vers la terrasse.

La colère s'apaisa lorsque j'aperçus le bleu du ciel. Les rayons du soleil réchauffèrent ma peau. Tout était pour le mieux.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire maintenant ? Avec Emily ? »

James se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant à me rejoindre. Je levais mon verre en direction du siens.

« J'imagine que je vais trinquer à sa santé ! Oui, tout est bien, tu as raison. J'imagine, que nous allons nous installer ensemble puis faire les trucs qu'on faisait avant et que font tous les couples : s'engueuler tous les soirs, se réconcilier sous la couette, se chamailler pour savoir qui fera telle ou telle tâche ménagère, s'embrasser, puis … j'ai bien envie d'avoir des enfants. Un petit Sirius, ou une Emily miniature ça me tente vachement ! Je … tu crois qu'elle dira oui si je lui demande de m'épouser ? Parce que bon, je ne suis pas un super copain mais je pourrais faire des efforts tu vois… lui offrir une belle bague, mettre un beau costume de pingouin. Tu ne voudrais pas être mon témoin, James … »

James éclata de rire et fit tinter le cristal de son verre contre le miens.

« Mon cher Patmol, j'accepte d'être ton témoin, mais avant tu dois accepter d'être le parrain de mon fils ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux.

« Un James miniature ? Ne me dit pas que Lily a accepté d'avoir des enfants binoclards et décoiffés ?

-Si, Black j'ai accepté. Dit Lily en faisant son apparition sur la terrasse. Elle prit la main de son amoureux en le couvant du regard. J'ai accepté d'amener un peu de bonheur en ces temps si sombres. Tu devrais faire pareil.

-A ce propos, commençais-je en la coupant, tu me parles de temps sombres et de bonheur et tout ça … mais bon, j'ai d'autre problème plus important ! Tu t'y connais en bague, Lily ? »

FIN


End file.
